


Her Sun His Moon

by Zi_I_Think



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, Southern Water Tribe, Temperature Play, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), fire and water, water tribe siblings, zuko x waterbender oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_I_Think/pseuds/Zi_I_Think
Summary: He rose by the sun while she rose by the moonAma was the firstborn child of Kya and Hakoda. She and her two siblings, Katara and Sokka, join Avatar Aang in his quest to learn the elements. Finding adventure and love along the way.There by each other's side to end the war, Ama and Zuko are both trying to build a new world while simultaneously dealing with their relationship. What happens when Ama leaves? And what happens when she returns? When old wounds come back to bite, how will they respond?Follow the rigorous journey of the Southern Water Tribe girl and the Fire Lord.Chapters 1-7 are more for background on Ama's placement in the Avatar verse. The writing isn't great but I promise it gets better in chapter 8.Rated M for Mature. After chapter 7 there was significantly more curse words, mentions of alcohol and drugs, as well as sexual themes. Plus, there will be smut in this fic (Characters will be over the age of 18). There will be warnings at the beginning of the chapter.Warnings: PTSD, Smut, Violence, CursingTumblr: zi-i-think
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar in any way shape or form. The characters and the plots of the series and comics are owned by the Avatar: TLA Franchise. I only have ownership of my OC's and the plot starting in chapter 8.   
> That being said. Don't steal my work. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1 | Just Chill Out

* * *

Ama was the kinda girl that fought hard. Her persistence is what made her a great waterbender. She and Katara were both very competitive and dueled together for practice. And while it was often a close tie, it didn't change the fact that Ama was older by two years and usually won.

Usually, Ama styled her hair with a half ponytail and the hair by her ears was tied. Her kimono-like tunic was a light blue and sleeveless. Her loose pants were a darker shade of blue, ending at her shin to make room for her dark brown warm shoes. Lastly, her forearms and her palms were wrapped with white cloth.

Through their adventures with the Avatar, the Water Tribe siblings learned and grew both together and individually. Sokka and Ama were more similar in their humor, taking it from their dad. Katara and Ama were similar in many ways, but not when it came to who was more stubborn. Katara held the most grudges. It was why it was harder to accept her mother's death.

So when Zuko arrived, Ama was quick to try to give him another chance after the night in Ba Sing Se. He was the only person that was actually her age and the two were quick to get along. Especially after he helped Ama and Sokka rescue their dad from the Boiling Rock Prison. So after Katara and Zuko went on their little field trip to avenge their mother and came back actually tolerating each other, Ama felt more at ease.

The 16 year old girl didn't acknowledge her little crush on the firebender. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when he sat next to her and the way they would touch while they were sparring with each other. After all, the last time she had a crush on someone, it ended in a less than ideal way.

"He's just a friend." She would tell herself while they rested after sparing.

This leads to the present. Team Avatar stayed at one of Fire Lord Ozai's houses on Ember Island. Aang and Zuko practiced their firebending in the courtyard. Toph laid on the ground while Katara and Ama watched the boys. Ama would never admit it, but she couldn't take her eyes off the fire prince. And him being shirtless didn't help.

Considering they were in the Fire Nation, Ama's clothes consisted of a red, sleeveless crop top and loose pants that ended at the calf of her leg. Her shoes were simple black flats that she had to tie round her ankle with a string. The only difference in her hair was that her half ponytail was a half bun and her hair wasn't tied at the front.

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara wondered, looking around the courtyard as the boy's finished their bending.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy." Zuko responded by the fountain and wiped his hair with a yellow towel. "And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are not going to believe this." Sokka announced, jogging towards them with Suki following behind. "There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki said and Sokka unrolled the poster in his hand. The poster showed Aang in the middle with Sokka, Katara and Ama behind him. In the background there was a close up of Zuko's eyes, except his scar was on the wrong side. Then there was the information written and playwright.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked, everyone crowded around to look at the poster.

"Listen to this." Sokka began to read the poster. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished.

"Ugh." Zuko had a disgusted look on his face, already opposing to the idea. "My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst The Dragons" every year."

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara already considered how bad the idea was.

"Come on, a day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." Begged Sokka with a huge grin.

"I'd actually like to see it." Ama took the scroll from her brother's hand and examined the actress playing her. It wasn't that accurate. The actress was too pale and had too much makeup on. Plus the clothing was a more sexualized, the tunic being a little too low cut. "Might be fun to see how we're portrayed."

.☽☼☾.

That night, the Gaang headed to the theatre. They sat in a private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage. Toph and Katara and Ama took their seats in the first row while Zuko walked in the opposite direction wearing a hooded cloak and sat in the empty spot between Ama and Katara as Aang confidently tried to sit next to Katara. Aang stood up and rubbed his neck.

"Hey, uh... I wanted to sit there." Aang sheepishly pointed at the seat.

"Just sit next to Sokka, what's the big deal?" Zuko said a bit aggressively and he took off his hood.

"I was just... I wanted to..." Aang couldn't get a sentence in before giving in and going to the second row. "Okay."

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complained as the lights dimmed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara assured her.

The curtain was drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water and the backdrop was a crude painting of icebergs. The Water Tribe sibling actors rowed the fake canoe with their oars.

Ama felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back seeing her brother point to her and back to himself rapidly. Ama chucked at his reaction to the play and then looked back at the stage.

Katara's actress was similar to Ama's in that they both had more revealing clothes and had too much blusher on their cheeks. Actress Katara sighed deeply. "My dear siblings. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

"Katara, must you always be so dramatic?" Actor Ama spoke, almost lazily paddling the fake canoe. "Just chill out a bit. Like the ice around us." She made a pun so that the audiance would get a laugh.

Actor Sokka was buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka and his wolf-tail ponytail was way too large. "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The audience laughed loudly at the low-quality joke.

The real Water Tribe siblings looked at each other in disbelief. Katara and Sokka seemed very disappointed, but Ama was making a mental note to use that pun for the future.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." Actor Sokka made the same joke twice.

"This is pathetic" Sokka whispered to Ama and Katara. "My jokes are way funnier than this."

"I think he's got you pegged." Toph laughed.

"Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears." Actress Katara melodramatically spoke as Actor Sokka paddled the canoe. "Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even," She sniffed. "even to our dying breath." She pretended to cry loudly.

"Well, that's just silly." Katara commented while Sokka and Suki snickered. "I don't sound like that."

"Oh man, this writer's a genius." Toph giggled and clenched her stomach.

On stage, a white-blue light illuminated and actresses Katara and Ama looked up at it in a dainty way. The iceberg prop slowly moved to the centre of the stage with a cut out of Aang swaying from side to side on a stick inside the iceberg.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years." Actress Katara gaped with hands on her cheeks for dramatic effect.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asked.

Aang grabbed the railings in anticipation with an excited look. Zuko looks bored, resting his cheek on his hand.

Actress Ama climbed to the top of the iceberg prop while the other two actors were still climbing up. "Waterbend, hai-ya!" Actress Ama yelled and performed a chopping motion and a crack appeared on the iceberg. It opened with the interior smoking where a lady dressed as Aang jumped out, winked and posed.

Aang was repulsed.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara asked.

"I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun." Actress Aang grinned from ear to ear.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang wondered with a distraught tone.

A shaggy, white Chinese lion get-up meant to portray Appa popped out from the remnants of the iceberg and moved from side to side before it circled round the iceberg and made a gruff animal noise.

"An airbender." Actress Katara gasped. "My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend." She fell to her knees and hugged actress Aang's leg as she cried loudly.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend." Actor Sokka dropped to his knees and grabbed actress Aang's other leg and sobbed with Actress Katara. "I need meat."

"But wait is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" Actress Aang pointed up.

"Ooh. Where? Where?" Actor Sokka looked around desperately.

"Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" Actress Aang giggled uncontrollably.

"I don't do that." Aang got irritated. The others turned around to look at him while he glared at the stage. "That's not what I'm like! And... I'm not a woman!"

Toph thought otherwise and laughed loudly. "Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes."

Then on stage, Zuko's ship entered with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." Actor Iroh offered.

Actor Zuko wore his Fire Nation armor with a long, exaggerated ponytail. His scar most definitely on the wrong side. "I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Actor Iroh stuffed his face in the cake prop.

"You sicken me." Actor Zuko said with his raspy voice and then looked back in the telescope.

"They make me totally stiff and humorless." Zuko crossed his arms and critiqued.

"Maybe that's because you are stiff and humorless." Ama crossed her arms and sent him a smirk. "So, I'd say it's pretty spot on."

"How could you say that!" Zuko got offended, but Ama just chuckled at him.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." Actor Iroh suggested happily.

"How could you say that?!" Actor Zuko shouted.

Real Zuko looked defeated and slouched in his seat as Ama started to laugh at the irony of the moment. And while her eyes were closed and she wiped her tears of laughter, Zuko looked at her with a slight smile.

The scenes were all incredibly over-exaggerated. Katara hated the melodramatic portrayal of her, Sokka hated the jokes, and Ama hated how overly sympathetic but competitive they made her.

In one scene with a pirate ship in the backdrop. The leading characters slid out from underneath a pirate's skirt as the six pirates fought and slowly moved offstage. Actress Ama clenched a large scroll.

"Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll?" Actor Sokka complained.

"Because all I want is to help with waterbending." Actress Ama responded defensively. "And I must be better than Aang." The actress sent a glare at Actress Aang and stomped off.

Real Ama was unamused and rolled her eyes. "I'd say it's pretty spot on." Zuko whispered to her. The waterbender gaped offendedly at him, but also was amused at how he threw her comment from earlier back at her.

In one scene, Actress Aang was tied on stage while Actor Zuko stood proudly. "The Avatar is mine!" Actor Zuko shouted then pointed to the side. "Wait, who's coming?"

An actor wearing a large tiki Blue Spirit mask that covers his whole body stepped out with duel swords. "I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar." The actor "fought" off the Fire Nation actors.

"My hero." Actress Aang jumped off the platform and sits on top of the tiki mask and the Blue Spirit walked offstage.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other with slight "sweatdrop" expressions.

The next scene showed the Freedom Fighter's. Actress Ama and Actor Jet with a rose in his mouth and a heavily exaggerated anime-like hair were lowered into screen on a platform.

"Oh, Jet." Actress Ama dramatically and slightly seductively said. "I know my sister likes you as well, but I'm just so much better than her."

"I know that, baby." Actor Jet pulled the actress close to him. "And to show my love, Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." A blue sheet of cloth representing water came across the stage and covered the village backdrop. The platform holding actress Ama and actor Jet raised to get them off the stage.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad." Actress Ama leaned on him and had a flirtatious tone.

Toph and Katara giggled while Ama held her head in embarrassment. Wondering when the torture would end.

The first act of the play ended with Actress Aang in an ocean spirit costume destroying Fire Nation ships. Portraying the battle in the North Pole. The crowd cheered and hooted while the Gaang has an opposite reaction and groaned.

☽☼☾

For the intermission, they went outside the theatre and on a flight of red steps on a balcony. They were away from the rest of the crowd in order to speak freely.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko rightfully complained. He leaned on the stair railing beside where Ama sat.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka criticized. Ironically, he was holding a bag of meat.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki quipped with a knowing smirk.

"I know!" Sokka agreed, taking large bites from his strips of meat.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all." Aang's tone was distressed while he buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph teased him for a reaction from him. And Aang did growl angrily.

"Relax, Aang." Katara spoke up. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time." Everyone looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"Yeah. That's not you at all." Aang said sarcastically.

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research." Toph spoke. "I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

"The scene with Jet is definitely not the truth." Ama said defensively, pointing to the inside.

"You're right there." Sokka shrugged. "Cause you definitely can't flirt with guys." He chuckled knowingly and Suki elbowed him, making him stop. Ama's face turned red and avoided looking at Zuko, who indeed looked a little curious.

.☽☼☾.

Back in the theatre for the next act, the four characters stood in the Earth Kingdom set. "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara announced.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." A rope pulled Actress Aang off the ground to fly and around the theater.

"This is it! This must be where I come in." Toph whispered excitedly.

Actress Aang landed back on the ground. "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master."

"Here it comes." Toph clenched her fist while there was a drumroll.

On the stage as a rock prop was lifted by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit who appeared from a trap door under the prop. "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." He threw the prop rock to the side.

The Gaang broke into laughter and Zuko drops his parchment in shock.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang pointed at the buff actor.

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." He flexed his muscles. "And that's just what I am."

"Wait a minute," The real Toph used her pinkie to clear her ear. "I sound like... a guy. A really buff guy."

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara leaned on the earthbender with a smug look.

"Are you kidding me?" Toph grinned from ear to ear and giggled. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady."

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang waved her hand in front of Actor Toph's face.

"I can see you doing that." The actor laughed. "I see everything that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth."

He turned towards the leading characters and screamed. Cut to actor Toph's face. The audience cringed and covered their ears. The Gaang was also cringing but Toph couldn't be happier.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you." The actor said one he finished.

The next scene showed actor Zuko and actor Iroh. "Zuko, it's time we had a talk." Actor Iroh pointed. "About your hair. It's gone too far." Actor Zuko's hair was very long and no longer in a ponytail.

"Maybe it's best if we... split up." Actor Zuko dramatically turned his head and walked away. The long hair flowing behind him.

A few scenes later, the actors stood around Actress Azula caught in a corner. "Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" Actor Zuko pointed at the actress in heavy makeup and pink clothing.

"You caught me. Wait. What's that?" Actress Azula pointed at the ceiling. "I think it's your honor."

"Where?" Actor Zuko question. All seven actors turned around while Actress Azula used a secret door to escape.

Real Ama giggled and Zuko looked over at her. Ama caught him looking and covered her left eye. "Honor." She said seriously and with a deep voice before going right back to giggling. The firebender frowned at leaned back in his seat.

"She escaped. But how?" Actress Katara wondered when they realized she escaped.

A few scenes later Actor Jet slashed his hook sword arm prop, wearing a pair of crazy eyeglasses as the tiny black beads representing his pupils swirl around, portraying that he's insane.

"No, Jet!" Actress Aang said. "What did they do to you?"

"Must. Serve. Earth King!" He swung his arms chaotically. "Must... Destroy!"

Actor Jet made various agonizing noises and acted as if he were having a fit. The rock prop slowly floated into the stage and onto the actor

"Did Jet just... die?" Real Zuko was really confused.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka responded, only half caring.

It got to the scene where Ama and Zuko were in the cave in Ba Sing Se together. Where Azula had tricked them both.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." Actress Ama spoke.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Actor Zuko grumbled.

"But I mean it." Actress Ama got a bit more seductive and sat next to him. "I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."

Real Ama and Zuko glanced at each other and blushed a deep red, sinking into their seats. Ama could hear Sokka and Aang snickering from behind them and looked back at them. The two were definitely pointing at the blushing teens.

"I must admit." The Zuko actor spoke loudly. "I have also had eyes for you!"

Actress Ama dramatically put her hand on her head. "Oh, but if the others would find out!"

"They won't!" Actor Zuko pulled the actress into him. "This will be our secret." Ama sighed in relief that they didn't kiss, but just embraced each other.

"Well, my brother. What's it going to be?" The Azula actress asked in the next scene. "Your nation or a life of treachery?"

"Choose treachery, it's more fun." Actor Iroh drank a cup of tea and threw a thumbs up.

"No way!" Actress Azula called when Actor Zuko walked next to the old actor.

But then Actor Zuko shoved Actor Iroh to the floor and walked next to Azula. "I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time."

Ama looked next to Zuko, who leaned on the railing. "You didn't really say that, did you?"

"I might as well have," Zuko responded regrettably and turned away.

.☽☼☾.

Soon the second act ended with Actress Azula "killing" actress Aang. Team Avatar hung out inside the theatre this time. Zuko kept his hood over his head, sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. Ama made sure that Toph was between the two before sitting on the floor, still feeling embarrassed by the scene from earlier.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki commented.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did." Sokka shot back.

Suki frowned and acted serious. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"I'm just saying." Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara wondered, walking up to the small group.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting." Sokka said impatiently.

"I'm going to check outside." Katara announced and walked away from them.

"Wheeee." A little boy in an Aang costume zoomed past the five teens.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me." Sokka asked his girlfriend.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth." Suki said seriously then gave Sokka a large grin. "I think I can get you backstage."

"Jeez. Everyone's getting so upset about their characters." Toph commented as the couple walked away. "Even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something."

"You don't get it. It's different for you. You get a muscle-y version of yourself taking down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks." Zuko responded.

"Yeah, that's pretty great." Toph agreed.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face." Zuko felt ashamed of himself and turned away a bit. "My Uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself."

"You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle." Toph sunk onto the floor. "You don't realize it but you already have."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked her.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you."

The fire prince smiled and put down his hood. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." Toph said.

"Oh, sorry." Zuko apologized.

"But it was also very sweet." The young girl told him. "All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Zuko smiled until Toph punched his arm

"Ow." He rubbed his arm in pain and Ama burst out laughing. "What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection." Toph smiled.

"Haha, oh Toph. I love you so much." Ama leaned on the girl for some support while cracking up. Then blind girl punched her too. "Ow." It was Toph and Zuko's turn to laugh while Ama rubbed her arm.

The little boy from earlier came running back around the corner and stopped in front of Zuko. "Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's on the wrong side." He pointed at the scar and then ran off. Zuko's mouth dropped in shock and Ama burst out laughing.

"The scar is not on the wrong side!" Zuko shouted angrily, pulling his hood over his head again.

Ama chuckled at him. "You're adorable." She mumbled, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Thanks, you too." Zuko mumbled back. Both teens froze completely and Toph failed at hiding her giggle. No one spoke after that. But Ama's thoughts began to race.

_Did I hear that wrong? Are my feelings not as one-sided as I thought? How do I respond to that? Damn it, where's Sokka's bad jokes when I need them?_

.☽☼☾.

Spoiler. The play was terrible. Ending with actress Aang's death and Fire Lord Ozai winning the war, everyone realized that the entire show was bad all around. Once the theatre lights came on, they walked back to the house glad it was over.

"That... wasn't a good play." Zuko broke the silence. Everyone vocally agreed with him.

"But the effects were decent." Was the only good comment coming from Sokka.

Before they entered the house, Ama stopped and stepped aside so the others could enter. "I think I'm gonna go on a quick walk." The waterbender pointed towards the forest with her thumb.

"Are you sure? It's kinda late." Katara said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I kinda need to clear my mind and forget that terrible play." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright, stay safe." Katara shrugged and went inside.

Zuko stayed back, watching Ama walk down the steps and heading to the thicket of trees. He considered walking with her. He also needed to clear his head. But also wanted to talk to the water tribe girl. He took a quick glance at the inside of the house, then Ama before running after her. "Hey! Wait up!"

The brunette stopped walking and looked back at the boy running towards her. "Uh. Can I help you?" She wondered and he stood next to her.

"I just thought, you might like some company." Zuko responded, nervously rubbing the back of his neck while they started walking down the path again.

"It's not what I necessarily had in mind, but I'd like that." A light smile tugged on her lips as she looked at the floor anxiously.

The walk was pretty quiet at first. Neither of the two knew what to say. Ama looked around. Her eye's had adjusted fine to the dark path and the moon lit everything also. So she could get a good look at the flora of Ember Island.

"Look." The girl gasped excitedly, pointing at an area that strayed a few feet from the path. She jogged over to the patch of flowers that caught her eye and Zuko followed behind curiously. "Fire lilies." He watched as she admired the patch, her fingers delicately running across the petals. "They're so pretty."

 _This is my chance_. Zuko thought. Gathering up his courage and ignoring the teenage boy tendency of being awkward and silent, the boy took his shot. "Almost as pretty at you." Still, he could only muster a whisper. Ama watched as he took a seat next to her and reached to snap a flower off the stem and moved to place it behind the waterbender's ear, moving some of her hair to the side.

"Thank you." She couldn't hide her blush or the smile. Her heart was racing. The girl wondered what she should do or say in response. After all, the only "experience" with boys she had was with Jet. But even then, it was more like they just talked and he turned out to be insane.

Then a spark of confidence was lit inside her. The girl reached for another flower. Snapping it off the stem and placing it behind Zuko's ear, just as he did to her. "You look beautiful, Prince Zuko." She grinned while he just chuckled.

"Look, Ama. I think it's time we talked about," Zuko started. His tone was a bit timid, which was pretty out of character for him. "Well, us."

"What about us." Ama asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Look, I always thought you were really pretty. Even during those months where I was chasing you all." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the flowers. "And during that time in the Ba Sing Se caves, you showed genuine kindness and actually cared about me. I realized that you're probably the prettiest girl I've even met."

"Not even just that, but you're so strong and independent and smart." He started to ramble a bit and Ama chuckled. "And being with you all after leaving my father and the Fire Nation, you still believed in me. Even after all those horrible things I've done. I think... I think I really like you, Ama."

"I think I really like you too," Ama responded, fiddling with her nails. "You're one of the bravest people I know. Leaving behind your entire life. Realizing and admitting your wrongdoings. I admire you so much for that. Just getting to know you more made me like you more." Ama chuckled nervously. "Just seeing you gave me butterflies."

"Is that why you always watched Aang and I practice?" Zuko lightly laughed.

"Well it didn't help that you're attractive." Ama laughed back.

"So you think I'm attractive." Zuko smirked.

"Eh, only a little." Ama shrugged and giggled at his playful glare. Then it got quiet. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like earlier. It was more content and peaceful.

"Can..." Zuko started to ask and Ama looked back at him after staring at the moon. "Can I kiss you?" Ama blushed, but nodded. Zuko leaned in most of the way until Ama leaded up as well. It was short and sweet. Barely lasting a second. Ama and Zuko stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in again for another, still sweet but more wistful kiss.

One of Ama's hands wound up in Zuko's dark hair and the other on his cheek. Zuko grabbed onto her waist, to pull her closer to him. Considering that the two were still sitting on the ground, the teens looked a little awkward. But the waterbender moved, not breaking the kiss to straddle him.

Pulling away, the two smiled and stared at each other again. The girl's blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as Zuko looked into them. Her blue eyes were like an ocean. And the prince didn't mind drowning in them. Meanwhile, Ama felt drawn to his fiery gold eyes. And she didn't mind being burned by them.

"So, uh." Ama bit her bottom lip. Her hands moved from his hair down to his chest. "Does this mean we're together?"

"You mean does this make me your boyfriend and you my girlfriend." Zuko clarified and Ama nodded. "I don't know if I see you that way." He said teasingly, earning a light punch on the arm. "I'm kidding. I'd like that. A lot."

"Me too."

☽☼☾

 ** _Hello! This is the first chapter of my Zuko fanfic. I said before, chapters 1-7 are rough. I'm not great at writing in third-person so that's why it just terrible. I promise it gets better in chapter 8 (You can skip there if you'd like, it shouldn't be too confusing). Follow my Tumblr for more one-shots, drabbles, etc for the story! I hope you all enjoy it. Hang loose, amigos!_** 🤙🏼


	2. You'd be an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war has arrived. Team Avatar must split up to fight different but important battles.

* * *

Chapter 2 | You'd be an Idiot

* * *

With Aang gone missing, the Gaang was left with little to no options. Having to ask Jun and her shirshu to help and still given no help with where he was, Zuko asked to find his uncle; their only hope to take down Fire Lord Ozai.

"We’re going to Ba Sing Se?“ Zuko sounded disappointed when they landed by the outer wall of the great city that fell to the Fire Nation.

"Your uncle’s somewhere beyond the wall,” Jun told him while the shirshu scratched at the fallen rocks. “Nyla’s getting twitchy so he can’t be too far. Good luck.” And with that, she ran off, leaving the group to find him.

Zuko looked a little annoyed that this was all the help she could give them, but shrugged it off. “It’s been a long day. Let’s camp and start our search again at dawn.”

No one bothered to set up camp. They were too tired. Instead they snuggled into Appa’s fur. All except for Toph who easily set up an earth tent. But the earthbender jolted awake, removing her tent just as the group became surrounded by fire, keeping them from escaping. The rest of the group immediately woke up and looked around.

Just then, 4 people appeared at the top of the rubble in white and blue uniforms. But not just any people. Old mentors and friends. Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and Bumi all stood at the top of the wall’s rubble, and looked down at them.

"Well, look who’s here.“ Bumi snorted and laughed.

Sokka, Katara and Ama were originally worried, but a smile of relief replaced that look and they turned to look at each other. Suki, Toph and Zuko look at the siblings with puzzled expressions.

"What’s going on?” Toph wondered. “We’re surrounded by old people.”

"Not just any old people.“ Katara responded, walking toward Pakku with Ama by her side. "These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku.” She greeted her waterbending master and she and Ama bowed to him.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master,“ He bowed in return. "but how about a hug for your new grandfather?” He held open his arms for a hug. The Water Tribe siblings were a bit dumbfounded at first, but Ama and Katara quickly changed to an expression of happiness.

"That’s so exciting.“ Ama exclaimed and the sisters embraced the old man. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again.”

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.“ Pakku said proudly, lightly touching his neck.

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp.” Sokka excitedly wrapped his arms around the old man’s neck.

"You can still just call me Pakku.“ The old man pushed the boy off.

"How about Grand Pakku?” Sokka asked. Determined to have some nickname for him.

"No.“ Pakku said simply and Sokka look disappointedly.

"And this was Aang’s first firebending teacher.” Ama introduced Zuko to Jeong Jeong.

"Jeong Jeong.“ The old firebender bowed and introduced.

"Master Piandao.” Sokka respectfully bowed to his teacher.

"Hello, Sokka.“ Piandao greeted back.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?” Suki stepped forward to ask the question.

"All old people know each other, don’t you know that?“ Bumi joked with a laugh.

"We’re all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the 4 nations.” Piandao answered more seriously than the cooks earthbender.

"The Order of the White Lotus.“ Zuko put together.

"That’s the one.” Bumi pointed.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth.“ Jeong Jeong explained. "About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important.”

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation.“ Pakku told Zuko, who smiled at the information.

"Well that’s who we’re looking for.” Toph spoke up.

"Then we’ll take you to him.“ Piando said.

"Wait, someone’s missing from your group.” Bumi pushed himself between Piando and Jeong Jeong and looked between the teens skeptically. “Someone very important. Where’s Momo?” He pressed his face close to Sokka’s

"He’s gone.“ Sokka said. "And so is Aang.”

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I’m sure we have nothing to worry about.“ Bumi brushed it off. "Let’s go.” Bumi slammed his hand against the ground and earth bent a tall column of earth to propelled himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

.☽☼☾.

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?“ Sokka asked the Earthbender while they were walking to the campsite.

"Escape? I didn’t escape, everybody else escaped.” He said and started to tell his story. “There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn’t know what or when but I knew I’d know it when I knew it…” The old man told the teens his story of how he escaped during the eclipse. Basically just, causing chaos and scaring all of the soldiers out of the city.

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself.“ Suki spoke in awe.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?” Bumi asked the teens walking beside him. Zuko and Sokka glanced at each other.

"Nah.“ The fire prince said.

"No, not really.” Sokka added.

At the inner wall of Ba Sing Se they finally arrived at the campsite with sheltered tents everywhere. Bumi earth bent a section of the camp’s wall to let them in. “Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp.”

"Where… where is he?“ Zuko had a disappointed tone as he looked around.

"Your Uncle’s in there, Prince Zuko.” Piandao pointed at one of the larger tents.

Zuko looked a little nervous at he walked over to it. Stopping a few feet from the door and sat down.

"Are you okay?“ Ama asked him, standing next to him.

"No, I’m not okay.” The prince responded and Ama lowered herself to the ground. “My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”

"Zuko, you’re sorry for what you did, right?“ Ama asked him, already knowing his response.

"More sorry than I’ve been about anything in my entire life.” He looked down regrettably.

"Then he’ll forgive you.“ Ama told him and Zuko turned to look at her. "He will.”

He smiled at her softly and then leaned in, pressing a quick and soft kiss on her lips. Then he stood up, walked to the entrance and entered. Ama smiled proudly and went off to find her siblings.

.☽☼☾.

The next day, everyone was up bright and early. Ama was outside, practicing her waterbending with Katara before they’d eat.

"Hey, waterlily.“ The girl suddenly heard and two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Woah.” The girl giggled with surprise. She turned around to look at her boyfriend. “I take it things went well with your uncle.”

"They did.“ He chuckled, cupping her cheek. "We’ll be speaking with him at breakfast now.” He told her, slowly leaning down to kiss her.

"Good.“ Ama said, noticing how close he was getting. "Cause I’m starving.” Moving quickly to dodge the kiss, the girl laughed at his pouty face. “You’re too easy to tease.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the food.

They walked to the spot where Iroh already was seated. When he saw the teens walking over, he stood up to greet them.

"Good morning. Please have a seat.“ He walked to stand in front of Ama and immediately wrapped his arms around her. The waterbender was surprised at first, but happily hugged the man back. "I am glad to see that my nephew has finally come to his senses.” He chuckled when he pulled away. “He’s been enamored with you for such a long time.”

"Uncle.“ Zuko grumbled, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"It’s great to see you, Iroh.” Ama smiled at the man.

"You can call me uncle.“ Iroh told her before walking back to his original spot on the floor. Ama looked over at the fire prince, who was blushing a deep red. She giggled at him before pulling his arm to sit down. Filling their bowls with the breakfast soup, everyone sat in a circle.

"Uncle, you’re the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord.” Zuko started to get down to business.

"You mean the Fire Lord.“ Toph pointed her chopsticks as she corrected him.

"That’s what I just said.” Zuko responded.

"No it’s not.“ Ama agreed with Toph in a sing-song voice.

"We need you to come with us.” Zuko insisted, ignoring the girls who where correcting him.

"No, Zuko. It won’t turn out well.“ Iroh refused.

"You can beat him and we’ll be there to help.” The firebender tried to persuade him.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don’t know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war.“ Iroh responded. "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?“ Zuko wondered.

"No.” Iroh said and looked at his nephew. “Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.”

"Unquestionable honor?“ Zuko repeated in disbelief. "But I’ve made so many mistakes.”

"Yes, you have.“ Iroh said. "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.”

"I’ll try, Uncle.“ Zuko responded, but he didn’t seem too sure of himself. Ama saw this and reached over to place her hand on top of his.

"Well, what if Aang doesn’t come back?” Toph asked.

"Sozin’s Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us.“ Iroh told them.  
"Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.”

"That’s why you gathered the members of the White Lotus.“ Suki pieced together.

"Yes.” Iroh replied then turned back to look at Zuko. “Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you.”

"I can handle Azula.“ Zuko said confidently

"Not alone.” Iroh disagreed. “You’ll need help.”

"You’re right.“ Zuko agreed and looked at his girlfriend. "Ama, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?” It might have seemed like her was asking Ama specifically because of their relationship status, but no one could argue that the two fought well as a pair.

"You don’t even have to ask.“ Ama scoffed and swatted her hand at the air. "I’ve been waiting to do that since day one.”

"What about us?“ Sokka wondered, referring to the remainder of the group. "What’s our destiny today?”

"What do you think it is?“ Iroh asked them.

"I think that even though we don’t know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet.” Sokka slammed his left fist into his right palm.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we’ll be right there if he needs us.“ Toph smacked her fists together.

Iroh smiled proudly. Feeling confident and assured that the group in front of him would be successful. But also feared the worst.

.☽☼☾.

Sokka and Suki were put on one giant eel-hound and Katara and Toph were on another. Zuko and Ama were going to travel on Appa. The waterbender sat in the saddle while Zuko took the reigns.

"So if I’m going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?” Zuko asked his uncle.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I’m going to reconquer my tea shop,“ Iroh flipped the white lotus Pai Sho piece. "and I’m going to play Pai Sho everyday.”

The teens gave each other one final look. This was it. They had to stop the fire nation from destroying everything. Splitting up wasn’t ideal. But it was what had to be done.

"Goodbye, Gen-“ Ama stopped herself before she called him General Iroh. "Uncle Iroh.” She corrected.

The old man smiled at her and then turned to look at his nephew. “Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it.”

And with that, the giant eel-hounds took off running, and Appa flew up. The start of a long journey for a tiring fight.

.☽☼☾.

The sky had turned orange and red showing that the comet was arriving. And somewhere during the journey, Ama had made her way to sit next to Zuko, taking the reins in her hand. He in turn had his arm around her shoulder, with an anxious expression.

"Zuko, don’t worry, we can take Azula.“ Ama assured him with determination.

"I’m not worried about her, I’m worried about Aang.” Zuko responded. “What if he doesn’t have the guts to take out my Father? What if he loses?”

"Aang won’t lose.“ Ama responded with a serious tone, but knowing that there wasn’t certainty in what she was saying. "He’s gonna come back. He has to.”

Just as the two were arriving, the fire sages were about to place the Fire Lord headpiece on Azula. But they stopped short, seeing Appa fly down and land in the courtyard. Zuko stood on Appa’s head, ready to face his sister.

"Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today.“ Zuko announced and jumped off of Appa. "I am.”

Azula found that funny and laughed. “You’re hilarious.”

"And you’re going down.“ Ama added, walking to stand beside the fire prince.

The Fire Sage motions to crown Azula, but she raises her hand, signaling him to stop. "Wait. You want to be Fire Lord. Fine. Let’s settle this.” The princess challenged. “Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!”

"You’re on.“ Zuko accepted.

Ama gave him a surprised look. "What are you doing?” She whispered to him. “She’s playing you. She knows she can’t take us both so she is trying to separate us.”

"I know. But I can take her this time.“ Zuko claimed.

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula.” She pointed out.

"There’s something off about her, I can’t explain it but she’s slipping.“ He noted, observing the crooked and manic manner of Azula. Then he looked at the waterbender, giving her an assuring smile. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”

Ama huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m perfectly capable of fighting Azula.” She grumbled.

"I know.“ He told her. A tiny smile on his lips when he saw her frown, finding it adorable. "But, this is between me and her.” Ama lowered her head. She knew he was right. But that didn’t stop her worry.

The two siblings went to opposite sides of the courtyard. Zuko kneeling on the right end and Azula kneeling on the left end. While Ama stood off to the side. Zuko rose and turned around first, then Azula did to face each other.

"I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.“ Azula faked an apology, taking off the Fire Lord robe.

"No, you’re not.” Zuko said, already in a fighting stance.

Azula just smiled deviously, but standing awkwardly. She then spun and thrust her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flame at her brother. Zuko brought his hands up, jumped forward, and brought his arms down in front of him, bending two waves of flame in each hand that came together and shot forward.

The blue and orange flames collided into a wall of fire. When the flames dissipated, Azula leaped forward shooting a blast of fire. She then sent out a wave of fire towards Zuko with three spin kicks.

Ama stood by, watching this all take place. Her eyes reflected the fire. Her heart thumped loudly with every blast.

Zuko punched forwards, releasing a powerful stream of fire and it collided with a stream of blue fire from Azula. Both attacks pushed against each other for a moment before slipping to one side.

Then, both Azula and Zuko stopped their attacks. Azula looked back at the plaza behind her, which had caught on fire from Zuko’s attack. She turned back to Zuko, both anger and fear in her eyes. She charged forward and leaped upward on a blast of fire, which she swung down at Zuko. Zuko spun his body in a circle and thrust his palms out to the sides, creating a wall of flame that split the blue fire in half.

Zuko punched forward with his fist, and two immense fireballs were launched at Azula, spiraling and intertwining to create one massive fireball. Azula dodged to the right on a jet of blue fire, just narrowly avoiding the fireball. Thrusting herself forward while in the air, Azula punched forward three times, launching two huge blue fire blasts.

Zuko placed his hands near the ground and shot a blast of fire, thrusting himself into the air, avoiding Azula’s first attack. He spun around in mid air and swung his heel downward, which created an arc of flame that blocks the second fire blast. And as Zuko felt back down, he swung his arms down, creating a blast of fire that destroyed a third blue blast of fire.

As Azula shot fire to flew herself around on blue fire, Zuko created a large flame, following her trail. Spinning on the ground, the flame created hit her. Azula’s fire kept her from getting burned, but she was thrown to the ground.

Her own momentum rolled her onto the ground. But she wasn’t a quitter. Azula picked herself up, breathing heavily and hunched over. Ama thought that things were starting to end, running on the courtyard, but still kept at a distance behind Zuko.

"No lightning, today?“ Zuko challenged with a shout. "What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll re-direct it?”

"Oh, I’ll show you lightning!“ Azula shouted and proceeded to wave her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions were far more dramatic and irregular than usual. Zuko breathed in and out deeply as he entered his stance and extended his palms out to receive the lightning.

When Azula finished her motions and positioned herself, she glanced at Ama. The waterbender glared at the princess and had a fighting stance. Azula, still positioned to strike, smirked briefly and then extended her arm and finger tip to Zuko’s right, releasing the lighting at Ama.

No one expected it. Ama froze at the speed of the lightning. Her blue eyes widened in horror, reflecting the sparks of the blue light. It was like she couldn’t move. Or waterbend. Or do anything.

But Zuko reacted quickly. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he sprinted to jump between his sister’s attack and the girl he loved.

"No!” He shouted. His left hand was extended in front of him, absorbing the lighting mid-leap. Ama gasped, still in a state of shock. As Zuko hit the ground the lightning escaped from his other arm, shooting into the sky.

Still lying on the ground, Zuko twitched as electricity surged through his body. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, holding his chest. Parts of his shirt were burned by the lighting, showing a scar that had been left on his chest.

Finally regaining her sense, Ama shouted in fear and anticipation. “Zuko!” She ran forward to get to him, but a bolt of lighting struck the ground in front of her and stopped her.

Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side, laughed maniacally. She then rushed at Ama. But Ama was more concerned with the fire prince, still in pain and badly hurt. Zuko groaned, trying to get up. Ama gasped and started to run over again. Seeing Azula shoot fire, Ama blocked it with her waterbending.

Azula laughed hysterically and charged up with lightning. Ama ran off quickly to try to escape Azula’s attack and to try and strategize an attack back. Zuko, still on the ground, attempted to get up and stretched his arms out helplessly. Desperate to regain his energy and continue to fight off his sister.

Ama ran around the perimeter of the plaza, narrowly missing Azula’s lighting with a somersault. Azula firebent herself onto the roof and began charging up with lightning.

"I’d really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don’t mind!“ She called to Ama, and shot a bolt of lightning at her.

Ama, again, barely missed the shots of lighting and Azula shot a blast of fire in her direction. Ama ran to hide behind a pillar. Another fire blast hits the pillar and the waterbender cringed with her hands over her head. Standing back up, she looked around the pillar.

"Zuzu, you don’t look so good!” Azula taunted Ama to come out of hiding.

It worked, because Ama poked her head out more. Azula shot lightning at Ama’s pillar. The waterbender ran to hide behind another pillar as the lightning made contact with the previous one. Finally deciding enough was enough, Ama bent the water from a nearby fountain and shot it towards the roof that Azula was on.

But Azula wasn’t on the roof. Instead the princess flew behind Ama, cashing her out into the courtyard. Ama bent a wave of water, surfing on top of it and turning it to ice with Azula closely behind her with her jets of fire.

Ama escaped inside the plaza, where some drains were. She noticed the drains and then some chains by the door, and started to hatch a plan. Quickly grabbing the metal chain, Azula entered the plaza, leaning on a pillar.

"There you are, filthy peasant!“ Azula insulted, stepping forward.

Ama stood her ground. Her eyes full of determination and Azula’s full of hate. Ama acted first, sending streams of water towards Azula. The firebender dodged them and rolled across the drain.

Ama walked closer to Azula while she stood up and pointed her fingers at Ama. Seeing this as her chance, the waterbender lurched backwards, bending the water in the drain and freezing it into an ice prison. Keeping her and Azula frozen in their movements.

Azula’s eyes darted around but she was unable to move. Azula’s fingers inches away from Ama’s face. The waterbender exhaled and the ice around her body melted into water as she proceeded to chain Azula’s arms behind her back.

The area with Ama and Azula turned to water so the Water Tribe girl brought Azula to her knees as she floated behind her. Ama wrapped the chains around the drain gratings before waterbending the water back to the drain.

The girls coughed and gasped for air as soon as they could. Ama grabbed the chains behind the very annoyed Azula, tightening them. Once knowing the chains were secure, Ama ran off.

Zuko moaned in pain as Ama skidded next to him. She turned him over so the lightning wound was facing her. She brought up a water gloved hand and pressed it on the wound and it spread out with a blue glow. Zuko grimaced at the feeling before relaxing and opening his eyes.

Ama focused on healing the wound before looking over at him. Seeing that he was okay, the girl let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks, waterlily.” His voice was raspy and tired.

"I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.“ Ama teared up, her hand cupping his cheek. "I’m so sorry, I should have moved out of the way faster.”

"Hey, it’s okay.“ He assured her, slowly sitting up with her help. "I’d do it again.”

Ama chuckled lightly. “Well then in that case you’d be an idiot.” She still had tears dripping down her face.

Zuko used his thumb to move aside the tears and placed a short kiss on her lips. “Well then in that case, I’d be an idiot in love.” Ama’s heart skipped a beat and she froze. “I love you, Ama.”

"I love you, too. Zuko.“ Ama said back, leaning in again and kissing him. It was filled with passion and kindness and happiness. Pulling away, Ama had the largest smile. For a moment, she forgot that the courtyard was still burning and that his insane sister was just a few meters away.

She helped him stand up, his arm around her shoulder to lean on her. They turned to see Azula. She was hyperventilating in anger that she lost and firebent out from her mouth. The princess struggled against the chains and continued to firebend at the drain. Realizing that there was no escape she broke down into tears.

Zuko looked at his sister expressionlessly. Like it was wrong to express emotion to his sister who had tried to kill them moments ago. Ama had a look of relief. Azula wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

But she still felt some sympathy for the girl. She didn’t really know what the source of her pain was from. Why she felt such a need for power and to be feared. Still, Ama reminded herself that Azula wasn’t going to change. Not like her brother.

.☽☼☾.

It wasn’t until later that night, once the comet had passed, that the other met at the Fire Nation Palace. Seeing her siblings safe, Ama jumped to hug them. Both Katara and Sokka also ran to her to embrace their sister. Well, in Sokka’s case he hopped on his right foot.

"Oh thank the spirits you’re all alright.” Ama exhaled gratefully, hugging both Katara and Sokka at the same time.

"Other than Sokka’s injured leg.“ Katara giggled as they pulled away. "What about you, are you guys okay?”

"Perfectly fine.“ Ama grinned as Zuko walked over to the group. His injury kept him from running.

"Zuko!” Sokka shouted, hugging the firebender, but pulled away when Zuko grunt in pain.

"Well, except Zuko did get shot by lightning.“ Ama added, forgetting the one little detail.

"So I assume you did it.” Zuko looked at Aang.

"Nope.“ Aang shook his head. Ama and Zuko both looked confused, wondering how they won if Fire Lord Ozai wasn’t dead. "I took away his bending.” Aang said proudly.

"Wow.“ Ama gave a surprised look. "Remind me never to piss you off.” She said, throwing her arm around the bald boy’s shoulders.

"What about you Sifu Hotman?“ Aang asked Zuko. "You Fire Lord yet?”

Zuko grumbled at the nickname, but still chose to ignore it. “The coronation is in a few days. I want you all to be there.” He told everyone in the circle.

"I don’t know, a coronation sounds kinda boring.“ Toph crossed her arms as she quipped.

.☽☼☾.

And just as planned, the coronation day arrived. People from all nations arrived. Even people from the Foggy Swamp came. Ama went out into the crowd with her siblings. Sokka using a crutch to support his injured leg. The three scanned the crowd for their dad. Excited to see him.

"Dad!” Sokka spotted him first, talking to Bato. With the widest smiled, the Water Tribe siblings ran to him.

Hakoda held his arms out to embrace his kids. “I heard what you three did. I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud too.” Katara lightly touched the necklace passed down from their mother and Ama smiled.

Suki stepped towards them, dressed in her Kyoshi uniform with four others flanked behind her.

"There’s my favorite warriors.“ Sokka greeted them. "I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel to be back in uniform again?”

"It feels great!“ Ty Lee, one of Azula’s friends that assisted in hunting down the Gaang, said happily. Her hands intertwined together as she jumped beside Suki.

A shocked look came upon Sokka’s face and he stepped between Suki and Ty Lee, pointing his crutch towards the girl. "Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again.”

"It’s ok.“ Suki assured him and Sokka relaxed. "She’s one of us now.”

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group.“ Ty Lee explained and stood in between 2 warriors, placing her arms around their shoulders. "We’re going to be best friends forever.”

Ama chuckled at the scene and Katara leaned her arm on her sisters shoulder. “So, since you’re the almost Fire Lord’s girlfriend, what are you guys planning to do?”

"What!?“ Hakoda’s shocked voice kept Ama from responding. Both the girls jolted in surprise, forgetting that their dad had no idea about Ama and Zuko’s relationship.

"Hehe,” Ama, rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at her father. “So, Zuko and I are kinda dating.”

His expression was both a bit confused and shocked, making Katara chuckle. Hakoda took a moment to process it before he smiled at her. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” He hugging his oldest daughter. “But, Fire Lord or not, I still need to have a talk with him.” Ama laughed as she pulled away.

As the time neared for the coronation, the crowd had arranged into groups based on their nation. Swamp benders, earth benders, Water Tribe warriors and Fire Nation citizens. One of the Fire Sages sounded a gong 3 times and Zuko walked forward as the crowd cheered.

The firebender raised his arm. “Please, the real hero is the Avatar.” He moved aside, revealing Aang as he stepped forward as well in orange robes and a traditional Airbender necklace. Everyone cheered again as Aang scanned the crowd. Catching eyes with Katara. Ama saw how her sister looked at him and nudged her lightly. Getting the young waterbender to blush.

"Today, this war is finally over.“ Zuko announced. "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace.”

The Fire Sage holding the Fire Lord diadem in his hand stepped forward towards the new Fire Lord. Zuko kneeled down to accept the crown.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!“ The Fire Sage proclaimed, placing the diadem into Zuko’s top knot.

The crowd cheered and Zuko lifted his head up as the Fire Sage dismissed himself, keeping his head bowed. Zuko stood back up and walked forward. He urged for Aang to join him up front and the two stood before the crowd proudly.

.☽☼☾.

Back in Ba Sing Se, the Gaang met up at Iroh’s tea shop for a celebration. Iroh played the sungi horn inside the shop with Appa looking at him through the window. Iroh only stopped when Zuko placed a cup of tea beside him. The Fire Lord went around the room, giving everyone their tea. Toph was relaxing with her feat on the table, Aang played with Momo, and Ama and Suki were busy playing a game of Pai Sho while Katara watched.

"Zuko, stop moving!” Sokka ordered loudly, making everyone stop what they were doing to look at him. “I’m trying to capture the moment.” He said with a sophisticated tone before getting back to his ink and water with a soft expression. “I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together.”

"That’s very thoughtful of you Sokka.“ Katara said sweetly as she and Ama went over to have a look. Katara gave a deadpanned look when she saw the paper and Ama burst out laughing.

"Wow, Sokka. Next world renowned painter right here.” She joked.

"Why did you give me Momo ear’s?“ Katara asked, pointing at the painting..

"Those are you hair-loopies.” Sokka justified with an offended tone.

"Why are my legs so large?“ Ama in turn asked, humor in her voice.

"You wear large pants.” Sokka shrugged. That wasn’t necessary true. Her pants were as big as Katara’s the only difference was that her kimono wasn’t long enough to cover up the pants.

Zuko and Suki went over to the table to check out his drawing, looking unamused. “At least you don’t look like a boar-q-pine.” Zuko complained, his painting having very large and spiky hair. “My hair’s not that spiky!”

"And why did you paint me firebending?“ Suki wondered, her portrayal holding a fan in one hand and a stream of fire from the other.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way.” Momo jumped onto the table and made some animal sounds. “Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?” Sokka got offended by the animal’s noises.

"Hey, for all you know, Momo could be complimenting you.“ Ama quipped, giving a firm slap on her brother’s back.

"Hey, my belly’s not that big anymore. I’ve really trimmed down.” Iroh looked at it.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!“ Toph raised her arms into the air. While everyone chuckled, Sokka gave a frustrated grumble.

Katara looked over at the entrance where Aang just walked out. Ama noticed her sister’s look and nudged her. Katara gave her a confused expression.

"Go get him.” She urged her with a soft smile. Katara said nothing, but gave Ama a thankful smile and went out after Aang. Zuko walked over his girlfriend as she watched her sister go out. He wrapped his arms from behind her and placing his head on her shoulder. “Ah, young love.” She said dreamily as he chuckled.

"Yeah.“ He agreed, drawing her closer to him. His soft smile turned into a frown and he groaned. "Damn it, because of them we’re missing the sunset.”

Ama laughed at his reaction. “Oh calm down, dragonfly. There’s a sunset every evening. Beside,” She placed her hand on his cheek, turned her head, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “We still have the fireworks tonight.”

"Bleh!“ Sokka loudly disturbed their moment. Ama and Zuko turned to look at the boy, and also seeing that everyone had turned their attention to the couple. But that was probably just because Sokka had to make it obvious. "Honestly, sis. You’re giving me the oogies.”

Ama scoffed. “I give you the oogies? I never complained about you and Suki!”

Sokka looked like he was backed into a corner with both my comment and Suki’s playful glare, but he just waved it off. “Whatever, I’m going to go get Katara and Aang.”

"Should we tell him that-“ Zuko whispered in her ear as Sokka walked outside.

"Oh no,” Ama chuckled and shook her head. “let him figure it out.” As if on cue, they heard Sokka’s shriek. “Serves him right.” The girl laughed.

.☽☼☾.

The thrilled and excited shouts of the group was almost unheard by the citizens of Ba Sing Se as Appa soared straight down. Ama held onto Zuko’s arm tightly, laughing with adrenaline and some fear of falling off the bison.

The animal flew into a curve, leveling out in the sky. “Ha ha! Let’s go again!” Aang shouted happily.

"Wait, guys! The fireworks are starting!“ Suki pointed at the sky.

And sure enough the sky started to be filled in colorful explosions and the booming sounds filling the air. The sparks of purple, yellow, and all the other colors fell slowly from the sky when they were done like embers from a flame.

"Wow, the view is amazing!” Katara awed.

"It is! Thanks buddy!“ Aang agreed with Katara then thanked Appa for the ride into the sky. The citizens of the Earth Kingdom below them cheered loudly and the Gaang looked down. "Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement.”

The Harmony Restoration Movement. A new agreement between Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei to get all of the Fire Nation citizens back to the Fire Nation. Removing all the colonies.

"Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me?“ Toph asked Sokka. "Close your eyes.” The boy listened to her and closed his eye, not really questioning anything. “BOOM!”

Sokka screeched at the shout in his ear and fell to the ground with his hands covering his ears. The others laughed, not at Sokka’s pain, but at how he didn’t see it coming. “Oh, Toph! Don’t be such a grump!” Katara hugged the young girl. “You’re out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that the we saved the world!”

"True.“ Toph grumbled.

Ama grinned happily and turned to her boyfriend. The boy had a serious look on his face, like he was in deep thought. "You, too, your new majesty Fire Lord Zuko sir!” Aang joke and put a large grin on his own face. “Turn that frown upside down! It’s happy time!” Zuko turned back, with his somber expression. “Zuko?”

"I visited my father in prison the other day…“ He started seriously. "I’ve been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang.”

"Sure. Anything.“ Aang told him, wondering what could be so important that he had to say in the moment.

"If you see me turning into my father, I want you to…” He paused. “I want you to end me.”

"What?!“ Aang asked. Ama gasped and looked over at Katara, who was just as surprised as her.

"Even now, after everything that’s happened, my family’s legacy is still a part of me.” He explained. “That’s why it’s my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation has left on the world. But the Fire Lord’s throne comes with a lot of pressures. And if I’m honest with myself…”

"I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That’s what I need you to be, Aang. The safety net.“ Ama couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After all he’d been through to go against what he was taught, he still believed he would be a danger to the world.

"Zuko, you’re not your dad!” Aang told him. “And you’re my friend! How can you expect me-”

"As your friend, I’m asking you. If you ever see me go bad, end me.“ Zuko said firmly. Every word he was saying was like a stab at Ama’s heart.

Aang hesitated, lowering his head regrettably. "Fine. I promise.”

"You’re never going to need to uphold to that.“ Ama told Aang with determination. Her blue eyes turned to stare into Zuko’s gold one. "Because you won’t turn into your father. I don’t know how you can even think that.” Her tone was angry and hurt.

Zuko looked at her sadly, pulling her into him for a hug. “Just a safety net.” He repeated.

Ama looked up into the sky, the fireworks seemed to have just a little less color in the now gloomy atmosphere.

.☽☼☾.


	3. Yu Dao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Dao, which was once a fire nation colony, erupts into chaos as its people don't want to be separated from their lives. How far will Fire Lord Zuko go to protect his people?

* * *

Chapter 3 | Yu Dao

* * *

Ama waited in the gardens for what seemed like hours. When in reality, it’s only been sometime over thirty minutes. She tried to pass the time by reading, but after a while, she gave up. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the garden. There was the pond, the pavilion, the trees. But no Zuko.

He was usually there in the morning to talk and be with each other until he had to get to his Fire Lord duties. He was never late. In fact, the only times that he wasn’t in the gardens in the morning was when Ama wasn’t there either.

With a huff, Ama closed her book and walked back inside where the closest guard would be. “Good morning, Officer Chasu. How is are you?” She greeted the officer with a chirpy tone and a warm smile.

"I am doing well, Lady Ama. Thank you for asking.“ The tall soldier responded. He didn’t break his stance for a moment, but he gave the waterbender a smile. She was always friendly and kind to the people working at the palace, and everyone appreciated it.

"Have you by any chance seen the Fire Lord?” It felt weird to address Zuko that way, but Ama knew that when address people in power and other people formally she had to use proper etiquette.

"I- you haven’t heard?“ He asked in confusion.

Ama’s head tilted and her eyebrows furrowed. "Heard what?”

"Fire Lord Zuko left his morning to Yu Dao.“ He told her.

"He left?!” She couldn’t help the frustrated tone that left her mouth. “Without telling me? Goodness, I swear…” She held her tough. The waterbender couldn’t really speak freely in the middle of the palace after all. Turning back to the guard, Ama gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Officer Chasu. Have a great rest of your day.”

"Likewise, Lady Ama.“ He replied.

Ama walked away, into the long, silent hallway. _How can he leave like that? No warning. No note. Nothing._ A long breath escaped through her mouth and she fiddled with her nails. It was like a needle in the heart.

She knew he was stressed. He refused to talk about work with her no matter how much she insisted to help. But that didn’t mean he could leave without a word. An idea popped into Ama’s head. A way to help out.

Her pace quickened, hurrying back to her room to write a letter.

.☽☼☾.

A whole week passed when Zuko returned back to the Royal Palace. His feet hit the floor with heavy steps. He was tired and overwhelmed.

Ama found him in the throne room. "So the Fire Lord has returned.” She spoke up by the door.

Zuko turned around, seeing the Water Tribe girl approach him with a frown. “Ama.” He started, walking towards her as well. “The mob outside Yu Dao is gone. For now, at least, the Fire Nation citizens are safe.”

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, she didn’t even know what he was talking about. And as much as she wanted to ask about what was happening in Yu Dao, there was a different thought on her mind.

"You left without saying anything to me!“ She growled. "I had to figure out where you were by one of the guards!” Zuko looked at the ground and stayed silent. “Zuko, I’ve told you. If you’re having problems you’re supposed to talk to me. I’m your girlfriend for crying out loud.”

"You’re right.“ He sighed and Ama stepped closer to him. "It won’t happen again.”

Ama put her hand on his cheek her eyes observing his face. More specifically, the dark bags under his eyes. “You’re still having trouble sleeping.” She noted out loud.

"Yeah.“ He admitted.

Ama took his hand leading him out the throne room. "Your bodyguards are fine, but I mean, you’re Fire Lord now. You need the best of the best.” She moved the red curtain to the side, revealing five Kyoshi warriors. Two of which were her good friends Suki and Ty Lee. “So I asked some friend to come help.”

.☽☼☾.

Ama enjoyed reading. She didn’t get to do it often during the war, but after, she found herself engrossed in a good fantasy or mystery. But reading the laws and the history of the Fire Nation left her bored. She found herself zoning out and then having to re-read certain passages.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Looking over, Ama saw Suki walking through the library. “Oh, thank goodness.” Ama grinned. “I need a distraction.” Closing the scroll, Ama leaned her head in the palm of her hand.

"Ama there’s something you should know.“ Suki’s serious and hesitant tone makes Ama sit upright and her grin disappeared. "Zuko has been visiting Ozai.”

"What? Why?“ Ama wondered. That didn’t make sense. At least, she didn’t want it to make sense. She wondered if what she feared was actually happening. If Zuko was starting to turn into his father.

"I don’t know. He didn’t tell anyone about it.” Suki answered. “I was hoping that you could talk to him about it. Just to make sure that-”

"I know.“ Ama interrupted Suki. She quiet for a minute before she stood up from her seat. "I’m going to talk to him.” The Kyoshi Warrior watched as Ama walked out of the library.

The waterbender found Zuko in the throne room, yet again. This time he stood on the stage for the throne. The fire in front of the throne was lit with a thick flame. She heard him mutter “this isn’t me.” before he got rid of the fire.

Walking forward, Ama revealed herself on the lower floor. “I know you’ve been meeting with Ozai secretly.” She said upfront.

"Ama! Who did you hear that from?“ He looked surprised to see her.

"Not from you, that’s who.” She snapped with a light scoff.

Zuko sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. “I know I’ve been distant, Ama. I’m sorry. I- I love you.”

The way he begged, the way he stumbled in his words, he sounded distressed. “Zuko. I just need you to talk to me.” Ama told him. Her voice was soft, caring, soothing. Zuko felt safe when hearing her speak.

"I’m been getting advice from him father.“ He started. Surprisingly, Ama didn’t react badly. She looked at the ground in thought, but allowed for him to continue. "I just, I need to protect my people. The people of Yu Dao, they have lives, families. I can’t break that up. I went to him for guidance.”

"He want’s me to be fierce. Show no mercy. But, I know I need to wait.“ He said firmly. "Listen to Earth King Kuei first. But I worry that thing might go into a different direction.”

"You know I’m just worried about you.“ Ama told him. "I just want to know what’s going on. You never let me in.” Zuko was quiet. He opened his mouth to say something, but a new voice came into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko.“ A general spoke respectfully and bowed on one knee.

"General Mak!” Zuko was expecting for the general to visit and anxious to hear what he had to say.

"A message has arrived from the spies you sent to the Earth Kingdom.“ He reported.

"You sent spies?” Ama sounded surprised, but at this point, she didn’t know if she should be.

"Your suspicions are confirmed.“ The general continued. "The Earth King’s army now marches towards Yu Dao.”

"Father, you were right.“ Zuko mumbled to himself. Ama gasped. Another war? Over a city? King Kuei wasn’t willing to talk. He believed that Zuko was completely turning back on his promise That he wasn’t honoring the end of the war.

Zuko immediately started barking orders, setting up a meeting for that day. The intent was to prepare to meet the Earth Kingdom’s troops. To protect his people.

"Zuko…” Ama started as the general started to walk away.

"I understand that you may not want violence, Ama, but I have to do this. For my people.“ Zuko interrupted her.

Ama shook her head. "You’re not going alone.” She spoke firmly. Zuko was surprised at her position. After all, the Harmony Restoration Movement was an idea that she agreed with strongly before. But now, it seemed she had a change of heart.

And she did change her mind. Hearing about the families that would be broken up. The entire cities in society could collapse. She could stand by and let that happen. She’d stand by Zuko. She didn’t always understand his methods, like the part where he kept secrets. But she trusted him enough.

.☽☼☾.

Ama rode on a Komodo rhino beside, but a few feet behind, Zuko. He wore his traditional Fire Lord robes and armor, helmet and all, to meet the battle. Ama wore black clothing with blue accents on the hems. She didn’t want to represent the Fire Nation Army, despite that being exactly what was happening.

"We don’t look like ourselves.“ Ama muttered to herself. It felt so wrong to be going into battle again, especially with a Nation that wasn’t hers. But she believed in what Zuko was saying. If the people in Yu Dao can’t keep their families, can’t keep their homes, their lives. What did that mean for her and Zuko?

Besides, it was King Kuei who sent the troop. He refused to hear the Fire Lord out. To understand why he was turning his back on the Harmony Restoration Movement.

So caught up in her conflicted mind, Ama didn’t realize that they were at Yu Dao’s gate until her rhino stopped. Taking in the scene, she was overwhelmed. The Earth King’s army stood proudly on their ostrich-horses or in their tanks and King Kuei in an air balloon. In the middle was General How, along with Aang, Katara, some teenage girls in orange, and protestors of Yu Dao from both sides of the argument. Then there was the Fire Nation army on the other side.

One of the Fire Nation tanks rolled up further than the others and stopped in the middle, by Aang and Katara. And the people who came out weren’t Fire Nation soldiers, they were Toph and Sokka.

"Fire Lord?! What’s going on?!” A general asked at the commotion.

"I’m not sure…!“ Zuko answered, having to shout so that the general would hear him.

Katara and Ama caught each others eyes. The sisters shared a terrified and sympathetic look for each other. Ama saw that Katara wasn’t angry at her, or betrayed. She looked understanding.

Something Toph must have said, made Katara turn away and argue with the little earthbender. Until Toph jumped down from her tank and the ground cracked towards the Fire Nation tanks. The bolts flew out form the wheels, making the tanks fall apart.

"Quickly, Earth Kingdom Troops, while the Fire Nation of in disarray! By Royal Decree, enter Yu Dao and arrest the colonials!” General How of the Earth Kingdom ordered.

"Fire Lord, our tanks-!“ General Mak started, but there was no time.

"Soldiers of the Fire nation, defend our people in the city of Yu Dao! Your Fire Lord commands you!” Zuko commanded loudly. Ama took a deep breath in and out, keeping her place by Zuko.

"No!“ Aang shouted, flying above the Fire Nation soldiers and landed in front of Zuko. But he flew up again, this time in the Avatar state. His eyes glowed it’s blue-white and the air around him spun. "The Harmony Restoration Movement was such a simple plan! Why couldn’t you just follow it through?”

Ama couldn’t express how much gratitude she felt for Katara when she slid on ice over Ama’s head and grabbing Aang out of the air. “Snap out of it Aang!” Ama let out a sight of relief that Aang didn’t go through with his drastic promise.

But she couldn’t just stand by anymore. Throwing her leg over the rhino, Ama spilled off the animal and onto the ground. But she bent water into ice to catch her and moved it forward with her on top. It created a slide-like structure with her at the front.

She landed on top of the city’s wall where Katara and Aang were just talking. But the Avatar took his glider, leaving the situation to contemplate the issue. Katara turned, seeing her sister step off her ice-slide. “Ama.” She sighed and embraced her sister. “This is all-”

"A mess.“ Ama finished. "I know.”

"Let me see if I got this.“ Sokka’s voice appeared. He, Suki and Toph took a rock elevator, so to speak, in order to meet the sisters on top of the wall. "The protestors and the Earth Kingdom army want the colonials to go, the Fire Nation Army wants the colonials to stay, and the Yu Dao Resistance just want their city to be left alone?”

"Yes!“ Katara basically shouted in frustration.

"So where’s Aang flying off to then?” He asked.

"He needs a place to be calm, to figure things out.“ Katara answered.

"What is there to figure out?!” Toph interjected, her tone was annoyed and angry. “If he wants harmony-” Ama rolled her eyes. Of course Toph would side with the Earth Kingdom army. She was an all or nothing kind of girl, and to her the Harmony Restoration Movement was only option.

"Look, I trust him!“ Katara snapped to defend her boyfriend. "And after all we’ve been through, you ought to, too! So for now, we need to keep all those people down there from killing each other. Kind of like what Aang’s fan club is trying to do.”

"Aang has a fan club?“ Ama asked in confusion, looking down at the battle and seeing girls in yellow Air Nomad clothing and red bandanas covering their foreheads and were half-bald.

"Yes, Ama. That’s old news. Living in the Fire Nation has really got you out of the loop.” Sokka shook his head in fake disappointment.

"Tell me about it.“ The oldest sibling grumbled.

"We need to split up!” Katara got them back on track. “Toph and Suki, you disarm as many Fire Nation troops as you can. Ama and I’ll work on the Earth Kingdom soldiers.”

"And I’ll take care of the protestors!“ Sokka early claimed the task for himself. "But how am I supposed to get down there?”

Toph bent the earth, creating a steep slide down the wall. “Here you go, Sokka.” She crossed her arms smugly.

"Aw, not another one!“ Sokka groaned and Ama could assume that Sokka has had unpleasant experiences with Toph’s earth slides.

Ama and Katara gave each other a determined nod and both created slides of ice to get to the ground. They both stuck to using water whips in order to knock out and push back the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Ama practiced regularly in order to maintain her chi. Her body flowed like water and her fighting looked so natural. Her water followed the flow of her hand, smacking the soldiers to the floor with it.

Katara looked up, seeing King Kuei’s hot air balloon flying above their heads. "I’m going to try talking to the Earth King.” Katara told her sister urgently. Without waiting for a response, the youngest sibling took off on a slide of ice.

With a grumble about how Katara was leaving her to deal with all the soldiers, Ama kept up her pace, focusing on keeping the Earth Kingdom soldiers back. Until minutes later, she, along with everyone else, was interrupted by a boom and a bright, blue light in the mountains.

Everyone in the battle looked at the light in awe. Aang in his Avatar state, with all the elements surrounding him in the form of a sphere. He flew between General How and Fire Lord Zuko, staring down at Zuko emotionlessly.

"Aang, I know how this looks!“ Zuko pleaded with him, believed that Aang had the intent to fulfill his promise. "But I swear to you, in my heart…!” He stopped, sighing as he removed his helmet. “None of that matters, does it? I’m doing exactly what my father would have none.”

The earth underneath Aang, between the two armies cracked and broke, creating a deep cavern. Zuko was too close to it, the earth under him fell, and so did he. “Zuko!” Ama shouted, running to the cavern.

Aang flew down, grabbing the Fire Lord by the wrist and flying him back up. As Aang sat him onto the ground gently, the Avatar state left him. Ama slid on the ground beside the shocked and confused Zuko. Her arms wrapped around him and she tightly hugged him.

"You gave me a heart attack. What the fuck, Zuko.“ She worried and pulled away. Zuko was too much in a state of shock to respond. He sat there, staring at absolutely nothing.

Ama looked over to her friends. King Kuei stood alone as Aang and Katara stood together in front of him. Along with Yee-Li, the daughter of the firebending mayor and an earthbender, her boyfriend, Sneers, and the rest of the Yu Dao resisters.

"Earth King Kuei, look at who you’re fighting!” Aang demand for the king to look at the people around him. “Fire Nation, yes. But also Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and now, Air Nomad. This is who stands against your army.”

"And against the Fire Nation army, too!“ Sneers added.

"It took me a while but I finally understand, but I finally understand.” Aang continued. “You’re fighting a whole new kind of world.”

King Kuei’s eyebrows arched up, realizing that he may have been wrong. That he overreacted. The chants and shouts of the protestors interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t listen to that ash-maker propaganda, Earth King Kuei! Harmony now!”

The Earth King held up his hand to silence them. “Quiet! Quiet! I need to see that I.. what I…” He turned to the resistance, seeing them stand strong together. From both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. “I just need to see.”

While he looked around, Zuko was standing up slowly with Ama’s assistance. “Zuko…?” Aang looked over at the Fire Lord.

Zuko was taking deep breaths in and out, trying to steady himself. “So I was right, then?” He was almost shocked that he made the correct decision. “All along… my decision… was right?”

His body was too overwhelmed and he passed out. Ama had her arm on his shoulder before, but as he fell, she moved her body in front of him so that he’d lean on her instead on being collapsed on the dirt floor.

"Zuko!“ Aang exclaimed and ran over to the Fire Lord.

Ama looked from Aang to Zuko, her soft hand running through his hair. "He’s okay, Aang.” She assured him. “Our favorite Fire Lord has just exhausted himself.”

"Let’s take him to Iroh’s.“ He suggested, which was likely the best option. "He can get some rest there.” Ama nodded in agreement. They got Zuko onto Appa, took him to Ba Sing Se, and where Iroh eagerly allowed for Zuko to rest.

Standing outside and looking over the vast city, Ama felt the wind on her face. Only a year after the war ended, another one almost started. The world was changing. The nations couldn’t just go back to being separated again. Yu Dao showed that.

Now, it was only a matter of time until something else came along. Until something else was hurled at them and their lives took another turn.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the shortest chapter in the entire book, so that’s fun. lmao.
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙


	4. Mother of Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and his friends go on an adventure to find his mother. Meanwhile, doubts in his relationship with his girlfriend, Ama, are expressed.

* * *

Chapter 4 | Mother of Faces

* * *

Since the incident at Yu Dao, Earth King Kuei suggested that some of the citizens of Yu Dao and the gang sit in for a lecture on Ancient Earth Kingdom Theories of Government. So there everyone was, either paying attention or trying to stay awake.

During the professor’s lecture, Sokka whispered over to Aang about how absolutely bored he was. Aang, of course, whispered back. They got a scolding from Katara, who was actually trying to listen.

Ama was never great at history. Things usually went in one ear and out the other, but she tried. Not like anyone could tell that she was only getting bits and pieces of the lecture since she sat up straight and kept an eye on the professor.

Zuko paid attention because he had to. Being Fire Lord meant having to make the right decisions for everyone, and history was a helpful thing. Something must have grabbed his attention because Zuko raised his hand and spoke up. “Professor, can you repeat that last part?”

The professor mumbled something to himself before responding. “I was explaining, Fire Lord Zuko, an ancient Earth Kingdom philosophy: family is, in essence, a small nation, and the nation a large family. Do you understand?” A gloomy look appeared on Zuko’s face. “In treating his own family with dignity, a ruler learns to govern his nation with dignity.”

Ama noticed Zuko’s expression, prompting her to reach over and grab his hand. “Are you alright, dragonfly?”

"Have you been listening?“ He asked her.

"Kind… of…” She answered with a regrettable side smile.

"I put my father in a prison and my sister in an institution. My mother has been banished for years.“ He told her. "What does that mean for my nation?”

"Zuko, that’s not what-“ Aang butt in. He didn’t want Zuko to look down on himself for something like condemning his family for their wrongdoings.

"The guy’s a blowhard! Only people like Katara are taking him seriously.” Sokka whispered over. His younger sister shot the second snowball of the day in his face.

.☽☼☾.

After the lecture and other Earth Kingdom things, Zuko and Ama returned to the Fire Nation. And the first thing he requested was to speak with his sister and father.

"Are you sure you want to do this?“ Ama asked him for the hundredth time.

"She’s my best chance at finding my mom.” Zuko told her, turning to look at her before actually going out the front door. “I know you’re worried, but I have to do this.”

"I can go with, you know.“ Ama told him and got into a fighting stance playfully. "Any funny business and I knock some sense in her.” She punched the empty air, poorly, of course. After all, Ama’s a water bender, hand-to-hand combat isn’t exactly her forte.

Zuko smiled as he stepped forward to her, grabbing her wrist and holding them close to his chest to look into her eyes. “I promise you, I’ll be fine. I have Suki and Ty Lee, who’s actual jobs are to protect me.”

"I can do that just fine.“ Ama mumbled with a pout, knowing that he could still hear her.

Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you can.” Ama leaned up to press a short and sweet kiss on his lips.

Once he pulled away, Zuko gave her an assuring smile and turned away to get back on his mission to get answers. The water bender sighed and went on her own mission. To bake herself some banana bread.

After 2 hours, Ama had finished her banana bread. She stood in the empty kitchen, leaning against the counter and enjoying a slice when Zuko walked in. His expression was off. Like he was walking on pins and needles.

"What happened?“ Ama asked. Already knowing something was wrong, just didn’t know what.

"Promise not to get mad?” He asked her. The girl scoffed and set down her plate.

"I think you’re forgetting who has the anger issues in this relationship.“ She chuckled and walked over to him. "You know I’ll always be here for you.” Zuko sighed and stepped aside and Azula stepped into the kitchen. Ama immediately went into action, pushing Zuko behind her and holding up her arms to be ready to waterbend. “What the hell is Azula doing here?!” She growled.

"Oh calm down, water baby.“ Azula smirked. "Zuko invited me here.”

Ama glared at Zuko. He looked down with both shame and doubt. But also like he had no other option. “Oh boy.” Ama sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

.☽☼☾.

Just a few days later, the rest of Team Avatar was invited for Zuko’s mission. Ama walked to the meeting room, fiddling with her nails. Moving aside the curtain, the water bender saw Zuko and his uncle Iroh already waiting.

"Iroh!“ The girl grinned, always happy to see him.

"Ama!” The old man also greeted her happily. His arms open wide for a hug, which she gladly accepted. “You look more beautiful each day I see you.”

"Aw, you’re too kind.“ Ama told him as she pulled away from the hug. "How’s the tea shop?”

"Business is booming. Couldn’t be better.“ He said proudly, his arms stretched out to emphasize it. "I’ll go outside to await your friends.” And with that, the old man stepped out of the room.

Zuko’s face fell the moment Iroh stepped out. Ama stepped in front of him, cupping his cheek so he would look at her. A soft smile on her lips as she leaned up to kiss him, but the boy moved his head away to avoid it. The girl sighed. While Zuko did get better with his temper and tried to contain it, he still had his moments. “You’re worrying again.” She muttered.

"Obviously.“ Zuko grumbled. "It’s been years since I’ve seen my mother. And now Azula is my only way to find her.”

"Okay so the circumstances are pretty bad, but.“ She moved his head again to look at her. "This is about your mother, Zuko. If this is the way to do it, then so be it.” Zuko took in a deep breath, held it and let it out.

"Zuko, Ama. Your friends have arrived.“ Iroh announced and in came Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, your fieriness!” Aang bowed in front of Zuko. “We’ve been out of touch for much too long.”

Ama snickered as Zuko had an unamused look on his face. “It’s only been a week.” The Fire Lord pointed out.

"Where’s Toph?“ Ama noticed their group was down one.

"She had to stay at the academy.” Sokka told them. “Now that folks have seen the lily livers - I mean, her students in action, everyone and their mother wants to be a metal bender, even the Yu Dao Police Chief went to visit her.”

"We came as soon as we heard the message. What’s this about?“ Katara got right down to business.

"I recently obtained some new information about Ursa, my mother. It turns out she’s from a small town called Hira'a on the outskirts of the Fire Nation.” Zuko informed them. “I’m going there to look for her. Uncle Iroh agreed to watch over things here while I’m gone.”

"May you find who - and what - you are searching for, my nephew.“ Iroh spoke. His readiness to be at his nephew’s aid was admirable.

"That’s great Zuko! But it sounds like you’ve got everything covered…” Aang was excited, but confused.

"…so, why do you need us.“ Katara finished Aang’s sentence.

"The information about my mother came at a cost.” Zuko tried to hide his expression of regret. “You see-” The Fire Lord didn’t get to finish as Azula moves aside the yellow and red curtain, stepping into the room.

"Zuko, behind you!“ Aang pointed at the sister while Katara had already bent water to attack.

"How did you escape, Azula.” Katara flung the water, turning it into sharp icicles midair.

"Katara, wait!“ Zuko shouted. Ama acted quickly, bending the icicles back into water and maneuvering it towards herself in a graceful manner. The water circling her hands.

"Stay back! We don’t want to hurt you!” Aang warned.

"Speak for yourself, Aang.“ Sokka held his boomerang over his head, ready to throw.

"Haha!” Azula laughed, making Ama cringe. “Ignorant peasant! You really think you can take me on with a boomerang?”

"Let’s find out.“ Sokka challenged. He was fuming with rage.

"Sokka, stop! Let Zuko explain!” Suki jumped in the room in her Kyoshi uniform just before the water tribe boy threw his boomerang. Ty Lee came in after her.

"Suki.“ Sokka’s arms went above his head in excitement.

"Azula was the one who got the information from Ozai.” Zuko explained. “Because she helped me out, we made a deal. She’s going to come with me to look for our mother. And she’s going to travel unbound with dignity.” Ama remembered the long conversation she had with Zuko before they allowed for Azula to have her demands. “I want you all to come with us.”

"No offense, but that sounds like the worst plan ever.“ Aang exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh!” Sokka called out in the middle of his hug with Suki. “New nickname for Zuko! How about bad decision Lord?”

"Ever since my nephew ascended to the throne, he has yearned for peace, finding Ursa may bring that peace.“ Iroh spoke then gestured to Azula. "And not just for himself.”

"What, my sister wasn’t enough to ‘bring you peace.’“ Sokka wondered with an investigative tone, leaning on Zuko.

"Sokka, leave him alone.” Ama grabbed her brother’s ear, pulling him away while he cried out in pain.

Aang stepped in front of Zuko with a decision, speaking for everyone. “We’re your friends, Zuko. If you need us, we’ll go.” Zuko had an appreciative look. He was one step closer to finding his mom.

.☽☼☾.

The group was set to travel the next morning. Ama headed to the courtyard with Katara. It wasn’t like they didn’t see each other often, but things do change a lot, so they try to make the most of their time when they’re together.

"The iguana bird must have been chasing Sokka for a good ten minutes.“ Katara told her sister, the two laughing till their stomachs hurt.

"Hey!” Sokka called, walking towards them from the next hallway with Zuko by his side. “Katara, are you really telling her that story!?”

"Why not? It’s hilarious.“ Katara teased, only making Sokka more mad.

As they stepped out into the courtyard, they remembered that they were there for Zuko to find his mom. And to make sure Azula stays in line. Aang air bent Azula’s bag onto Appa as the girl stood by with a scowl.

"I still don’t like it, Zuko,” Katara said to him, putting her hands on her waist.

"We’ll need to take turns keeping an eye on her, every moment of every day.“ Zuko informed them. "At least one of us has to be totally focused on Azula.”

"And if worst comes to worst, there are five of us against one of her.“ Ama added, keeping an eye on Azula. Knowing that this 'worst comes to worst’ situation was very likely.

"I’ll take first watch!” Sokka said excitedly.

"I appreciate the offer, Sokka, but maybe you should leave this to the benders.“ Zuko kindly told Sokka that he was in no way able to fight Azula.

"No, I got it covered,” Sokka claimed, pulling out his boomerang. “Mr. Boomerang and I didn’t appreciate her 'ignorant peasant’ comment yesterday. We’re gonna show her what we’re made of.” The water tribe boy then turned to Azula. “Time to go, Azula! And no funny business or else,” He dramatically held out his boomerang. “Wack-a-pow!”

Azula glared at Sokka and sent a small bolt of lightning at his hand, making him drop his boomerang. The boy yelped and fell to the ground in pain. The others sprung into action. Ama water bent an ice block on her hand, Aang earth bent the rock under her so she wouldn’t move. And Zuko had already created fire in his fist to fight.

"Sokka!“ Katara called to make sure he was fine.

"I’m okay!” The brother assured her.

Katara went over to Azula, bending the ice off of her. “Don’t you ever touch him!” She threatened, speaking for herself and Ama.

"Tell your brother not to wave his toy in my face!“ Azula barked back.

"We made a deal, Azula.” Zuko reminded her. “If we’re going to do this together, you have to stay calm.”

"Keep your merry band of misfits in check, and we’ll all get along fine.“ Azula claimed.

"I changed my mind. One of you take first watch.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he overestimated himself.

.☽☼☾.

While they were up in the sky, everyone enjoyed the peaceful ride. Well, except for the part where they need to keep an eye on Azula. Aang and Katara sat on Appa’s head and everyone else was on the saddle. Ama had her legs crossed as she spent her time carving some sort of animal into a piece of wood. Still too early to understand what she was carving. Zuko beside her, his arm around Ama’s shoulders, occasionally glancing at his girlfriend’s artwork.

"Ahhh! The open sky above us, a daring mission before us, and friends all around!“ Sokka leaned upfront with his arms outstretched to his side. "Just like old times isn’t it?”

"Even better than old times!“ Aang responded. "Before I always wanted to kiss Katara and now I actually get to do it.”

"Aw, sweetie.“ Katara gushed and leaned in for a short kiss.

"I, for one, could do without that.” Sokka muttered and gave an irritated look.

"Too bad Toph couldn’t be here.“ Katara looked over at the group.

"Well, instead we have…” Aang trailed off, everyone knowing he meant Azula.

"So tell me, kids. I’ve been dying to know. Which one of you miscreants did she approach first.“ Azula asked in a threatening tone.

"Uh… What are you talking about?” Ama asked, very much confused. She paused from carving to look around to find if anyone else knew what she was talking about.

"None of you had even met me yet! How did she convince you to help her ruin my life?!“ Azula shouted, leaning forward on her knees.

"That’s enough, Azula!” Zuko moved and put his arm in front of Azula, keeping her back with a heating fist.

"Put that away, Zuzu. It’s just small talk.“ Azula lied. Hesitantly, Zuko moved back to his original spot. "If there’s anything that’s enough, it’s the excessive PDA.”

Ama and Zuko both glared at her and Zuko just pulled his girlfriend closer to him. “You wouldn’t understand, Azula.” Zuko grumbled at his sister.

The female firebender smirked, like she had just found something to pick at. “Interesting choice of words, Zuzu. I seem to remember you saying something very similar about Mai.” The couple froze and avoided looking at the 'prisoner’.

Ama would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous of Mai. The Fire Nation girl was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe her personality was a little bland, but that didn’t mean she was a bad person. She and Zuko had history, plus it was because of her that they were even able to escape Boiling Rock during the war.

"I miss Toph.“ Sokka sighed in the tense atmosphere.

"You said it.” Aang agreed.

.☽☼☾.

The crammy ride continued through the day. Ama went ahead and took Appa’s reins so that Katara and Aang could sit in the saddle. She enjoyed the quiet up front. Appa’s soft fur and sun hanging low in the sky made her feel at peace.

"I think that’s Hira'a up ahead.“ Zuko looked ahead at an island in the distance. "If we can’t get there before sunset, though, we should set up camp. I don’t want to enter town in the middle of the night like a gang of bandits.”

"Good point. Hey Aang-“ Sokka turned to the air bender, but the boy had the ugliest face of disgust. His eyebrows furrowing together and teeth baring. "Ah!” Sokka yelled and everyone gasped at the expression. “What, it’s not enough that we have one passenger who stares at us with crazy eyes?!”

"What’s wrong with your face?“ Katara asked.

"What? What’s wrong with Aang’s face?” Ama glanced back, curious to see what they were talking about.

"I don’t know.“ Aang replied. "But I can’t help it! There’s something out there. Some kind of spirit. I can feel it’s presence, especially in my face.”

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too.“ Sokka mimicked Aang’s face. "That’s why I’m doing this.”

"Sokka, this is serious.“ Katara scolded.

"As serious as this?” Sokka pointed at his face, still imitating Aang.

"Knock it off.“ Katara ordered.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that giant wolf spirit?!” Aang pointed to the side of the flying bison. “I think that’s the presence I’m feeling.”

Everyone looked to the right side of Appa, not seeing any wolf spirit.

"Did the world spirit look like this?“ Sokka bared his teeth.

"There’s nothing down there,” Zuko said.

Katara threw a snowball at Sokka. “What was that for?!” The boy complained.

"I told you to knock it off!“ Katara shouted.

But while everyone was distracted, Azula took her chance. She stood on the edge of the saddle like she was about to dive down. "Azula, get down from there!” Zuko ordered.

"I can’t tell you what a pleasure it’s been riding with you all, listening to you bicker. Instilling some doubt. Too bad not all siblings get along as well as Zuzu and me! Now that Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and a jump away, it’s time to bid farewell. I’ll be sure to give her your regards!“ And with that, Azula dove into the sky.

"No, Azula! We’re too high up!” Zuko shouted, reaching over the edge. But it was took late. The girl was plummeting to the ground.

Aang dove after her with his air-staff. “I got her!” He called.

"Nice glider, Avatar. Is it fireproof?“ Azula shot a spark of lightning at the glider, lighting the blue flap on fire.

"What are you doing?! This was a gift!” Aang shouted, dropping Azula to try and blow out the fire. They were already a few feet from teh ground, so Azula could land on the ground gracefully and run off.

The moment Aang dropped to get Azula, Ama led Appa down after them. As soon as they landed, they all jumped out. “You guys go make sure Aang’s okay! We’ll go after Azula!” Zuko shouted. He and Ama ran after the female fire bender while the other two water tribe siblings ran to Aang.

As Zuko and Ama got to Azula, they heard her talking to herself on the other side of the stream. She was hunched over and looked to be hiding something behind her back.

"Who are you talking to?“ Zuko asked her.

"Why do you care.” Azula snapped at him.

"Keep to our deal, Azula, and we’ll find her together.“ Zuko had an ordering tone, but everyone knew that Azula was the last person who would actually obey him.

"You need me, Zuzu. I have information you don’t. But now that we’re so close to Hira'a, I don’t really need you anymore.” Azula held out her arm, preparing to strike the two with lightning.

"Please,“ Zuko begged. He and Ama bending their elements in case there was a fight. "I don’t want to do this.”

Azula moved to direct her lightning, but Ama shot water from the river at the lightning bender and freezing it around her body. The rest of the gang appeared beside them.

"You alright, Aang?“ Zuko asked.

"My glider’s a little singed, but I’m okay.” The air bender responded.

"Azula, I’ve had just about enough of you.“ Ama grumbled, walking across the stream.

"Of all the co-conspirators she could’ve chosen, why an uncultured-” Azula started to insult, but stopped, her eyes focused on something behind her in fear. Ama looked over to see what scared Azula. And there was the spirit wolf that Aang was talking about before.

The wolf was huge, maybe 20 feet tall. It had blue fur on its back and legs, it’s underside a snowy white. On it’s chest it looked like there were glaring eyes in the blue fur. And it had blood-red eyes staring right at them. Snarling at them.

"Hey. That fear in your eyes?“ Sokka called excitedly holding his boomerang above his head. He hadn’t seen the wolf yet, but it was standing right behind him. "So you’ve finally learned to respect the power of Mr. Boomerang!” The wolf snapped at Sokka, but he luckily noticed the large animal in time dodged it narrowly.

"The wolf spirit must’ve left the spirit world for a good reason! So please everyone be respectful!“ Aang advised them all.

"Respectful?!” Sokka shouted, running to his friends. “Your spirit just tried to eat my head!”

"Those markings on it’s belly, they sort of look like a face.“ Zuko noted.

"Aang, look! That’s the face you’ve been making!” Katara added.

"You’re right. I think I get it now!“ Aang said and flew up by the wolf’s head in order to speak with it. "Stop, big giant wolf spirit! Listen to me! I felt your presence earlier, see? Just like the design on your fur! I knew you were near because I’m the avatar, the great bridge between the spirits and the humans!”

"My friends and I were traveling to the town Hira'a when one of us decided to go her own way. If we’ve disturbed you, please accept our apologies.“ The blue and white wolf gave Aang a neutral look, before it lunged at him, he jumped back in time. "Yikes!”

"Aang!“ Katara shouted with worry.

"Your 'respectful’ tactic doesn’t seem to be working!” Zuko added.

The group sprung into action with their bending, well, in Sokka’s case it was Mr. boomerang. The water icicles and the boomerang deflected off the wolf, and it _ate_ the fire. Then _burped_ smoke.

"Did that wolf spirit just eat my fire?!“ Zuko exclaimed, asking to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

"And burped!” Sokka added. “It ate your fire and burped at you!”

"I guess you could say it has a fire-ocious (ferocious) appetite.“ Ama quipped, earning glares from her sister and boyfriend. "What? It was a good joke.”

"I found it hilari-“ Sokka started with a chuckle before Katara interrupted.

"This is not the time.” The girl shouted.

The wolf spirit lunged at then, Aang in the way. “Come on, wolf spirit! I’m great bridge guy! Don’t you wanna-” Appa stepped forward, roaring at the wolf.

"All right! Giant spirit animal mega brawl!“ Sokka cheered.

"Go easy on him, buddy! We just want a peaceful passage to Hira'a!” Aang shouted to Appa. The giant animals growled at each other. The wolf lunged, missing Appa who turned around to wack his tail, the gust of air throwing the wolf back.

"Woo-hoo! Sky bison: one, fire-eating wolf; zero!“ Sokka cheered with his arms up.

The wolf got up, shaking its head. "Appa, I asked you to go easy on him!” Aang scolded. “Are you okay, big giant wolf spirit?!” The wolf threw up a cloud of moth-wasps in response. “It just threw up a cloud of moth-wasps at us!”

"You are the grossest spirit ever!“ Sokka shouted.

"Free me, Zuzu, I’ll take care of those spirits for you,” Azula claimed. But he rightfully had his doubts. She could just be saying that for another chance to run.

"We don’t need your help, Azula.“ Zuko claimed. They were all struggling, swatting the insects away.

"Oh, right. Because you and your friends have everything under control.” Azula grumbled.

"Ow ow ow! Did they eat my whole arm?! I can’t see my arm!“ Sokka shouted.

"Try not to hurt them! They’re spirit creatures!” Aang begged.

"Aang, it’s getting hard to breathe!“ Katara struggled out.

"I know! But if you hurt them, things might get worse!” Aang said. Of course, he feared what the spirits might do if they were disrespected. Aang himself wasn’t an expert.

"I’ll admit it, all right? I shouldn’t have run off on my own like that. After all, we made a deal.“ Azula spoke in a manipulative tone. "And if you can’t trust your family, who can you trust?”

Zuko looked at his sister, actually considering setting her free. And he did. Using his firebending, Zuko melted the ice off of his sister. Azula generated lightning into a ball of light, drawing the moths in and then threw it into the distance. The moths and the wolf followed it.

Turning around to see the shocked group of friends, Azula gave a snarky smirk. “You’re welcome.”

Once that was over with, the group set up camp. Zuko took the first shift to watch over Azula.

"You sure you don’t want some company?“ Ama asked her boyfriend once the bundle of sticks was placed for the fire.

"You need some rest.” He told her, setting the twigs ablaze. “I can handle Azula.”

"Okay then. Good night.“ She said, bending down to place a quick kiss on his cheek and started to walk away.

"Don’t forget your blanket.” Sokka reminded her, sitting on the log across Zuko and holding out a wrapped up blanket.

"Shouldn’t you be heading to sleep?“ She asked her brother.

"I drank a lot of water.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. Ama opened her mouth to ask, but then stopped once knowing what he meant. Without another word, she went to the stop where she was going to sleep.

.☽☼☾.

The next morning, Ama woke up just before the sunrise and immediately started to pack up camp with her siblings. Zuko and Aang went off for some sort of talk.

"I should go wake up Azula.“ Katara said, looking at the lightning bender who was still sleeping. Katara knew that it may be dangerous to disturb her, but things needed to be done and they needed to be ready to leave soon.

"Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sokka reasonably asked.

"Well, we’re on our way to Mira'a as soon as Zuko and Aang get back so I don’t see many options.“ Katara shrugged and walked over to Azula. Ama and Sokka both shared a concerned look, but didn’t stop their sister.

Right before Katara could place her hands on Azula to wake her up, Azula jolted awake, grabbing Katara’s arm and shouting "I have proof!”

"Whoa!“ Katara tried to twist the hand off.

"Get you hand off her, Azula!” Ama shouted, shooting water at the lightning bender and freezing it to hit her hand back.

"Katara…“ Sokka went over to her, questioning if she were okay.

"I’m okay.” The water bender assured. “She woke up all of a sudden and caught me by surprise.”

"Mother… where…?“ Azula muttered to herself, reaching for her boot. "The letter! It’s gone!” She turned around in the blink of an eye with blue fire in both hands. “Where is Zuko?!”

"Azula, calm down.“ Ama told her, bending water to her sides. The girl gave the water tribe siblings a snarl and then threw the fire at a couple of trees. Then she ran off.

"Do we follow her?!” Sokka panicked, looking between the running girl and the fire that was quickly spreading through the forest. But the girls were already using their water bending to stop the fire from spreading.

"The fire is spreading too fast!“ Ama shouted at him. "We need to trust that Zuko and Azula figure their shit out.” A few minutes later Aang showed up, jumping right into helping the others put out the fire. “Is Zuko okay? Does he need my help?”

"Zuko will be fine, Ama.“ Aang told her. But the slight panic in his voice from trying to put out the fire worried Ama.

"I’m going to help him.” The water bender dropped her water and was about to sprint to the direction Aang came from. But before she could actually leave, Zuko and Azula walked into the clearing. Which just so happened to be when Katara extinguished the last fire.

"Aang! Are we ready to leave?“ Zuko wondered, not even acknowledging what just happened.

"You’re sister just set fire to half the land-scape!” Aang angrily told him.

"Even with Aang’s help, it took us until now to put everything out!“ Katara added.

"Nature hates you!” Sokka shouted at Azula.

"So, uh. You guys aren’t fighting anymore?“ Ama was careful when she asked it.

"We’ve arrived at an understanding,” Zuko told them. By the annoyed look on Azula’s face, he must have been semi-right.

"That’s what you said when this whole thing started?“ Sokka complained while Zuko and Azula were climbing up Appa and into the saddle. "Since then she’s tried to kill us, like, twelve times!”

"Come on. Time to go to Hira'a.“ Zuko called to them.

"Are you louts coming or not?” Azula glared at them. The rest of the group glanced at each other unsurely, but there wasn’t much to do. So, they climbed Appa and resumed their journey.

.☽☼☾.

When they arrived at Mira'a, the group changed into their Fire Nation outfits to better fit in.

"We need to hide our identities. We’ll get mobbed if people figure out we’re the Avatar and Fire Lord.“ Zuko spoke to Aang more than the others, putting his hood over his hair.

"Don’t worry. After hiding from you for all those months, we’re masters of disguise.” Aang responded, finishing up tying his headscarf over his arrow.

"Aang, that headband of yours is cute, but as a disguise, it worked a lot better when you had hair.“ Katara said in a sweet tone.

"See! A fake beard made of sky bison fur! A classic!” Sokka pointed out the beard and mustache he had made and put on his face.

"Get away from me! You smell like a wet possum-pigeon!“ Azula insulted and took a step away from the Water Tribe boy.

When they got into town, the first thing they noticed was a huge crowd around a stage.

"I thought Hira'a was supposed to be a small town. Why is it so crowded?” Aang wondered.

At the same time, Sokka sneezed, most of his fake beard flying off. “Aww, Sokka, your poor beard.” Ama laughed, swiping the remainder of the fur off of him.

"Ama.“ The boy whined with a pout.

The group moved closer to the stage to see. "Looks like they’re performing some kind of play.” Aang noted.

"I recognize that scene!“ Zuko said with some excitement in his voice. "It’s the final battle in Love Amongst Dragons.” The group turned to the play to watch the scene.

"Wretched water spirit! Not that I’ve escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!“ The actor in the red dragon costume dramatically pointed at the other actor on the stage

"Have you learned nothing from your time amongst the mortals.” The actor in the blue water spirit costume responded. “By threatening me, you invite your own doom.” The actors flung ribbons at each other that correspond with their element. The red dragon jumped over the blue actor, the ribbons hitting them. “No! Curse you, foul dragon!”

"The young man playing the emperor this year was extraordinary don’t you think?“ An old man in front of them spoke to the old woman next to him.

"Oh yes!” The old woman agreed. “Much better than last year’s fellow!”

"Remember when mother used to take us to watch the Ember Island players perform this play?“ Zuko asked his sister. "Afterwards on the beach, you and I would reenact this very scene. I don’t get why I always had to be the dark water spirit.”

"Clearly, I made a better dragon emperor.“ Azula snarked.

"Shh, the best part is coming up!” The old man from before shushed the two.

"How dare you shush me! Do you know who I-!“ Azula snapped and was ready for a fight.

"Azula! Please!” Zuko held her back and bought her arm.

"Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return.“ The red dragon held the water spirit actress in his arms.

"Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion.” The water spirit said back and they kissed through the masks.

The crowd cheered and clapped at the ending. Katara and Aang kissed at the same time. Once it died down, the crowd began to disperse.

"Everybody’s leaving! What do we do now?“ Aang wondered.

"Let me ask around,” Zuko said, turning to the old couple from earlier. “Excuse me. We’re looking for information on a woman named Ursa. I believe she lived here many years ago.”

"Ursa… Ursa…“ The old man thought, stroking his beard. "Wasn’t she the magistrate’s daughter?”

"Oh yes!“ The old woman nodded. "Rumor has it she-”

"Excuse me.“ Another voice interrupted in between Katara and Sokka, scaring them. "I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man said, taking off the blue mask from the play. “My name is Noren. I’m the director of the Hira'a acting troupe. Ursa was once a member.”

"Really?“ Zuko asked with excitement.

"That’s right!” The old woman’s memory jolted. “She always wanted to play the dragon empress, but never got the chance! Didn’t she-”

"We should find a quiet place to talk. Away from the crowds.“ Noren suggested to keep away from the gossiping town. "You’re all welcome to my home. We’ll share some tea and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

"It would be an honor. Thank you.“ Zuko bowed his head and they followed the man to his house.

.☽☼☾.

The house was small and simple. Aang and Katara sat at the dinner table and spoke with Noren’s wife, Noriko. Zuko, Ama and Azula sat by the door. They were waiting for Noren and Sokka to return with the tea.

A little girl that they met when they arrived poked her head inside, nervous to approach the strangers in her home. Ama waved softly at her with a kind smile, making the little girl giggle. Finally stepping inside with her hands behind her back, she approached Zuko since he was closer to the door.

"Wanna meet my doll?” She timidly asked. She couldn’t have been older than six or seven years old. She wore pink, with was more common for young Fire Nation girls, and had short brown hair.

"No.“ Azula said dryly.

"Of course,” Zuko said at the same time with a cheerful tone.

"This is Kiyi!“ She pulled out her doll from behind her back. It was a small stuffed doll with a pick dress and very short hair.

"I thought _your_ name was Kiyi.” Zuko chuckled lightly.

"It’s such a good name, I used it twice!“ She happily smiled.

"Well, little Kiyi has a very interesting haircut.” Ama pointed out the incredibly short cut hair.

"I wanted to make her prettier, but it didn’t turn out very good.“ The little girl said a bit sadly.

"My sister did stuff like that when she was a kid.” Zuko glanced at Azula. Her arms where crossed while she scoffed.

"That’s right. Only I didn’t give my dolls _hair_ cuts, I gave them _head_ cuts! Would you like me to show you?“ Azula threatened with a proud smile.

"No!” Kiyi held her doll close and faced away from Azula.

"Azula! Stop it!“ Zuko warned.

Noren and Sokka walked into the house with the tea and some snacks. "Kiyi, are you being hospitable to our guests?” Noren asked his daughter.

"I’m trying.“ She innocently said.

"Mind if I join the conversation, dear?” He asked, kissing his wife’s cheek.

"Just sharing some advice about life and love.“ Noriko replies, blushing lightly at the kiss.

"Ah! Well, you are Hira'a’s foremost expert on those subjects.” He praised his wife.

"According to you.“ She said bashfully.

"I must admit, I was a little suspicious when you all started asking about Ursa.” Noren offered them all tea. “But Sokka tells me you’re drama historians!”

"How wonderful!“ Norika grinned. "It’s about time the Hira'a acting troupe got a little recognition!”

"Drama historians? Really?“ Katara whisper-scolded her brother.

"Great cover story, right?” Sokka whispered back. “I just opened my mouth and there it was!”

"Ursa, the woman you asked about was probably the troupe’s most famous member- but not for her acting.“ Noren explained. "Years ago, she was, well, taken to the capital city on some sort of official business. We’re not supposed to talk about her anymore, but people can’t help speculating.”

"Supposedly she married into the royal family.“ Norika added. "This all happened before I came to town, but even I’ve heard the rumors.”

"What about Ikem?“ Zuko asked. The name was unrecognizable by Ama, but she didn’t want to question it.

"Ikem?” Noren was surprised at the name. “My, you’ve done your research! Ikem was an actor, too. Ursa’s boyfriend, I believe. He disappeared shortly after Ursa left.”

"Folks say he ran off to Forgetful Valley.“ Norika said.

"Forgetful Valley?” Aang pondered.

"A forest at the bottom of a canyon, just outside of town.“ Norika clarified. "The heartbroken go there to forget their lives. You know, I vaguely remember hearing that Ursa came back to town years later, looking for Ikem. They say she went after him to Forgetful Valley.”

"That can’t be true!“ Noken disagreed. "No one’s seen or heard from Ursa since she was taken to the Capital City.”

Norika sighed. “Well, if it is true, it’s awfully romantic!”

"Romantic or tragic? Forgotten valley is a dark, dangerous place, no one who enters ever returns.“ Noren’s face twisted at his wife’s idea of 'romantic’.

.☽☼☾.

"Noren and Noriko, you’ve been more than generous. Thank you for the information.” Zuko thanked the family as they all bowed at the door. It was already dark out and most of the town had gone to bed.

"And for sharing your home with us.“ Ama added.

"You’ll come again?” Kiyi asked, tugging at Zuko’s sleeve. “Please please please?”

"I really hope so, Kiyi.“ Zuko smiled at the little girl.

"You’re good with kids.” Ama told her boyfriend, intertwining their hands as they walked away. Zuko chuckled like he didn’t really agree with her. The waterbender hummed and shook her head. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, dragonfly.”

Zuko looked down at his girlfriend, her eyes looking up at him and a bright smile. No matter how many times she used that nickname or how often she smiled, Zuko always felt loved by her. He sometimes did feel shame and unloved, which prompted for him to ask her if she still loved him.

It wasn’t like Ama didn’t feel the same sometimes. After all, she was just a girl from the Water Tribe. And her boyfriend was, well, the Fire Lord. And sometimes she got the feeling that he didn’t trust her and kept things to himself. Just like now. Ama understood that Zuko had his own personal journey, but being kept in the dark when all she wanted to do was help hurt her.

"Ugh. More than once tonight I was tempted to burn that whole place down! But I resisted for you, Zuzu. I hope you appreciate it.“ Azula grumbled as they arrived at their campsite.

"How could you even think that about such a lovely family?!” Katara asked Azula with anger and disgust.

"Oh please. Their charade disgusted me.“ Azula grumbled. "Nobody’s that happy!”

"Aang and I are that happy!“ Katara claimed.

"Because you two are idiots.” The lightning bender claimed.

"Hey, Zuko?“ Aang started to speak from behind Zuko and Ama. "I’m sorry I blew up at you this morning. It’s hard for me to wrap my head around all this. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you. Even so, I don’t think we should try to find Ikem. This is gonna sound harsh, but it’s best if it stays lost in history. We’ll burn the letter when we have the chance and-”

"I don’t have the letter anymore. Azula took it back.“ Zuko said. Ama took between the two with confusion. She had no idea what either of the two were talking about. _What was in the letter? Why can’t they even mention it?_ As much as she wanted to ask, she kept quiet.

"And you let her?!” Aang said in a mad tone.

"We need to focus on the task at hand, and that’s looking for my mother.“ Zuko had a firm tone. "We’ll figure everything else out later, including where – and who – I’m supposed to be.”

"Zuko, listen to me! When people come to your throne room and bow, they’re not bowing to you.“ Aang argued. "They’re bowing to what you represent: a new era of love and peace! So it doesn’t matter who your real dad is, you have to stay Fire Lord!” Ama’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked over at Zuko, deep in thought. “You’re not Fire Lord for you. You’re Fire Lord for all of us!”

"Zuko, is there something you’re not telling me?“ Ama’s tone was investigative and agitated when she asked him. Zuko’s eyes widened, like he completely forgot that she was there.

"You didn’t tell her?” Aang asked him with wide eyes.

"I-“ Zuko started, but was interrupted by Sokka.

"How much longer do you expect to keep this crew together, Zuko?” The Water Tribe boy was frantic about how escalated Katara and Azula’s fight was getting. “I give it another two minutes tops before something’s either on fire or encased in ice.”

Zuko sighed and looked over at Sokka and Aang. “One more place to visit and then we’re done.” He said. “We’re going to Forgetful Valley.”

"Great.“ Ama grumbled, crossing her arms. Azula and Katara’s shouting getting louder by the minute. "Just more time for lies and the urge to punch Azula.” Then she walked off to get her sleeping bag.

"What did you do to my sister?“ Ama heard Sokka’s brotherly tone ask Zuko.

The Fire Lord looked dumbfounded as he watched Ama stomp off. It took him a moment before running after her. "Waterlily, wait.” He called out to her. The girl unraveled her sleeping bag and placed it on the ground. “Can we talk?”

"I don’t know, Zuko. Do you actually want to talk about it or do you just feel like you need to?“ Her voice sounded defeated and betrayed, but also angry.

"I- I actually want to talk.” He said softly while the waterbender smoothened out the sleeping bag. Ama wasn’t a stubborn person, at least not as stubborn as Katara.

A large part of her wanted to stay bitter. If he didn’t want her opinion on matters, she didn’t want to give it. But she still loved Zuko. And the more empathetic side of her told her to hear him out. The brunette sighed as she stood up. Her arms were crossed when she shrugged, signaling that she’ll talk.

The two left the camp and found a tree to sit under. The moon lit the sky enough that they could see each other fine. Ama sat crisscrossed and kept her head facing the ground, picking at the grass beside her. Zuko found it hard to pin down what she was feeling, but the most he understood was that she felt hurt.

"I didn’t lie to you.“ Was the first thing he said, but Ama’s scoff kept him from saying must else.

"No but you kept something from me.” She grumbled. “Look, I’m not mad, I’m just… I don’t know. All I know is that you talked to Aang instead of me. Which is all fine. I have nothing against you asking for his advice. Not only is he the Avatar but your best friend. But, am… am I not enough?”

Zuko was taken aback. His eyebrows pinched together as he looked at her. “Where did you get that idea from?”

"Zuko, you don’t talk to me about anything.“ Ama ran her hands through her hair, taking her top-knot off and letting her brown hair cascade down her shoulders and chest. "You don’t ask for advice when it comes to Fire Lord duties no matter how stressed you get, you don’t talk to me about what’s on your mind. Yu Dao is the perfect example. And just now, you didn’t talk to me about, what exactly, your real dad? What’s that about? It’s like you don’t even want my advice.”

"Okay, so.“ Zuko was still processing what she had said. "There’s a lot to unpack here. I can understand why you feel that way, I guess. I don’t talk to you about somethings, cause, Ama, I have so much on my shoulders as Fire Lord, I don’t want you to have to worry about my struggles.”

"Zuko, I can handle stress.“ Ama interrupted. "I’m not only great on the battlefield, but I’m also great at solving problems. I hate seeing you so on edge and then not let me help you.”

"I’m sure you are.“ He smiled lightly as he looked at her. "I suppose I can start asking for your advice more frequently.”

"And about your dad, or not dad, or whatever?“ She wasn’t quite sure got to word that question.

"In the letter that Azula had,” He started, leaning back into the tree and looking up at the sky. “It was from my mom to a man named Ikem.”

"Wasn’t he the man that Horen said was her boyfriend when she lived here?“ Ama recalled.

"Yeah.” Zuko said. “In the letter, it said that I was their son.”

"Wow.“ Ama took it in. "How do you feel about it?”

"It would explain a lot about how Ozai treated me, and it makes me hopeful, in a sense.“ He responded, thinking to himself. "But what Aang was talking about was my legitimacy on the throne.”

"It makes sense.“ Ama shrugged, leaning into his side. "What are you going to do if it’s true?”

"I don’t know yet.“ He muttered, like he was thinking about it. "There’s more to take into account than just myself.”

"Do I have permission to give advice?“ Ama teased. Zuko chuckled and then nodded. "I agree with Aang. On keeping it a secret. Cause if you’re not Fire Lord, I guess that would mean Azula would be. And that would be a disaster.”

"Yeah, I’d just prefer to cross that bridge when we get there.“

"I can understand that. But you will need to be prepared to make a rational decision.”

"I know.“ He moved his body sit more across from her. "We make a good team.”

"We’ve been a good team, I think you just failed to notice it until now.“ The water bender sent her boyfriend a knowing smirk.

A deep hum of agreement came from Zuko’s throat as he leaned in closer to her. "I promise you, I will never keep you out again.”

"Good.“ Ama smiled, her hand sliding up to cup his cheek. "And I promise you, I will always be here for you.”

"Can we make out now?“ He asked. Ama laughed, her hand finding its way behind his head, pulling his face close to hers.

"Yeah.” She grinned, meeting his lips in the middle.

.☽☼☾.

The next morning, the team headed to the dark and murky forest known as the Forgetful Valley. The trees looked to be never ending and moss grew on the sides.

"So this must be the Forgetful Valley!“ Aang looked at the forest with awe.

"How do you know? Are you detecting something with your special Avatar powers?” Sokka wondered.

"No. It says so on the sign.“ Aang pointed out the very obvious sign to their left.

"Oh.” Sokka looked over at it and frowned one hearing his older sister laugh at him.

"So, where do we go from here?“ Katara gave a look around the forest.

"I’m not sure. There’s not even a path.” Zuko replied.

"Come on, Zuzu!“ Azula called, stepping ahead of the group. "For a true firebender there’s alway a path!” She shot large flames of blue into the thicket, burning away the grass and leaves.

"What are you doing!“ Ama shouted, stepping back to avoid the heat.

"I suppose one of you imbeciles has a better idea on how to proceed?” Azula complained, crossing her arms. Zuko, Aang and Katara were both putting out the fire.

" _Any_ idea is better than burning down the whole forest!“ Ama shouted at her.

"What’d I tell you last time you did something like this?” Sokka joined in. “Oh, yeah. Nature hates you.”

"Quiet, guys! I’m detecting something with my special Avatar powers! It’s kinda making me wanna go…“ Aang told them to stop and turned around to face them. His face was twisted up. One eyebrow was arched up, the other arched down and a frown. "Like this.”

"Sweetie, not with the faces again!“ Katara worried.

"No, no. I think Aang is onto something!” Sokka spoke.“ If you look carefully, there are actually faces all over the place!” and then he stood by a leaf two times the side of his head. “Check out this leaf!” He pointed.

"Sokka, stop! Aang can’t help it, but you’re just being a jerk!“ Katara said.

But her brother just ignored her then moved to a squirrel-toad. "And that squirrel-toad!” Then by a tree. “And the bark of this tree!” Then he pointed up. “And that giant flutter-bat over there! Aang, the patterns on its wings sort of look like the face you’re making!”

"Hey, you’re right!“ Aang realized that Sokka wasn’t spewing nonsense like usual. The airbender then ran after the bat. "Don’t fly away, Mr. Flutter-bat! I think we’re meant to be friends!”

"Aang, don’t run off by yourself! You don’t know what’s out there!“ Katara shouted to him, trying to follow him even though the boy was jumping from tree to tree. "Aang?!” They lost sight of him after a while, but kept running in the direction they saw him go.

"I’m over here!“ Aang called. The group finally found him standing by a still, circular pool of water. "Check this out!”

"I’ve never seen water so clear and so still.“ Katara noted in awe.

"Like a perfect pane of glass.” Zuko added.

"This feels so familiar… so tranquil.“ Aang bowed his head like he was feeling the energies around him. "It reminds me of Tui and La’s pool in the Northern Water Tribe. Be respectful, everybody. This is a very spiritual place.”

Azula stared into the water and narrowed her eyes. “You again!” She shouted out of nowhere. “Don’t you ever shut up?!” She pointed her fingers, generating lightning and shooting it at the pond.

"Azula, no!“ Zuko shouted, despite her not listening.

"What’d I just say about being respectful?!” Aang shouted in anger.

"She told you to lead me here, didn’t she?!“ Azula shot a flame of fire at Aang, who luckily moved to the side. "So she could keep tormenting me with her lies!”

"That’s enough!“ Zuko shot fire back.

"You’re right, Zuko, it is enough!” Katara bent the pond water up. “We’ve tried to put up with her but she’s too dangerous!” But before she could actually use the water, throwing stars made of flowers were flung at them from across the pond.

"These are the prettiest throwing stars I’ve ever seen!“ Aang observed on stuck in a tree.

"It’s like the forest itself is attacking us.” Katara said.

"Because nature hates her!“ Sokka pointed his thumb at Azula.

"Head’s up! More are coming!” Warned Zuko.

Aang bent a pillar from the earth, shielding him and Sokka while Zuko flung his arms to the sides, creating a flame that shielded himself, Ama and Katara. Some throwing stars did slip past the barriers but no one has gotten hurt.

"I think I understand what’s happening!“ Ama realized as she stood next to her brother. "Sokka, did you see how that flower shattered against your clubs?”

"Yeah?“ Sokka wasn’t catching on.

Ama bent down, picking up the broken flower and breaking a piece off. Tiny pieces of ice shattering with it. "It shattered like ice. Somebody’s bending the water in these flowers!”

"They’re not just bending the flowers, they’re bending the vines too!“ Sokka warned. The vines twisted and bent at the group. Sokka threw his boomerang to cut the vines attacking Aang. Azula surprised everyone when she burned off the vines attacking Sokka. "Uh… Thanks?”

"The more peasants I have fighting for me, the better chance I have of surviving the nightmare forest!“ Azula justified her one act of 'kindness.’ Her fist was still smoking.

"A little help here?!” Zuko called. The vines pinned his clothing to a tree.

"Hold still!“ Aang told him, using his airbending to slice the vines. But then the vines pinned him onto the ground. Aang worked fast to get the vines off. "Hang on, guys! If we can keep calm, we’ll figure something out!”

"How do you keep calm when nature’s about to skewer you?!“ Sokka shouted. The vines pointing ends flying at them.

Katara and Ama shared a glance that only two waterbending sisters could share. They took their beginning bending stance, back-to-back and moved in sync, the two bent the water in the vines and leaves. Circling it around them to keep it from getting to their friends. They both glared into the distance, ready for whoever was there. "Whoever you are, you’re not the only one who can waterbend! Show yourself!” Katara’s commanding tone came out.

Two people stepped out of the shadows. They were both dressed in water tribe clothing. The woman had two braids on each side of her head and was leading the taller man by holding his hand. The man was slightly hunched over and had a wooden mast over his face with two holes for eyes. They both looked incredibly saddened and exhausted, but not dangerous.

.☽☼☾.

The two older people invited the group of teens to a clearing where they had made camp. Just a small clearing by the pond. There was a pot of stew prepared for themselves, but they were able to split enough of it for everyone. They learned that the woman’s name was Misu and her brother was Rafa from the Northern Water Tribe.

"I apologize for attacking you earlier.“ The woman started to explain herself. "My brother and I just aren’t used to seeing other humans around here. When we heard the commotion we thought a forest animal was disturbing the pool. It must remain undisturbed.”

"That’s what I told them!“ Aang exclaimed, his tone in a very 'I told you so’ way. "This is a very spiritual place.”

"That’s right, Avatar. There are actually three other pools just like this in Forgetful Valley. They all must remain undisturbed.“ The woman nodded. She seemed very knowledgeable of the forest, and by the looks of it, they survived there for a very long time.

"Misu, this stew is delicious!” Sokka complimented, licking his lips. “It reminds me of-”

"-The seaweed stew of the Northern Water Tribe?“ Misu finished with a questioning tone.

"That’s it!” Sokka exclaimed.

The woman laughed at his excitement. “Rafa and I made do with what we can find here.”

"So how did two people from the Northern Water Tribe end up in a Fire Nation forest?“ Katara wondered, speaking on what most of the group were thinking.

Misu’s eyes saddened as she recalled her past. "Growing up, my brother and I were complete opposites. I was quiet and studious. He was loud and brash. I followed the rules. He lived to break them.” As she spoke, it sort of sounded like she was describing Sokka and Katara. They were both different in the same way. While Ama was somewhere in between.

"He’d often bring home things he’d stolen from our tribe’s most powerful people: a waterbender’s pouch, a warrior’s club, the chief’s battle helmet.“ Misu continued. "Each time, I yelled at him to return the items, and he always did. He just wanted to prove to everyone that he could do it. The people he stole from were always so embarrassed that he never got into real trouble.

"Well, one day his luck ran out. I found him alone on the ice, his face horribly disfigured. It changed his life - our lives - forever. I took him to our people’s most experienced healers, but none of them could do a thing for him.”

"So I helped him the best way I knew how. I went to the library and began to study.“ Misu said. "In an ancient Fire Nation scroll, I learned about a powerful spirit who would visit a certain fire nation forest from time to time. This spirit had the power to give people to heal Rafa.”

"I made it my life’s mission to bring my brother here. I knew it would be dangerous for two Water Tribe folk to sneak into the Fire Nation. So I spent years figuring out how to water bend to fight. I had to learn secretly. On my own since-“

”-In the Northern Water Tribe, women water benders were only allowed to heal.“ Ama finished the sentence. Cringing at the thought of how sexist the Northern Water Tribe has been and still is in one way or another. "Things are different now.”

"After many failed attempts, we finally made it to Forgetful Valley. We’ve lived here ever since, hoping to encounter the spirit.“ Misu finished her life story.

"How come Rafa hasn’t eaten anything?” Sokka asked, noticing that the brother was just sitting there silently.

"Ever since his injury, Rafa’s been caught between life and death, he doesn’t eat anymore. He doesn’t do much of anything.“ Misu sulked.

"So, you’ve spent almost your whole life trying to heal your brother.” Aang seemed interested.

"Of course, I’m his sister.“ Misu said, like it was common knowledge.

"Of course.” Katara agreed, looking over at Sokka.

"No matter how much of a pain they are.“ Ama added, nudging Sokka, unlike the kind words from Katara.

Zuko and Azula shifted uncomfortably, looking in opposite directions to avoid each other. "Sorry to interrupt your sob story-” Azula grumbled.

"Azula! Don’t be rude!“ Zuko whispered to her.

”-But we’re here on a mission of our own. We’re looking for a woman named Ursa.“ Azula ignored her brother.

"I’m sorry, but we haven’t seen her.” Miss regretted saying. “The forest was pretty quiet until you all arrived.”

"So this spirit you’re looking for,“ Aang started to question. "What’s it supposed to look like?”

"It is a she.“ Misu corrected him. "I don’t know what she looks like, but when she approaches, the forest tells us. Face-like patterns begin to manifest on the leaves of the trees, the wings of the insects, and the backs of animals.”

"Hey, we saw that! So the spirit must be near!“ Sokka pointed out.

"Then on a night like tonight, a giant wolf bearing the markings of a face travels from far away to drink from one of the forest’s four pools.” Misu explained.

"That’s the wolf spirit who puked moth-wasps at us!“ Aang exclaimed.

"Whichever pool he drinks from, there the spirit appears,” Misu told them. “The spirit has passed through Forgetful Valley many times since we arrived, but we always seem to be at the wrong pool.” Misu sighed in disappointment. “And I believe we missed her again. If this were the right pool, the wolf would have been here by now.” She turned to her brother and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, brother. We’ll keep trying.”

Aang furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at the pool before standing up and walking to the pool. “No! There’s gotta be something I can do! After all, I’m the Avatar, the great-”

"-The great bridge between the spirits and the humans, we know, we know!“ Sokka finished sarcastically.

"I’m gonna cross over to the spirit world and try to get that giant wolf spirit to come here.” Aang crossed his legs when he sat down and began to meditate to get into the spirit world.

"Beh! This is a waste of time.“ Azula grumbled and stood up.

"Where are you going?” Zuko asked. But his sister just ignored him and started to walk into the thicket. Making Zuko follow her. “Azula!” He called. Ama watched him follow her, lucky they didn’t get far so no one would have to worry about making sure Azula didn’t runoff.

The two fire siblings spoke a bit until Azula shouted something about her mother and slowing her down and then ran back towards the camps and jumped by the lake.

"It’s not going to work!“ She shouted, generated lighting into her two fingers, and pointed at the group. "You hear me, mother?! It’s not going to work!”

"I said stop!“ Zuko jumped between Azula and the group. Azula shot the lighting at her brother. Zuko took the lightning through his left arm, directing it though his body, and then shooting it into the sky. The lightning made smoke come from his arms and his hair spiked up. "Did you forget, Azula? I know how to deal with your lightning.”

"Whoa. I think I might be scared of you again.“ Sokka cowered back a bit.

"Misu and Rafa have nothing to do with our mother!” Zuko told his sister. “How could you even think-”

"But that’s exactly what she wants you to believe!“ Azula spoke like a crazy person, confusing everyone. "Zuzu, how could you be so naive.”

"You’re right. I _have_ been naive.“ Zuko agreed. But not in the way that Azula meant. He had been naive to think that Azula could be trusted. He turned back at the Water Tribe siblings, already standing in a fighting position. "Take her down.”

"Finally.“ Ama smirked, bending some water around her.

"Gladly!” Katara bent her own water to fling at the fire bender.

"It’s about time!“ Sokka also commented and flung his boomerang. Azula shot fire back, but the others dodged them and focused their attack on her.

"No, don’t do this.” Misu pleaded. “The Avatar is trying to bring the spirit here! You mustn’t cause such a disturbance!”

Ama shot water at Azula’s feet, freezing it to keep her stuck. Their fight was interrupted by Aang’s voice. “She’s right, stop!” Everyone was a bit surprised but listened to him none-the-less.

"Aang, you’re back!“ Katara excitedly said.

"Whew! It’s just you, Aang! This forest is creepy, I half expected another creepy-face!” Sokka sighed in relief.

"You mean like those?“ Aang pointed at the faces, or masks, floating at the top of the pond and more kept coming one by one. Sokka jumped back with a scream at the sight. "Listen to Misu, everybody! No more fighting! We’re about to have a visitor.”

Everyone stared at the water as more and more faces plopped out of the water. Suddenly, the water at the center shot up as a large woman came out. She was made of vines, or wood, either way her body was made of nature. Her head had faces all around, but no eyes and multiple horns on top of her head.

"I am the Mother of Faces.“ She introduced herself. Her voice was angelic and soft, but also commanding of respect. "Through me, separateness came into the world. Through me, came identity. The one became many. I am a generous spirit, softhearted and kind.”

"Maybe she knows where my mother is.“ Zuko whispered to Aang and Ama.

"Spirits know a lot of things, you should definitely ask.” Aang whispered back.

"Each season, I grant one favor to one human. You may make your request now.“ The Mother of Faces told them.

"Wait. Just one?” Aang asked, looking back at Misu and Zuko. He was conflicted.

"Humans like you often chase after me, begging for new identities. Have you come to do the same?“ The Mother of Faces said.

"See, here’s the thing,” Aang had a cheerful and hopeful smile while holding up two fingers. “We actually need two favors. I’m sure a big and gigantic yet beautiful and loving spirit like you can handle two favors, right? Your, uh. Face-iness.”

"Do not test my generosity, young Avatar.“ The Mother of Faces said clearly. "One.”

"They’ve waited for so long. If there’s only one, it should be theirs.“ Zuko said, looking at the Northern Water tribe siblings.

"I’m sorry, Zuko. We’ll keep looking for Ursa on our own after this.” Aang gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"Go ahead, Misu.“ Zuko motioned for the woman to talk the favor.

"Thank you, thank you!” The woman repeated happily.

"Ridiculous!“ Azula shouted, breaking the ice on her foot and storming over to the water.

"M-mother of Faces, on behalf of my b-brother, I ask…” Misu began to make her request.

"You’re such a constant disappointment, Zuzu!“ Azula shoved past her brother. "Even when you’re strong, you’re weak!”

"Azula!“ Zuko shouted at his ignorant sister.

"We seek a princess of the Fire Nation named Ursa!” Azula stepped in front of the unfortunate woman. “Tell me where to find her!”

"No!“ Misu called. But it was pointless. The favor was already asked.

"Ursa.” The Mother of Faces showed a holographic picture of Zuko and Azula’s mother. “I remember her. I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face. To test her sincerity, I offered her one as plain as can be.” The spirit energy that created the picture of Ursa turned into a different person, the same woman that allowed the group into her home. Noriko. “She accepted.”

"That’s Noriko!“ Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise. "Azula, our mother is-” He stopped speaking when he looked back and didn’t see his sister.

"She’s gone!“ Sokka noted, looking around for the girl.

"I know exactly where she’s going.” Zuko started to run in the direction of the town. “Back to Hira'a, back to Noren’s house!”

"Wait!“ Misu shouted and pointed Zuko into a different direction. "You’re trying to get back to the Fire Nation town just outside the forest? There’s a shortcut this way.”

"Thank you.“ Zuko spoke to Misu.

"You were so kind to us.” Misu had a thankful, yet disappointed, tone when she spoke.

"I’m sorry-“ Zuko started to apologize for his sister.

"Go.” Misu urged.

Zuko didn’t think twice before running through the forest. But he wasn’t going alone. Sokka and Ama followed him.

"Hold on, Zuko!“ Sokka called and caught up to the Fire Lord. "I know sisters can be a pain to deal with, and mine aren’t even crazy. You’re gonna need backup.”

"And emotional support!“ Ama added.

"Thanks.” Zuko smiled at the two, knowing they would always have his back.

As they arrived at the house, it was dark out so the lights from inside were on and shining through the window.

"It’s so quiet.“ Sokka whispered.

"Too quiet,” Zuko responded. He didn’t like it. Because quiet could mean they were too late. Zuko leaned on the wall, trying to get a glimpse inside.

"Zuko what’s going on in there?“ Ama asked. "Noren’s family… Don’t tell me Azula…”

"No. They’re fine.“ Zuko muttered, looking in through the window and seeing the family of three at the table. Noriko, or Ursa, was wiping her daughter’s mouth. "They’re eating dinner.”

"Whew.“ Sokka breathed out in relief. "Thought maybe your sister had done something awful.”

"Good thing Misu’s shortcut worked.“ Zuko clenched his fist, knowing that meant Azula was on her way.

"So,” Ama stepped by her boyfriend, looking through the window for a glimpse of the family. “That’s really your mom?”

“That’s her.” Zuko sighed. And then started to walk to the front of the house. “Listen. I’m going inside. Can you guys stay here and keep an eye out for Azula?”

"Sure. Anything you need, Zuko.“ Sokka said confidently, putting his hand on his hips.

"Zuko.” Ama sofly grabbed his hand, spinning him into her. “You sure you don’t want me in there with you?” She asked softly.

"I think this is something I have to do alone. But I’ll tell you everything later.“ He smiled and bent down to her lever, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Leaving the blushing girl, Zuko knocked on the door, ready to talk with his family.

"You know, it’s bad enough that I have to deal with one mushy, affectionate couple,” Sokka grumbled as Ama leaned on the wall next to him.

“Oh, shush. If Suki were here, you’d be the same.” Ama teased, raising her eyebrows as she noticed the heart eyes and the gushy expression on Sokka’s face. “Okay, buddy. Keep your heart eyes peeled for Azula.”

The next few minutes were quiet. Ama and Sokka kept their focus on finding Azula. And that wasn’t much of a problem. The lightning bender didn’t exactly try to sneak past them. She charged at them right on.

Seeing the insane girl speed towards them, Ama bent some water, sending icicles in her direction. Azula responded by generating lightning and shooting it at her. Unlike last time, Ama saw it coming and was prepared. She bent the water underneath her and shot herself onto the roof of the house.

Azula grumbled something and shot herself up on the roof as well. Backing up slightly, Ama prepared for another attack. “You know, Ama. You really aren’t the kind of girl I thought Zuzu would end up with.” Azula pulled her strings.

"I know what you’re doing, Azula.“ Ama grumbled. Azula liked to pick at insecurities and put wedges between people. It was how her opponents were left off balance and opened themselves up to defeat.

"Oh, what’s that?” Azula smirked. “I’m just trying to help. Zuko likes his space, which you obviously don’t respect. That’s why Mai was so perfect for him.”

Ama narrowed her eyes, throwing a water whip at her to get Azula off the roof. But Azula swung under it and created a blue flame in her hand. Sokka had just climbed onto the roof and threw his boomerang, hitting Azula in the back of her head, which prevented her from throwing the fireball.

The water bender tried the water whip again. Azula jumped above it this time. While midair, she generated lighting so while falling back down, the lightning hit the roof, creating a hole underneath the three and falling through.

Ama fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her and she struggled to catch her breath. But not only that, the back of her head hit something hard, immediately giving her the worst headache and distorting her vision.

"I said get out of my way!“ Azula shouted at Zuko while falling and threw a fireball at his chest. Throwing him on the ground. She then turned to look at her mother, who was very confused about what was happening. Like she didn’t even recognize Azula. "You finally! I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of this moment!”

"Mommy!“ Kiyi yelled for her mother, but her dad kept her on his lap.

"Tell me, mother, did you have to have a new daughter because your last one turned out to be such a monster?” Azula shouted the question. Both her pointed fingers generated lightning.

"Stay back, Azula!“ Sokka warned while Zuko was still getting their strength back and Ama held her head in pain.

"Haha!” Azula tauntingly laughed. “Back for more, snow peasant?! Where’s your little toy?”

"Right there.“ Sokka pointed just as his boomerang came back around and hit Azula on the backside of her head, again. "Everybody scatter!”

Sokka headed to Noren, or Ikem, and Kiyi to get them out. “I need to help my wife!” Noren reached for his wife.

"Let’s make sure your daughter’s safe first! Move!“ Sokka prioritized, leading them out the door, then looked over at his sister. "Ama, let’s go!” But he saw his sister on her side, holding the back of her head and her eyes shut tight. “Damn it. Do I have to do everything?” Running over to his sister and picking up, Sokka got her out of the house just then Azula started getting up.

"Sokka is Zuko…“ The waterbender started to ask through her splintering headache.

"Ama, can’t you just worry about yourself for once.” He sighed, setting her on the ground against a log.

Then Azula ran out, past the people outside and towards the Forgetful Valley. “Azula!” Zuko chased after her. “Come back!” And soon Noriko was running after the two as well.

"Ama stay here.“ Sokka ordered her.

"Oh please, I’m fine,” Ama mumbled leaning on the log to get up. “I can’t get knocked down that easy. Ahhh.” The throbbing in her head wasn’t going away and the sudden movements only made it worse. “Actually, I think I’ll just stay here and heal myself.” Sokka nodded and ran after the others.

"Are you okay?“ Kiyi asked, taking a seat next to the waterbender. Her brown eyes looked at Ama with innocence.

"I will be.” Ama smiled at her while she created a water glove and placed it on the back of her head. “Are you okay?” She asked in return, her headache already starting to fade. After all, the little girl just had her house broken into and her mother almost killed.

"Yeah. I just hope that mommy’s okay.“ The little girl looked down.

"She will be,” Ama told her with certainty in her voice. “She has Zuko and my brother with her.”

"What are you doing with the water?“ Kiyi moved behind the waterbender and observed the glowing blue light curiously.

"I’m healing myself,” Ama told her just as she finished up.

"Cool.“ Kiyi said in awe. She put her arm in front of Ama where there was a cut, probably from when Azula fell through the roof. "Can you do my arm.”

"Of course.“ Ama grinned, placing her gloved hand on Kiyi’s arm. The cut healed almost immediately.

"Wow.” Kiyi grinned and giggled. “You’re really cool.”

"Thanks. I think you’re really cool.“ Ama poked the girl's stomach making her giggle some more.

"Can I tell you a secret.” The little girl said in a whisper and scoot closer to the water bender.

"Yeah.“ Ama whispered back, sinking further into the ground to be more at Kiyi’s level. "What’s your secret.”

"I’m scared.“ She whispered, her small arms hugging her legs. "That mean lady looked like she was going to hurt mommy.”

"You’re mommy is going to be okay.“ Ama told her softly. "She just needs you to be brave. When she comes back, she’s going to want a huge hug from you.”

Kiyi kept a frown on her face and shrugged. “I don’t know if I can be brave.”

Ama had some experience with kids from when she was in the Water Tribe. None of them had their dad’s with them, all of them were scared. Either because they thought the Maah, a spirit believed to drown misbehaving children, would come or because they feared their fathers wouldn’t come back.

The waterbender sometimes took it upon herself to speak to them. She’d tell them other stories about the helpful spirits and the animals that were there to protect them. A thought popped into Ama’s head and her hand dug into her pant pocket.

"Here.“ Ama said, pulling out her carving of a polar bear dog. Kiyi took it timidly and inspected it. "Where I grew up, we had polar bear dogs. They symbolize loyalty, strength and courage.”

"It’s pretty.“ Kiyi fiddled with the little trinket.

"It’s yours,” Ama told her. “Promise me that you’ll be brave. Always.”

Kiyi looked up at the Water Tribe girl with the biggest grin. “Wow, thanks.”

Just then, the group came back as the sun was rising. Without Azula. But Zuko’s mom looked different. At least, she didn’t look like Noriko, she looked like Ursa. “What happened?” Ama asked Katara. Kiyi’s dad called her over, so it was just Ama and Katara.

"The Mother of Faces gave Zuko’s mom her face and memories back.“ Katara answered. "But Azula got away.”

Ama groaned and ran her hand through her hair. “Damn it.” Then she looked over to Zuko, who was talking to his mom. There was no anger or any hard feelings. But the conversation seemed understanding and happy. “At least we got what we came for.” She smiled.

.☽☼☾.

It must have been one or two hours till Zuko and Ursa walked back to the house. Everyone was inside, except for Ama and Sokka who wanted to be outside. Suddenly, a hand slid onto Ama’s shoulder. Turning to her right, the water bender saw Zuko and his mom. Ama immediately stood up from the long.

_What do I say? Hi, I’m Ama. I’m also dating your son. Oh, and I’m also one of the people that got your previous husband in jail. Fun fact. Zuko and I tried to kill each other for the first months we knew each other._

"Mom, this is Ama.“ Zuko introduced her, moving to his girlfriend’s side and slipping his hand in her’s.

_Or your boyfriend can just introduce you. That works better_.

"It’s nice to meet you, Ama.” Ursa smiled at her sweetly. “Zuko has already told me so much about you.”

"Hehe, I don’t know if that should worry me or not.“ Ama smiled nervously. Zuko and Ursa both chuckled at her words.

"All good, I promise,” Ursa assured her. “I’m just glad my little Zuko found someone that makes him happy.” Zuko blushed. But it wasn’t like Ama didn’t already know he loved her.

"Shall we go inside?“ The Fire Lord motioned towards the house.

"We shall,” Ama responded and they headed into the house.

All while Sokka sat on the log outside with a frown. “Everyone forgets about Sokka.” He grumbled to himself and started to stomp inside. “Honestly. No one around here respects me. It’s all 'Sokka, do this. Sokka, do that.’ But no 'Hey, Sokka. How ya doing?’”

.☽☼☾.


	5. Crankiness Runs in the Family

* * *

Chapter 5 | Crankiness Runs in the Family

* * *

The sky was clear, the oceans as blue as can be, and the day couldn’t be more perfect. The group was going back to the Fire Nation from Hira'a. Returning with Zuko’s mom and her family.

Kiyi and Aang were riding on one flying dolphin-fish beside the boat while Ama rode on another. All of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. Ama never rode on a flying dolphin-fish before. And she never saw any harm in trying new things.

She saw Katara wave at them from the boat, so she waved back, before setting both her hands on the dolphin-fish’s back again to steady herself. She loved the feeling of the water spraying on her skin and smell of the sea.

"Kiyi! Come back!“ A voice shouted. Ama looked over, seeing Ursa by the railing, shouting for her daughter. Zuko stood close by in his Fire Lord robes and crown.

"Don’t worry, Ursa. She’s perfectly safe with Aang.” Ama heard Katara tell Ursa. Aang immediately flew off the dolphin-fish with Kiyi. Ama followed suit, water bending to get back onto the boat.

"I promise, Kiyi wasn’t ever in danger.“ Aang assured Ursa while Kiyi clung onto Aang.

"Kiyi!” Ursa grabbed a hold of her daughter and held her in a close hug as she sat on the ground. “I can’t lose you! I can’t!”

"Let go! Let go!“ Kiyi fought against Ursa. And when her mom did let go, Kiyi went straight to her dad and hid behind his legs. "Daddy, I wanna go downstairs!”

Ikem stared at his wife with concern. He picked up Kiyi and the little girl buried her head in his shoulder, facing away from her mother. “All right, honey. Whatever you want.” Ikem carried Kiyi inside the ship.

Zuko sat next to his mom and put his hand on her shoulder. “Give her time.” He assured her.

"I know. Not every little girl has to deal with her mother changing faces.“ Ursa rationalized.

"Ursa, I’m so sorry I worried you!” Aang jumped in. “But believe me, flying dolphin-fishes are among the gentlest creatures in the world.”

"No, Avatar. I’m the one who should be sorry.“ Ursa held up her hand, refusing Aang’s apology. "I’m embarrassed that I overreacted like that. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” The former Fire Lady stepped away from her son and Aang and stood by the railing to look out at sea.

"You shouldn’t worry.“ Ama stepped next to her boyfriend, noticing his slightly furrowed eyebrow and frown. "Things are going to be fine.”

"I know.“ He muttered, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "It’s just been years since she’s been back. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable or unsafe.”

"She might at first. After everything your dad put her through. But she’ll feel safer as time goes by.“ Ama told him honestly. Zuko nodded. There wasn’t much he could do after all.

.☽☼☾.

The day went by and night time fell upon them. Sokka, Katara, Ama and Aang packed their things and loaded them on Appa.

"You guys are leaving already?” Zuko asked as he walked towards them.

"Yep.“ Aang answered.

"Going back to Capital City is going to bring up all sorts of stuff for your mom, for Kiyi, for all of you.” Katara started to explain.

"You need to figure it out as a family.“ Aang told Zuko.

"We’d just be in the way. Especially dolphin-fish riders over here.” Sokka quipped, putting his arms around Aang and Ama and bringing them close to him.

"You guys haven’t really had any bonding time yet, dragonfly.“ Ama said, getting out of Sokka’s grip to step closer to Zuko. "This will be your chance.”

"I guess that makes sense.“ Zuko sighed, saddened to see his friends leave so soon.

"What, you can’t part with me for a week?” Ama teased, making the Fire Lord blush.

Zuko pulled his girlfriend in for a hug. “Just a week right?” He whispered in her hair so the others wouldn’t hear how clingy he sounded.

"I promise. It won’t be more than a week till we see each other again.“ Ama chuckled. When they pulled away from the hug, Ama leaned up to place a soft kiss on Zuko’s lips.

"Oogies!” Sokka complained just for the fun of teasing them, while Katara and Aang just giggled.

Zuko pulled away as soon as Sokka spoke with an annoyed expression while Ama gave her brother the middle finger. Zuko turned his attention to the rest of the group, giving them all individual hugs.

"Thank you guys. For everything.“ Zuko genuinely meant it. He truly didn’t know where he’d be without his friends.

"Happy to be there for you, buddy!” Sokka pat Zuko’s back.

Once they were done with their goodbyes, the group got into Appa’s saddle and took off. “We’ll see each other again before you know it!” Aang shouted, everyone was leaning on the edge of the saddle waving down. “Yu Dao’s inaugural celebration is in a week.”

.☽☼☾.

A month had passed and not only had Ama not seen Zuko, but she hadn’t even gotten a letter. She stayed with Aang and the others as they solved troubles from town to town. And if she were being honest, she missed it. Traveling to different and new places. She loved to meet the different people and learn their cultures.

But she didn’t forget that she hadn’t seen her boyfriend for a month. It wouldn’t have bothered her as much if she knew why he didn’t try to communicate.

At Ba Sing Se, Aang was leading a meditation with his Air Acolytes. The rest of the original members of Team Avatar finished their shopping and packed it all on Appa.

"Hey, sweetie! You guys done?“ Katara asked as they poked their heads into Iroh’s tea shop. All of the acolytes had left, so they assumed their session was over.

"Just finished!” Aang exclaimed.

"Perfect timing! We just got everything packed on Appa!“ Sokka pointed his thumb at Appa. They went further into the shop to bid their farewells to Iroh.

"Where are you headed?” Iroh asked them.

"To the South Pole!“ Sokka said excitedly. "It’ll be our first time back since the end of the war.”

"We’ve been planning this trip ever since running into a couple of Katara’s old friends at the Earthen Fire Refinery!“ Aang added.

"They were right. We should’ve gone back sooner to help rebuild.” Katara spoke.

"Plus, we’ll finally get to see dad.“ Ama smiled, excited to see her dad after so long.

"And go penguin sledding!” Aang was excited to do the usual child-like activities he doesn’t usually do as the Avatar.

"And eat some of auntie Ashuna’s seal jerky!“ Sokka’s mouth was practically watering at the thought.

"What? You hate auntie Ashuna’s seal jerky!” Ama chuckled at her brother.

"You mean I hated auntie Ashuna’s seal Jerky!“ Sokka corrected her. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

"Ama, I didn’t know you were going to the South Pole.“ Iroh stated, tilting his head in confusion.

"No, I was supposed to go with them from the beginning. Zuko was supposed to come with, but.” Ama just shrugged instead of completing her sentence. She didn’t want to look like it bothered her that Zuko sent no attempts to communicate.

But Iroh could still tell it made her upset. He pulled her into a comforting hug. “You know Zuko. He doesn’t want to worry people. I’ve heard that there was some trouble in the Fire Nation.” Ama just nodded as she pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you, Iroh.“ Ama gave him a fond smile. "I’ll be sure to come back soon.”

"Let’s get moving!“ Aang announced, already walking out. "Weather’s perfect right now. If we hurry we can probably get to-” Before he could finish what he was saying, a red messenger hawk with the Fire Nation insignia flew down and perched onto Aang’s shoulder. Taking out the message, Aang read over it.

"Aang, what is it?“ Katara asked.

"It’s from Zuko.” Aang told them. “He needs me.” Ama’s heart clenched a little. _Oh, so he can send Aang a message but not me?_

"So,“ Katara had a disappointed tone. "You’re going to the Fire Nation, then?”

"I think I have to.“ Aang replied. "Hey, why don’t you guys come with me? I’m sure it won’t take long!”

"It’s spirit world stuff.“ Sokka pointed out. "When was the last time spirit world stuff didn’t take long.”

"And dad’s expecting us.“ Katara added.

"I’ll go.” Ama stepped forward to stand next to Aang. “I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

Katara placed a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “You go help Zuko, Aang. Take Appa so you can meet us at the South Pole after things are settled.”

"I’m sorry, Katara.“ Aang hugged the waterbender.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It just comes with dating the Avatar.” Katara said sadly.

Once saying their goodbyes, Aang and Ama mounted the flying bison and headed to the Fire Nation. Ama kept her arms crossed as she looked at the passing clouds.

"Are you okay?“ Aang looked over at her from Appa’s head.

"He promised he wouldn’t shut me out.” The water bender said sadly. Aang frowned at her hurt expression.

"I’m sure Zuko has an explanation.“ Aang did his best to cheer her up. Ama just muttered a ‘maybe’ and moved to lay down on the saddle. She stared up at the sky, letting her eyes grow heavy to get some rest.

.☽☼☾.

The moment Ama and Aang walked into the meeting room, Ama felt like a huge boulder was flung at her. And she actually knew what that was like after the countless times of sparring with Toph. Actually, no. It felt worse than that.

Standing by the rectangular table was an older gentleman, looking like he was giving a presentation. And sitting at the table was a boy Ama had never met, Zuko, and Mai.

It wasn’t like Mai and Ama had bad blood. But they weren’t necessarily friends. When Ama met the Fire Nation girl after Zuko’s coronation, she really tried to have a conversation, but Mai didn’t seem all that interested in anything. Plus there was the jealousy that Ama did her best to ignore. And seeing Mai there after Zuko and she hadn’t had any connection for a month definitely wasn’t helping her green monster.

"Zuko!” Aang greeted happily when he and Ama entered the meeting room.

"Avatar Aang! Ama!“ Zuko stood from his seat to greet the two. "Thank you for being her buddy.”

"No problem.“ Aang assured him. Even through he would much rather be at the South Pole with his girl friend.

"Hey, waterlily.” Zuko turned to her with a nervous tone.

"Oh, you know you fucked up.“ Ama pointed at his chest with a glare. Zuko’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "I expect an explanation later.”

Zuko nodded and them moved aside, revealing Mai. “You remember-”

"Mai!“ Aang greeted happily.

"Hello, Aang.” Mai smiled at him. The airbender, unlike Ama, was able to make anyone like him with his cheerful attitude and grin.

"And this is Kei Lo.“ Zuko introduces the last man in the room. "Mai’s boyfriend.” Ama hated that her body instantly relaxed a little when Zuko mentioned that Mai had a boyfriend. “And finally, please meet Constable Sung. He’s leading the investigation into the kidnapping.” The last man in the room was introduced.

"I’m honored, Avatar.“ Constable Sung bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Constable-” Aang bowed back, but his mind back-tracked at what Zuko said. “Wait, kidnapping?!”

"Last night, my little brother Tom-Tom was taken by a band of dark spirits.“ Mai had a tone of worry and concern. And who could blame her. Even she shows enough emotion when it comes to family.

"You saw them?” Aang asked.

"I fought them.“ Mai told him. "They were kemurikage.”

"Who?“ Ama wondered.

"Dark spirits who supposedly haunt the mountains just outside my home village, I recognized them from stories my parents used to tell me.” Mai explained. Ama had a frown. Usually fables told by parents were only meant to scare their kids. Not actually true. It wasn’t making sense why these spirits would appear now.

"Several reports of dark spirit sighting came in from all over Capital City, though Tom-Tom was the only abductee.“ Constable Sung pointed at multiple areas on a map behind him.

"Constable, were these reports from-?” But Aang didn’t get the chance to finish his question due to some ruckus in the hallway by the door.

"Get off me!“ The voice of an older man grumbled at the guards and pushed aside the red curtain to enter the room. "My son’s missing, and you’re worried about Palace Protocol?”

"Apologies, Fire Lord!“ One of the guards had a horrified expression as he poked his head into the room. "We asked him to wait, but-”

"It’s all right, he’s the victim’s father. He ought to be informed.“ Zuko held up an arm to assure the guard that everything was fine.

"Mai! I should’ve known you’d be here!” The middle aged man, named Ukano, stomped to the raven-haired girl.

"Father.“ Mai sounded surprised, like she didn’t know he’d be here nor that she wanted him here. Ama looked between the two. _So this grumpy old man is Mai’s dad? No wonder she’s so dismal. The guy’s a blowhard._

"This is all your fault, daughter.” He pointed an accusing finger at her. “If Tom-Tom were still with me in our home, he would’ve been safe! I would’ve made sure of it.” Mai was silent as she looked down at the ground in guilt. “You may hate me, but you know I’m right.”

"Oh, come on!“ Kei Lo interrupted the family dispute. "No house it safe from dark spirits!”

"You stay out of this, boy!“ Ukano looked at the boy with hate, but also a tingle of betrayal.

"Please, everybody! Calm down!” Aang stepped between the two men with his arms on each side of him. “All this arguing isn’t helping us find Tom-Tom! We need to put our heads together and figure out what to do next!”

"I’ll tell you what needs to happen next!“ He then turned his attention to Zuko, pointing a finger at him. "Our _'Fire Lord’_ needs to grow a spine! Everyone knows the spirit world begins acting up when the human world is weak!”

Zuko’s gold eye’s raised in surprise at the accusation. He had his own doubts about his own leadership and it was no secret that many of the citizens didn’t like him on the throne either.

"No! That isn’t how the spirit world works!“ Aang disagreed. And his word should be more trustworthy as the Avatar, especially over some bimbo. "The balance between the human and the spirits has nothing to do with strength!”

"Show that you’re worthy, Zuko.“ The man stepped even closer to Zuko. "Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe! Then send out an elite task force to fight the dark spirits!” Zuko, put his hand to his chin, giving the plan some thought. “Take down just one of them and we’ll show the spirits that humans aren’t to be trifled with!”

"If that is your wish, Fire Lord, I’ll begin gathering a Task Force. It may take some time, though.“ Constable Sung said.

"Don’t do it, Zuko.” Aang urged. “A curfew would just make some folks more fearful!”

"I have to agree with Aang.“ Ama crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg. "Plus, how’s a task force supposed to fight spirits? You can’t use normal bending.”

"Let’s first figure out exactly what happened to Tom-Tom. Then we’ll know what to do next.“ Aang suggested strongly.

"What the Avatar says makes sense.” Mai agreed.

Zuko shut his eyes to think. He was conflicted. Here he was given two completely different pieces of advice, and he had it was his job to make the better decision. Mai’s father came from a more offensive perspective, one that many of the Fire Nation citizens still had. Then he had his closest friends telling him that there was a different way of going about the problem.

As soon as his eyes opened again, Zuko sent Aang a thankful smile. “Wise advice, Avatar.”

"This is ludicrous.“ Ukano raised his voice in anger. "You’d rather listen to some fool who knows nothing about the Fire Nation than one of your own citizens. As he talked he kept stepping closer to Zuko with a threatening look.

Ama had it with the angry old man and protectively stepped in front of Zuko. "I’m going to need you to step out.” Ama’s tone was authoritative and she gave Ukano a hard glare.

He glared back at her. “I refuse to listen to some snow savage whore.” Everyone in the room gasped at his words. He’d been incredibly bold the entire time, but this was most definitely out of line.

"You have no right to speak to her that way.“ Zuko’s said lowly and angrily. He stepped around Ama, getting dangerously close to Ukano. He would’ve liked to kill him on the spot. "Constable, please escort Ukano out.”

Constable Sung nodded and started to lead Mai’s father out of the room. “I knew it!” Ukano shouted. “You’re unworthy of the throne, Zuko. You’re an impostor!” Zuko’s glare turned into a surprised look. Like the words coming out of Ukano’s mouth clicked something in his mind. “Impostor! Impostor!”

Zuko turned around at Mai, who looked incredibly embarrassed of her dad. “Mai, when the New Ozai Society attacked me and my family weeks ago, was your father part of that?”

Mai was quiet for a moment, like she was thinking something over. “Not that I know of.” When she said that Kie Lo looked confused, like they both knew something the others didn’t.

Zuko hummed. “I thought I recognized his voice.”

Aang butt in, already prioritizing Tom-Tom. “Mai, I need to know everything you know about the Kemurikage.”

"I’ve already told you.“ Mai grumbled. "They’re just an old legend.”

"An old legend, huh?“ Zuko thought. "Then I have an idea about where to find out more.” He started to walk out of the room with a destination in mind. “Follow me.” Ama and Aang were close behind, but Kei Lo an Mai stayed in the room to discuss something quickly.

"Are you alright?“ Zuko looked over at Ama with concern while they waited outside the room.

"About what? The fact that my boyfriend didn’t even send me a messenger hawk for a month or that I was just called a 'snow savage whore’?” Ama grumbled, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Zuko.

"Whichever is bothering you the most.“ Zuko whispered. He didn’t want to see her mad or upset, even though he knew he probably deserved it.

"A month.” Ama spat out. “One minute you act like you can’t even part with me for a week then the next you won’t even speak with me? I understood you sending Iroh to the Yu Dao inaugural celebration, but then I heard nothing from you.”

"Things have been busy.“ He justified with a shrug.

"That’s not it, it takes 5 minutes to send a messenger hawk.” The Water Tribe girl didn’t get mad often. But when she did, you didn’t want to be the one she was mad at. And Ama hated the feeling like she was overreacting, even if she weren’t. This was why she tried to solve her problems before they escalated.

Zuko sighed. “When we first arrived, my family and I were almost assassinated by the New Ozai Society.” He explained. “The last thing I want is for you to be a target. Especially, since you’re-”

"From the Water Tribe.“ Ama interrupted.

"Yeah.” Zuko looked defeated.

"Oh for crying out loud.“ Ama scoffed. "We already talked about this when we went to find you mom. You promised not to do exactly what you’re doing right now. You don’t want me to worry about things, but Zuko, the thing that worries me the most is you shutting me out.”

"Plus, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.“ Ama pokes his chest roughly. "Who was the one who took out Azula? Me. I can fucking blood bend.”

"I know.“ Zuko sighed. He was so in the wrong. And he knew it. He opened his mouth to apologize but Mai and Kei Lo finally stepped out of the room. And as room as they did. Ama started walking to the entrance of the palace to leave, and she could feel everyone’s eyes on the angry girl.

"Ama, you’re going the wrong way.” Aang’s voice said, and it sounded like he was a little scared to say it, given the awkward atmosphere.

The waterbender did a sharp 180 turn and passed the other four again. “I knew that.” She grumbled with her index finger pointed in the air.

.☽☼☾.

Appa landed at the front of the Fire Sages Capital Temple. In the dark, the temple looked majestic with the fire-lit torches decorating the dark walls. Zuko led the way up the stairs, walking with purpose.

"Whoa. What is this place?“ Kei Lo marveled at the structure.

"The Fire Sages Capital Temple.” Mai answered his question.

"You’ve been here before Mai?“ Kei Lo wondered how she knew that.

"Once.” Mai recalled. “An ex thought it’d be romantic to share a meal over the burial site of his ancestors.”

"And he was right. It was romantic.“ Zuko looked back at them. He meant it to be more a quip than to be serious. Still Ama couldn’t help but let her jaw drop in jealousy. She and Kei Lo looked at each other with the same face. The two knew nothing about each other, yet here they were. Sharing the same look.

Aang looked back at the two awkwardly, Mai and Zuko already stepping into the temple. "So! You guys! How about we, y'know-” He had no idea what to say. “Get goin on the, uh- Whatever it is we came here to do?!” With a quick breath in and out. Ama walked in, Kei Lo following.

"Great Sage Shyu!“ Zuko greeted the sage close by the entrance. The old man was sweeping the floor, a chore no one finds exciting, so he grinned when he saw the Fire Lord approaching with the Avatar close behind.

"Fire Lord! Avatar! What a pleasant surprise!” Sage Shyu greeted.

Aang and Zuko both bowed before him. “So good to see you again, Shyu!” Aang said respectfully.

"I’m sorry it’s been so long since my last visit.“ Zuko apologized. "Things have been busy.”

"You know what Fire Sage Kaja used to say: the busier we are, the more attention we must pay to our interior life.“ Fire Sage Shyu pointed out.

"True, but-” Zuko tried to explain.

"My brother Sages and I recently revived a couple of old practices that may be of interest to you! In fact, I’m teaching a new meditation class that-“

"I’d love to hear more, Shyu - I swear - but right now, my friends and I need to get into the catacombs.” Zuko hated to interrupt, but hey, they were all in a rush.

The Fire Sage sighed. “Of course.” The old man walked to the middle of the temple, where a circular design with locks only a fire bender could open stood.

"Does the Fire Lord visit often?“ Aang wondered. Everyone was standing off to the side to allow the Sage to do his thing.

"Sure. Sometimes for the view, sometimes for the dusty old scrolls in the catacombs.” Fire Sage Shyu answered a bit bitterly. “Never for my meditation classes.” He then lit 6 small fires around him onto the designed locks before punching to the ground. The center, where he stood, stayed still, but the designs split apart and moved to the side, revealing the downward spiral stairwell.

Aang and Zuko lit fires into their hands for light. Zuko led the group as they walked single file and Aang was in the back. As soon as they hit the bottom, the hallway was wider. The roof was curved and it looked like there was a very large creature’s ribs decorating it. Based on the large dragon skulls that decorated the walls, Ama could only assume the ribs once belonged to a dragon.

“So this is where the Fire Lords are buried?” Kei Lo asked curiously.

"Yes.“ Zuko said in a serious tone. The catacombs reminded him of the last few generations of his family. Something he took no pride in.

"Reserve a place for yourself yet?” Ama asked. She knew she shouldn’t, but the petty thought was there and the words came out without her consent.

"What’s that supposed to mean?“ Zuko turned around with a confused look but an angry tone.

"Oh calm down, Fire Lord Zuko. It was just a question.” Ama spoke calmly, just to annoy him.

Luckily, Kei Lo interrupted the couple bickering. “Is that supposed to be Fire Lord Sozin?” He pointed at the large image of the old Fire Lord that was on the wall.

"My great grandfather, yes.“ Zuko answered. They all stared at it for a moment.

"Looks like a crank.” Kei Lo said.

"Crankiness runs in the family.“ Ama sent a taunting smirk at Zuko. He sent her a glare and Ama quickly glared back. Quips like this were the usual little taunts that Ama and Zuko had, but given their current relationship situation, Ama meant it more harshly.

"So, how’s this visit gonna help us, Zuko?” Aang grabbed his attention.

"Just follow me.“ Zuko grumbled, continuing to lead then down the passage. The left was a black and white mural with people fire bending, dragons, a sun, and other pictures. "Look at this.” Zuko admired. “This mural illustrates the history of the Fire nation, including it’s myths and legends.”

“Oh, yeah.” Aang observed it.

Then, at the end of that hallway was the entrance Zuko was looking for. The fire emblem was on it and four metal dragon head fire locks at arms height. “But it all stops here?” Aang asked, talking about the brief murals of Fire Nation history.

"When Sozin came to power, he ordered the rest of this corridor sealed off, as if Fire Nation history began with him.“ Zuko explained.

"Why does it all stop here?” Aang wondered.

"He wanted access, just in case. You can still learn from the past, even if you officially deny its existence.“ Zuko answered. "I’m guessing we’ll find a clue about the kemurikage behind that wall.” Zuko pointed at the entrance to the next corridor.

Aang observed the tall doors for a moment before turning back to the Fire Lord. “You know, there’s something just like this in the Sage’s temple on Crescent Island! Zuko, if you and I send fire blasts into each of the dragon’s mouths, the whole thing will open right up!”

"Worth a try.“ Zuko shrugged. The two stepped back and got into position to blast flames into two dragon mouths at the same time.

"Ready when you are.” Aang said.

"You might want to stand back.“ Zuko told the other three.

"We’re fine, thanks,” Ama said dryly with her arms crossed and putting her weight on her right leg.

Zuko clenched his jaw. He knew what he did was wrong, but he really didn’t know where all of Ama’s rude behavior towards him came from. He didn’t have time to talk to her about it, though. There were other things to worry about. So he focused his attention on the wall they had to get through.

At the same time, Zuko and Aang shot their flames into the dragon’s mouths. But it didn’t budge. “Let’s go again.” Aang suggested. And they did try again. And again. And again. And then a couple of other times.

"Nothing.“ Zuko grumbled. The frustration in his voice was obvious.

"Huh. Maybe if we give it one more try-” Aang suggested again.

Kie Lo ran to one of the dragon heads and observed it with both his hands and eyes. “You’ve given it twenty tries already! My turn.”

"I didn’t know you could fire bend, Kei Lo.“ Aang commented, scared that he had offended Kei Lo in some way.

"I can’t.” Kei Lo said matter-of-factly then he turned to Mai with his hand out. “Mai, can I borrow four of your throwing knives?” Mai looked very curious at what he was doing, but handed him her knives. Kei Lo stuck the knives into the dragon’s nose, fumbling around like he was looking for something. “If you had taken the time to study the dragons - instead of just blasting away - you would’ve noticed that the locking mechanisms aren’t located in the dragons mouths.”

"Wait, you gonna pick the dragon’s noses?“ Aang looked disgusted, despite the dragons being fake. "That seems awfully disrespectful. Not to mention gross.”

"Babe, can you help me out.“ Kei Lo asked Mai, holding up two of her knives.

"Sure.” Mai agreed and took the knives from his hand.

"'Babe’?“ Aang whispered to Zuko.

"You’re not really one to talk, Aang.” Zuko dryly said, referring to the 'sweetie’ nickname Aang and Katara have.

Kei Lo held his arms around Mai, from the back, his hands holding her wrists in a guiding way. Her hands were in two separate nostrils of two different dragons. Ama would have laughed if her mind weren’t elsewhere.

_Am I over reacting? Ye- No! Zuko refused to talk to you. You’re constantly worried about him and in return he just keeps you in the dark! I’m not some damsel in distress! And now with Mai here- wait. Is he jealous?_

Ama’s eyes traveled from looking at Zuko to his line of sight. He was looking at Mai and Kei Lo. But not in a jealous way like Ama thought. He was actually happy that Mai found something that could bring a smile to her face, something he could rarely do. Ama’s tried to reason that he wasn’t giving them a jealous look. But the things Azula said before were getting to her and her own jealousy wasn’t letting her see things clearly.

"Give each a counter-clockwise twist-“ Kei Lo instructed, he had his hands in two of the dragon’s nostrils just like Mai. ”- Now!“ The two twisted teh knives at the same time and the giant door moved to the side to open.

"Well, look at that!” Aang ran ahead. “You were right, Zuko! The mural keep’s going!” Aang stared at the walls.

"I’m impressed.“ Mai locked arms with Lei Lo and a smile on her face. "Any other criminal talents I don’t know about?”

"Stick around. Maybe you’ll find out.“ Even though they were already dating, Kei Lo flirted with Mai, sending her a sly wink.

Zuko walked faster to keep up with Ama’s pace. "Ama, we need to talk.”

"Why does that sound so familiar.“ Ama put her pointer finger on her chin like she was in thought. "Oh yeah, cause we always seem to 'need to talk’ nowadays.”

"Why are you being so cold?“ He hissed. He didn’t want to get angry at her, but she was pushing his limits. Her demeanor made him feel like he couldn’t even hold her hand. He thought if he did, she would twist his hand and break it.

"I don’t know, how about I ignore your existence for a month and then you can tell me how you feel.” Ama had a fake excited tone. But she rolled her eyes once she was done talking.

"Well if you were mad at me then why even come?“ Zuko questioned. "And why defend me when Ukano was being threatening?” Ama huffed and crossed her arms.

_Because I miss you. Because I care about you. Because I love you._

"Because I needed an explanation. And all I got was a lousy excuse.“ Ama told him. What she said wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

"Come on, waterlily. I apologized.” Zuko begged. He just wanted to hold her hand. To feel her soft, cool skin against his rough, hot skin. He loved every part of her. Each emotion and each expression. But not when she was hurting.

Ama stopped at the intersection for the next corridor and looked at him. Her mouth was agape and her eyebrows pinched together. “No, Zuko. You didn’t apologize.” Zuko’s eyes widened and thought back. Trying to remember if he did. But he didn’t and he just realized. Ama left him standing there and followed the group ahead. “Oh, look, more of Zuko’s cranky ancestors.” She said loudly for him and the others to hear.

"They don’t all look cranky.“ Aang defended Zuko, holding his fire up to one of the murals. "This guy’s more… stoic.” Aang looked over at Zuko who made his way to the front of the group. “How many Fire Lords were there?”

"I’m not sure. The history books I studied as a kid all began with Sozin.“ Zuko replied, looking at the first man painted on the wall. "But I bet this is the first one who united the Fire Islands.

"Guys, I think I found what we’re looking for.” Kei Lo called them over, and everyone crowded around him and the mural behind him. “The spirits who kidnapped Tom-Tom – that’s exactly what they looked like!” The mural behind them had dark ghost-like figures and terrified looking people painted on.

"The kemurikage.“ Mai muttered.

"Creepy.” Aang commented.

Ama figured that the mural wasn’t enough and moved away from the group. There was a little compartment that looked kinda like a house and inside was a scroll. “And this must be their story. Can I get a light Aang?” She asked, pulling the red scroll out.

"I got it.“ Zuko said immediately. He stood by her closely. Ama looked over at him. The fire illuminating his face and the reflection was in his golden eyes. Ama could stare into his eyes forever. It was her favorite feature of him. Because when he got excited or happy, they sparkled. But in the moment, it hurt her. Because her unusually stubbornness made her feel dirty to admire him.

Snapping back to the task at hand, Ama looked over at the scroll while Aang, Mai, and Kei Lo crowded around them to see the scroll. "Long ago, long before the Fire Nation came into existence, warlords ruled the Fire Islands.” She read. “They fought one another for territory and often the common people were caught in the middle. All the warlords were cruel and ruthless.

"But worst of them was a brute named Toz. Feast or famine, Toz demanded annual tributes from all the villages in his territory. One year, a village dared to refuse Toz his tribute. And so, to teach them a lesson, Toz had all the village’s children kidnapped. The children were never seen again, and the village’s mother’s died in sadness.”

"How horrible!“ Aang exclaimed. "Where was my past life in all this?!”

"Maybe this was before the first Avatar.“ Zuko suggested.

"Shut up. I’m not done.” Ama grumbled and started to read the scroll again. “Soon after the mothers’ deaths, dark spirits began to haunt Toz and his men. Every so often, they would drift into the warlord’s encampment in the middle of the night. The next morning, a child would be gone. Out of fear, Toz’s men abandoned him. His regime collapsed. However, the dark spirits - the Kemurikage- continue to appear, even to this day, their sadness insatiable.”

"Eesh.“ Kei Lo spoke. "Maybe Sozin kept ancient Fire Nation history locked away because it’s so depressing.”

"Tell me about it.“ Mai commented.

"Ama, I think you summoned something by reading that scroll!” Aang said in worry. He saw a smoke-like glow come from one of the murals. “Look!” He held out his hand as the light went around his wrist. “Whoa.” He awed. “Neat.” Aang ran down the hallway, following the light.

"Aang! Where are you going?“ Zuko called after him. "It could be dangerous down there.”

"But I think it wants me to follow it!“ Aang called back. Ama set the scroll back where she found it and ran after him, everyone else at her side

"This kind of thing happen a lot?” Kei Lo wondered.

"With the Avatar? All the time.“ Zuko replied.

"Interesting friends you got there, Zuko.” Mai grumbled.

"Where are you leading us, little wisp of smoke?“ Aang asked out loud.

"Probably somewhere dark and dank.” Mai quipped to Kei Lo.

"Kind of like where we are now?“ He joked back.

"Oh, it’ll be worse.” Mai grumbled. She was never one to look on the bright side of things.

"You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re pessimistic.“ Kei Lo flirted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know.” Mai said back.

Aang was giving the side conversations no attention. His focus was on the smoke. “Hey, smoke! Can you wait-” he talked to it like it was a living benign, which it may have been. The glowing blue smoke went to the mouth of a dragon statue on the wall. “No, don’t go-” And the smoke disappeared inside. “Oh, monkey feathers! I bet this is another lock. Kei Lo, you think maybe you could-” Aang pointed.

"No problem, Avatar Aang.“ The enthusiastic young man was already approaching the statue with two of Mai’s knives. Sticking them in the dragon nostrils, he twisted them and the wall rumbled as it spun open slowly.

"Looks like a crypt!” Aang observed stepping through the new door and down the steps.

"Cool.“ Ama stepped in after him and had a look around. There wasn’t much to see, just some more dragon statues and blank walls.

"I’m not going in there.” Mai instisted, standing her ground.

"Kei Lo, maybe you could come along, in case there’s something else to unlock.“ Aang hated to ask. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Zuko alone with Mai, he knew Zuko wouldn’t try anything. It had more to do with Ama’s obvious jealousy and angry behavior.

Kei Lo hesitantly looked back at the two. He on the other hand didn’t really know much about Zuko and Mai’s relationship. Still, he followed Aang and Ama down into the crypt. "Sure.”

Zuko and Mai didn’t really have much to say at the moment. But it wasn’t like the silence was uncomfortable. “This enough light? Because if the flame isn’t big enough, I could-”

"It’s fine, Zuko. The less we see of this place the better.“ Mai responded dryly.

"Oh, okay. You’re right.” Zuko agreed. “Kei Lo seems nice.”

"Yeah, he is.“ Mai agreed, smiling lightly at the thought of her boyfriend.

"It’s good to see you happy. You smile a lot when you’re with him.” Zuko smirked at how she smiled.

"Yeah, he’s good at doing that.“ Mai said. She didn’t always like showing her emotions, but when it came to Kei Lo, she didn’t seem to mind. "You and Ama don’t seem to be on good terms.” She spoke the obvious.

"Tell me about it.“ Zuko grumbled, looking down at the floor in regret. "I know I messed up, and usually she lets things go, but not this time.”

"I’m not a therapist.“ Mai said dryly.

"Right, sorry.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, you’re my friend. Plus you’re helping find my brother, so I guess I’ll help you out.“ Mai sighed with a small teasing smirk. "You’re really bad at letting people in Zuko. And Ama is starting to get really tired of it. I know what heartbreak looks like. And she has that look.”

"I’ve hurt her too often.“ Zuko sighed.

"Yep.” Mai unapologetically said and then poked his chest roughly. “And you better fix it before you lose her permanently.”

Zuko gulped at both the Mai’s threatening tone and at the thought of losing Ama. Spirits, that’s the last thing he wanted.

Meanwhile, Ama, Aang, and Kei Lo were following the bright smoke. It led them to a room with four columns at the corners of a coffin. Ama and Aang entered curiously while Kei Lo peeked in. He wanted to get out of there in both fear of the thoughts of spirits and because the thought of Mai and Zuko being together alone was eating him up. “Doesn’t look like you need my help! Maybe I should-”

"Kei Lo, something’s happening!“ Aang gasped.

The glowing smoke spiraled in front of the coffin and turned into the spirit on the murals. The kemurikage. "Greetings, Avatar.” A feminine and breathy voice spoke.

"You.. You’re one of the kemurikage - the original ones from long ago.“ Aang spoke respectfully while Kei Lo hid behind him.

"I am.” The spirit replied. “For centuries my sisters and I haunted the warlords of the Fire Islands, for their crimes we haunted them. We haunted them until the Islands were united into a single nation. The first Fire Lord, the one who rests in this crypt brought the warlords to justice and ushered in an era of prolonged peace. Our sadness receded. We never again set food in the human world.”

"But then why return now?“ Aang wondered. "Why are you haunting people again?”

"I repeat, Avatar.“ The spirit spoke more firmly. "From the time of the first Fire Lord until this moment, we have not entered your world.”

Aang’s eyes widened. He didn’t know who or what took Tom-Tom, but he did know that they weren’t the kemurikage. Once respectfully bidding farewell to the spirit, Aang and the others were quick to get back on Appa head back to the city.

.☽☼☾.


	6. Drastic Decisions

“I’m telling you, they’re not the same spirits as the ones in that scroll.” Aang told them while they sat on Appa’s saddle.

"So they’re different spirits who just look like the kemurikage?“ Zuko wondered, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

"Maybe.” Aang half agreed, but he didn’t know how probable that was.

"Or maybe they’re not spirits at all.“ Mai said what Ama was thinking.

"All I know is, on the roof of the flower shop that night? Those ladies looked creepy.” Kei Lo shivered at the memory of them.

As they flew over the city, a loud chant caught everyone’s ears. “A strong nation is a safe nation!”

"What the-?“ Aang looked over the saddle down to the city. "What are all those people doing out in the street? It’s the middle of the night?”

"Let’s find out.“ Zuko narrowed his eyes at the crowd of men.

When Appa landed, Zuko, Ama and Aang jumped down as soon as they could. They ran to the little rally, finding Mai’s father and the constable there. "Constable Sung! Ukano! What is the meaning of this?!” Zuko demanded to know.

Constable Sung’s head hung low in grief while Ukano explained. “As I predicted, the spirit world has gotten completely out of control! Dark spirits have taken more children, including the constable’s own son.”

"Oh no!“ Aang expressed verbally while Ama gasped.

"I’m so sorry constable,” Zuko said. He felt angry with himself for being unable to do anything.

"I was unable to find you, Fire Lord. We had to do something.“ Constable Sung regretted saying, but also sounded like he’d been back into a corner and had no other choice.

"The Safe Nation Society-” Ukano started to speak before Aang interrupted him.

"What’s the Safe Nation Society?“ The airbender wondered.

"Since Zuko’s refused to protect his nation, a group of young volunteers have stepped up.” Ukano had a devilish, manipulative smirk. “The Safe Nation Society are risking their own lives to keep us all safe!” The ‘volunteers’ stood at attention behind the overly proud man.

"But, how’d you get this many volunteers to assemble this late into the night?“ Aang asked. His more optimistic perspective made him more curious to it all, but he also was investigative to the situation.

"In fact, not ten minutes ago, the Society saved a child by heroically sighting off Dark Spirits.” Ukano ignored Aang’s question.

"Hate to break it to you, but those probably weren’t spirits.“ Aang almost shouted.

"Preposterous!” Ukano dismissed the claim without a second thought. Ama furrowed her eyebrows. He was up to something. She knew it. “I saw them with my own two eyes! Humans don’t move like that.”

"You’re hiding something.“ Mai had snuck up on her father while he was speaking.

Ukano jumped back in surprise. "Mai! What are you doing here?” He tried to detract the focus from him to her.

"I can tell by the way you’re talking.“ Mai narrowed her eyes. Observing his facial expressions. "What’s your secret, father?”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about.“ Ukano lied. Mai noted the single drip of sweat on his forehead and how he refused to look at her.

"Constable Sung.” Zuko spoke to the concerned father. “Truly, I’m sorry about your son. We will find him- I promise you. But the curfew- all of this- was done without my authority! I will not be undermined!” Ama’s eyes widened at Zuko’s angry and authoritative tone. It’s been a while since she’s heard it. “Until further notice, you are suspended from your post!”

"Fire Lord, I-!“ The now ex-constable stopped his protest and bowed. "I’m sorry.”

"So am I.“ Zuko looked down at the ground in pity for the man. Sung’s son was just kidnapped and Zuko had just suspended him from his job. Everyone was silent as Sung walked home in shame.

"What do you think you’re doing?!” Ukano interjected. Ama wanted nothing more than to put the old man in his place. “Constable Sung was a good man.”

"And you, Ukano.“ Zuko shouted. His anger and frustration with the whole situation was finally getting to him. And Mai’s father wasn’t helping in the slightest. "This society of yours will disband immediately or you will all face arrest!”

Ukano glared at Zuko momentarily before facing his Society. “Come, Safe Nation Society!” He ordered. “We will respect the wishes of the 'Fire Lord.’ Let us return to our homes and stand idly by while our nation suffers!”

The Society went their separate ways home, Ukano was the last to leave, but not before turning to look at his daughter. “And Mai, when you finally come to realize the truth, you know where to find me.” Mai scowled at him in return and said nothing.

"What just happened with Constable Sung…“ Aang commented. "That was pretty harsh.

"I hated to do it, but I had no choice,” Zuko said lowly. Sorrow was evident on his face, but he held no regret. The decisions that came with being Fire Lord weren’t always easy to make.

"Fire Lord Zuko.“ An unsure feminine voice spoke from behind the group. They turned to look at the woman who spoke, her terrified daughter in her arms as she held on tightly to her mother. "With all due respect, the Safe Nation Society just saved my daughter. They’re heroes, which is more than I can say for you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise as the woman left. He felt so torn inside. He had a duty to his citizens, but it seemed like everyone thought he was going about it wrong. Aang gave his advice, and it was a better choice than what Ukano proposed. For Ukano to go behind his back was uncalled for and wrong, but Zuko still wondered if what he was doing was wrong.

Zuko led Ama and Aang through the palace hallway and to their rooms in silence. Ama already knew the palace halls like the back of her hand. Her room was large, well not in comparison to the royal bedrooms, but still bigger than the snow hut she grew up in.

Taking a bath and brushing her hair, the waterbender prepared for bed. Moving the sheets to the side, but before she got in, she felt a tug away. It was her conscious telling her that she had something else to do. She didn’t even bother changing out of her pajamas. Ama left her room and went over to the room next to hers.

"Ama?“ The water bender heard on her way there.

She looked over at the voice, seeing her favorite Kyoshi warrior in all her glory. "Suki!” She exclaimed and ran to the girl for a hug. “I didn’t get the chance to greet you earlier. How are you?”

"Eh, the same old same old. Stressed and just ready to go to bed.“ Suki chuckled, stepping out of the hug. "Just need to tell Zuko the nightly rounds are finished and everything’s secure.”

"Why don’t you get some sleep?“ Ama told her. "I’m going to see Zuko right now. I’ll let him know.”

Suki sighed in relief. “You’re the best, Ama. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ama smiled and the Kyoshi Warrior walked down the hall.

Back on her way to see her boyfriend, Ama didn’t even bother knocking. Zuko’s room was the largest at the palace. But it wasn’t the large bed or the little priceless relics that made the room incredible, it was the balcony. It had an incredible view of the sky. It just so happened to be where Zuko was standing.

Opening the door to the balcony, Ama spotted the regal young man. Zuko was still wearing his Fire Lord clothes and his cape flowed gently with the wind.

"Hey.“ Ama said, still standing beside the door. "I saw Suki in the halls. She said that the Kyoshi warriors just finished their nightly rounds and that everything’s secure.”

"Thanks.“ Zuko responded. He didn’t turn back to look at her, he knew she’d come to him by the railing and she did. While he looked up at the sky, Ama looked at him. He looked so scared, so unsure.

"You need to talk?” She asked.

"Do you think the kids that were kidnapped,“ He started to speak, turning his head to see her stoic expression. "If we… when we find them. Will they still be the same children they were before this?”

"What do you mean?“ She furrowed he eyebrows lightly, looked a bit confused.

"When Mai and I were still together, I remember this one time she brought Tom-Tom with her for a picnic.” He started to explain. “I was a little annoyed at first, but I remember watching him run after this glow moth. He was so happy, I don’t remember ever being that happy.”

"And you’re wondering if he’ll ever be happy like that again?“ Ama pieced together. Zuko nodded. "I think you’re underestimating the kid. I’m sure Mai told you about Omashu and the kid has already been through a lot. All kids, I think, take dangerous situations and look at them through different lenses. When they grow up, they either won’t remember any of this, or become a bit stronger because of it.” Zuko’s shoulder relaxed a bit. “They’re all going to be fine.”

Zuko looked over at her, feeling a bit calmer about the Fire Nation issues. But he still had his relationship issues to deal with. The one that stung the most.

"Ama, I’m so sorry.“ His voice broke and he clenched his eyes shut. Ama didn’t say anything. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her. Zuko had to hunch over to bury his face in her shoulder.

He didn’t cry, he wouldn’t allow himself to. Still. Ama was the only person that he could be this vulnerable with. Her nails lightly scraped his scalp in a calming way as she cradled his head, careful not to ruin his top-knot. Letting him just feel her presence. To feel supported.

"I should have sent a message.” He finally said. His tone etched with regret and caring.

"And I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.“ Ama admitted.

"No.” Zuko firmly disagreed, moving his head away from the crook of her neck to look at her face. “You reacted in the way you felt. And that is completely valid.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “I hurt you. Again.”

Ama’s hand went over his, removing it from her face, but still held his hand. “This is starting to get repetitive.” Her words were just above a whisper, but Zuko heard her. “Zuko, I-”

"No!“ Zuko interrupted her when he noticed smoke coming from a room close-by. But not just any room. Kiyi’s. He ran back inside then through the halls, Ama close behind.

"What’s wrong?” Ama asked.

"Smoke! From Kiyi’s room!“ He answered back. The waterbender gasped, realizing that he was talking about the kemurikage. Her bare feat hit the cold floor as quickly as they could, discarding her slippers in the room earlier so that she could run better. Zuko flung the room doors open, revealing an empty bed. "No! No! No!” he panicked

"Zuko?!“ Aang stepped in quickly. Hearing the commotion in the halls he followed the voices quickly. Ty Lee and Suki behind him.

Zuko looked out the window. And indeed the kemurikage impostors were on the roof, one of them holding Kiyi. "Put her down! Now!” He ordered.

Zuko and Aang jumped out the window, blasting fire in their direction. The one holding Kiyi, kicked back into Aang’s gut, pushing him back. “That definitely felt like a human foot!” He shouted. “Try Chi blocking 'em, Ty Lee.”

"I’m trying, I’m trying!“ She repeated. The people in the dark cloaks dodged every one of her jabs. Just like they were dodging all of Ama’s water bullets.

"Got you!” Suki tackled the one with Kiyi. But they just threw the little girl up so that another one of the fake kemurikage could catch her.

"After them!“ Zuko shouted. The kemurikage released an incredible amount of smoke. The four teens covered their faces from the stinging sensation it left in their eyes and the thick smell; making them cough.

Aang bent a gust of air, pushing the smoke away and relieving one of the cloaked figures running on the roof. "There!” He pointed.

Zuko didn’t think twice to shoot them down. The person fell off the roof and onto the stone floor. “That’s it- It’s over!” Zuko shouted as he stepped towards them. “Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” The Fire Lord bent two large flames of fire on each of his hands, Ama beside him with sharp icicles pointed at them, and Aang beside her. They all had the same, enraged and threatening expression. “Where’d your friends take my sister?! Same place as the other kids?! Answer me!”

The fake kemurikage was silent, and unbeknownst to them, they generated lightning in their two fingers and shot it at them. Luckily no one got a zap of the lightning. But Zuko had a shocked face as he realized who was under the cloak and mast. “Azula.” He stood back as everyone got into a fighting position when hearing her name. “I know that’s you, Azula! Tell your friends to let Kiyi go!”

Azula still said nothing and shot more lightning. Zuko absorbed it in one had and redirected it into the air with his other hand. “You know I can redirect anything you-” Zuko stopped short, not expecting the second lighting strike, hitting him in the chest and flinging him back.

"Zuko!“ Ama shouted, happy that Aang reacted quick enough to air bend Zuko off the ground so he wouldn’t hit the wall.

"I’m okay.” Zuko assured, already back on his feet. “She’s gotten strong again.”

Suki and Ty Lee were already after Azula. Attacking with their fans, and attempting to chi block her. But Azula was quick to dodge it all. Ama ran after her when seeing how Suki and Ty Lee were hit down.

She pulled water out of a patch of grass and threw it at her. It only made Azula glare at her and send a bolt of lightning. Ama rolled to the side to avoid it. But by the time she was up, Azula was on the roof with the other two kemurikage and Kiyi.

"No!“ Zuko shouted, running to the spot that Azula just jumped from.

"They took her didn’t they?” Zuko’s mom ran outside. “They took my baby.”

"I’m sorry.“ Zuko’s head dropped. Ursa was embraced by her husband as she cried. And Ama took Zuko in his arms. He still didn’t cry. But the fear and the anguish was still very much there.

.☽☼☾.

The next morning, in the throne room, Zuko sat on the pedestal. His back straight and his face stoic while the messenger told him about the other kidnappings.

"There were four more kidnappings last night, including Kiyi. That makes a total of thirteen.” The messenger kneeled as he gave the news. “Our citizens are so frightened that many are planning to leave the city before sundown.”

"I don’t blame them.“ Zuko grumbled.

Mai and Kei Lo soon walked in, Mai walking fasted than her boyfriend. "Zuko, I heard.” She was concerned, for obvious reasons.

"Mai!“ Zuko exclaimed, happy to see her. He stepped off the throne and jumped off the stage-like floor to embrace her. Ama kept a stoic expression, bet her heart broke just a little bit more. Her jaw clenched just a little bit, but Aang saw. Her younger friend put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I’m so worried.” Zuko sighed as he hugged the raven-haired girl.

"I know. But we’ll find them. We’ll find all of them.“ Mai assured him,

Aang stepped in, speaking to break apart the hug. A part of it was to get them back on the mystery, but another part was for Ama. "We have a clue as to who the kemurikage are, at least.”

"Yeah, but that’s why I’m worried.“ Zuko reminded him that it was Azula they caught.

"You know for sure they’re not spirits?” Mai asked.

"Last night, one of them shot lightning at us.“ Suki gave her a clue.

"No, it can’t be!” Mai gasped. “Lightning bending is rare, but it isn’t that rare! That doesn’t necessarily mean-”

"It wasn’t just the lightning, Mai. It was how she fought. How she moved.“ Ty Lee hated to say. After all it was she and Mai that betrayed her. Azula may have been plotting her revenge for all they knew.

"It was definitely Azula.” Zuko grimaced.

"Buy why would Azula want to kidnap all those kids? And her own sister?“ Mai wondered.

"I’m not sure.” Aang tried to piece that together.

"She’s Azula. That’s reason enough.“ Zuko stressed.

"I need to tell you something, Zuko.” Mai sighed and looked at the ground regrettably. “Last time we were here you asked me if my father was involved with the New Ozai Society. I told you I didn’t know. I lied. Not only is Ukano involved. He’s the leader.”

Everyone who heard that gasped in shock. “So Ukano’s the leader of the New Ozai Society and the Safe Nation Society?” Aang tried to put two and two together. “That guy’s really into societies!”

"I think the two organizations are the same thing.“ Ama responded to Aang. She’d be lying if she said she was surprised. Ukano gave her the impression of a Fire Nation supremacist.

"Why would you keep that from me?” Zuko almost shouted.

"He’s my dad, Zuko! No matter how evil he is, I still don’t like the idea of betraying him!“ Mai exclaimed. "You of all people should understand that!”

"You’re right. I’m sorry.“ Zuko’s voice softened as he apologized.

"There’s more. When we saw him in the streets last night, I could tell that he was trying to hide something.” Mai continued. “I think he already knew the kemurikage weren’t spirits. He may have even known about Azula.”

"So you think he’s working with Azula? That he has something to do with the kidnappings?“ Zuko asked her.

"I don’t know. Maybe.” Mai responded. “Every time he’s talked to me about Tom-Tom, I’ve gotten this weird feeling. Like his worry is for my benefit.”

"It’d make sense.“ Ama spoke up, grabbing their attention. "I mean, the New Ozai Society is hell-bent on getting you off the throne. And how would one go about turning an entire nation against their leader? Fear. And kids always hit a soft spot.”

Zuko was in though for a moment, before turning to look at the general in the room. “General Mak, we need to bring Ukano and his allies in for questioning. Find out exactly what they know. Seal off the capital city until this situation is resolved. No one gets in or out.” He ordered and swung his arm across to get across how serious he was about it.

Ama and Aang shared a concerned glance. This wan’t the right way to deal with the situation, they knew that. But Zuko was making a drastic decision. “Then send your soldier to Ukano’s home to arrest him. If he isn’t there- and I’m willing to bet he isn’t- search people’s homes for him or anyone else who may have been a part of the Safe Nation Society.”

"Yes, Fire Lord!“ The general bowed.

"Zuko, this isn’t the way!” Aang finally stepped in to voice his disagreement. “Please, let me find Ukano! I’ll sit him down and talk to him. No soldiers!”

Zuko turned around to face his friend and bowed his head. “Avatar Aang, thank you for your assistance up to this point. You know how much I value your wisdom and friendship.”

Aang furrowed his eyebrow at how oddly Zuko was acting. “Why are you talking to me like that? All adult and stuff?!”

"We already tried things your way, and it didn’t work out! It’s time for a different approach.“ Zuko stood firm on his decision. "If you’re not willing to support me, then you need to leave.”

"But you can’t treat everybody in the city like criminals!“ Aang argued. "Such drastic actions will only cause more mistrust!”

"Drastic situation calls for drastic action, Aang.“ Mai sided with Zuko.

"But you can’t just invade people’s homes.” Ama voiced her agreement with Aang instead of just giving dirty and confused looks. “It’s an infringement of their liberties, Zuko. If we listen to Aang, then maybe we can still diffuse the situation.”

Zuko clenched his jaw then looked at the Kyoshi Warriors. “Suki, Ty Lee, please escort the Avatar out.” He ordered.

Ama’s jaw dropped while the two girls grabbed Aang’s arms to lead him out. “I’m going, I’m going!” Aang repeated, so the two girls let go of him but still followed closely.

"You’re unbelievable.“ Ama shook her head at Zuko and followed Aang out. Zuko huffed out angrily and looked at Mai instead of watching his girlfriend leave.

"Zuko’s one of my best friends and everything, but sometimes-” Aang grumbled once the curtain for the room closed behind them.

"-Sometimes he makes you so frustrated your aura feels like it’s all twisted in knots.“ Azula finished for him in her own little way.

"Yeah… Something like that.” Aang still smiled at her input.

"It’s more like he just makes me want to throw chucks of ice at the wall.“ Ama spoke dryly and crossed her arms.

"There’s so much more we can do! I mean, we didn’t even check Kiyi’s room for evidence!” Aang continued. “If Sokka were here-”

"If Sokka were here, he’d sneak off to investigate on his own.“ Suki finished, her own plan in mind. Ama smirked at her clever friend as she then went down the hallway to Kiyi’s room "Come on!”

.☽☼☾.

Ama, Aang, Ty Lee and Suki searched every corner of Kiyi’s room. Aang even used his airbending to lift the bed and look under there. “Anything?” Suki asked.

"Nope.“ Ama sighed, still looking inside the large closet.

"Not a trace.” Aang added.

Ty Lee poked her head through the window from the outside. “Guy! Guys! Come look!” The others were quick to jump out onto the roof and follow Ty Lee. “There was something about the spot where the kemurikage disappeared last night. Something fuzzy and hard to remember. But then I finally got it.”

The perky girl stopped running when they got to a brick wall and she placed a hand on one of the bricks. “When Azula, Mai, and I used to play hide-and seek as kids, Azula would disappear for hours. Mai and I could never find her! It got really, really not fun,” She then pushed the brick into the wall. “Until we figured out her secret!”

The wall rumbled as a secret passage was opened in the wall. “Whoa!” Aang gasped. They all took a look inside, where stairs led through the dark passage.

"Secret tunnel.“ Ama sang quietly, recalling the nomads she met with the Gaang.

"We need to get Zuko.” Aang said. No one argued against that and went to look for the Fire hi Lord.

After spending a good hour, the four finally found Zuko. He and Mai were at the prison, where protestors were being taken for questioning. “Zuko!” Aang shouted to get his attention as they ran towards him. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

"Aang? I thought you left.“ Zuko looked over at the young boy with confusion.

"Well, you thought wrong, buddy!” Aang responded. “We found something you gotta see! Come one!”

Zuko turned away from his friend to get back to his original plans. “I’m sorry, Aang, but General Mak is right. Like I told you, I need to handle this my way.”

"Even if your way is stupid?!“ Aang snapped. He realized that Zuko wasn’t going to follow them and created a ball of wind. "Stand back.”

"What are you doing?“ Suki asked.

"Getting the Fire Lord’s attention.” And with that, Aang spun the ball of wind towards Zuko, picked him up and balanced him on top.

"What the-?!“ Zuko shouted in surprise. "Aang! Put me down immediately!”

"I will as long as you take a look at what we found!“ Aang basically refused and flew him all the way back to the palace.

"What’s going on?” Kei Lo shouted as they ran after the two.

"I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.“ Mai shouted back.

Aang only dropped the Fire Lord when they got to the secret entrance. "Oof!” Zuko hit the rough roof. “Don’t ever do that again!”

"Okay, okay. But look!“ Aang pressed his hand against the brick, revealing the entrance.

Zuko quickly picked himself up and went over to the gap. "A secret passageway!” He exclaimed. “So you think this is how Azula and the other kemurikage escaped? How did you figure this out.”

"I remember it from when we were little.“ Ty Lee answered. "You really should’ve come exploring with us more, Zuko.”

"I really should’ve.“ Zuko said more to himself, staring down into the dark passage. "Kiyi could be on the other side.”

"Tom-Tom, too. I’m coming along.“ Mai exclaimed.

” _We’re_ coming along.“ Kei Lo corrected his girlfriend and Mai smiled at him appreciatively.

"Suki, Ty Lee, please stay to keep guard over the royal palace.” Zuko turned to the Kyoshi Warriors.

"You got it, Zuko!“ Ty Lee assured him.

Turning back to the passage, Zuko stepped in first, followed by Aang to light the way. The passage was mainly straight forward.

They were probably walking for a mile until there were some steps up. "Watch your step here guys.” Aang warned, swiftly jumping over the gap in the stairs.

"Don’t worry, Aang.“ Kie Lo responded, taking Mai’s hand and helping her over. "We got it.”

Ama was behind Mai, so once there was enough distance, she prepared to leap over the gap. But just before she did, a gloved hand came into her view. Looking up, Ama saw Mai holding her hand out to help her step up. “Thank you.” Ama said as she took her hand, and stepped over the gap.

"Don’t mention it.“ Mai said.

They all crowded at the end of the passage. "This must be it.” Zuko looked at the stone covering. “Behind this door could be Kiyi and Tom-Tom.”

"And Azula.“ Aang added.

The two put their hands on the door to push it open. "You ready?” Zuko asked Aang.

"Yeah.“ Aang said with determination. They pushed the stone door open together, revealing a cemetery. Most of the headstones had moss growing on them and some of them were broken.

"I’ve been here before.” Zuko recalled. “This is the royal family graveyard.”

"I thought that’s what the dragonbone catacombs were for.“ Aang recalled.

"No, the catacombs are only for the Fire Lords. This place is for everyone else.” Zuko corrected him. “It’s called the Garden of Tranquil Souls.”

"Really?“ Aang looked around the place. "Well… I hate to break it to you, Zuko-” The kemurikage appeared to them and surrounded the 5. “But the souls here don’t seem all that tranquil!”

Zuko and Ama immediately got back to back. Ama opened her waterskin that was attached to the hip, and at the same time, she and Zuko bent their elements at the kemurikage attacking them. The two, nor Aang, noticed Mai run off after one of them. Or more specifically; Azula.

It wasn’t until after Zuko and Ama took down their two attackers that they noticed the fight. Azula had her hood and mask off. One hand gripped Kei Lo’s shirt while the other held a blue flame. “Azula, please! Leave him alone!” Mai begged.

Zuko ran a few feet closer, holding a fist of fire. “Listen to her. Leave him alone.” He ordered Azula.

"Zuzu!“ The maniac greeted. "I see you’re finally over your little waterbender and trying to win back Mai. But by defending her new boyfriend? That’s just sad.”

The siblings threw their fire at each other and it collided into a large wall of flames. But once they were done and the fire died down, Azula made a run for it. “Azula! Stop!” Zuko shouted as he ran after her. He turned to Mia and Kei Lo.

"Don’t worry about us! Go after that nutcase!“ Mai pointed in the direction that Azula went. Zuko didn’t think twice before running after her. Mai turned to her boyfriend and inspected his shoulder.

"Did Azula hit him?” Ama asked, stepping up to them.

"Yeah. With lightning.“ Mai answered.

"Here. Let me.” Mai stepped to the side while Ama took a look at Kei Lo’s shoulder and then placed a water-glove over it. It only took a moment and then she was done.

"I didn’t know waterbenders could do that.“ Kei Lo looked at his healed shoulder in awe.

"My sister is better at it than I am.” Ama told him, bending her water back into her waterskin. “But I can still get the job done.”

"You okay?“ Mai linked her arm in his.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you, before we started dating, I never used to get injured this often.” He chuckled.

"You know what they say. Love hurts.“ Mai commented.

"I guess it does.” Kei Lo agreed.

Ama took those words in; love hurts. Her blue eyes looked in the direction Zuko just ran in. Was love really supposed to hurt this much? To feel so disconnected from the person you love. Ama cared Zuko more than anything. But something didn’t feel right between them anymore. And she’s known that for a while.

"Where’s Aang?“ The waterbender suddenly remembered and looked over at the place they were just standing.”

"Zuko? Ama? Anyone?“ Aang’s call was faint, but the others could get a general direction of where he was. "Hey! Where did everyone?!”

Ama and the other two ran in the direction looking for Aang. “Over there!” Kei Lo pointed at one of the graves, the stone was pushed open. They ran in Aang was passed out, two of the kemurikage stood beside him.

"Who knew a little smoke in the lungs was enough to get the better of the mighty Avatar?“ One of them said.

While they were distracted, Ama and Mai attacked. Each of them punched one of the fake spirits, knocking them out. They landed with a thud and Ama jogged to Aang, waking him up.

"Thanks.” Aang got up, still a bit dazed from the smoke.

"No need to thank me. It was a pleasure to punch them.“ Ama smiled.

"Mai!” A little boy ran up the stairs with his arms out wide.

"Tom-Tom!“ Mai exclaimed, bending down to hug him. "I missed you so much, kid.” Ama smiled at the sweet scene.

"Ama!“ Another tiny voice shouted excited. Ama looked at the group of children and Kiyi ran over to her with a giant smile. Ama grinned at the little girl, but it faded a bit when she was Ukano standing there with all the kids. He didn’t seem like a threat. He just stood there with a small smile at his children.

Ama paid no mind to him, she bent down, picking the little girl up and putting her on her waist while Kiyi wrapped her little arms around her neck. "I knew you guys would find us!” She exclaimed.

"Oh really?“ Ama giggled as they walked back out to the graveyard.

"Yeah!” She shouted. “And guess what I did?!”

"What?“ Ama asked, setting her on the ground so she can walk but still holding her hand.

"You know how Zuzu practices with fire? Well I did that and melted the door!”

Ama’s eyes widened but she also smiled at her. “So we got a little firebender.” She laughed. “I’m impressed Kiyi!”

"Now, let’s find Zuko!“ Kiyi jumped, walking a little faster. "Zuzu?! Zuzu, where are you?”

Ama looked around. It shouldn’t be too hard to find Zuko in the graveyard, but Azula was always full of surprises. But he showed up, running out of one of the tombs with a grin.

"Zuzu!“ Kiyi yelled, slipped her hand out of Ama’s while she ran to her brother.

Zuko bent down, holding her in an embrace. "Kiyi! I can’t tell you how worried I was about you!” He sighed in relief.

"I wasn’t worried at all! I knew you’d come for us!“ Kiyi exclaimed. Zuko picked her up, carrying the child at his hip. He looked over at Ama who was already looking at him. Neither of them said nothing. They just shared a content smile.

.☽☼☾.

Ukano went to prison and things for the most part went back to normal. But there was still one more thing that had to be addressed. The Fire Nation citizens were still fearful and the doubts that they had about Zuko were already there. So Zuko had to address the citizens.

Ama stepped outside at the front of the palace where Zuko would be giving his speech in a few minutes. There were already a whole crowd people there to listen. Mainly concerned parents.

"Hey, Ama.” The waterbender heard a feminine and familiar voice. Ama looked to her left, seeing Mai. “I just wanted to say thank you, for being here and helping find my brother.”

"Any time, Mai.“ Ama smiled.

"I know we aren’t exactly besties, but I’d like to get to know you better.” Mai shrugged like she wasn’t used to making friends. Which was likely the case since Azula and Ty Lee were her only friends. But they’d been together since kids and Azula had just kidnapped her brother.

"I’d like that too. But, I think it’s only fair to warn you that I won’t be in the Fire Nation for much longer.“ Ama told her.

Mai had a confused look at first, but then realization hit. The raven-haired girl thought about her conversation with Zuko. About how Ama wasn’t letting go of his mistake and how she was heartbroken. But Ama didn’t look all that heartbroken, standing in front of Mai. Maybe nervous and sad, but like she was understanding something.

"Well, for whatever reason that is, you can always find me to hang out. Hopefully, we find something to bond over and get along.”

"You mean other than the fact that we’ve both seen Zuko’s dick?“ Only after the fact did Ama realize that Mai probably wasn’t the kind of person to find that amusing. So she was surprised to see the Fire Nation girl crack a smile and even a chuckle.

"I take what I said back, I definitely think we’ll get along,” Mai said after her short laugh.

As soon as their small conversation ended, one of the Fire Sages rang the gong, meaning that Zuko was ready to step out and address the crowd. The double doors opened, revealing the Fire Lord. He stepped forward at the height of the steps to be seen by everyone.

"My fellow citizens, thank you for gathering here on such short notice.“ He spoke loudly and clearly to the audience. "The last few nights have been traumatic for all of us. Our children were taken, our parents grew fearful, and our streets descended into chaos. And as your Fire Lord, I, well, I responded poorly.”

"Security and freedom exist in a delicate balance. I did not maintain balance well. My recent decisions were based not on reason, not on wisdom, but on fear. For that I ask for your forgiveness. You should never feel like prisoners in your own city, or suspects in your own homes. I resolve to do better. I will continue striving to be a Fire Lord worthy of you. I’m grateful for your patience. I’m grateful for your trust.“

The citizens cheered for him. A proud smile formed on Ama’s lips as she clapped. The way he took responsibility and promised to do better. Ama always admired that.

He’d changed so much since their first meeting. Zuko went from being the guy trying to capture them to being the guy she fell in love with. Which was just why doing this next part was so hard for her.

After his speech, the couple took a walk in the gardens. They were silent until they sat under a tree by the pond. The turtle ducks swam happily and freely together.

"Ama, I feel like I can’t say I’m sorry enough.” He spoke first. Zuko took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand.

"It’s fine.“ Ama smiled at his touch. "Zuko, I think we need to talk about…” She paused, turning about from his curious gaze. “About us.”

Zuko shifted, facing her more directly. “What do you mean.”

"In the month that I was away I had a lot of time to think" She started.

"Think about what?“ Zuko was starting to get scared.

"Zuko, we’ve been through a lot together.” Ama started, remembering how they battled Azula, went to find his mom, and did so much together. “I wouldn’t trade the time we spent together for anything-.”

"Where are you going with this?“ Zuko said quietly, like he already knew.

"Zuko, I think we need to break up.” Ama finally told him. Her tone was calm. Her thoughts clear and rational.

Zuko looked away from her and at the pond. His eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was placed on his lips. “Is it because of Mai? I know Azula said some things but-” His tone was borderline upset. Like he was trying not to let his feelings out but they were still spilling.

"It’s not about Mai, Zuko.“ Ama assured him, his tone made her a bit nervous. "I’ll admit, I’ve been jealous of her for a while. But-”

"Exactly! You _were_ and _still_ are jealous. But Mai and I are just friends.“ He interrupted. "If you just got over it then we don’t need to break up!”

"I’m not jealous of Mai!“ Ama snapped back and stood up, to look down at him. "If you will just let me speak instead of jumping to conclusions-!”

"Well if it’s not that then it must be the fact that I “don’t talk to you about anything”.“ Zuko stood up as well, standing right in front of her. He was just an inch or two taller than her, but with the height and the glare, it was a bit threatening. "What? You still feel like you aren’t enough?”

"So now you’re going to tease me about the insecurities I had?!“ Ama shouted. "You are so infuriating, Zuko!”

"I’m infuriating?!“ The boy didn’t shout at her. He glared and just barely raised his voice, but he didn’t yell. He wasn’t that person anymore and he didn’t have the heart to yell at her. But he was still upset. "You’re the one breaking up for me for petty reasons!”

Zuko felt like he was losing his grip. He was confused. He knew that he did wrong when it came to communicating, but how many times did he have to apologize and promise to do better. He’d make it up to her. He’d tell her everything ten times over, take her on more dates, and so much more. He loved her so much and couldn’t bear to lose her.

"Oh forget it!“ Ama grumbled as she shook her head, a grimance on her lips. "You obviously don’t seem to understand what I’m saying, but the fact is still evident that we’re through.”

She turned to leave, walking fast out of the garden. “Wait, Ama!” Zuko called, running over to her. The girl stopped walking, but she didn’t turn around. And Zuko knew better than to lay a hand on her. “Can’t we fix this.”

Ama’s face turned red in anger. Her jaw clenched and her hand’s turned into fists. “After how you just talked to me?! I don’t think so!” Without looking back, Ama bent the water from the pond, forcing it onto the unsuspecting Fire Lord. Zuko fell to the side, drenched in water.

The girl grumbled under her breath as she stomped away to meet Aang and go to the South Pole. To go home. But at that moment, the waterbender didn’t see it as going to see her family. She was thinking about getting away from Zuko.

Aang had just finished up packing everything onto Appa. He grinned when he noticed the girl walk over, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the way she stomped to the flying bison.

"Hey, is everything okay?“ He nervously asked as she hastily climbed up Appa.

"Everything will be once we get to the South Pole,” Ama responded sourly.

"Do you need to-“

"Can we just go!” Ama snapped. Aang jumped in surprise, but still jumped onto Appa’s head and left.

Aang waited a while till he said something. He glanced back at the waterbender. Her arms were crossed and her face stoic as she looked up at the sky. “What happened?”

"Zuko and I broke up.“ Ama said with no emotion.

Aang didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t see it coming. He knew they were having issues with communication. And he saw the way Ama acted in the month Zuko didn’t talk to her. She felt free. She was enjoying her time with different people from the cities. Though she worried about how Zuko never reached out, he saw how she was understanding herself more. Without him.

So Aang said nothing. He kept his eyes on the sky. Ama needed to think and take everything in. The way she stomped over earlier. The break up must have been bad. She needed space. And when she was ready, she needed her siblings.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end of Ama and Zuko, obviously. Stay tuned for one more comic chapter and then to the more interesting plot!
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	7. Bridge of No Return

It was the first time that Ama was going back home to the South Pole since after the war. Despite her break up with a certain Fire Lord, Ama tried to enter her homeland with a positive attitude. Not for herself, but for her dad and for her siblings.

"Hey, Ama!“ Aang called for her excitedly. He was currently sitting on Appa’s head while the waterbender laid on his back, looking up at the night sky. "We’re here!”

She jumped up quickly and looked over, seeing the snow covered ground getting closer. The city looked so different. There were actual buildings, some fountains, shops. By the looks of it, there was a festival going on, based on the fancy lights, games and food booths.

"Wow.“ She marveled at the lights and the large buildings close by. "The South Pole looks really different.”

"Yea, well it has been a while.“ Aang chuckled and the sky bison landed on the ground.

Aang and Ama jumped out the moment they could. Aang ran to Katara for a hug while Ama ran to her father and he engulfed his daughter in a hug.

"Dad!” She exclaimed.

"My goodness.“ His father chuckled, pulling away to look at his daughter. "I didn’t think you could grow up any more.” Ama grinned. Hakoda was right. Since the last time he had seen her, she had matured a little more, having recently turned 18. “Now, where is that young man that had stolen my daughter from our tribe.” He teased. Ama just gave him an awkward smile.

_How do I tell my family that I broke up with the Fire Lord? And that it wasn’t a good breakup?_

"Yeah, I thought Zuko was supposed to come visit with you.“ Katara piped in, joining the conversation.

"Things are getting a little rough in the Fire Nation. He’s really busy.” Ama opt out of telling them in the moment. She nervously rubbed her arm and looked over at Aang. He looked confused as to why she didn’t say anything.

"And the spirits?“ Katara wondered.

"Actually, it wasn’t spirits at all. It was Azula.” Aang informed.

"At least the Kyoshi warriors are there to help out.“ Ama shrugged.

"Avatar Aang.” Hadoka greeted Aang formally with a bow.

"Good to see you Chief Hadoka.“ Aang greeted back.

"It’s actually Head Chieftain Hadoka now.” Katara corrected.

"Really? Wow! Congratulations, Head Chieftain Hadoka, sir.“ Aang congratulated.

"Yeah, congrats dad.” Ama grinned.

"You can just call me Hadoka, Aang.“ Ama and Katara’s father said. "But, thank you.”

"What’s going on? How come you guys are out here?“ Aang realized that they were outside of the city walls instead of in the city, enjoying the festival.

"Just playing it safe. Don’t worry, it’s nothing my officers and I can’t handle.” Hakoda told him. “Why don’t you three enjoy the festival?”

"Thanks, dad.“ Katara replied as she and Aang were starting to head to the festival.

"You sure you don’t want company?” Ama wondered. Sure the festival seemed fun, but it’s been awhile since seeing her dad.

Ama always had a strong relationship with her father, more so than her mom. She got his humor. She’d go out hunting with him. And when she was 14, the girl was able to easily convince him to take her ice dodging, despite it being more traditional for the young boys. Many of her qualities came from him.

"Actually, I’d like to talk to you about something before Katara and Sokka tell you.“ He said, and they two started to walk the perimeter of the festival to make sure everything was safe. "I’ve been seeing someone.” He told her nervously.

"Dad, that’s great.“ The waterbender grinned. It was about time that her dad found love again.

"Her name is Malina. She’s from the Northern Tribe and is here to help the South Pole progress.”

"I’m happy for you.“ Ama pulled her dad in for a hug. "Things are really starting to look up.”

"Not really.“ Her father said regrettably. "Gilak and some other southerners believe that the North is here to mock us and only want our oil. He wants them all out.”

"That’s terrible.“

"That’s why many of us are posted out here instead of enjoying the festivities.” Hakoda gestured around them. “We fear Gilak could attack tonight.”

"Well if he does, he’s in for quite a fight.“ Ama smirked and punched her palm while her father chuckled.

But she spoke too soon. There was a loud ruckus from inside the festival and the booming voice of a man.

"Hakoda-” A soldier ran over to them.

"I hear it. Gilak got past us somehow!“ Hakoda interrupted him. "Hurry.” With that the warriors and Ama sprinted to the festival. They were met with Galik’s warriors throwing punches and weapons. Ama did the best she could to not hurt them, using her waterbending to freeze them in place or to cover them in snow.

"Ama!“ Katara shouted with Aang following. The battle had died down and Ama was looking around. She hadn’t even realized that she got separated from her dad. "Have you seen-”

"Dad?“ Ama finished. "Not since this started.”

The three of them ran to the entrance where there were a couple of soldiers standing around a woman and a man, both from the North, trapped under a net. Her father was speaking to Galik close by. But just as the three had got there, Galik took his knife and plunged it into Hakoda’s gut.

"Dad!“ Katara shouted.

"What did you do to him?!” Ama manipulated the water to ice to form around Galik, entrapping him. Aang bent the snow so that the rest of Galik’s people wouldn’t escape.

Katara was the one to run to Hakoda to heal him best she could. “I’m here, dad, stay with me.” She whispered. “Stay with me.”

They took him to Gran-gran’s hut so that he could heal and rest. Hadoka’s three children sat by the bed, hoping and waiting for him to wake up.

"Katara.“ His weak voice spoke.

"Dad!” The three kids exclaimed.

"You saved my life.“ He thanked his youngest before turning to see the rest of his children. "Thank you for being here kids.”

"You had us scared for a bit, dad.“ Sokka smiled.

"Alright guys, we should let him rest,” Ama told her siblings and they stood up to leave.

"Don’t you worry. Pakku and I will take good care of him.“ Gran-gran assures them. "Let him rest, you can come see him in the morning. You know this isn’t good. You coming to visit my hut twice in two days. This isn’t good at all.” She was obviously speaking to Katara and Sokka since the oldest sibling had only just arrived. “Wounds flow from wrong actions. Wrong actions flow from wrong beliefs. Someone needs to re-examine their beliefs.”

"Yeah and that someone is Galik!“ Sokka claimed, crossing his arms over his chest and grimacing. "Hope that’s what he’s doing while he sits in jail tonight!”

"You mean, those someones are Malina and Maliq!“ Katara refuted. The two siblings then entered a fight about who was in the wrong. Ama didn’t want to get involved in the argument, despite siding more with Sokka that the oil could bring more opportunities for the Southern Water Tribe. Instead, she led the way outside where Aang and Toph were waiting.

The siblings filled Ama in on everything. How the North was essentially taking Southern Oil for themselves. How they were planning to make the South a colony of the North. Ama didn’t think the North had any right to Southern property, but she also knew that they needed something in order to improve as a tribe.

"Sweetie, how is he?” Aang asked Katara when she stepped out of the igloo.

"He woke up.“ The girl answered him.

"Then he’ll be alright?” Toph wondered.

"He’ll be fine.“ Ama responded and pulled Toph into a hug. "Been a while Toph.” The young earthbender was there as a representative for the Earthen Fire Refineries, constructing homes and other buildings.

"It’s only been a few weeks.“ Toph chuckled and returned the hug.

"Hey.” A new feminine voice spoke somberly. She wore lavender clothing, her skin tanned and her light brown hair was short. She was the same woman who Gilak attempted to capture before on the net.

"What are you doing here?“ Venom came from Katara’s voice.

"I swear to you all those things my brother said, I don’t believe them.” The woman said.

"Anymore.“ Katara refuted.

"What do you mean?” The woman asked.

"You don’t believe them anymore.“ Katara argued. "Not after you ‘fell in love’ with my dad. But what happens when you fall out of love, Malina.”

"Oh, so this is dad’s girlfriend?“ Ama whispered to Sokka who responded with a dry "yep”.

"Katara, it goes deeper than that.“ Malina claimed.

"I’m going to ask you again,” Katara said. “What are you doing here?”

"My brother and the rest of my crew were released from custody on the condition that we leave tomorrow.“ Malina told her. "I came to say goodbye to your father.” Ama’s heart broke when hearing that.

"You don’t deserve to say goodbye.“ Katara said rudely.

"Katara!” Ama angrily scolded her sister.

"No, no. I get it.“ The woman said and started to walk away.

"Malina.” Gran-gran called at the door, getting the woman to stop in her tracks. “Hakoda wants to see you.” Malina kept her head down as she walked into the hut to talk to Hakoda while Katara stared daggers into the woman’s back.

"Katara, that was a little rude!“ Ama crossed her arms and frowned at her sister.

"What’s it to you?” The other waterbender got defensive.

"Can’t you see that Dad and Malina are in love!“ The girl fought. "You have no right to get in the way of that.”

"All she wants is to take our oil and make us a colony of the North!“ Katara pointed at the hut, or rather she was pointing at Malina.

"Okay, so that’s not great.” She mumbled. When she was being filled in about everything, Ama was also told that Malina was under the impression that they changed the plan so that the South had property over their oil. “But you can’t just get mad at her for something she doesn’t exactly have complete authority over.”

"I know you just got here, sis, but she was acting against the South.“ Katara scoffed.

"I don’t have the energy to argue, Katara.” Ama sighed, the exhaustion of traveling and then fighting, then waiting for her dad to wake up, was finally getting to her. “Can we just go- wait. Where are we staying?”

"Dad has a house not far from here.“ Sokka wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulder, leading her down the snowy road. "But, soon enough. He’s gonna have his own palace.”

"A palace?“ Ama chuckled. "That doesn’t seem like dad.”

.☽☼☾.

Hakoda had told Malina that she was allowed to stay, but the others didn’t have that exception. Ama had offered Malina to stay with her as the construction for the building was still in process.

"I should leave, Ama" the woman said with guilt. “My presence is causing tension.”

"Malina, you’re the only person who knows the plans from beginning to end. If we’re gonna do this, we need you here.“ Ama rebutted. "And besides, my dad got most of the southerners on board with the project.”

"Then what about-“

"The folks outside the gate?” The two looked over to the gate where there were protestors were chanting and holding signs for foreigners to leave the South. “Once they see that this would benefit the whole tribe, they’ll come around.”

"I hope you’re right.“ Malina sighed. Ama saw the sad look on Malina’s face and tried to cheer her up.

"These won’t last that long.” She shrugged, looking over at the protestors. “I think it was a little over a year ago that these types of protests would happen every day in front of the Fire Nation palace. They die out.”

"Right, you’re with the Fire Lord.“ Malina remembered.

"Not anymore.” Ama sighed. This was only the second time that she’s admitted that out loud.

"Oh, I’m sorry.“ Malina frowned.

"It was bound to happen.” The young woman shrugged, acting like she wasn’t saddened. But it was almost like she was trying to convince herself that. “I mean, a fire bender and a water bender? Not a great combination.”

"Everything happens for a reason.“ Malina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you’re right.” Ama gave her a thin smile. “Just do me a favour and keep this between us. Aang is the only one who knows.”

"My lips are sealed.“ Malina swiped her index and thumb across her lips like she was zipping her mouth.

.☽☼☾.

Later that evening, the Gaang sat around a roaring fire in Hakoda’s living room. Hot cocoa in their hands as they laughed and talked. Katara sat on the couch cuddling into Aang.

"Honestly, how much closer can the two of you get.” Sokka messed with them. The two blushed deeply.

"Let’s just be glad that Zuko isn’t here.“ Toph laughed. "He and Ama would be all over each other.”

The oldest water tribe sibling shifted uncomfortably and her smile disappeared. Aang also looked a little uncomfortable with the comment, being the only other person there who knew about the breakup.

"Ama, Aang. Are you guys okay?“ Sokka noticed their shift in demeanor. "You usually throw a snowball at me or stick up your middle finger when I tease you, sis.”

Ama cleared her throat. “Zuko and I broke up.”

"Woah.“ Toph said in shock

"Ama, I’m so sorry.” Katara immediately left her boyfriend’s arms and sat by her sister. “What happened.”

"Zuko was terrible at communicating. At letting me in.“ Ama shook her head, the reality of it hitting her. "I couldn’t take it anymore. But it wasn’t just him.” Everyone was quiet, letting her talk.

"In the month that the two of us didn’t talk, I realized that I couldn’t be with him. We’re in two completely different situations. He’s the damn Fire Lord. He has responsibilities. I felt so tired in that palace. I need to do things and he was too scared to worry me. I’m in no way the 'Fire Queen’ type.“

"Then when I was you guys again, going from town to town. I felt… more satisfied with myself.” She continued. “Like I was starting to understand myself. I can’t learn about myself in a damn palace all day. So, I broke up with him… And it didn’t go well.”

Ama rested her head on Katara’s shoulder. Her chest tightened, the tears were threatening to spill and her voice started to break while she spoke. “He thought I was jealous of Mai. He used my own insecurities against me.” Katara put her arms around her sister, pulling her closer. “He barely even raised his voice, but he wouldn’t even let me speak and I yelled at him.”

"Do you still love him?“ Katara asked softly.

"I always will.” Ama answered truthfully. That’s when the waterworks started. Ama gripped Katara’s clothes and sobbed. “I broke his heart. He’s in a tough position. Always having to worry about his nation, his family. And he broke mine by not even hearing me out.”

Katara stroked her sister’s hair, letting her cry it out. “Need me to beat him up?” Sokka tried to sound sincere, but his jokingly, Sokka tone was still there, making his sister smile slightly. Ama was there for him when Yue turned into the moon. He’d be damned if he wasn’t there for her.

"I’m not even going to ask. As soon as I see that guy, he’s got a date with my fist.“ Toph punched the palm of her hand.

"Maybe, not as soon as you see him.” Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why not? He won’t even see it coming.“ Sokka waved his arms, ready for a fight.

"Zuko and King Kuei are coming over in a few days.” Katara sighed. “Dad needs to discuss how the Southern Water Tribe can contribute in trade and things of that sort.”

"Perfect.“ Toph gave a sinister smile. "There won’t be a lot of Fire Nation soldiers to protect him. That boy’s gonna get it.”

Ama chuckled. She knew that Toph was more serious than Sokka. And as much as it amused her, she couldn’t let them attack the Fire Lord. “You guys are the best, but don’t hold anything against him. If you weren’t listening to me, both him and I were in the wrong. Plus I already threw pond water at him.”

The others chuckled at the thought of Ama chucking water at Zuko in his royal robes and all. “Maybe him coming is a good thing. I’ll try talking to him again.”

"Fine.“ Toph sighed. "But if you’re still sad after your little talk, boy’s going to pound town.”

.☽☼☾.

In three days time, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation blimps were arriving. Sokka volunteered to greet the two leaders while the others stayed at the town hall making preparations and awaiting their arrival.

Ama set a pitcher of water on the meeting table while Katara set cups by every seat. “So did you tell dad?” Katara wondered. Ama knew just what she was talking about.

"Well I don’t want him to say anything and make everyone feel awkward.“ Ama shrugged. "But I didn’t tell him everything. Just that I broke up with him and that’s that.”

"Hopefully, everything goes well.“ Katara said. Just then they two girls heard Sokka’s voice. _They’re here_. Katara and Ama stole a quick glance and headed into the hall where everyone was standing already to greet each other. Ama and Zuko’s eyes locked. It was awkward and different, for obvious reasons. Zuko broke the eye contact first and focused on Head Chieftain Hakoda.

"Welcome.” Hakoda greeted them. “It’s an honor to have you here.”

"It’s an honor to be here, Head Chieftain Hakoda.“ Zuko bowed respectively.

"Yes.” Earth King Kuei agreed. “I’m glad to be inside now, though. I didn’t expect it to be so cold.”

"We’ll try to keep everyone warm.“ Hakoda chuckled. "Please follow me so that we can begin our meeting.”

The meeting went smoothly. Ama’s father explained the plans for the south well and articulated everything expertly. “… A modernized harbor would not only give the world access to our tribe, but also our tribe access to the world. And finally we would like to establish embassies in both of your nations. We, of course, invite you to do the same. And that my friends is our vision for the future of the Southern Water Tribe.” He wrapped up.

"Here, here! Here, here!“ Sokka cheered before Katara made him sit down and they whispered to each other. Katara was till convinced that all of this was going to change the Southern Water Tribe’s traditions and destroy the things they loved about it, but Sokka was more than excited.

"As I’m sure you can imagine, the Southern Water Tribe’s economy has been - how should I put this - under extreme duress for the last century.” Hakoda continued. “We don’t have the proper resources to make this vision a reality. And that’s why we’re asking for your partnership.”

"You can count the Fire Nation in, Head Chieftain Hakoda.“ Zuko already agreed. "Your people have suffered so much destruction at our hands. We are grateful for this opportunity to help you rebuild.”

"I’m sorry that the Earth Kingdom cannot offer our support so readily. We have so many of our own needs back home.“ King Kuei spoke. "But if I could show my advisors that the Souther Water Tribe is going to make measurable, concrete progress towards civilization.”

"Excuse me?“ Katara jumped in defensively. Even Ama looked at him with her mouth agape, being somewhat offended by what he said.

"Oh, dear, please excuse the clumsiness of my words, Katara.” King Kuei realized his slip up. “Of course what you already have here is a form of civilization. We would simply want you to achieve a high form.” Katara and Ama’s expression of being offended was clear. They knew that King Kuei wasn’t a well-articulated person, but that didn’t hide the fact that what he said was an offense to them. “In fact, we’d be honored to help the Southern Water Tribe develop into a cleaner, safer place. And perhaps warmer, too.”

"With all due respect, your majesty, compared to the outer ring of Ba Sing Se, the South Pole is-“ Katara started before being interrupted by one of the guards.

"Head Chieftain Hakoda!” The guard ran in. “We’ve just received an alert from the prison! Gilak and his army-” But then a boomerang flew by, knocking the guard out.

"Are here.“ Gilak himself finished at the door and his boomerang flew back into his hand. Everyone at the table jumped up from their seats, expecting a fight. "Look at you, 'Head Chieftain’ Hadoka! So eager to sell out your tribe to foreign masters.”

"Officer Liren, you’re with them?!“ Hakoda asked one of the women officers with Gilak.

"I’m sorry, but Gilak is right about our tribe. We’re in terrible danger and you’re too blind to see it!” Officer Liren spoke.

"Don’t you hear the cry of your people, Hakoda?!“ Gilak shouted. "Foreigners out!” And with that, Gilak and his multiple fighters began to attack.

"Stay back!“ Zuko shot flames at the feet of two who were charging at him.

"Ash maker!” Gilak yelled, swinging his sword at Zuko.

"Whoa!“ Zuko dodged quick enough so the sword fell onto the table.

"That’s not very nice, fuck face!” Ama defended her ex, bending the water from the table to smack him on the floor.

"You have betrayed the Southern Tribe, Ama.“ The man grumbled, looking at her from the floor.

Team Avatar fought to keep the attackers separated from Hakoda, the Earth King and Malina. After all, they were the ones that Gilak was after. Then his warriors smashed in through the windows.

"If you want to get to them, you have to go through me!” Hakoda warned, standing between Gilak and the two they were protecting.

"You think I came for the foreigners? No, Hakoda. I’m here for the real enemy" Gilak grumbled. “You!” He swung his sword, but Hadoka blocked the attack with his own weapon. “My stay in prison gave me time to ponder all that’s happened 'brother.’ I realized that you are the root of our problems! You’re too weak to lead us”

Both of them lost their weapons from the tension. “The Southern Water Tribe needs a leader who’s strong. A leader who won’t betray his people. A leader like me!” Gilak threw a punch at Hakoda, making him fall to the ground and pass out.

"Dad!“ "Hakoda!” Ama and Malina shouted at the same time.

Galik threw Hakoda over his shoulder and ran to the door. “Let’s go! We got what we came for!”

"Stop him!“ Katara yelled desperately.

"For the tribe!” Galik called and ran out with the other behind him.

Katara was quick to bend water and shoot it at the warriors retreating. “Monkey feathers! He’s moving too fast!” Called Aang.

"Dad!“ Ama yelled as team Avatar ran out into the hall, where Gilak’s fighters were standing to keep them from passing.

"He’s almost at the door!” Zuko pointed.

"Too many dunderheads in the way.“ Toph also noted.

"Aang, he’s gone!” Katara said.

"No he’s not! Hang on!“ With that, Aang picked up Katara and they flew over the warriors to catch up with Galik.

"Alright pricks, out of the way!” Ama demanded, bending water to make the ground icy and slippery. In the middle she expanded it like a ramp, making the attackers slip and crash into the wall. Ama turned the ice in the middle to water and then froze the attackers feat to the ground so that the group could run past them. They ran till the city entrance where Katara and Aang had already gotten Hakoda from Gilak, and the coward ran off.

"He got away.“ Katara noted regrettably.

"We saved dad, Katara. That’s what counts.” The older sister reminded her.

Ama and Sokka held up their dad as they headed back to the City Hall. As they got closer, Malina was waiting and ran to Hakoda.

"Malina…?“ Hakoda started.

"Thank heavens you’re okay!” Malina breathed out in relief.

"Never thought city politics would be so rough.“ Hakoda grumbled while they went inside.

"Where…?” Zuko realized something. He ran to the double doors for the meeting room and looked around. “No!”

"What is it?“ Toph asked.

"They took Earth King Kuei.” He told them.

"We really can’t catch a break can we?“ Sokka grumbled as he and Ama helped their dad onto a couch to rest.

"We need to go look for him.” Aang started to lead. “Hakoda and Malina, stay here. The rest of us will try to look for him.”

"Please be careful.“ Hakoda grunted as he got comfortable on the chair.

"I can stay with you.” Said Ama, putting a pillow under his head.

"I’ll be fine, Ama. Malina is here with me.“ Hakoda grunted as he allowed his body to rest. He stole a loving glance with Malina. Ama gave him a thin smile and left with the group outside.

"Look, they left footprints.” Sokka pointed out. And sure enough there were footprints embedded in the snow. “Let’s see where they lead.” The footprints led them to a series of underground tunnels. Tunnels that stretched for miles and miles. In defeat, the team trudged back to the city.

The walk was gloomy and everyone was exhausted. Ama could feel the glances Zuko took at her. And she glanced back, but never at the same time. This entire meeting was going terribly, leaving no time for the two to talk. It’d have to wait.

"Any progress?“ Hakoda asked as the group entered.

"I’m afraid not.” Replied Aang with disappointment.

"Thod and his crew left footprints, but they lead into a maze of underground tunnels.“ Katara added.

"Tunnels that go on for miles and miles. I could feel them.” Toph informed.

"It’ll take us days to search through them all.“ Sokka slouched on an armchair.

"Maybe weeks.” Zuko added.

"Not to mention they’ll be moving from one corner to another all the time.“ Ama finished.

"We came to check on you guys.” Aang told the adults.

"And on Bosco. Look what we brought you, buddy.“ Katara spoke to King Kuei’s bear while Momo held up half a fish. "Some yummy dried fish. You want some fish?” The bear roared and gladly took the fish.

"Listen, team. We’ll rest for a little bit, but we need to get back out there as soon as we can.“ Aang instructed.

"Yeah, no disrespect to the Earth King, but that guy won’t last long in a freezing tunnel.” Sokka said.

Just then a messenger hawk crowed and flew to the window. “A message!” Hakoda realized and took the paper.

"What is it?“ Wondered Katara.

"It’s from Gilak.” Her father grimaced. “He wants to make an exchange. The Earth King’s life for mine.”

"Can I see it?“ Sokka asked and his father handed it to him. "Gilak wants to meet at the bridge of no return.”

"The bridge of no return?“ Toph asked.

"An old rope bridge up in the mountains not far from here.” Ama responded.

"Supposedly, the bridge was how to deal with our criminals.“ Sokka continued.

"If you did something really bad, the tribe would make you walk across and then make sure you never ever came back.” Katara added in.

Ama chuckled lightly, thinking back to her childhood. “My friends and I always dared each other to walk across when we were kids.” Then her smile faded. “I can’t imagine how steep that drop is.”

"Not to mention the terrain on the other side. It’s the most treacherous in the entire South Pole. Nothing stays alive there for very long.“ Sokka finished describing it.

"Yikes.” Aang commented.

"So Gilak wants to meet at the bridge.“ Sokka told them about the message. "Him and his army on one side, dad on the other. He’ll send Thod and a couple of his disciples over. We have to allow them to chi block all of our benders.”

"What?!“ Toph obviously wasn’t fond of the idea.

"Makes sense. They know we can easily overpower them otherwise.” Zuko said. “They’re essentially asking us to lay down our weapons.”

"Then as soon as dad starts across, Gilak will send Earth King Kuei over.“ Sokka continued. "Any funny business and Gilak cuts the bridge.”

"You know he’s going to cut the bridge no matter what, right?“ Zuko grumbled like it was common knowledge and crossed his arms. "Even if we give in to all of his demands. No way Gilak’s going to pass up the opportunity to get rid of two of his enemies at once.”

"Zuko’s that’s so cheaty.“ Aang argued against it.

"Not just cheaty. Evil.” Katara added.

"I used to be a bad guy. I know how bad guys think.“ Zuko reminded them.

"I can’t believe that gasbag has the gall to think we’d agree to this!” Toph punched her palm.

"He has all the leverage.“ Ama shrugged.

"That’s right. He knows that if anything happens to the Earth King, the Earth Kingdom is liable to start a new war.” Zuko said.

"Kids, I can’t let you go through with this!“ Hakoda refused. "Getting chi blocked would leave you vulnerable to who knows what!”

"It’s an impossible situation.“ Malina added.

"Nothing’s ever impossible. We’ll come up with something!” Aang told them and then turned to look at Sokka. “So what’s the something we’re gonna come up with, planner guy?”

"I thought you’d never ask.“ Sokka cheerfully said with a plan mind.

.☽☼☾.

The plan was to take place that next night. Once Sokka came up with the plan, explained it and prepared, everything seemed to be in order. And they went to the Bridge of No Return.

"Everything in place?” Sokka asked once last time.

"All according to plan, planner guy.“ Aang confirmed.

"I hope this works.” Ama crossed her arms and looked across the deep chasm. “The bridge looks so much scarier than it did when I was little.”

"Cause there’s a lot at stake today.“ Sokka stood next to her and looked in the same direction as her. "How come you never let me come with you and your friends?” Sokka then remembered how Ama always refused to let Sokka hang out with her and her friends.

The older sister chuckled, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him into a side hug. “Sorry, little brother, you weren’t cool enough for us.”

Sokka frowned at that while Ama laughed. Then the two looked over at Katara who was worrying about something. “Sis. You okay?” Sokka asked, and they walked over to her.

"This isn’t how I imagined our trip back home.“ Katara said somberly. "I always assumed that once we defeated Fire Lord Ozai, the South Pole would go back to the way it was supposed to be. Our lives would go back to the way they’re supposed to be. But with Galik and those protestors and all the unrest and now this whole thing… Like I said, it’s not what I imagined.”

"Katara, I get what you’re saying.“ Sokka started. "But none of us have an actual idea of what things were like before the war. Nobody alive does, not even Gran-Gran.”

"Katara,“ Ama was careful not to anger her sister. "What if the South Pole you’re imagining, the one where everything’s how it’s supposed to be, never actually existed?”

Before Katara could respond, Aang called. “Heads up, guys! Gilak’s here!” On the other side of the bridge stood Gilak, Thod, their soldiers, and as promised, Earth King Kuei.

"We ready to do this team?“ Sokka got into a warrior stance.

"We better be.” Aang said. Thod and two young Water Tribe members walked across the shaky bridge with smug looks on their faces. “Here come the chi blockers.”

After chi blocking Katara, the black-haired girl went over to Ama. “We haven’t really met yet, but just so you know. I hate you, traitor.” The girl told Ama before chi blocking her and she fell to the ground.

"Good to know.“ Ama said sarcastically on the ground.

"I must confess, I’m going to enjoy this, ash maker!” The old man grumbled happily. “After all the despair you and your people have caused, I can’t believe Hakoda let you set foot in our land.” Moments after, Zuko fell next to his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi. You new 'round here?“ Ama couldn’t help making a quip. Even with the awkward tension between them, the nerves made her tell a joke to anyone.

Zuko looked away from her and mumbled. "Let’s just hope this goes according to plan.”

"That’s all of them.“ Thod said, proud that the benders were helpless.

"Kids! You’re not hurt are you?” Hakoda concerned as he turned her head to look at them.

"We’re fine, dad. Good thing the snow’s so soft.“ Sokka called to him.

"Go on now Hakoda.” Thod urged Hakoda to cross the bridge just as King Kuei started to go across.

Once the king and the Head Chieftain were halfway across the bridge, Gilak took his sword and started to cut through the rope. But just as planned, Malina and Toph’s metal bending students jumped in to stop him.

"Malina and the metal bender have come out of hiding!“ Sokka announced.

"Our turn,” Toph said with a challenging tone.

Aang reacted first, engulfing Thod in ice. “What is this trickery?!” The old man cried out.

"I think you should apologize to my friend for calling him an ash maker.“ Aang told him. "It’s not polite to use slurs like that, you know.”

Ama and Katara bent that water to freeze the one girl and Toph used her earthbending to get the girl’s brother. “What’d you dunderheads say this was?” Toph asked.

"I remember, Toph!“ Katara responded. "Payback.”

"How?“ Thod wondered how they had passed the chi blocks.

"Check out this chainmail armor. Pretty slick right?” Sokka said proudly revealing the armor under his shirt. “Designed by me and made by the students of the Beifong Metalbending Academy.”

Galik didn’t seem to like that he was up-handed and started to cross the bridge to take care of it himself with his sword and a torch, lighting the bridge on fire. Malina ran behind him to stop him.

"Zuko-!“ Ama pointed at the fire. Even in their delicate relationship, he was still the first person Ama thought of to take care of the situation.

"I got this!” The firebender replied, running across the bridge to put out the fire. At first, everyone thought that he got there in time, but then the rope snapped.

"No!“ Ama shouted.

"Dad!” Katara called out. Everyone else was shocked and angry.

Luckily, everyone was holding onto the boards. And Zuko was able to use firebending to fly his way up with the Earth King.

"Oh thank heavens! Thank heavens!“ The king thanked, happy to be on the ground.

"One down, three to go.” Zuko said, ready to go back down and get the others.

"Don’t go back down there, Zuko!“ Sokka called and Zuko stopped right on his tracks. "That bridge isn’t going to hold for long! Your weight will only make things worse!”

"I’m gonna try to buy us some time, but you guys have to figure out a way to rescue them!“ Toph bent some rocks on the unstable boulders used to tie the ropes.

"Come one, sweetie!” We’ll climb down this way!“ Katara shouted to Aang and she made an ice ladder. The two started to climb down in order to get the remainder of the people stranded on the ladder.

"Okay, that nickname was cute at first, but now it’s getting annoying,” Ama muttered to herself.

Aang took his airbending staff and flew down, grabbing Hakoda’s hand to lead them up. But Gilak was struggling, making it harder for Aang. And not long after Gilak fell, purposefully. Refusing to let Hakoda “win.”

"Hakoda, the two of us are too much weight for the Avatar.“ Malina said with a shaky, terrified voice. But she gave Hakoda a loving smile.

"Hang on for a little longer, Malina.” Hakoda begged.

"Then all three of us will die.“ She said. Aang was having more and more trouble getting them up. "Goodbye, Hakoda.”

"No! No!“ Hakoda yelled as his love’s hand slipped from his.

Katara was quick to make an ice slide, grabbing Malina and getting her to safety. Ama smiled in relief. She let herself sit into the snow, feeling it’s cold through her thick clothing.

.☽☼☾.

The next day was calm. The siblings went to mom’s grave, a rock with flowers and a circle of rocks around it. It was mainly Katara who needed to be there and speak to mom, in a sense. Sokka and Ama were there for emotional support.

"Go on, sis. Say what you need to say.” Sokka placed a supporting hand on his little sister’s back.

"You know, when Sokka and I finally came back, I was hoping to find a home where everything’s how it’s supposed to be.“ Katara started, he head hanging low. "But I realize now, that just isn’t possible. Because a home where everything’s how it’s supposed to be is a home with you still in it, mom.”

"Yesterday, I had to save this woman named Malina. You’ve never met her. She’s different from you - really different - but I have a feeling you would’ve liked her.“ Katara smiled. "When I saved her, I felt a courage deep inside, a familiar sort of courage. I’d felt it when I saved Aang as we left the crystal catacombs. And when Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit and we had to bring it back.”

Her hand lightly touched her necklace, thinking back at the memories. “That was your courage, mom. The courage you passed on to me. Things are still changing here. I haven’t yet convinced dad and Malina to not build that oil refinery. And the protestors haven’t gone away. But through it all, I don’t have to keep hoping for what’s 'supposed to be’ because you’ve been with me all along.”

Katara had a sad smile on her face and she leaned into her older sister, who comforted her with a hug. Then they had to pull away when two young girls and Aang ran over.

"Hey, Ama. Zuko is almost done going over something with Hakoda if you still want to talk to him.“ Aang told her, his thumb pointing in the direction on the village.

Ama gave him a thankful smile. "Time to smooth things over with my ex.” Ama fiddled with her fingernails as she walked away.

"If it doesn’t go well, we’ll take care of business.“ Called out Sokka. Ama laughed at him nervously.

She arrived at Town Hall just as Zuko was leaving. When Zuko saw the waterbender, he sighed and walked down the white steps while Ama waited at the bottom.

"We need to talk,” Zuko said. Those four words that must have been spoken thousands of times at this point.

Ama nodded in agreement. “There’s a cliff not far from here with the most incredible view. Plus there won’t be anyone there to stare.” The two looked over at the town square. It was a busy area so they were some giggling girls and older people glancing over at the two.

"As long as you won’t throw me off.“ Zuko chuckled.

"I make no promises.” Ama quipped with a shrug and walked past his toward the cliff. Zuko huffed a laugh and walked beside her.

"The South has changed a lot since I’ve last been here.“ Zuko said to make light conversation till they got to the cliff and to avoid the awkward silence.

"It has.” Ama agreed, looking at some of the booths for food and some for jewelry. “I forgot that the last time you were here you kinda destroyed the village.”

"Sorry about that.“ Zuko nervously rubbed his neck.

"Well, I guess you’re making up for it now. With the partnership and everything.”

"It’s the least we could do.“ Zuko sounded like he was holding himself responsible for a century worth of destruction by the Fire Nation. And as Fire Lord, it was up to him to fix it. "The whole world is changing, and I’m supposed to react reasonably to all of it.”

"Well I can tell you right now that you’re doing great.“ Ama assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zuko couldn’t help but take a sharp breath in. They had just broken up, and she was acting… normal. Like nothing had changed between them. It made Zuko feel uneasy.

"Here it is.” Ama said, removing her hand and stopping a few feet from the edge of the cliff.

"It’s an incredible view.“ Zuko noted. The sky was a light blue and the icy deep blue water looked like there were crystals reflecting from it. Ama took a moment to take the view in. It’s been years since seeing it.

"Look, about the breakup…” Zuko started and Ama tore her eyes from the ocean to him. “I need to apologize. It’s just that, you’ve been with me through so much, and just the thought of not having you with me made me feel lost. I resorted to trying to use your own weaknesses against you.”

"I also need to apologize.“ Ama sighed. "I felt unheard, so I yelled. That wasn’t okay of me to do.”

"We both reacted terribly.“ Zuko crossed his arms. "This time, I’m ready to hear you and respect what you have to say.”

"Thank you.“ Ama gave him a soft smile and thought for a moment about how she should start off. "I think, we’re both just too young. We’re only 18. Before you, I’ve never even been in a real relationship.” Ama pointed out. “I need to learn more about myself before I can fully commit to someone. And I think you need some more time being the Fire Lord and with your family before you do the same.”

"So what’s your plan?“ Zuko wondered. "How do you plan to learn more about yourself.”

"Well, I really missed traveling. The thrill of going to a new city and not knowing what you’re going to come across and experience, I love it. And there’s still so much that I haven’t seen.“ Ama felt excited just talking about traveling again. "I’m staying here for a few weeks, then there’s a whole world for me to explore.”

"And after that?“ Zuko looked over at her with sadness in his eye. "Do you think we’ll be able to be together again?”

Ama gave him a flat smile. “I don’t know.” She whispered, leaning toward him to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “But what I do know, is that you will always be my first love, Zuko.”

The firebender wrapped his arms around Ama, and she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn’t that loving, couple type of hug, but a bittersweet one. “If you travel through the Fire Nation, feel free to drop by”

Ama smiled. He’d always care for her no matter what. This wasn’t an end to their friendship, not in the slightest. Just an end of a chapter. One that neither of them would trade for anything.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What’d ya think? While editing I realized that I misspelled Hakoda’s name like 50 times to Hadoka.
> 
> This isn’t the end please keep that in mind. I still have a whole plot planned out so stay tuned.
> 
> But please keep interacting! I love all the support and reads I’ve been getting. I know my writing isn’t great, but I just want to write a story that others can enjoy reading. Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	8. Reunions

_My heart thumped loudly in my chest while I ran across the dense forest. Sweat dripped all across my forehead. My hand wiped across it while I tried to control my breathing. I don’t know how much longer I could go. Every time I thought I lost her, she was right there._

_I looked over my shoulder. There was no one there, but she couldn’t be far behind. I needed to plan. I jumped behind a thick tree. ‘I can make a surprise attack when she runs past using twin swords. It will give her less time to think.’ I thought._

_I took the time to catch my breath. And wait. But she never came. There was no sound coming from the forest. My eyebrows were furrowed as I peeked out from the tree. The only movement was from the wind in the trees._

_I opened my waterskin and bent the water out, creating twin swords in my hand. Taking soft and balanced steps, I left my hiding place, scanning my surroundings._

_The tables were turned on me. I didn’t expect her to jump from a tree branch behind me and kick the icy sword from my left hand. I turned around sharply and with one sword in my hand, I swung. She swiftly bent back, the blade flying above her face. And when she stood back up, her body turned, grabbing my wrist tightly._

_This woman was incredibly strong. She was no earthbender, but just like the other citizens of the earth kingdom, she was strong and unmoving. And that mentally was the same physically. Her grip felt like a whole polar bear dog around my wrist._

_Dropping my second sword, she swiped a foot underneath me from behind, making me fall on my back with her on top. Her hand was still tight around my wrist and she pinned it above my head. I used my free hand to try and punch her, but her reflexes stopped my hand and pinned it above my head right next to the other one._

_“Gotcha, darling.” Her honey-like voice teased as a smirk tugged at her pinkish-orange lips. Her red hair was a mess from the fight earlier and the chasing. “I told you. You can’t win.”_

_No way would I let this woman over power me. Her legs were on both sides of my waist, which didn’t allow me to sweep her legs and flip her over. But I knew one weakness of hers._

_I smirked at her and then leaned up, kissing her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, and I took that second of shock and flipped her over. My hands grabbed her wrists and my legs were on either side of her waist. I was in the position she was just in moments ago._

_“Looks like I got you.” I raised an eyebrow and a taunting, mischievous smirk._

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You cheated.”_

_I laughed as I got off of her. “How did I cheat?” I played dumb while holding out a hand for her to grab and pull her off the ground._

_“You can’t kiss someone to win a fight.” She grumbled, wiping the dirt off her tunic._

_“Well, it’s effective.” I giggled. She sent me a playful glare. “But we both know that would have beat your ass if I could use actual waterbending.”_

_“You asked about learning more hand-to-hand and weapons combat.” She pointed out and put a hand on her hip. “Just don’t go kissing your enemies.”_

_“Why not.” I teased, taking a step closer to her. Just to see what she’ll do._

_She rolled her green eyes, again, and took the extra step closer to me. Her hand slipped around my waist and pulled my body closer to hers. “Cause I don’t want someone else kissing what’s mine.”_

_“What’s yours?” I asked softly. “I’m not property.”_

_“It’s a mutual thing.” She leaned in closer, her lips so close to my ear. “You don’t kiss anyone as long as you’re mine, and I don’t kiss anyone as long as I’m yours.”_

_She then placed a kiss on my smiling lips. Our lips molded perfectly together. She smelled so sweet. Like roses and… smoke?_

My eyes jolted open and I woke up. It was just a dream. No. Not a dream. A memory. My arm instinctively reached to my right. Where she would have been. But there was just empty space. The bed I was in was small, so half my arm hung off the bed.

I moaned as I got up from the hard bed. My eyes fell on the incense burner on the bedside table. So that was the smell. It was almost done burning, so someone must have come in a while ago to light it. Probably Shemi. She was a very early riser and always tried to make herself useful.

My eyes followed the trail of smoke to the spot above my bed. A sheathed sword was placed in the empty space, standing on two nails imbedded into the plain beige walls. I tried not to stare at it for too long and moved to look out the window.

The sun was just starting to rise outside and I knew I had to get up already. I put on my lavender tunic and kimono. Soon time before leaving the South Pole to start my self-discovery, my clothing went from it’s classic blue to a pleasant purple.

With just the clothes on my back and my long hair in a loose braid I was ready for my day. I stepped out of my room and maneuvered through the halls until I could feel the cold breeze of the outdoors. My breath slowly escaped from my lips at the calm and beautiful view.

The Eastern Air Temple truly had one of the most breathtaking sights. The mountains were covered in clouds, especially in the mornings. The sunrise left a yellow-orange hue in the sky and faded into a dark blue. And the temple had a different perspective from each of the different buildings on the three mountains it sat on.

After the war, one of Aang’s missions was restoring the Air Temples to their former glory. There were Air Acolytes in each temple, always working to clean and fix things up.

I drank in the sight until it disappeared. Then I went to the dining room for breakfast. This was every morning for me for the past months. I stood out like a sore thumb with my purple clothes. Everyone else wore the yellow and orange clothing, showing that they were all Air Acolytes. I was just Ama.

I grabbed a banana from a bowl at the buffet table and went to take a seat by two of my friends. Pohu and Shemi. I didn’t say anything at first, I didn’t want to interrupt their discussion on an upcoming mediation circle.

Pohu was a young man from the small town, Sa Ling. Growing up in an abusive home situation, that no one knew the full extent of, brought him here to the temple. He was the quiet, serious type. Always thinking things through before acting and speaking.

Shemi was quite the opposite. She was bubbly and talkative. Sometimes she overstepped her boundaries, true, but there wasn’t a single person who didn’t enjoy her company. She was the middle child in a family of 7. In Ba Sing Se, she spent most of her teen years working to help support her family in the lower ring of the city.

“-and we can use the myrrh incense sticks.” Pohu finished planning and took a sip of his tea.

“Sounds like a plan.” Shemi grinned, satisfied that they have it all planned. “Are you coming to the mediation today, Ama?” She turned to me.

“Yeah, probably.” I returned the smile. “Speaking of incense, did you light a rose-scented one in my room this morning?”

“No.” Shemi answered with a shrug. “Sounds like something I’d do, but I actually slept in a bit today.”

“Huh.” I furrowed my eyebrows with some confusion. “Then who did?”

“Dunno.” Shemi said. “There’s tons of Air Acolytes here, maybe someone was just being nice.”

“Yeah well I don’t want anyone coming in my room. No matter how nice they were being.” Pohu frowned.

“I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” Shemi said. She was probably right. Besides, it wasn’t like any of the Air Acolytes had bad intentions.

“Well, I’ll be going now. I have some things to do on the other mountain.” Pohu chugged the rest of his tea and stood up. “See you guys at the evening meditation.” He waved as he walked away.

I saw the glimmer in Shemi’s brown eyes as she waved back at him. “So when are you planning to ask him out?” I smirked at her, breaking off a piece of my banana.

A slight red found its way onto my friends cheeks as she cleared her throat. “Pohu would never agree to a date.” She claimed, still trying to give me an 'I’m fine’ smile. “He’s too concerned with other things.”

“I still think you should go for it.” I urged. “The two of you already make a great team on your chores and obligations. You’d make a great couple.”

Shemi chuckled with some nerves and tried to hide her blush with her brown hair. “Maybe another day.”

Taking the last bite from my banana, I stand up from the table. “Welp. Time to get to work.”

“Yeah, I’ll be with the flying bisons today. Onga should be due any day now.” She also stood up next to me and we started walking out of the dinning hall together.

“Aww. Baby flying bison.” A grin found my face and my hand intertwined under my chin. “That’s so exciting.”

“Everyone’s excited about it. After all, they are endangered.”

“Let me know if I can be of any assistance. I’ll be gardening today. We got some white lotus seeds from the Southern Air Temple and I’ve been dying to plant them.”

Shemi giggled as we approached the intersection of the hallway where we’d go our separate ways. “I’ll see you later.” The Air Acolyte waved making a left and going down the hall while I went to my right and into one of the common gardens.

There were already a few of the other Air Acolytes there, digging holes and placing the seeds. I went right to work on my own patch of dirt. Some of the others wore gloves or used garden trowels. But I liked the feeling of dirt on my hands. The feeling of it makes me feel content and more connected to the earth. It grounds me to nature and to life.

I spent some time planting with a clear mind. But the familiar sound of a chirping animal pricked my ear. I looked over to the tree in the middle of the grassy courtyard and saw my favorite flying lemur; Momo. As soon as the furry animal saw me looking at him with a grin, he jumped down to the ground and zipped to me.

I giggled while he scurried up my body till he rested on my shoulder, pulling on my hair. “It’s good to see you too, Momo.” I laughed, petting his head. “Wait, if you’re here then that must mean…” I trailed off and I grinned widely. I slid my hands together rapidly to get rid of the dirt and the fur from my hands before bolting away from the gardens.

The acolytes must have thought I was crazy. There were dozens of flying lemurs at the temple. But I knew Momo. I mean, it’s kinda hard not to spot him after knowing the little guy for so long.

When I sprinted through the halls, Momo jumped from my shoulder and flew above me. The little lemur led me right to the flying bison stables. To my left in one of the stalls, Appa stood, chomping away at a whole bundle of hay.

“Appa!” I exclaimed and ran to him. I fell onto his head with my arms wide to give him a hug. The bison roared happily. “Where’s Aang?”

My question was answered when I heard voices a couple of stalls away. Jumping up, I ran over and skid to a stop when I arrived at the stall. And sure enough, there was Aang crouching besides the very pregnant Onga. But not just him. Katara, too.

“Ama!” Katara exclaimed and jumped up. We both ran to each other for the tightest hug. We laughed happily during the embrace while Aang stood to the side with a smile on his face.

It’s only been 8 months since I’ve seen Katara, when Aang brought me to the air temple. Before that it was two years since seeing her. Not because I didn’t want to, but things just got complicated. During the first three years of wandering around the world, I would visit her and the others every now and then.

When I met _her_ , I just never found the courage to introduce her to the group. My fear kept me from seeing my family. I sent letters, but half of them were filled with lies.

“It’s been so long!” She squeezed me tightly and then let go. Her hands still on my shoulders to look at me.

“It’s been way too long.” I giggled, shaking my head as a way to express how I was correcting her.

Since the end of the war, Everything about her had matured. Her voice, facial features, frame. Katara was roughly as tall as me, maybe a bit taller, actually. And I’m 5'6. Her soft jaw was more toned. Even with the long sleeves and long clothing, I could tell she’d still been working out. But she still kept her hair-loopies.

Aang also matured. His jaw was strong and he’d been growing out a chinstrap beard but maintaining it to keep it short. He was a bit more lanky and tall, but still had some muscle on him.

“When did you guys get here? And what are you doing here?” I asked. “Wouldn’t you send a messenger hawk or something?”

“We got here early this morning. I lit some incense in you room since you were still asleep.” Katara answered the first question.

“Oh, so that was you.” I solved the incense mystery.

“We would have sent a messenger hawk, but…” Katara looked back at Aang with excitement. “We have news that we just had to share with you.”

I gave them a curious look as Aang put his arm around Katara, pulling her close to him. “We’re engaged.” They announced together with the biggest grins on their faces. Katara held up her left hand to flash her engagement ring.

The widest grin on my face appeared and I lunged at my sister, taking her hand to examine the ring closer. It was a delicate and simple gold ring with a small sapphire. I hugged them both tightly. “I’m so happy for you guys!” I stepped back. “When’s the wedding?”

“Five months from now,” Katara answered.

“Not soon enough if you ask me,” Aang commented with a chuckle.

“Aw, sweetie.” Katara gushed and gave him a quick peck on his lips. “We need time to plan, send invitations, all that fun stuff.” I could already tell Katara was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that would need to be done.

“Katara.” I grabbed my sister’s hands comfortingly. “If you need anything at all,you can always count on me.”

Katara let out a breath to calm herself. “Good.” She said with relief. “Cause I was kind of hoping you’d be my maid of honor.”

My heart was overjoyed. Katara and I always talked about what our weddings would be like when we were little. So I wasn’t all that surprised that she asked me. Still, I couldn’t be happier.

“Duh!” I exclaimed, practically jumping off the ground. “What kind of sister would I be if I said no.” I crossed my arms and gave my sister a cocky shrug. “Besides, how hard can it be?”

.☽☼☾.

“Can I get my notebook again? I need to look over the confirmations for the bridal shower. And make sure that the chef confirmed. ” I asked the maid, Tia. She quickly went over to my desk and brought me my notebook.

I skimmed the list one last time. The wedding was three weeks away but some of the guests would be arriving later today for things like the bridal shower and the bachelor/bachelorette parties.

The wedding was to take place in the Southern Water Tribe. So, that’s where I was. After Katara and Aang made the announcement, I went back to the South Pole. I helped in whatever I could, taking on tasks for the actual wedding apart from just the maid of honor duties.

_Okay, so we have me and Katara, obviously, Gran-Gran, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Auntie Ashuna, Auntie Tora._

“Hey.” I heard Katara’s voice come into my room. “What’s up?”

“Hey.” I said back, keeping my eyes on the list. “I’m just going over a few things.”

My sister said nothing. She came over to my bed and sat next to me, looking at the list. “You forgot Suh.” She pointed.

I looked over at her with my eyebrows furrowed. “Who?”

“Suh.” She repeated and looked just as confused as me. “You don’t know who she is?”

“This is the first I’m hearing of her.” I told her. Katara looked like she was just put in an awkward position. She moved on her leg on my bed to face me better and tucked her undone hair behind her ear.

“Suh is Zuko’s new girlfriend. He sent a message about a month ago asking if she can come.”

“Was I supposed to react badly to that information.” I raised an eyebrow and gave Katara an amused smile. “I’ll just add her to the list.” I said and wrote the new girl’s name to the end of the list of names. “I’ll let the chefs know that they will need to make an extra plate. And tell the restaurant that there’s an extra person coming.”

“You’re not bothered?”

“Bothered by what?” I tried to sound like I didn’t care. And I didn’t care, right?

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that Zuko is in a relationship with someone who isn’t you.”

I chuckled at my sister and ruffled her hair. “You seem more bothered about it than me.” Katara frowned as she tried to brush through her hair with her hand. “I’d be a hypocrite to say that he shouldn’t date anyone.”

Katara’s expression changed to a curious look. “You know, you never told me about your little boyfriend.” She smirked, trying to get me to spill. “Why did you go to the air temple? Did he break your heart?”

I sighed and looked at the wall covered in animal skins. I guess I’d have to tell everyone at some point. The two years with _her_ was a mystery to everyone. Aang and Katara were understanding to me when I needed a break from the world after the incident. They asked no questions but that doesn’t mean they still weren’t curious.

“Katara, there’s something you need to know about my 'lover’ I guess you could say.” I started. Katara nodded, signaling that she would be understanding of what I was going to tell her. “Those two years were filled with some of the most loving and amazing moments in my life. And it was all because of Mulan. My girlfriend.”

I refused to look at my sister. I was so scared to see her reaction. Scared she’d reject me. Her hand wrapped around me, pulling me in for a hug. “Ama were you scared to tell everyone because you were with a woman?” She asked in my hair.

“Yes.” I responded, my voice cracked when I said that and the tears started to come down my eyes. After years of keeping it to myself. I finally told someone my secret.

“Why are you crying?” Katara pulled away from me and placed her hands on my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Because I was so scared that you’d hate me.” I sobbed. “Spirits, I’m so pathetic. You’re getting married in three weeks and I’m here crying because of something so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Katara chucked at me, wrapping her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. “I can understand why you were scared to say anything, but I’m your sister. This changes nothing about you.”

“You’re the best.” I said and fell back onto the bed. Katara followed suit and laid next to me.

“Would it be overstepping if I asked what happened?” Her voice was soft, simultaneously telling me that she wouldn’t push me to answer.

“She was sick.” I lied. “She died and I was so heartbroken I just didn’t know what to do. That’s when you and Aang took me to the Eastern Air Temple.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Katara was sincere.

“I regret keeping her hidden from you all. She wanted to meet you all, but I feared that you guys would hate me. I always said 'one day’…” My voice was soft, barely a whisper. “but it never happened.”

“You weren’t ready.” Katara reasoned. “We can’t tell the future. The only thing we can do is live in the moment and do the best we can.”

I smiled and turned my body to wrap my arms around my sister and she did the same. “You always know what to say.”

“I try!” She grinned.

“Hey, sis. You haven’t-” Sokka came into the room loudly. He stopped talking once seeing Katara and I sit up from the bed. “Did I miss something?” He noticed my tear-stained cheeks.

Sokka, just like everyone, looked different than when he was 15. His cheekbones were more defined, his jaw more chiseled. He was growing out a beard on his chin, just like dad’s. And he was constantly working out, so his shoulders and chest more muscular.

He spent the last couple years at the Southern Water Tribe he became a high-ranking commander in the military. Not that we needed it all that much other than crime. If anything, he acted more as an advisor to dad, who was still Head Chieftain.

I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve and got up. Sokka looked very confused as I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “What?”

I pulled away from him and took a deep breath in. “Sokka, there’s something I need to tell you.” I said. He gave me a confused expression but kept quiet. _The first time is the scariest._ “I fell in love with a woman named Mulan. She’s the reason I wasn’t in contact with anyone for two years.”

My brother’s face softened and he smiled. “Sis, that’s amazing!” He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and used his other hand to rough up my hair. I laughed as I pushed him away from me.

“Whew.” I said while I tried to fix my hair. “So, now the two most important people know. Now for everyone else.” I breathed in nervously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sokka swat the air. “No one is going to judge you for something like that. Wait…” Sokka gave me an inquisitive look. “Is this why you broke up with Zuko?!”

I laughed at him and patted his shoulder. “No, Sokka. I broke up with him because we were both ways too young to know what we wanted in a relationship. And I needed to figure out myself.”

“Wait a minute.” Katara caught our attention and now stood beside us. “It was also because of communication issues. Which you are also guilty of with all of us.” She gave me a teasing smile.

“Except I sent letters.” I pointed out. “Besides, we were dating, not talking to me for a month just calls for a breakup.” I crossed my arms and scoffed playfully. “Now let’s get some breakfast. I’m starving.”

And with that said I moved to finally leave my room and get breakfast. I felt knots in my stomach from both nerves and excitement. After years, I’m finally seeing my friends. Gosh, I hope they still like me.

.☽☼☾.

By midday, the Earth Kingdom ship was arriving at the port. I was so excited to see everyone I was practically jumping in place. Katara, Sokka and Aang all stood beside me, ready to greet the first group of friends coming.

“There they are!” I pointed at the ship. Suki, Ty Lee, Toph and Haru stood at the bow of the ship, waving largely at us. I jumped up and down, waving both my arms back.

“Ama!” Sokka complained and stepped to his left, away from me. “You almost hit me!”

“Sorry.” I giggled and stopped my large movements. The moment the ship docked I ran across the pier. Just as I got to the ramp, the others were getting off. Suki was running off fist, followed by Ty Lee and Toph.

“Ama, you little whore!” Suki jokingly shouted as they all engulfed me in a hug. I laughed happily, returning the hug. “I’m so glad to see you, finally.” The girls pulled away. And I turned to Haru, giving him a quick hug.

“Good to see you, Ama.” He greeted. Haru and I weren’t that close. He was closer friends with Katara and Aang, especially after the war. But he was still a friend.

“Likewise.” I returned the greeting.

“It’s been forever.” Ty Lee dragged the word 'forever’.

“Yeah, snowcone.” Toph punched my arm. I grunted in pain, but laughed. Damn, is she strong. “You just stopped coming to visit one day. You know I can’t read your damn letters!”

“You know I was kinda hoping there was someone who could read them for you.” I chuckled at her. “But, most of those letters were bullshit, so it’s not like you missed anything.”

“You lied in your letters?” Suki crossed her arms and gave me a light glare.

“Why’d you do that?” Ty Lee asked.

“I’m waiting for everyone else to get here. I don’t want to have to repeat myself twenty times today.” I told them and they all gave me a confused look.

“Alright, fine.” Toph said. And started to walk across the dock where the others were waiting. Suki went right up to Sokka, giving him a kiss and Ty Lee enthusiastically hugged everyone.

“So, when’s your best man and his little girlfriend getting here?” Toph asked Aang and crossed her arms.

“Don’t forget Mai!” Ty Lee added, intertwining her hands and resting them below her chin.

“They should be here soon. I think they’ll be arriving through the airship.” Aang said and looked up into the sky. “See, there they are.” He pointed up. A red airship with the Fire Nation insignia approached in the distance. Aang started leading us all to the large clearing close to the docks.

“You excited to see Zuko, Ama?” Suki lightly elbowed me and had a teasing smirk.

“Oh, please.” I swat my hand and gave a smirk. “We’ve both moved on from each other. I’m very happy for him and his new girlfriend.”

“Oh, she’s lying.” Toph crossed her arms and had a knowing smirk on her lips. Suki, Ty Lee, and Katara giggled while my cheeks flushed red.

“I- I wasn’t lying.” I said dumbfounded. No way do I still like Zuko. It’s been years. I found love with someone else. I can’t possibly still have feelings for him.

“Convince yourself all you want, snowcone, but there’s still a tiny part of you that loves him,” Toph said.

“Whatever.” I scoff. “Have any of you met Suh?”

“Why? You wanna know how to break them up?” Suki continued her taunting. I knew they were teasing. After not seeing them for a few years they just gotta get it all out of their system.

“Ha!” I laughed and lightly shoved Suki away from me.

“None of us have met Suh, yet.” Sokka cut into the conversation, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

“Just Mai. But she’s told me that Suh is, in her words, not mine, 'overbearing’ 'too clingy” and a few other words that I’d prefer not to repeat.“ Ty Lee listed and then put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but Mai is, well, Mai.” Aang pointed out. “I’m sure she’s not that bad.”

“Oh, Aang.” Sokka shook his head. “Always the optimist.”

“The skyship is starting to land. We’ll find out soon enough.” I said, motioning to the landing craft.

“Yeah, I’d really like to avoid talking bad about someone we haven’t met.” Katara scolded everyone, her hands on her hips and sent a glare towards all of us.

“Katara, you take things too seriously.” Sokka ridiculed and Toph shook her head at the girl.

“Suh could be a nice person for all we know, and you guys are just being plain rude.” Katara frowned.

“It’s just talk, sis. Nothing to get fussy about.” Sokka retorted.

I chucked at my sibling's light banter. But I didn’t realize the aircraft get so close to us. By the time I looked over, the ship just touched the ground with a loud thud.

“Aren’t we supposed to be in a more, I don’t know, formal formation if we’re going to be greeting the Fire Lord?” Suki wondered.

“Zuko’s greeting us, his friends. He’s not meeting with a large crowd.” Aang smiled and stepped closer to the ship as the ramp lowered.

I crossed my arms, excited to see my friends, and curious to meet a potential new friend. Toph didn’t know what she was talking about. I don’t still have feelings for Zuko. The ramp continued to be lowered, revealing first Zuko with his arm linked with a woman.

My breath hitched slightly. Zuko was hot, pun not intended but appreciated. Even under his elegant robes, anyone could see that he gained quite a bit of muscle in his biceps and chest. His hair was up in a topknot, showcasing his sharp jawline and cheekbones. Even from meters away, I could still see his golden eyes shine.

“Oh, did we forget to tell you. Zuko got 10 times more attractive.” Suki leaned into me from my right.

The woman hanging on his arm was gorgeous, honestly, I’d believe she’s a model. She was really tall, pale, and thin, but not in a sickly way. She didn’t style her hair, but it was so incredibly straight that it still looked elegant. Her hair was black, but not shiny like Mai’s was. Her triangular-shaped face held a sort of fearful look, probably nervous to meet everyone.

A bright smile appeared on Zuko’s lips when he saw all of us waiting for him. He looked down at his girlfriend happy and she gave him the largest smile with her painted red lips. Unlinking their arms, the Fire Lord walked faster toward Aang, giving him the largest hug.

I smiled at them and looked back at the ramp, seeing Mai walking down. She looked almost the same, just older and a bit taller, like everyone else.

“Mai!” Ty Lee exclaimed and ran over to her childhood friend for a hug. Mai gave her friend a smile, one that most people can’t get from her.

“Hey, Ty Lee.” Mai greeted her.

“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun while we’re here!” The peppy girl giggled. “Suki was telling me about the hot springs and I’ve been dying to go.”

“Sounds interesting,” Mai said and then walked over to me. “He downgraded.” I knew exactly what she was saying.

I laughed lightly at her greeting. “Nice to see you, Mai.” I then looked over at the girl who stood next to Zuko. “She’s gorgeous and it seems like she makes Zuko happy, how did he downgrade?”

“You’ll be saying something different pretty soon.” Mai rolled her eyes and left my confused self standing there to greet the others.

I watched as she left and saw Zuko heading my way. With a grin, I walked over. My arms were out, ready for a hug from my friend. But once Zuko stood in front of me and held his hand out instead. My confused look came back, but I settled for a handshake.

“What no hug?” I asked in a teasing tone.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t want to hug you it’s just…” Zuko said with a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead, Suh walked beside him, her hand sliding up his back and on his shoulder. “Hi, you must be Ama.” She had a wide smile and peppy tone. It kind of reminded me of Ty Lee, but something about her felt wrong.

“Yes, hi! I’m so glad to finally meet you.” I still put on a smile, ignoring the bad vibes.

The girl jumped on me in a hug. “You have no idea how excited I’ve been to meet you.” She claimed and then pulled away, holding both my hands in hers. Her hands were really soft, but cold. I reasoned that she probably isn’t a firebender. “I can’t wait to get to know you better!”

“Yeah, I’ll be kinda busy till the wedding, but we can maybe get lunch one day,” I said happily.

“Great.” She exclaimed, turning back to Zuko and intertwining their hands. Zuko looked really happy. A huge smile plastered on his face when he saw the two of us plan to get to know each other.

“Shall we head to the palace?” Aang asked loudly, ready to get on with our day. “We’ll rest a bit, have some dinner, talk a bit. It’ll be a great first day together!” He happily opened his arms out wide and wrapped an arm around Katara, lead us all back to the palace.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the POV from third person to first person. I find it a bit easier to write that way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Also, so I feel like I need to address why I chose the name Mulan. No. It was not because of the Disney movie. I wanted it to mean something, and I really liked the idea of blossoms of some sort. And Mulan means magnolia blossoms. Plus it is a pretty name.
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	9. The Miraculous Bastards

**_~ Ama_ ** **☾ _~_**

Around the dinner table, we all chatted happily. Afterall, it’s been years since we were together like this. And this time we had some new friends. I sat with my cheek resting on my palm while I watched Aang and Katara tell the story of their engagement again.

“Honestly, I don’t know what came over him. I was so focused on the sun setting that I didn’t even hear him ask the first time.” Katara laughed, taking another sip from her wine.

“I thought her being quiet was a no at first.” Aang was finishing. “She practically had to threaten me to repeat the question. And when I did she instantly said yes.” He and Katara shared a loving look.

“Threaten you with what? No kisses?” Toph taunted them. Everyone laughed as Aang blushed.

“N-no,” Aang claimed.

“Then what?” Toph pushed. Based on the deep red blush on Aang and Katara’s cheeks. It must be something a little… different than kissed.

“Anyways.” Katara avoided the question, bringing the red wine to her lips again. “Before we all retire to bed. I think Ama had something to announce.”

Everyone’s eyes immediately turned to me. _Gosh, I already regret telling my sister that I wanted to come out to everyone at once._ “One moment.” I held up my pointer finger as I chugged the rest of my wine while the others chuckled at me. The light burning in my throat made me clear my throat, as I set my glass down.

“Here goes nothing,” I mumbled to myself and started picking at my nails. “Okay, well as everyone knows, there were a good two years where I-”

“Disappeared?”

“Went dark?”

“Didn’t visit?”

Some of the others finished. My jaw dropped in an offended way as the table erupted in more laughter. “You know what, yes.” I admitted. “And in those two years, I sort of fell in love.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“What’s his name?”

“Where is he?”

“How great.”

The table erupted in chatter again. “Okay, you all aren’t really helping me with my nerves right now.” There was a slight shake in my voice as I spoke and they all stopped talking immediately.

“I think I get it.” Ty Lee said, mainly to herself. I wondered if she actually knew what I was saying and gave the peppy girl a curious look. “You’re pregnant!”

“Ama, really!?”

“Congratulations!”

“I’m going to be an aunt!?”

“No!” I shouted, rapidly shaking my head and my arms out in front of me. “It’s been a year since I’ve last seen them. Besides, it was never even a possibility. Cause- well.” I looked around the table. They all either had confused or curious expressions.

My eyes landed on Zuko, he was leaning back into his chair. Arms crossed over his chest as he waited to hear me speak. His soft golden eyes bore into mine. Immediately, I felt calmer and just blurted it out. “The whole point of me saying all of this is because I’m bisexual and Mulan was a woman who I was very much in love with!”

“Oh, that’s old news!” Toph immediately exclaimed before anyone could say anything.

“Old news? I just told Katara and Sokka this morning. They were the only ones who knew!” I pointed out, motioning to my siblings.

“Oh.” Toph realized. “Then I guess it’s just old news to me. You’re heartbeat always sped up whenever you saw an attractive woman.” My face reddened and I buried my face in my hands.

“Moving on. I think that’s great, Ama.” Suki said, looking at me from beside Sokka, who sat between the two of us.

“Yeah. We’re all very happy for your new-found understanding of yourself.” Ty Lee grinned at me. “Or would it be an old understanding of yourself? Either way, your aura is very purple and bright!”

“So, none of you think differently of me?” I wondered, peeking through myfingers.

“Of course not. You’re still the same Ama.” Zuko spoke up, giving me a comforting smile. He didn’t speak all that much the entire night.

“So what happened?” Ty Lee’s curious voice wondered.

I shrugged, a somber expression on my face. “She got really sick one day and died.” Some voices expressed words of condolences quietly. “It’s been hard, but everything happens for a reason, I guess.” I began to feel extremely uncomfortable in the dismal atmosphere. The quiet was eating me up.

“Well,” Katara spoke up, standing from her seat. _I am so thankful for her ability to see when I’m uncomfortable._ “it’s been a long day and I’m exhausted.” Aang stood up also, ready to go to bed as well.

“So am I.” Ty Lee jumped from her seat. “Who knew traveling could suck all the energy out of a person.” Slowly everyone left the table.

“Don’t forget ladies, tomorrow is the bridal shower.” Katara announced quickly before entering her room.

“Good job, sis.” Sokka pulled me into him for a side hug. “The execution was a little rocky, but I’m proud of you for finally overcoming your fear.”

“Sokka, your breath reeks of wine.” I laughed, shoving him off me. “Get to bed.”

“Mhh. Bed sounds good.” Sokka mumbled happily then gave a sly look at Suki. “What do you think, Suki? Bed? Good?”

The girl smirked back at him seductively. “I think bed sounds great.”

“Eww.” I said in disgust. “You’re going to make me throw up.”

“Aww, you’re just jealous you don’t have someone in your bed tonight.” Sokka teased.

“Yeah, it’s totally because of that and not because your bedroom is right next to me.” I raised my eyebrows and entered my bedroom. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Finally. I can rest easy, I hope. The walls here are thick, right?

.☽☼☾.

I woke up early with a list of things to do. But of course, everyone needs their breakfast. Sitting at the dining table with a bread bun in my hands and a book in another.

“Whatcha reading?” A familiar but still strange voice asked. Turning my head, I saw the one and only Zuko. I gave him a smile as he sat down, taking a bread bun from one of the bowls in the center.

“A romance novel,” I replied, keeping my eyes on my book. “A princess falls in love with the stable boy. But he gets drafted into the war. The princess then disguises herself as a man in order to protect him.”

“Sounds interesting.” He responded. “I’ll need to borrow it when you’re done.”

Memorising the page I was on, I set down the book. “So, how’ve you been?” I asked.

“I’ve been good. Bored, mainly.” He shrugged. “You know. When I became Fire Lord, I was never told how much of my time would be spent with paperwork in front of me.”

“That’s rough, buddy.” I quoted something he’d said a long time ago, cracking a smile from him. “How’s Kiyi and your mom?”

“Good. Kiyi turned 12 a few weeks ago. And mom still asks about you.” He responded with a warm smile.

“Did they get the bracelets I sent? I know it wasn’t anything fancy, but-”

“They loved it.” Zuko interrupted me. “Kiyi wears it almost every day, actually.”

“That’s good to hear,” I said, taking another sip from my tea. I grimaced at how cold it got from being neglected. I looked over at Zuko with an innocent look. “Hey do you mind-?”

Already one step ahead of me, Zuko took my teacup, heating it up with his hands. Giving him a questioning look, Zuko just chuckled. “You’re a very predictable person, you know.”

“Well, thank you,” I said, taking the cup back from him and sipping it. “So, did you boys plan anything for today?”

“Aang wants to go to the market.” He answered. “Hey, what are some foods you recommend?”

“Depends.” I started, pointing at nothing in particular. “Auntie Ashuna has a booth selling seal jerky. I find that to be pretty filling. There’s also a booth selling different sea foods, but fried. Honestly, it’s one of my new favorite snacks.”

“Anything sweet?” He asked more specifically.

“Oh. Auntie Nalle has an entire bakery. She sells cakes, tarts, and all sorts of things.” I listed, my mouth already watering at the thought. “She’s going to be at the bridal shower, though, so Uncle Perlu will be running everything. Word of advice, don’t stare at him. He’ll write your name on a piece of paper and burn it.”

He chuckled and looked a bit confused. “Should I ask?”

“It’s kinda my fault.” I recalled how I told my uncle that burning the name of a person was a great way of both detaching from them and wishing ill-will on them. “Anyways, I gotta get going. Bridesmaid duties.” I stated, standing up from my seat.

“Have fun.” He said as I was picking up my book, placing it under my arm to pick up my dirty dishes.

“You know me.” I smirked. “I’ll always have fun.”

“Can you do me a favor?” He asked, just before I left. I nodded, for him to continue. “Keep an eye on Suh for me? I know she’s a very extroverted person, but she can feel out of place easily.”

“You can count on me, mister Fire Lord,” I assured him. He gave me a thankful smile as I actually felt the dining room this time.

My smile fell as I left. The mention of Suh made me feel… uneasy. I wanted to like her, I really did. But there was something about her that made me wary. I don’t know what it is. But I will.

.☽☼☾.

“What a beautiful knife set.” Katara opened the last gift. “Thank you, Mai.” The Fire Nation woman nodded a ‘you’re welcome’ while she grabbed a biscuit. Katara turned to look at me, as she set the gift to the side. “I didn’t think I could get so many plate sets.”

“You’ll never need to worry about not having one.” We chuckled together.

“It was a great idea to host the bridal shower here in the greenhouse.” Katara looked around at the place. Vines hung from pots, trees grew strongly, and flowers of all colors filled the clear paneled house. “It sets the perfect atmosphere and it’s gorgeous.”

“I know.” I agreed. “Plus I think the two of us needed a break of the snow.”

“Oh, please. You were in here like every day up until two weeks ago.” She mocked me, starting to fold up the gift bags.

“Yeah, some of the bridesmaid duties I were procrastinating on had finally caught up to me.” I recalled, looking across the long table I noticed Suh chatting Mai’s ear off. The poor girl looked so bored and annoyed.

Remembering my promise to Zuko earlier, I stood up and went over. “Hey, Mai. Katara could use some help organizing the gifts.”

“Finally. Something to do.” She said dryly and left her seat.

I took Mai’s seat and smiled at Suh. “So, how are you liking the South Pole?” I started conversation.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.” She awed. “I always believed that the Southern Water Tribe was underdeveloped and unstable, but I was obviously wrong.”

I tried not to feel offended by her little comment. After all, it wasn’t like the Fire Nation was taught a whole lot about the other nations. “You should go to the market one day, you can get a taste of some more Water Tribe culture and food!” I suggested. “Zuko told me that he and the boys were going to be there today?”

“Oh. I didn’t know that you and Zu-bear talked today?” It took everything in me not to burst out laughing at the nickname. _Zu-bear? Zuko can’t possibly like that_. “But, anyways. I guess I’ll try to go to the market.”

“So, how did you and Zuko meet?” I inquired.

“Oh, it was nothing special.” She swatted the air with one hand and grabbed her tea with the other. “The Fire Nation Council introduced Zuko to lots of women. We went on a couple dates and just clicked. With all the competition I really didn’t think Zuko would want to be with me, but well. Here we are.”

“What does the Council have to do with Zuko’s love life?” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

“Zuko isn’t exactly getting younger. The Fire Nation is going to need an heir.” She spoke like it was common knowledge. “The Council just made sure that all the women eligible to him are fit to be Fire Queen.”

It made sense. After all, the royal life is a lot more pristine than I know. The year I spent living in the palace had me following proper etiquette. And that was just scratching the surface. Still, having a group of people limiting who you’d spend the rest of your life with sounded terrible.

“And what did you do before you met Zuko. Were you a diplomat of some sort, academic…?”

“My father was a general in the war. I never really did anything.” She answered. The answer was way too simple for my liking. Especially since she likes to talk. “I hope I don’t sound rude, but I’d rather hear more about you.” She grinned. “Zuko never really talked about you guys.”

I was taken aback by that. _He never talked about us? Why? Is he ashamed? No. Why would he?_ “Um, well. What would you like to know?”

“Everything!” She exclaimed excitedly. Her hands intertwined and a hopeful look glimmered in her eye. _And I’m starting to see why Mai said she was unbearable._

.☽☼☾.

I rubbed by my temples slowly, stepping inside the palace with Katara behind me. “Remind me to keep Auntie Vik away from the alcohol at your wedding.” I grumbled.

“I’ll remember,” Katara grumbled back. “It’s been a long day. Oh, you know what would be nice? A relaxing time at the hot springs.”

“That sounds like heaven.” I moaned at the thought. “You think the others would want to join us? The sun hasn’t even set yet, we have time.”

“That’s a good idea, actually.” Katara grinned. “I’ll go get everyone.”

“And I’ll go get the wine!” I exclaimed, sharply turning to the wine cellar.

And just like that, the second evening with my friends started. With wine in our hands and the hot, soothing water up to our chest.

“…I was so close to using my trusty boomerang on the guy. I mean, who does he think he is?” Sokka complained about some shop owned from the market.

“For not lowering the price by a couple of copper pieces?” Haru chuckled.

“I’d already spent most of my money on food. And that dress was perfect for Suki.” He grumbled. Suki shook her head, but still smiled at her goofy boyfriend, leaning into him.

“How was the bridal shower?” Aang turned the attention to the girls.

“It went well. And now we have a lot of plates to use.” Katara grinned, making me chuckle.

“Props to Ama, though. The girl was hella busy both before and after the event.” Toph brought the attention on to me.

“Oh, please it was nothing,” I smirked and swatted my hand. “But the chef was so rude. He told me that the dishes I requested were 'too complicated.’ I met with him last week to go over everything and he didn’t say a word about it.”

“I saw the way he talked to you,” Suki spoke up. “He was way too bold.”

“Seriously though, Katara. You better put as much effort as I am right now when I get married cause I’ve been busting my ass.” I grumbled at my sister.

“Yeah well, I won’t procrastinate like you did.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest and had a fun-loving smile.

“That’s assuming that Ama will even get married.” Sokka quipped, earning some snickers while my jaw dropped. “Hey, I just realized. Katara is getting married before Ama. Even though Ama is older and still single. Ha! Good luck sis.”

“Sokka!” Katara scolded while I actually bent the hot water and splashed his face.

“Ow! Ow! Ama!” He hissed and with his eyes closed, he reached out of the water, using his hand to try and find his towel.

“Don’t worry, Ama. You’ll find someone.” Ty Lee assured me.

“What is with you all?” I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair. “I am perfectly content with my life right now. I got my friends, my family. What more do I need? Besides, I’m not worried about that. After all, I was able to pull in the Fire Lord.”

Zuko just shrugged with a cocky smirk and sipped his wine. “Hey, you got good taste I’ll tell you that.” Suh looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Zuko’s relationship with me and pressed closer onto him.

“Minus Jet.” Aang huffed a laugh.

“And we never got to meet Mulan. So we don’t even know what she’s like.” Suki added.

“You know it would have been nice to meet her, Sis,” Sokka said with his chin up in an offended way.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to,” I threw my hands up and some water splashed from my hand. “You know, the world isn’t exactly all that accepting of same-sex couples.”

“I was actually really surprised when I found that out,” Aang commented. “The Air Nomads embraced everyone’s differences, no matter who they loved.”

“Fire Lord Sozin decreed that same-sex relationships be made criminal when he came into power,” Zuko said. “I’m still in the process of legalizing it. There’s been quite a bit of pushback by the Fire Sages.”

“Why?” I furrowed my eyebrows as I started to feel frustrated. “It makes so sense. The Water Tribe prefers for you to keep it to themselves, the Fire Nation will throw you in prison, and the Earth Kingdom families will kick you out.”

“Is that what happened to Mulan?” Katara wondered softly.

“Was she kicked out? Yeah.” I said somberly. “She was 13.”

“I had a neighbor that was gay,” Haru spoke. “He had to leave town because his farm kept getting robbed and received death threats.”

“So now you can all see why I didn’t tell you guys anything?” I raised my eyebrows at them all.

“Yeah, snowcone.” Toph punched my shoulder. “But don’t do that ever again.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can’t read, I get it.” I chuckled as I rubbed the spot she just punched.

“Ama, I promise you that I will reverse what my great grandfather has done,” Zuko assured me. “No one deserves to be punished for who they love.”

I broke into a huge grin. “You’re all the best I’m going to cry.” My hand went up to my eyes, my thumb wiping the tears that started to drip.

“We’re just glad you could confide in us.” Katara swam over, embracing me in a hug.

“Yeah! You can always trust us.” Ty Lee also swam over to embrace me.

“Okay, new conversation before I start bawling my eyes out.” I laughed, the two girls left the hug.

“Ama, so emotional.” Sokka shook his head in fake disappointment.

“Says the guy who cried when Auntie Ashuna ran out of seal jerky.” I retorted. Sokka grumbled to himself as he sank further into the water.

“You know, I’m kind of curious to know about Toph and Kanto.” Katara smirked at Toph.

The earthbender smirked smugly, taping a sip from her wine. “All you guys need to know is that we’re together and he’ll be at the wedding.”

.☽☼☾.

Another day had passed and we were one day closer to the wedding. Today was chock full of wedding planning, or at least the finishing touches. Katara and Aang needed to confirm the centerpieces and the decorators were going over how to decorate the venue.

We spent hours there. And it wasn’t the stressful atmosphere or the pre pre-wedding jitters Katara was having that made me feel uncomfortable. It was Suh. As best man, Zuko came along to help Aang out. And Suh never even left his side.

She kept talking out of turn, suggesting things that no one asked for, and was way too loud. “What about roses as the centerpiece instead of the panda lilies? They’re so much prettier.” and “Wouldn’t blue be a more 'Water Tribe-y’ than yellow?”

I had to constantly remind her that it was both Aang and Katara’s wedding and that they wanted to incorporate both of their cultures into it. But it never sank into her head. She’d apologize and do it all over again.

“I can’t stand that woman.” I complained to the girls. We all, minus Suh, sat in Katara’s room as Ty Lee tried different wedding hair styles on her. “Honestly, I don’t know what Zuko sees in her.”

“I told you.” Mai said dryly. Yeah, I need to learn to listen to Mai more.

“Oh, she wasn’t that bad.” Katara argued with her sweet tone. “Sure she had a lot to say, but you can’t hold that against her.”

“Of course I can. She was being incredibly inconsiderate of our culture and us.” I justified. I didn’t know how Katara was being okay with this. I would have thought she’d be on the same page as me since it was her wedding.

“Ama, do you think you’re maybe over exaggerating?” Suki suggested.

“Why would I exaggerate?” I huffed.

“Maybe 'cause you still have feelings for Zuko. And she’s kinda engaged to him.” Toph said without missing a beat.

“Will you all stop with that.” I grumbled in annoyance. “I told you. I see Zuko as nothing more than a friend. My problem is with Suh.”

“You’re problem is with Suh because you like Zuko.” Toph was blunt and spoke without holding back. She took pleasure in teasing others, but there was always truth in what she said. Still. She’s human and can be wrong.

“You guys simply haven’t spent enough time with Suh.” Mai came to my defence. “I’ve had to put up with her for months. The woman has no filter.”

Suki giggled from beside me and shook her head. “How convenient that Zuko’s two exes are the only ones who don’t like Suh.” Mai just rolled her eyes and I scoffed. There was no way I’d be able to convince them anything. Not if they thought I still had feelings for my ex.

“I think Suh is nice.” Ty Lee spoke up, tying the last band into Katara’s hair. “How’s this one?” She asked the bride. Katara was the focus of everyone’s attention now.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was put into a loose braid and then swirled into a low bun to look like a flower. The strands by her face were tied with blue string all the way to the end and pinned to the back of her head.

“It’s beautiful, Ty Lee.” Katara complimented after giving it some thought. “It just feels too… posh. And all of the pins are poking at my scalp.” She grimaced at the pain

“Hmm.” Ty Lee placed a finger on her chin, thinking about how she could restyle it. “I guess we could try a half-up, half-down style.” The girl started to unpin Katara’s hair.

“Katara, shouldn’t your hair be a bit more on the 'posh’ side?” I asked her, stepping up beside to her to assist Ty Lee in removing the pins. “I mean, this is the biggest wedding of the year. Maybe of the generation.”

“Oh please.” Katara snickered, laced with nerves. “Just because I’m marrying the Avatar doesn’t mean everything has to be so elegant. There’s only 300 people.”

Ty Lee and I shared an amused look. 'Only 300 people.’ The vast majority of it were our family and friends, a few others from the tribe. But each nation was also sending reporters to cover the Avatar’s big wedding.

Katara didn’t want it to be as big of a deal as it was. But one thing led to another while planning, and it became a big deal. She wasn’t complaining, though. Because at the end of the day there was only one thing that matteredto her. That she was marrying Aang.

Taking out the last pin from her hair, I looked at my sister. She was zoned out, stared at herself in the mirror with a soft smile. The kind that only a person in love would have. No doubt she was thinking about her loverboy.

“Okay, so what if I tied beads on the top and…” Ty Lee began explaining another style to try, using her hands to run through Katara’s hair. I sat back down on the floor next to my sister, seeing how her smile grew at Ty Lee’s description.

.☽☼☾.

_The sun had barely touched the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of orange and yellow. The blue sea looked dark except to the line where the sun’s light touched it._

_I took in the sight. My back rested against a large oak tree on a cliff. My left leg was out in front of my while my right leg was close to my chest as I rested my arm on it._

_So far, my journey was filled with knowledge and laughter. It was odd, though. I always had my siblings with me. They were my source of joy. Then it was Zuko. And for the past three years, it was myself._

_I still saw my friends. In fact, just a week prior, I visited Toph at her metalbending academy. I rarely saw Zuko. Maybe just twice_ _since our breakup. Once when I passed through the Fire Nation and once at Yu Dao. Apparently, he and Aang were planning on creating a whole new nation. The United Republic of Nations._

_It was an interesting plan. Using the land that was previously Fire Nation colonies to create an entire independent state. One where benders and nonbenders of all nations could live together._

_That was a few months ago. And since then, the United Republic has made advances. Last I heard, there was a vast majority of the population for it. I had no doubt that my friends would be successful in their project._

_I sort of felt like a leaf, I guess. Drifting from place to place. Not that I was complaining. It was nice, learning new things and meeting new people. There was just something missing from my life. And I didn’t know what._

_I didn’t let myself dwell on that. I knew I’d find this missing thing eventually. But at this moment, I just let myself be content. An apple in my hand and some stupid song stuck in my head._

_Spirits, it was on repeat. It was a song I heard that afternoon from an old man in the town. “When I think of that painter, that beautiful painter. My heart almost bursts and I spin on the spot.” It was a beautiful song with a gorgeous melody. But it wouldn’t leave my head._

_“Hello there, beautiful.” A raspy voice interrupted my tranquil evening. “What’s a girl like you doing out here all alone.”_

_I craned my neck to see who it was. No one I knew. Just some man, perhaps a few years older than me, leaning smugly against the tree. His black hair slicked back with some sort of gel. His layered style was made up of dark clothing. But the most important part of his whole getup was the willow leaf saber in his hand._

_Or in simpler terms. The man literally came up to me with a whole weapon out. I was an unarmed girl just enjoying the sunset. He was a thug._

_During the war, it was the Fire Nation soldiers that caused problems in each city. That spot was now filled by criminals and gangs. They bullied citizens for money or food or anything they could get their hands on. I was lucky enough not to come across any of them. Until now._

_I remained emotionless and just took a bite from my apple. “You know it’s dangerous 'round these parts. You never know who might try to rob you. Especially a pretty girl like yourself.” I almost laughed at how this man was trying to sound intimidating._

_“Thank you, for letting me know,” I replied, covering my mouth with the back of my hand while I chewed. I looked back at the sunset, trying to ignore his staring._

_He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Nice bag.” He pointed at my colorful satchel with his sword. “What’s in it?”_

_“A lot, actually. Some copper pieces, some gold, some silver. Passport, hair ties, good stuff like that.” I egged him on and looked up at him. He had a mischievous smirk, thinking this would be an easy steal. “You can look through it if you’d like. But you won’t find your dignity.”_

_His smirk disappeared and he sneered at me. “You taunting me?” He pointed his sword at my chest._

_I sighed with annoyance and got off the floor with my hands on my hips, his sword still pointed at me. “Look man, I was just trying to enjoy the sunset until you got here.”_

_“Funny, I just started to enjoy my evening when I saw you here.” He chuckled._

_I didn’t know how long he wanted to keep bickering like this. And I just wanted to get back to the sunset. So I snapped open my waterskin and bent the water in it to smash it against his sword and then froze it against the tree._

_The man’s eyes widened and tried to pull the sword out, despite it not budging. “Okay, buddy. It’s been wonderful being threatened by you, but as you can see I will be winning any sort of fight against you. So, if you just agree to leave me alone, I’ll unfreeze you little toy.” I tried to strike a deal._

_But my self-assured ass didn’t see the man behind me. Pulling on my hair, he drew me close to him and placed a dagger against my throat. “Nuh uh, sweetie.” His gross, hot breath was on my ear. “You see, we never travel alone.”_

_Three other thugs came out of hiding. Each of them with disgusting smiles. One of them grabbed my bag and looked through it. “Ha!” She exclaimed, pulling out my bag of coins._

_“Jackpot!” One of the others jumped happily._

_“Now if you’ll just unfreeze my friend’s sword, we’ll be on our way. And you’ll be unharmed.” The man who held me growled._

_“Gladly,” I responded and bent the frozen water off and struck the man holding me in the face. Effectively getting him to remove his grip on me._

_The others sprung into action. Mister 'hello there, beautiful’ ran over to me, swinging his sword. I dodged it by side stepping to my right, and used my water to, this time, push him onto the ground and froze his hand on the ground._

_The woman stomped her foot on the ground, and the earth beneath me rumbled. I jumped back, avoiding the sharp earth that sprung from the ground. I took my water and used the waterwhip to slap her harshly, throwing her onto a tree._

_But while I did that, I didn’t notice that the other guy bent the earth, holding my feet to the ground tightly. It felt like the earth was cutting off the blood circulation to my feet. In shock I looked down. But when I looked back up the man was sprinting, sword in hand, and ready to strike me through._

_I called my water to me, but just before I could do anything, a new person entered the fight. A woman. All I saw was a blur of red hair as she tackled the man to the ground. Rolling back up, she lunged again. Punching the man’s throat. His hand went up to where she injured him like he couldn’t breathe._

_The earth around my feet disappeared back into the ground. I was free, but I was right when I speculated that the rock was cutting of my circulation. It was like tiny needles were continuously poking at my feet, and I fell back into a seated position._

_The man that held me before was back up and held his dagger tightly in his hand. Swinging it across his body to attack the woman. The mysterious redhead jumped back, grabbing his arm to hold him in place as she then kicking his knee in. The man, with a backward leg cried out in excruciating pain._

_One of the other, that hadn’t done anything yet, dropped the bag of money on the ground. He unsheathed his sword and walked over to the woman. She in turn, unsheathed her own sword, a katana to be exact, and the two pieces of metal collided._

_Using his own strength against him, she moved to the side and he fell forward slightly. And while he was hunched over, the woman slammed the butt of her katana against the back of his head, making him fall over in extreme pain._

_The woman I fought earlier was also back up, bending two pieces of rock beside her, she threw it at the redhead. She dodged both as she ran towards her before sliding beside the woman. And when she jumped back up she kicked the back of her knee, getting the attacker to fall on her knees._

_The redhead pointed her katana at the woman’s head. And everyone paused. Well, all of them were maimed pretty badly. “You thugs need to watch it.” The redhead’s voice spewed venom when she spoke to them. “If you ever try to cause pain to another innocent person, I won’t be as merciful.”_

_The ones that were capable nodded in understanding. Satisfied, the mystery woman sheathed her katana walked over to me. With some feeling of my feet I stood up to greet and thank her. But I guess there wasn’t as much feeling as I thought and my body started to lean forward. Luckily, the woman was right in front of me and caught me before I could fall any further._

_“Woah there.” She laughed lightly, helping me stand by wrapping her arm around my waist and allowing for me to lean on her. “Are you okay.”_

_“Perfect.” I chuckled at myself. “Thank you, so much.” I then looked back over to the group of criminals. “That was incredible. The way you moved and everything.”_

_The woman shrugged. “It was nothing. I do this over four times a week.” I looked at her curiously. “I’m part of this group. The Miraculous Bastards.”_

_“The Miraculous Bastards?” I laughed and was finally able to hold myself up. She chuckled with me. Spirits, her smile is gorgeous. In fact, now that I look at her, her entire self was beautiful. She had dark red hair that hung loose and ended at her shoulders. Sparkling forest green eyes. And she was taller than me by two or three inches._

_“I didn’t choose the name.” She shook her head._

_“I’m Ama.” I introduced myself._

_“Ama?” She repeated like she recognized it. “Wait, weren’t you one of the waterbenders that traveled with the Avatar?” I nodded and smiled at her excited reaction. “You literally saved the world! Meeting you is an honor.”_

_“Thank you.” This kind of attention always left me feeling a little awkward._

_“So, what exactly are you doing here?”_

_I shrugged. “Just traveling around. That is, until something else comes around and my life takes another turn.”_

_The woman tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Um, I hate to ask, but would you by any chance want to meet my friends? It doesn’t have to be for long and our camp isn’t far.” She pointed with her thumb towards a direction away from the cliff._

_“The rest of the Miraculous Bastards, you mean?” I inquired with a smirk._

_“Yeah.” She chuckled._

_“I’d love to.” I agreed. “Just let me grab my stuff.” I crouched down, grabbing my satchel and the bag of coins. Ignoring the groans for help from the criminals._

_“I’m Mulan, by the way.” The woman said quickly as we left the scene. I smiled at her. I didn’t know what it was. But just speaking to her had me feeling something I haven’t felt in a long time. Butterflies._

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want Ama’s sexuality to be such a big deal. In an ideal world, no one would have to make a big deal or be scared of coming out. Heterosexuality is not the default. But after watching Legend of Korra and reading the first comic, I realized that this would be something that Ama would have to confront.
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	10. Being Better Matters

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

“…And then my father basically refused to let her see me again.” Suh cackled. “And rightfully so. I’m so glad I realized that becoming friends with the maid’s daughter was not the way to go. So improper.”

"Uh huh.“ I responded dully, slowly stirring my tea for no reason other than boredom.

When I agreed to lunch with Suh I didn’t know what to expect exactly. But what was happening right now definitely made me hate agreeing to it. I could have made up something stupid. Like that Katara needed me to help her with some last minutes decorations or that Sokka wanted to train with me.

I only agreed to this so that maybe, just maybe, I would come to like Suh. And to prove to everyone that I didn’t have feelings for my ex.

The woman chatted away. Barely giving me room to say anything. Not that I cared, really. I was zoning out so much that I didn’t even know if I’d be able to hold conversation.

I got the general story. Suh was out playing with another little girl and broke her arm somehow. Then she and her family blamed the little girl, who was unfortunately the maid’s daughter.

The way Suh talked about the maids and others who were considered "low-class” made me sick. She talked about them as if they were animals or lesser than.

Her obnoxiously loud voice and cackle got everyone in the restaurant staring at us and sending annoyed glances. I didn’t blame them. I’d probably do the same if I were in their position.

"Oh, goodness.“ Suh gasped and giggled. "I just realized that I’ve only talked about myself this entire time.” _You just realized this?_ “So what were your maids like as a child?” She delicately picking up her noodles with her chopsticks. _Spirits, can she eat any slower?_

"Oh, I didn’t have any maids.“ I informed her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh.” Her lips formed an ‘O’ shape and she seemed confused. “I don’t understand, you father is Head Chieftain. You live in a palace.” She laughed lightly, like she thought I was pulling her leg.

I shrugged. “During the war all of the men went off to fight. So the women and kids just tried to make due with what we had. I mean, we helped each other but no one had maids.”

"Oh no wonder you’re so humble.“ Suh gasped. Like she had just solved the world’s greatest puzzle. "Ama, you are so brave to have taking care your siblings for all those years.”

"Well, I was more like we took care of each other.“ I tried to correct her, but Suh just talked right over me.

"Oh, I wish I had siblings.” She grinned. “I admire you so much. It must have been so hard for you to leave them.”

I stayed silent. I wasn’t exactly sure what Suh wanted me to say. I wasn’t sure about anything during this conversation. It was weird. Talking to Suh was weird. How does Zuko deal with this? I know I wasn’t exactly pleasant either, but Suh had no boundaries. I could only imagine how he reacted if she pressed for him to talk about his family.

"Well?“ Suh said in a curious tone, expecting me to say something. "Was it hard for you to leave your siblings?”

That question felt a bit… forced. It was sort of oddly placed in the conversation. Oh who am I kidding? This entire conversation has been odd. Maybe I’m just reading into this entire thing too deeply.

"Yeah, I think it’s always hard to leave the people closest to you, no matter how long it’d be.“ I answered her.

"And, uh. What about leaving Zuko?” She asked more nervously. _Goodness is this just a jealous girlfriend thing?_

"It was hard to leave everyone.“ I told her. "But I don’t regret it. My time away gave me the time to understand myself.”

"Oh, like your whole bisexual thing.“ She giggled. "You’re not attracted to me, right.”

"No, I’m not.“ I faked a laugh. I don’t know how to interact with this woman anymore. I stayed calm. She doesn’t know boundaries, that’s all. Just like Shemi. And I love Shemi. She’s the sweetest.

"Good. Cause that would be gross.” She snickered with her hand over her mouth.

I gave her a distraught look but kept a smile. “Excuse me?”

"Oh, I mean this in no offense to you. I just think that two women together is unseemly.“ She saw nothing wrong with what she was saying. I take back what I said. Suh in nothing like Shemi.

Despite having a huge urge to throw my cold tea at her and educate her about what is okay to say and what isn’t. I held my tongue. But I couldn’t stand to be here for another minute.

"Oh my goodness, Suh I’m so sorry.” I faked a gasp and placed my hand over my mouth to sell my shocked expression. “I just remembered that Katara needs my help soon.”

"Oh, I thought she and Aang were just doing light work today with the chef.“ Suh responded with a light head tilt. _So she has part of a brain I see._

"Well, yes.” I nodded. “But she needs my help with picking up a package. She wants me to take it back to the venue as soon as it arrives.”

"Oh, okay.“ She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and look around nervously. Like the people in the small Water Tribe restaurant scared her.

"Thank you so much for understanding.” I sighed in fake appreciation. Slipping a few coins on the table to pay, which may have been more than it should have, I left the establishment.

I sighed in both frustration and relief the moment I stepped out into the cold air. Technically I wasn’t lying that there was a package I needed to pick up. Originally, I was just going to get it after lunch, but I didn’t realize how good of an excuse it would be.

Walking to the post office, I thought about the conversation with the irritating woman. There was just something so off about the whole thing and about her. I brushed it off. Was she obnoxious? Yes. Was she rude? Even though she didn’t notice it. Yes. But was she some evil mastermind like my gut was telling me? Definitely not.

I did find it weird how Zuko was actually, dare I say, happy to be with her. I mean. _The_ Zuko. The man who jumped in front of lighting for me before even telling me the full extent of his traumatizing childhood is somehow incredibly compatible with a girl who asked for my entire life story the second day I knew her. But I guess he just changed more than I thought he didn’t since the last time I saw him.

"Hey sis!“ I almost jumped at Sokka’s voice. I turned around, seeing my brother jogging over to me on the sidewalk to catch up with me. "I thought you were still with Suh.”

"Oh that? Yeah, I left.“ I huffed a laugh. Finally, next to me, I interlocked my left arm to his right arm so that we could walk together.

"Ha!” Sokka laughed. “I don’t blame you. She is incredibly talkative and annoying.” I felt relieved that he was actually agreeing with me, unlike my other friends.

"And when she asks these incredibly personal questions.“ I added.

Sokka groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. "She asked how our mom died last night.” I shook my head and sighed. “I tried to tell Zuko not to bring her to boy’s night, but Aang was okay with it, so my argument meant nothing.”

"Ah yes. The groom has the final word.“ I laughed.

"You know I only saw Zuko without her hanging off his arm once since they got here.” He held up his index finger to make a point. “And that was when you guys had the bridal shower. Those two are always together.”

"Aww, is my brother sad he doesn’t get to hang out with his boyfriend?“ I quipped with a fake frown.

"Oh shut up.” He replied. “I’d just be nice to hang out. Just us guys doing guy things. Not shopping.”

"Shopping can be manly.“ I argued.

"Maybe if we were shopping for weapons. Not jewelry.” I scoffed at him. “Besides, I was really hoping for a good spar. Like the good old times.”

"What about me?“ I shrugged while i made my suggestion.

"We tried that a month ago.” He pointed out and gave me a smug look. “I won.”

"Right, except I was still out of touch with my weapons.“ I pointed out. "The 8 months at the air temple didn’t really give me a lot of time to practice with a sword.”

"Well if you’re really in the mood to get your ass whooped by me again. Alright.“ He agreed, positive he’d win again. "We’ll meet in the training yard tomorrow morning.”

"Sounds like a plan.“ I chuckled.

"Where are we going?” Sokka finally asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked around the block. Trying to piece together where we were.

"The placement cards and the ceiling drapes arrived today.“ I told him. "I’m actually glad you’re here to help me take the boxes back to the venue.”

"Knew I shouldn’t have come over.“ Sokka grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Sokka. Do you think that there’s anything malicious about Suh?” I wondered. I knew I already dismissed the idea, but I still needed a different opinion.

"Malicious? About Suh?“ He repeated. His tone already telling me that he didn’t think so. "Sis, the girl’s a pain, but she’s too peppy to wish anything bad upon anyone. Especially on any of Zuko’s closest and most beloved friends.”

"You’re right.“ I nodded. "I just have this gut feeling that she’s hiding something.”

Sokka laughed loudly at that. “Suh is an open book. That girl explained her entire childhood in extreme detail. If she were hiding anything it’d probably be about something stupid. Like that she’s had beer before.” I laughed at the random thing he said and gave him a confused look. “I swear she almost threw up after the first sip last night.” He claimed.

Gosh, I missed Sokka. His randomness and his cheery attitude always brought a smile to my face. He spewed so much nonsense during the rest of the errand that I didn’t even think about the offputting woman again.

.☽☼☾.

**_~ Suh_** ♛ ** _~_**

The moment Ama left the restaurant, I stood up as well. No way did I want to be in some substandard Water Tribe restaurant more than I had to. I set down the payment for the food and left.

I knew she’d probably be waiting for me. Fuck. I didn’t want to have to see her. Last she told me, I was to meet her at some old Fire Nation ship not too far from the town. I didn’t exactly know why she would choose some old and gross place, but it wasn’t like she could get an room at an Inn.

_Ugh. I hate snow_. I grumbled as I made my way to the rendezvous. How do these people deal with it all the time? It’s freezing and it’s wet. I couldn’t wait to get back to the Fire Nation.

Finally arriving at the old ship, I found a tear in the metal and climbed through. The entire boat was standing on large pieces of ice, holding it above the rest of the terrain. A part of me was scared that the entire hunk of metal would fall through the ice, but another part of me knew I had to keep going. I couldn’t avoid her anymore.

I didn’t even know where I was going. I just kept walking through the metal hall. “Shit!” I yelled and tripped forward. I looked at my feet. I just tripped over a string. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I sat on my butt. And then I realized it was a tripwire. The metal under me rumbled and creaked. I didn’t have time to more away and fell through the trapdoor.

I screamed in fear, falling through the steep slide backward. Until I finally came to a slow stop. I looked around. It seemed I just landed myself in some ice tunnel. At least the ice reflected the light from outside so that I can see clearly.

"Wonderful.“ I grumbled to myself. Not only did I just walk into some unknown ship that was believed to be haunted, but now I’m lost. How the hell am I supposed to get to her now? I pushed myself off the cold and hard ground. And wiped off the stray pieces of snow that stuck to my clothing.

"Well, finally.” Her voice caught my ear. I turned around to see her and crossed my arms.

"Hello, Azula.“ I greeted back. My tone kept it’s peppy and cheerful tone. As opposed to her cold and venomous one. I was a perky person. It’s a part of my personality. And it worked wonders to get me what I wanted. No one expected the giggly and seemingly foolish girl to play others like a game of chess.

Azula wore all dark clothing. Her long-sleeved gray tunic was tucked into black pants. And she wore a black tunic. Her dark brown hair was put into a high ponytail, ending just below her shoulders. Even clothed in the less than royal clothing that she would wear during the war, Azula’s essence commanded to be treated with respect and to be unquestioned.

Her hands were on her hips and she smirked at me with her red painted lips. "I was beginning to wonder if you backed out of our plan.” She shrugged and started to walk down the ice tunnel, making me follow her.

"Right, well pardon me if I’d rather spend my time with your brother.“ I stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, it wasn’t like I was just gonna ignore you the entire time.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Leiza if you want to be Fire Lazy you need to learn not to keep others waiting.”

"Don’t call me that.“ I grumbled. "That’s my old name.” I realized that we just entered what looked like an entire room. Old animal skins were on the ground, seats made of ice, a fire on the side of the room with a pot on it. Azula had made herself a semi-comfortable home for herself. Well, for the time being.

"I know that. I gave you your identity.“ She waved her hand to prove a point. "I do hope you hold up your end of the bargain, though.” Azula took a seat on the animal skin, sitting crisscrossed. I sat across from her, grimacing at the feeling of the fur.

"Right, well Ama isn’t exactly that cooperative.“ I told her. Azula scowled but kept quiet to let me continue. "Everyone trusts me. Even that little lie-detector.” I recalled the hours Azula spent teaching me to lie expertly. “Ama is the only one holding back.”

Azula laughed at me. “Of course she’s holding back. You have a tendency of speaking before you think. You don’t want to offend the girl. Plus, you’re with her ex.”

"I thought that she moved on from Zuko.“ I snarled. "There was that Munal girl or whatever her name was.”

"Zuko got struck by lighting for that little water baby.“ Azula pointed out. "As much as everyone might say Zuko’s in her past, my brother is always going to have a place in her heart. The same goes for him.”

I’m no firebender, but if I were there would be smoke coming from my ears. “Well, she can’t have him!” I shouted. “I love Zuko! Not her! And he loves me!”

"Where did that peppy attitude go?“ Azula looked amused at my angered expression. "Don’t make me regret breaking you out of that mental institution all those years ago, Suh.”

"Whatever.“ I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever feelings they might have for each other. It’ll be gone soon enough.” Azula assured me with her devilish tone and her eyes narrowed in a cunning way. “Remember the plan.”

Zuko will end up with me. I will be Fire Lady. That was the goal. Spirits, just the thought of being with Zuko brought me so much happiness and excitement. I know that I was technically lying to him. About who I was.

Everything about my childhood was true. I grew up rich. My father was a general in the war. But I was sent to that damn mental institution. They called it an “obsessive disorder.” But I called it ambition. Azula broke me out six years ago. We pretended to be the kemurikage for a while. Most of the other girls broke away. But I stuck with Azula.

Azula was manipulative, just like me. I stuck with her for Zuko. She was my ticket to be with him. I was patient and calculating. And now I had him. He loved me for my personality. He told me that I was the one for him. I took care of him so that he wouldn’t overwork himself. Because _I_ loved him. Plus he was so good in bed. How could I resist a man like that?

"So, what have we learned?“ Azula asked me.

"Ama didn’t like when I brought up her late girlfriend.” I started. “It hit a nerve.”

"No kidding.“ Azula scoffed, probably already knowing that. "I need details, Suh. If we’re going to do this right I need you to start from the beginning.”

I mentally growned. Looks like I’m going to be in this dank, disgusting place for a while. But if it meant I got what I wanted in the end. Fine.

.☽☼☾.

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

The day was actually not freezing. There was no wind this morning, which was rare. The air was still cold, don’t get me wrong. Usually I’d wear my coat in order to keep warm, but given that I was about to kick Sokka’s ass, I didn’t need my coat.

Neither of us have forgotten about the little sparring session. And it was no surprise that the others wanted to watch. No one would pass up the chance of finding something to make fun of later.

The training yard was pretty standard. It was placed to the side of the palace, beside one of the many mountains. The usual light snow covered the ground in order to prevent any serious injuries. But that also meant one would have to be extra conscious about their movements to keep from slipping.

The perimital of the rectangular training area was a pathway made of rock. There were snowy blue pillars, holding up an overhead covering. Benches were placed under it for anyone watching. In this case, that meant our friends.

I did my last triceps stretch before tightening my ponytail. “Are you sure you still wanna fight me?” Sokka asked me, swinging his sword to the sides as he approached the middle of the yard. “After all, I am one of the best warriors of the Southern Water Tribe.”

I created my own sword out of ice while approaching him and stopping a few feet away from him. “What? Afraid you’ll get beat by your sister?”

"Of course not. I just know that sword-fighting isn’t really your style.“ Sokka shrugged. He took his stance. Legs apart, right foot in front of his left, swatting slightly and his sword held up by his head. I also got into the same stance, preparing for the spar.

"Go Ama!” Ty Lee cheered.

"Show him who’s boss!“ Suki cheered as well.

Sokka looked at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. "Suki! Who’s side are you on?” She only laughed in response, leaning back on her hands to watch the show.

My brother and I stared at each other competitively, waiting for the other to make the first move. He moved first, stepping forward and swinging his sword at me. I moved my own sword, blocking the strike. While I pushed it away from me, I stepped to the side, kicking my brother on his side.

He stumbled a bit at the impact, but quickly regained his footing. I took the moment to attack, swinging my weapon across. Sokka stepped back and spun to the side. He tried to strike me from above and I blocked it, holding my sword above my head. Tilting my weapon, his sword stid off to the side.

I then swung my sword violently across. Sokka almost didn’t see it coming, ducking under the blade. He looked at me with some shock. I gave him a cocky smirk, taking a few steps back while throwing the weeping from one hand to another.

He ran towards me. I spun on my right foot, dodging his blade. My right hand gripped his wrist, letting me elbow Sokka harshly in the chest. He stumbled back and I swung my sword at him. He quickly reacted with his weapon and the metal hit briefly.

Spinning for more momentum, I took another swing. It made contact with Sokka’s sword and it slipped from his grasp. The weapon landed a few feet away. I kept my sword up, pointed at my brother.

There were a few cheers from the benches. I was starting to enjoy my victory too quickly. Because Sokka kicked the kilt of my ice sword, and it fell out of my hand. Also landing a few feet away from me. Sokka sprinted over to his sword.

Now I had a fraction of a second to make a decision. Either run to my weapon or keep Sokka from getting to his. I took the latter. Sprinting after my brother, I slid on the ground, kicking the sword even further away just before he reached for it.

But he was running too fast, and now I was in the way. Sokka tripped over me. My side now hurt where his foot collided with my body. My brother was now closer to the sword but I scurried to roll over him to get in between him and the weapon.

We both stood to our feet with our fists up and I went to punch him. He swat my arm away and I tried again, getting the same result. He in turn attempted to punch me back. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm.

"Ow ow ow!“ He shouted in pain while I stepped behind him, his arm twisted behind his back. I kicked the back of his knee, making him kneel on the ground.

"So.” I grin proudly. I love winning. Always a good feeling. “I win?”

Sokka groaned, hesitant to let me win. But for the second time during that fight. I got too cocky. My brother slid one of his legs back and kicked it under me, making me let go of my grip on him as I fell on my side. Sokka reached to pick up his sword quickly and pointed it at me just as I sat up on my butt.

"Sorry, sis. You just gotta admit that I’m a better warrior than you.“ He claimed his victory.

"Okay, fine.” I grumbled. Sokka lowered dhis sword and held his arm out to help me up. But I just slapped it away and got up by myself.

"You’re such a sore loser, ya know.“ My brother laughed at me while I already started heading to the benches.

My ponytail had become loose during the spar and I had strands of hair sticking up. Sokka’s warrior’s wolf tail wasn’t much different.

"Gotta say, though, you’re good with a sword.” He complimented while we walked to the benches with friends. “Just not as good as me.” I sucked in an annoyed breath and clenched my jaw at his taunting and he burst out laughing at my expression.

"Well you don’t have to rub it in.“ I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Katara stood from her seat and wrapped an arm around both our shoulders. "It doesn’t matter who’s better. Just that you both gave it your all and did wonderful.”

I scoffed. “No, I disagree. Being better matters.”

"One way or another, we’re all better than each other.“ Sokka pointed out. "Ama’s better at fighting with waterbending, Katara is better at healing, and I’m better at everything else.” Katara and I shared the same annoyed look, but we both were still humored by our brother.

"Sweetie, I think it’s time to go.“ Aang got up from his seat.

"Oh! Yes, I think it is time.” Katara grinned widely, leaving Sokka and I to join her fiance. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They were so cute. Sure, the “sweetie” nicknames were a little nauseating, but they expressed so much love for eachother.

A small smile tugged at my lips knowing that my sister would spend the rest of her life with someone who made her incredibly happy. Forget that he’s the Avatar, he’s a good man and I couldn’t imagine Katara being with anyone else.

"I didn’t know you guys had wedding duties to attend to.“ Suki spoke up, also getting up from her seat to stand by her boyfriend.

"We don’t.” Aang replied.

"We have a date.“ Katara blushed. "With all the planning and preparations, Aang and I haven’t had enough time just by ourselves. No distractions.”

"Yeah, instead those distractions get thrown on me.“ I smirked jokingly.

"You offered!” My sister exclaimed with annoyance in her tone.

"I’m just teasing.“ I laughed. "Enjoy your date, you two.” Rolling her eyes, Katara and Aang went to leave the training yard and to whatever it was that they had planned. “So what’s everyone else got planned?” I turned to everyone else who’d been silent.

"Mai and I are going to try snowboarding!“ Ty Lee answered and then placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "We aren’t exactly sure what it is, but we’ve been told it’s fun.” I chuckled at my friend’s bubbly personality.

"Suki and I are going to the market.“ Sokka grinned, intertwining his hand with Suki’s.

I then turned to Zuko, waiting for a response. "Fire Lord duties. Unfortunately, work doesn’t stop for the Avatar’s wedding.” I frowned. Work during a vacation? Sounds awful.

"Aw, I’m sorry, baby.“ Suh pouted, linking arms with him and cuddling up next to him. Zuko just smiled and chuckled at her. "I’m lucky I brought some books with me. Today is perfect to me to just sit back and relax.”

"Didn’t know she could read.“ Mai muttered so softly that I could only hear. My hand covered my mouth to keep from laughing loudly. The others looked over at me and I faked a cough.

"Ama, you should go.” Sokka said very dryly. I gave him a sort of offended look at how he wanted me to leave. “No seriously. Auntie Nalle hates when people are late and you are a sweaty mess.”

I looked down at myself. Sokka was right. I couldn’t exactly go to Auntie Nalle with my messy hair and sweat-stained shirt. “Right, uh.” I realized. “Well then, I’ll see you all at dinner.” There was a series of “byes” and “laters” from the group as I left the yard.

Today wouldn’t be a bad day. Auntie Nalle graciously offered to bake some of the pastries for the wedding. All I had to do was confirm what Katara wanted, figure out how many were needed, and then hopefully I wouldn’t have to stay for her gossip.

.☽☼☾.

I hate gossip. Don’t get me wrong. I love a good scandal every now and then. However, I don’t really enjoy speculations about people. I should’ve just told Antie Nalle that I really didn’t care if Eyin stole Vulla’s soup recipe. I haven’t talked to them in years.

Luckily though. The day was coming to an end. I didn’t even think I’d be at dinner after all those sweets I was given. The sun was still high up in the air, telling me that most of the others were probably still busy.

And I was in no hurry, so I walked through the courtyard beside the palace slowly. Breathing in that sweet smell of the afternoons in the Southern Water Tribe. It gave me so much nostalgia. Taking me back to when my siblings and I would have snowball fights and then go back home where mom would have dinner ready. Like her steamed dumplings. She’d scold me about my messy hair or maybe how I tore my coat. Still, I’d give anything to go back to those days.

I ran my hands through my loose hair and looked up at the sky. Just then, a messenger hawk flew above my head and landed on one of the window sills of the palace. It was one of the windows for our hallway. Who’s receiving a letter?

My walking slowed down in curiosity. The window finally opened and Suh poked her head out. I narrowed my eyes and moved closer to one of the pillars, hiding behind it, but still getting a decent view of the window. Suh took the message from the compartment on the hawks back and the animal took off into the sky again.

The woman unrolled the paper, reading over it. Her eyebrows pinched together and a grimace found its way to her lips I wasn’t good are reading lips but it looked she either said something along the lines of “are you fucking kidding me” or “ate a funny kidney”.

Finishing the letter, Suh rolled the letter up and again. Then she poked her head out again, looking to her left and right. She was looking to see if anyone saw her receive her letter. I quickly brought my head behind the pillar again so she wouldn’t see me.

Fuck. No one looks that suspicious when receiving a letter. My mind tried to find some logical response to keep me from spiraling into some conspiracy. Maybe it was a family member or work? No she doesn’t work. And what kind of familial letter would get someone to react that way? From what I’ve gathered, she didn’t have any issues with her family.

I looked around the pillar, seeing that the window was now closed shut. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. _What are you hiding, Suh?_

.☽☼☾.

_"Where the hell do you think you’re going!“ I shouted. My tone was etched with anger and also humor while I chased a thug that was running away from the city he’s been terrorizing for so long. I threw my right arm up, water flew past me and turned to ice around his feet._

_The man tried to move, but there was no use. My running slowed down and I walked towards him with a light skip in my step. "Oh, you’re going to pay for this.” The grumpy middle aged man grimaced at me._

_I gave him a flat smile, bending more water to create handcuffs made of ice behind his back. “No, you’re going to pay. In a cell” I stated matter-of-factly and removed the ice around his feet to lead him back to the village._

_I lightly shoved him into the back of the carriage, where he and the rest of the criminals would be taken away to a larger city to be locked up. Most of the smaller villages didn’t have enough policemen to uphold the law or even a place to lock up said lawbreakers. Leaving them vulnerable to bandits and thugs like these guys._

_"My village can not thank you enough.“ The mayor expressed his appreciation to myself and the rest of my group. "We do not have much to give, but please accept some of our fresh vegetables and meat.”_

_One of the older women stepped towards us with a basket filled with carrots, tomatoes, meats, and other things. She handed it to Masha and she bowed her head in thanks._

_Mulan stepped forward to speak to the mayor, putting her katana into its sheath. “Thank you, for your generous gift. It was an honor to fulfill our duty in ridding your town of those criminals.”_

_She was always so respectful to everyone. When speaking to officials especially, Mulan’s voice was polite and unwavering. And because of that, we were respected back. But trust me. The moment someone stepped out of line, she’d be sure to put them back into their place._

_We all bowed to the mayor to bid our farewell and left the village to set up camp for the night. “We have enough here to make a stew!” Masha looked through the basket. “We’re eating good tonight, my fellow bastards!”_

.☽ _☼_ ☾.

_At dusk that day, Masha was standing over a large pot, cooking us all a stew. I sat on the grass with my back against a fallen tree, taking in the sight of my new friends._

_After Mulan introduced me to the Miraculous Bastards a month ago, I joined them. It wasn’t much different than when I traveled with Aang and the others. We never spent too long in one place, taking down gangs and others who took advantage of villages and the average citizen._

_The group was made up of five people, including me. There was Masha. She had light brown, messy hair and brown eyes. She was like the caretaker. Always asked if we drank water, great cook, sewed our clothes. She sort of reminded me of Katara. She was the only earthbender; and she was a damn good one, too. I hoped to one day introduce her to Toph. Despite having two very different personalities, I wondered if they’d get along._

_Then there was Bono, Masha’s twin brother. Same brown hair and brown eyes. He was the quiet, observant type. He liked to keep a journal with him at all times for haikus and to draw landscapes. Unlike his sister, though, Bono wasn’t a bender. Instead, he was skilled with the bow and arrow and double swords. His sympathetic nature made it incredibly easy to talk to him, but not as much to joke with._

_Taon was Masha’s boyfriend. He was a firebender from the colonies. His reckless and adventurous personality made him incredibly fun to be around. I remember the first night I was with them he woke me up in the middle of the night to go looking for a saber-tooth moose lion; for no reason other than the fun of it. I was convinced that if it weren’t for Masha, he would’ve gotten himself killed in one was or another._

_And lastly, Mulan. Spirits, where do I start. She was no bender, but her fighting was incredible. She mastered many forms in a multitude of weapons, incredibly flexible, strong. A true warrior. She was the unofficial leader of the Miraculous Bastards. Her posture and voice commanded respect and she was always prepared for anything. But she was also so sweet and it was so easy to talk to her. We’d spend hours talking nonsense and laugh at Taon and Masha’s bickering._

_But even after a month of knowing her, there was still the feeling of nervousness around her. After meeting her, that feeling of missing something in my life disappeared. It kind of felt like when I had a crush on Zuko, before dating._

_"Alright, everyone! The stew is ready!“ Masha grinned happily, pouring the first bowl. I stood from my stop and joined the others around the pot._

_"Masha, this smells incredible.” I complimented as I got handed a bowl._

_"Thank you.“ She accepted the compliment, holding the last field bowl in her hand. "It’s the perfect meal for this special occasion.”_

_"Oh, what’s that?“ I wondered curiously._

_"Today marks one month since you’ve been with us.” Mulan reminded me with a light nudge. I couldn’t help but blush lightly at the touch._

_"Yeah, we’re really lucky to have you with us.“ Bono added._

_"An incredible fighter and an even better friend.” Taon lighted his bowl up in the air and cheered. “To Ama!”_

_"To Ama!“ The others repeated, lifting their bowls up as well._

_I laughed with them and shook my head. "You guys are amazing, But if I’m being honest, I should be the one lucky to have you all. A bunch of rascals who like to beat up bullies? My kind of people.” They all laughed at my words. “But really, thank you for letting me join you all.”_

_"Of course.“ Masha assured me. "Now, let’s eat before this all gets cold.”_

_I took my spot by the fallen tree to eat. Masha and Taon sat not far from me, starting to engage in their own conversation. Bono didn’t like to be disturbed when he was eating and sat further away from us all. And Mulan sat next to me._

_Neither of us said anything at first. We both focused more on the vegetables and the beef in the stew. But we both also wanted to say something to each other._

_"Masha is probably the best cook I’ve ever come across.“ Mulan broke the silence and set the finished bowl down beside her. "I remember the first time she cooked for me when we were 16, I tried to convince her to own a restaurant or something.”_

_"Well, she’d definitely do well.“ I finished my stew as well and set it on my lap._

_Mulan looked over at the others, seeing that no one was really paying attention to us. "Hey, let’s get out of here.” She pointed away from camp with her thumb._

_I raised an eyebrow, both in curiosity and confusion. “And go where?”_

_She shrugged and made her suggestion. “There’s a lake not far from here. I got water from there earlier.”_

_"Sound fun.“ I agreed, moving the empty bowl to the ground and standing up. Mulan smiled at me and stood up as well. No one noticed us leave the camp. Which isn’t necessarily a problem, we shouldn’t be away long._

_I followed the redhead through the trees, listening to the sound of crickets. "Here it is.” Mulan announced as we finally arrived at the lake. There wasn’t a ton of light tonight because there was only a half-moon in the sky. Mulan grinned at me and then took my hand, pulling me with her to the lake. “Check this out.”_

_She placed her hand in the water and moved it from side to side. The water that moved glowed a bright blue. My jaw dropped at the incredible sight. “Wow.” I gasped and dipped my hands into the cold water as well. “How does this happen?”_

_"It’s a chemical reaction in the algae.“ Mulan answered. I gave her a curious look, wondering how she knew that. "My parents studied it a little. They were herbalists so they found this stuff interesting.”_

_"It’s incredible.“ I admired the incredible sight. You truly do learn something new everyday. With a mischievous smirk, I splashed some water at Mulan. The woman gasped in shock as I laughed. She splashed me back, and the droplets fell on my face and chest. "Oh, okay then.”_

_I bent the glowing water till it was over the redhead. “Ama, no!” She squealed and tried to back up while still on the ground. I dropped the water, drenching her in it. Her hands wiped the water out of her eyes and she gave me a playful glare as I giggled uncontrollably._

_And without warning, Mulan lunged at me. “Ahh!” I shrieked while she pushed us both into the lake. The edge of the lake was still pretty shallow, allowing for us both to sit up and it only reached our waist. “What the hell?” I laughed._

_"You started it.“ She retorted. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head at her. I bent some more water to throw at her, but Mulan moved further into the water. "Nuh-uh. Sorry, sweetheart but you’re gonna have to catch me first.”_

_I scoffed amusingly while the redhead dove deeper into the water. I took her up on that challenge and followed her further. She wasn’t really trying to outswim me. I caught up to her pretty quickly, tackling her and we both submerged into the lake. The water glowed at all the movement we were making._

_Breaking through the surface, the two of us gasped for air and giggled. Luckily we weren’t that deep and could stand. The water ended just above my waist. “I didn’t think this through,” Mulan muttered, looking down at her soaking clothes._

_"Relax, I can bend the water out of our clothes when we get out.“ I reminded her and moved closer to her._

_Just for the curiosity of it, I bent the water, moving it from side to side as it glowed. I took it a step further, swirling it around my body and then around Mulan’s. The two of us giggled while I slipped the water back in the lake._

_"No matter how often you do that I’m always to mesmerised but it.” Mulan looked at me in awe. “Well, it’s either that or just the gorgeous woman who’s bending the water.” I turned to look at her and our eyes met. Her green eyes felt like they were seeing every inch of me. Every insecurity and every flaw. But also every beautiful aspect and everything admirable._

_Neither of us said anything. My eyes looked down at her heart-shaped lips. She never painted them, but they still had an orange tint to them. Which I thought was absolutely unique and beautiful._

_Mulan leaned in hesitantly, waiting for me to back away. But I didn’t. In fact, I also leaned in. She closed the gap and her soft lip finally met mine. It felt perfect and pure. But just as quickly as it happened, she pulled away and hastily started to trudge through the water._

_"Wait, Mulan!“ I called and started to trudge after her. Was the kiss bad? Was I bad?_

_"I shouldn’t have done that.” The woman replied with a distressed tone. She scrunched up her hair, getting the water out and she stepped out of the lake._

_"Why? Was it me?“ I wondered. My chest felt heavy with worry that I had just made a complete fool of myself. I was already planning to leave the group. I couldn’t stay if it was just going to be awkward._

_"No, no. It wasn’t you.” Mulan told me._

_"Then what?“ I grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving further._

_She turned around with tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "You were perfect.” She started. “You are perfect. I just can’t do this to you.”_

_"What? Do what?“ I begged to know._

_"You’re a hero, Ama. I can’t be the reason you get shunned and rejected by the world.” He looked down at her hands to avoid my look. “Like what my parents did to me.” It clicked in my mind. Just a moment ago, it felt like it was just me and her. But there’s still an entire world that wouldn’t be thrilled if two women fell in love. Mulan’s parents being one example._

_The thing was. I didn’t care. I placed my hand on both sides of Mulan’s cheeks, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. “Fuck the world.” I told her and shook my head. “This can just stay between us or we can shout it from the rooftops. It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to have to reject how I feel about you.”_

_Mulan raised her head, looking me in the eye again. “And how do you feel about me?” She wondered with a soft smile._

_"With you I feel happy. I feel like I can do anything with you by my side.“ I told her. "I like you more than a friend.”_

_Mulan wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her. “I like you more than a friend, too.” And we kissed again. It was soft and loving. And, again, it felt perfect. “I can’t tell you hold long the others were trying to convince me to make a move.” She giggled when she pulled back a little._

_"Did Teon try to give you a pep-talk?“ I asked with a humorous smirk._

_"Yeah and then Bono did a better job at it.” Mulan responded and the two of us laughed. This felt right. I didn’t know in that moment, but it wouldn’t last. The feeling of being pure._

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go lesbians, let's go! Jk, Ama is a little bi baby. I wanted some background for Ama and Mulan before some more tea! But also cause I love wlw representation and there isn’t enough of it. And don’t worry everyone cause Zuko is getting some love pretty soon!
> 
> Love you all! Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	11. World's Worst Ex-Girlfriend

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

I knew that there was something up with Suh. From the moment I met her, I had a bad feeling. And I only grew more suspicious when Suh acted completely normal during dinner. She mentioned nothing about the letter. And I understand that if it were something personal, you wouldn’t exactly announce it to the class. But there wasn’t even a difference in her deminor.

I didn’t tell anyone about what I saw. Katara and the other girls would just say that I’m jealous again. Sokka probably would laugh at me. Aang would probably side with Katara. And Mai just found her annoying, not suspicious. I was the only one that thought there was something wrong with Suh.

I was left to investigate on my own. The next day I had committed my day to keeping an eye on Suh. I pushed back a few of my duties and what I could get done over night was done. I got a total of 3 hours of sleep. Which to be fair is an hour more than I originally thought I was going to get.

The morning was normal. Katara and Aang got to their wedding stuff. Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, and Mai went out to train and then go out to lunch. Zuko had his Fire Lord stuff. And Suh was a sitting duck. I was sure that if I spied long enough I’d catch something.

Unfortunately, I got nothing. There weren’t any messenger hawks. No suspicious activity. No strange visits. And it didn’t help that the woman didn’t do anything. She picked up a book in the library and just read. Spirits, I was so bored the entire time.

So I decided to do what any normal and sane person would do. And snoop through her things to try to find that letter or anything else interesting.

I made sure no one was around when I carefully entered her and Zuko’s shared room. It looked standard and clean. The bed was made, the clothing in the closet were hanging nicely. There wasn’t anything out of place. Which made my job a little bit easier.

I decided to start with the nightstands. Knowing Zuko, he slept on the right side of the bed. The lavender oils on that stand only confirmed it. He always had trouble falling asleep, and lavender always helped me, so I recommended it to him. After all these years he still used it.

I went over to the nightstand on the left. A curse left my lips when I saw that the drawers were just filled with jewelry. I went into the closet, searching through her clothing for literally anything. Still. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Stepping out of the closet again, I looked over at the nightstand again. My intuition was telling me something was off about it, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

Then I realized that there was a book on top of it. But she was reading a book in the library. Not saying that it was something completely unusual to finish a book and leave it on the nightstand, but it was something to perhaps look into.

I picked it up, immediately noticing that it was a lot lighter than any normal book and opened it. This wasn’t even a real book. The entire inside of it was carved out so that it looked like a normal book, when in reality, it’s a secret hiding place.

A small smile tugged at my lips, seeing a rolled up piece of paper. I sat down on the bed and set the book aside before I unrolled the paper. It was the letter. I knew because it was addressed to Suh and had yesterday’s date on it. It read:

_Dear Suh, our plans changed. Unfortunately, some old friends are coming to finish things off. We’ll be at the usual place and expect to see you there. Best regards, A._

A? Who’s A? Who are the old friends? What plans? I had so many questions but at least now I had a lead. I just have to keep a close eye on Suh. If this little meeting of theirs occurs before they leave to the Fire Nation, I’ll follow her and-.

"Ama?“ _Shit._ I didn’t even hear the door open. Or the heavy footsteps.

I gulped nervously as I looked up. "Hey, Zuko. How’ve you been?”

My friend crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

"I thought you were working.“ I dodged the question, standing up from the bed.

"Well considering that dinner is in thirty minutes, I thought I’d come freshen up. Didn’t think you’d be in here, though.” Was it really almost dinner time? I hadn’t noticed how quickly the day had passed.

"And I can explain that.“ I didn’t want to have to bring this to Zuko until I had more solid evidence, but this letter is still good enough. "I think Suh is hiding something from all of us.” Zuko scoffed and looked away. “Just hear me out. She got this letter yesterday.” I handed him the paper, letting him read it. “There aren’t any specifics, but then again. If you were hiding something, you’d stay as secretive as you can.”

Zuko stayed quiet. Staring at the letter. He was a quick reader, so I knew he’d be done reading it by now. He was thinking to himself and processing this new information.

"Evening, Zu-bear! How was-“ Suh loudly entered the room. She stopped talking and her smile disappeared the moment her eyes landed on me. "What are you doing in here?”

Zuko avoided looking at both of us, instead he stared at the wall. I snatched the letter from his hand and went over to Suh. I held the paper in front of the woman. “Suh, I know you’re hiding something,” I said with an authoritative tone.

Suh looked taken aback. “You went through my stuff?!” She angrily took the letter from my hand and skimmed over it.

"I saw you receive it yesterday, and it just didn’t sit right with me.“ I told her. "I’m just trying to look out for my friends and family, you have to-”

"That gives you no right to go through my things.“ She hissed defensively. Her cheery demeanor was replaced with this venomous one. "This letter was from my mother. We’re having a family reunion in a few months and some old friends are joining us.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I just stood there with my mouth agape and a horrified expression. I was a complete fool. “I am so sorry, I-”

"You need to leave!“ She fiercely pointed at the door.

I said nothing out of embarrassment. I glanced at Zuko, seeing that he was still avoiding looking at me. With my head down, I hastily left the room and closed the door behind me.

I can’t believe I just did that. Did I really just start to believe that Suh was evil? For getting a letter? Ugh! I’m so stupid. I let my mind spiral out of control.

Maybe the others were right. Maybe I am just jealous. But then if that were the case, then that means I still have feelings for Zuko.

.☽☼☾.

"You broke into their room!” Katara burst into my room, closing the door behind her.

I groaned into my pillow and pulled it closer to my face. “I’m already wallowing in my own self-pity, Katara.”

"Are you insane?“ She shouted. Before I could say anything, she continued. "I thought it was odd that you didn’t show up at dinner. Then Suh explained everything.”

I jumped up to a seated position. “She told everyone everything at dinner?” I worried.

"Yes, Ama.“ Katara crossed her arms over her chest with that look she always gave when she was annoyed with someone. Her frown was a bit crooked and her eyebrows were pinched together. "Suh was very upset. Zuko said nothing the entire meal.”

I flopped back onto the bed and draped my arm over my eyes. “I really messed up.”

"You need to apologize to the both of them tomorrow.“ She ordered me and I felt the bed dip where she sat down.

"I know. I know.” I cringed at just imagining how that would go. The awkwardness that would come of it. And even after I apologize, Zuko isn’t going to trust me. He probably hates me right now.

"At first we were all just teasing about you still liking Zuko.“ Katara continued to speak, not making me feel any better. "But now, everyone actually thinks you do. This was way out of hand, even for you.”

"I know.“ I grumbled.

"Sis, I know it’s hard to see Zuko with someone new, but couldn’t you just-”

"Spirits, Katara! Do you ever shut up!?“ I snapped, my arms up in the air in frustration.

My sister let out a huff of air. "Just apologize. Okay?”

My hands covered my face. “I already said I would.”

"Good.“ Katara nodded and got back up. "I hope this-”

"Ama, I gotta say, I didn’t know you had it in you!“ Sokka barged in, interrupting Katara. "As bad as it sounds, this entire thing is hilarious!”

"Sokka!“ Katara scolded him and smacked his arm. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it.

"What? I just-”

"We’re leaving Ama alone.“ Katara pushing him in the direction of the door.

"Okay. Okay.” He scoffed, listening to his sister. “Good luck getting out of this one, sis!” He called one last time to me. I groaned to myself and moved my body to lay on my side.

I wished this were a nightmare. That I’d just wake up and it was all just a really bad dream. But it wasn’t. I was still in my bed. And I still accused my ex’s girlfriend of spirits knows what. I was officially the world’s worst ex-girlfriend.

.☽☼☾.

The next morning, I got up, got ready, and mentally prepared to apologize for the biggest mistake I’ve made in the past year. I decided to start with Suh. After all, it was her that I accused. Might as well get it over with.

I found her at the dining table, eating breakfast and drinking her morning tea alone. She had a very stoic expression. She saw me walk over and immediately looked down at her breakfast.

"Morning, Suh. Can I sit here?“ I pointed at the chair beside her. She didn’t say anything and I didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, or at least more unforgettable, so I stayed standing. "I just want to sincerely apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was completely out of line and I should have accused you of hiding something. It was wrong of me and I’m sorry.”

Suh took a sip of her tea, still ignoring me. I nodded awkwardly and started to leave the room.

"You know, I didn’t know much about you before I came here.“ Suh said before I could actually leave. I turned around, seeing her bitter glare. "I knew you were a waterbender and that you used to date Zuko. I was jealous of you, I admit.”

The woman stood up, sinisterly walking towards me until she was right in front of me. “But I tried to push past that and get along with you. But looking at you now. I don’t want to know you anymore. You’re just a pathetic and whorish ex.” I sharply inhaled at her words, ready to pounce on her and fight. “And I know I don’t need to worry about you. I’d be surprised if Zuko even forgave you. He had a lot to say about your behavior last night.”

I held off on fighting her. I didn’t want to worsen things. And when she mentioned Zuko, my body tensed. Will he really not forgive me? I didn’t want to lose him. He’s my friend. We’d been through too much together.

Suh sharply turned around, getting back to her breakfast. I took her example and also started to leave. “Good luck apologizing to him.” Suh called to me, only giving me more anxiety.

The entire walk to Zuko’s temporary office felt like walking on needles. The palace was big, but it wasn’t that big. It would take 10 minutes tops to get from the east wing of the palace to the west wing, where the offices and meeting rooms are. But it felt like an eternity until I finally found myself standing in front of his office door.

My clenched hand hovered over the door. The nerves were getting to me. I shouldn’t be so scared to talk to my own friend. But if I said one thing wrong, he could ignore me forever. And I didn’t want that.

Taking in a deep breath and holding it, I knocked twice. There was no sound coming from inside for a moment and I wondered if he was even in there. Maybe he went training with Sokka or to the market. “Come in.” His voice finally spoke up.

I let out my breath and opened the door. Zuko was sitting at the desk with a large stack of papers on it. He set down his pen and stood up when he saw me enter the room.

"That’s a lot of work.“ I pointed at the papers. _Why do I do that?_ I just needed to apologize and leave. Not start a random conversation. I didn’t want to be in the awkward atmosphere longer than I needed to.

"Yeah.” Zuko agreed, glancing at the papers.

"Look, I’m really sorry about last night.“ I started, walking over until I stood in front of the desk. "I shouldn’t have accused Suh of hiding something, I was just letting myself come up with some crazy conspiracy. It almost came between you two and you guys make a great couple. I’m sorry.”

_Lie._ I didn’t like Suh. Not because the idea that she was hiding something since I was so obviously wrong. But because she was still annoying and rude. But if Zuko was happy with her, I’ll support him.

I looked down at my hands, picking at my nails as I waited for a response from him. Suddenly, he started laughing. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he was hunched over the desk as his broad shoulders shook.

"I’m sorry, are you laughing?“ I wondered with worry in my voice, narrowing my eyes skeptically. "I’m trying to apologize for something that I genuinely feel bad for… and you’re laughing.”

"Ama.“ He cleared his throat and stood up straight. His laughter subsided, but he still had a humored look on his face. "I’m laughing because you’re right.” I tilted my head in confusion, letting my carry on. “I know that Suh is hiding something.”

.☽☼☾.

**_~Zuko_** ☼ **_~_**

The past few years have been bland and stressful. Between creating the United Republic of Nations and undoing all the horrible things my family has done, I was beyond overwhelmed.

The only thing that seemed to calm me down were Ama’s letters. I knew they weren’t much different than the ones she sent everyone else, but they still brought me joy. She’d describe the landscapes she’s been to and the people she met with such beauty. Her way with words was extraordinary and with great care.

A part of me wished I’d gone with her. A majority of my travels were spent being angry and hating the world. But I had my duties and a path of my own. But with Ama’s letters, it was like I was experiencing everything with her.

I’d write back often. Sometimes about politics, other times about my family, sometimes about my own problems. And Ama always was able to input her own opinions. Some good, some bad. I can’t count how many times she’s told me to shove a councilman down a trash shoot.

And when her letters got less frequent, I was saddened. It gave me more time to focus on my job and on other things, but I missed her. Even the little doodles she made on the parchment were excluded from her letters.

Then Suh came into the picture. Unfortunately. She was so talkative and overbearing, I wondered how the council even accepted her. She was so different from the other women that were recommended to me. Not in a good way.

But on the first date, Suh mentioned something that no one would’ve known. In her failing attempts to sympathize with me, she mentioned something about the kemurikage. “And for Azula to kidnap her own half-sister. How psychopathic.” She knew that it was Azula behind all of it. I hadn’t made any public announcements or let the news leave the palace walls. It could have brought more panic through the nation.

After that date, I decided to look more into Suh. Her father, General Yuru, was a respectable man, but he also kept this personal life quiet. He had a wife, Ylune, and two daughters: Suh and an older sister Leiza.

The councilmen had detailed notes about the family. Their lives seemed normal for a rich family. They went to galas, lived luxuriously, took grand vacations. Suh’s sister was the only not so normal person.

Leiza was sent to a mental institution at 14. The same one that Azula went to. This was what got the wheels in my head to start rolling. Leiza was recorded to have gone missing from the institution, just like many other girls that Azula broke out.

And even crazier, she went to get revenge on her family for putting her in the institution setting the mansion and everyone on fire. She and her parents died. Suh was the only one who survived.

I understood then why the council accepted her. Pity. But the entire profile was odd. The sisters looked incredibly alike. Almost like twins. I speculated if Suh was even Suh. If she was actually Leiza.

"And you think that she could still be with Azula?“ Ama asked me. She caught on fast. We must have been sitting here for half an hour with me explaining everything while she listened attentively.

"Exactly.”

"Well then why haven’t you confronted her about it?“ She wondered.

"Ama, if your sibling were some sociopath wild card and there was a person that could lead you to them, would you rather cut them off or have them close by.” I pointed out, leaning my body on the desk and raising an eyebrow.

Ama groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Point taken.” She sighed and then fell back into the chair she was sitting on. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

"Suh isn’t as dumb as everyone makes her out to be.“ I explained. "She’s good at reading people and lying, hence why Toph hasn’t been able to catch her lying. Everyone would act weird and unlike themselves. She’d catch on.”

"So, now what? We just wait for her to carry out her plan?“

"Your snooping actually helped us.” Ama groaned when I mentioned yesterday. “We know they’ll be meeting up eventually. They have backup. And the A is clearly Azula. We just need to keep an eye on Suh. This means that…”

"Please don’t say it.“ She shook her head already knowing what I was about to say.

"She’s going to need to be at the bachelorette party.”

"And he said it.“ Ama shook her head and grimaced. "I don’t wanna have her there, though. I’m already going to have to deal with other girls while they’re drunk. I love them to death but they’re a mess.”

"Considering that it’s the only night where Suh would even have the chance to meet up with them, we need to have her there.“ Ama glared at me while I just shrugged back. "You won’t have to talk to her, at least. She hates you now.”

"I’ve never been so happy to have someone hate me before.“ The waterbender giggled lightly, running her hand through the top of her hair. She gave me an amused smile. "Anyways, I never knew you could act so well.”

"Well I did spend a good while in Ba Sing Se as a boy named Lee.“ I sent her a smug smirk.

"Right, Lee from the tea shop.” She giggled again with that gorgeous smile. _Shit. Don’t make me fall in love again_. If I even fell out of it. “I still can’t believe it though. Six months of her whining and inability to stop talking. How’d you do it? Therapy? Weed?”

I huffed a laugh and rolled my eyes. “A lot of patience. Spending more time working to spend less time with her. Practicing my firebending was great when I got too frustrated.”

"How’d you react when she first called you Zu-bear?“ She bounced her eyebrows tauntingly.

"I don’t ever want to hear that come out of your mouth ever again.” I pointed at her threateningly.

"Whatcha gonna do tough guy?“ She teased. Standing up from her seat and crossing her arms. "Challenge me to an Agni Kai?”

I scoffed as she stepped closer to me. “You know that’s not how it works.” Ama shrugged and leaned on the desk next to me. She stared to zone out, staring at the animal skins on the wall ahead of her. “What are you thinking about?”

She turned her head and looked at me. It’s been a while since I could look into her eyes like this. Seeing the deep blue. “Just how after all these years, trouble still finds us. Can’t we catch a break?”

"Considering that Aang is the Avatar and I’m the Fire Lord, I doubt it.“ I responded, earning a light smile.

"A hot cocoa sounds really good right now.” She randomly said and I chuckled at her.

"Leave it to you to say something completely unrelated to the conversation.“ I lightly elbowed her side.

"Or Sokka.” She reminded me.

A light knock on the door caught our attention and we looked over at it. “Come in.” I told whoever was on the other side.

The door handle turned and Aang walked in. “Hey, Zuko sorry to interrupt- oh. Hey Ama.” Aang started, slightly thrown off guard seeing me and Ama leaning on the wooden desk and talking.

"Hi Aang.“ Ama said so purely.

"Are you guys good?” He asked. “Like, there’s no hard feelings.”

Ama and I shared a glance and then looked back at him. “Nope.” She shook her head.

"We talked it out. We’re good.“ I added.

Aang seemed curious and confused but just shrugged it off. "I just need to go over some things about the bachelor party.” I nodded at him.

"That’s my cue to leave.“ Ama pushed herself off the desk and went out the door. "I’ll see you later, Zu-bear.” She called right before she turned and was out of sight.

I shook my head at her and then turned to focus my attention to Aang. He had his arms crossed and his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Are we just going to gloss over that?” He pointed between me and the spot that Ama was just in.

"There’s nothing to gloss over.“ I told him confidently. "She came in to apologize, we talked, that’s it.”

Aang sighed. “Zuko it’s great to see you and Ama getting along so well. But that looked a lot like when you two were still together.” My mouth dropped slightly, ready to rebuttal. “Look, I’m not going to tell you who you should be with, but I really advise you don’t do anything while you are still involved with Suh.”

I walked over to my friend and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. “You aren’t going to have to worry about that, because there is nothing happening. Beside, we’re here for you.” I lightly punched his shoulder and he chuckled. “You’re marrying the love of your life. You have to think about no one other than yourself and Katara.”

"Thanks, Zuko. I’d really like the same for you one day.“ Aang responded. I smiled at him lightly. _I’d like that, too._

.☽☼☾.

I couldn’t sleep. Not with Suh trying so hard to snuggle beside me. The lavender wasn’t helping either. Careful not to wake Suh, I got up from the bed and left the room. Thinking maybe I needed some water.

I was truly amazed at how much had changed about the Southern Water Tribe in just a few years. They were able to conserve their traditions and their values while also adapting to the changing world. Hakoda was truly a great leader, bringing everyone together to work forward. I knew that all three of his kids were also natural leaders, personally experiencing them take charge in their own way.

I admired the decoration of the halls as I made my way towards the kitchen. I didn’t expect to find Ama sitting in the living room. She sat beside the fireplace, leaning her back on the bricks and her legs curled up to her chest. In her hands, she held a book and tilted it towards the fire, illuminating the pages so that she could read it.

I walked further into the living room and stood by one of the couches. She didn’t notice me come in and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why don’t you just use the lantern?” I asked.

Ama jumped slightly at the sudden question. Once seeing it was just me, her body relaxed. “I couldn’t see as well.” She answered matter-of-factly and went back to her book. “Plus my arm was getting tired.”

"Maybe that’s a sign that you should go to bed.“ It must have been the middle of the night. Ama had always been a night person, but given how busy he’d been the past couple days, I’d assume she’s exhausted.

"Not yet.” She shook her head ‘no.’ “I’m almost done.”

I smiled at her determination. Taking a seat on the large couch, I pat the spot next to me. Ama furrowed her eyebrows and gave me a puzzled look. “You can’t possibly be comfortable on the floor.” I pointed out and then created a ball of fire in my left hand. “And I can light your pages for you.”

"Shouldn’t you be sleeping, mister Fire Lord.“ She questioned me instead, using her finger as a temporary bookmark to close the book.

"Can’t sleep,” I responded.

Ama looked hesitant for a moment. But after a moment she caved and pushed herself off the floor. The couch dipped as she sat down, careful not to get too close to me.

The fire in my hand illuminated her face perfectly. Her caramel skin showed no imperfections and her blue eyes were piercing through me yet again. A part of me wanted to kiss her. But another part of me was reminding me that I was technically still with Suh, and that Ama had moved on.

Tearing my eyes away from her and looking at the book, I ignored the desire. “Can you read it out loud?” I asked.

Ama tucked her brown hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “I mean if you want, I don’t know if you’ll understand what’s happening though.”

"Doesn’t matter.“ I claimed, getting comfortable into the couch by leaning back into resting my arms on the back. "The ending is the best part.”

Ama scoffed and looked at me with shock and an amused smile. “The ending is not the best part. It’s the journey, the character development and the people along the way. The ending is just a result of all of it.”

I raised my eyebrows at her and pointed at the book with my chin. “Okay, are you going to rant to me about the complexities of a book or are you going to read?”

The waterbender huffed and leaned back, her back lightly touched my arm until I moved it out of the way so that I don’t make her uncomfortable. Holding the book up with my fire’s light shining on it Ama began reading the last chapter.

I listened to her melodic voice read the words of the page. It sounded so natural like honey dripped from her tongue. The eloquent words sounded ten times better coming from her.

I can’t pinpoint the moment we fell asleep. Her body was resting against mine with her head on my shoulder. My head was resting on her’s and my arm around her waist. But I can pinpoint the moment I knew I still loved her. When the stable boy proposed to the princess. Her lips curled upwards at the beautiful moment in the book.

My heart leaped at that smile. Spirits, even after all these years, I was wrapped around her little fingers.

_I love Ama of the Southern Water Tribe._

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a simp for Ama. I hope you enjoyed the Zuko pov. This chapter is very oddly done because originally it was two different chapters, but that was too short. Also. Please give any feedback you have or anything else, I’d love to hear it. Love you all lots!
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	12. The Universe has Other Plans

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

The bachelorette party came way too quickly. Katara happily agreed to letting Suh join us. Something about how I’ve made her feel uncomfortable, and that she needs to feel safer with us girls. Oh if only she knew that Suh wasn’t here to stay.

By midday, everyone stood at the village entrance to bid farewell to the groomsmen. The walls of ice were curved around the town and there was a large archway with the Water Tribe symbol carved at the top as the entrance.

"Have fun, you guys.“ Katara told all the men, stealing a hug from her fiance.

"Oh we’ll have lots of fun!” Sokka exclaimed with excitement. “Booze, strippers and parting is what I’ve been waiting for.” Suki playfully smacked Sokka’s chest.

Aang tilted and shook his head. “Sokka, that’s not what’s happening.”

"What!“ Sokka gave Aang a disappointed look and then looked over at Zuko. "What kind of bachelor party did you plan?”

Zuko looked a little uncomfortable with the sudden question. “He planned the kind of bachelor party I asked for.” Aang responded for him.

"Sokka will you act civil for once in your life?“ Katara reprimanded her brother with her hand on her hip.

"The answer is very simple. No.” Sokka grinned just to taunt our sister. I chuckled at them while Katara sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, well I think we should go if we want to make it Milu Island before sundown.“ Aang interjected the bickering. "Bye, sweetie.” He leaned down to give Katara a chaste kiss.

Suh skipped to Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug, he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. He and I shared a quick look. Reminding me that I had to keep a close eye on the suspicious girl.

After all the short goodbyes, the four men climbed up Appa to go to the small Earth Kingdom island. “There’s still gonna be booze though, right?” Sokka wondered as he climbed over the saddle’s side.

"Alright, miss maid of honor,“ Toph started to ask, drawing the attention to me. "What do you have planned for us?”

"Well, as per Katara’s request. We don’t have strippers.“ I turned to my sister, seeing her shake her head at me.

"Wow, you and Aang really are meant to be.” Toph quipped.

"What is it with you all and strippers?“ Katara wondered loudly. Her expression was genuinely confused and she looked a little concerned. "Don’t you all think it’s a bit degrading?”

"Course not.“ I shook my head and warped an arm around Katara’s shoulders. "They’re wonderful people. I spent some time with a small group a few years back. A lot of them enjoy what they do and get paid well. I learned a few moves, too. If you want sis, I can teach you for your honeymoon.”

My sister immediately turned red and shoved me off her. “Ama!” The girls and I laughed at her reaction. “Can we just get to the bachelorette party! Please!”

"As you wish, princess.“ I teased her. "First stop is the spa.” I announced, leading the group of girls through the town and towards the beginning of what would be an insane night.

.☽☼☾.

After spending a couple hours at the spa, we headed back to the palace. I had some of the maids decorate the living room so that it would look more like an actual party than some boring hang out.

There was blue and yellow confetti on the tables, where there were some snacks like seal jerky and kale cookies placed on top. The couches and the floors were covered in blankets, because I doubt any of them will make it to the bedrooms. And my favorite touch to the setting. An ice sculpture of shirtless Aang, posing with his air-staff.

Katara hated it at first, but quickly gave in to her own embarrassment. Blushing a deep red, but still taking the seats closest to it. I didn’t find Katara’s modest behavior annoying or weird. I knew that Katara just liked to keep some things private and I respect it. I just couldn’t help but tease her and push her a little bit out of her comfort zone. I made sure that the sculpture was the only thing that was over the top.

The girls were chatting for some time and eating the snacks set forth while I grabbed an activity. I made sure to keep an eye on Suh. Currently, she was talking to Suki. And I noticed her glance out the window.

"All right ladies, we have one game to play before you all black out and I have to keep you all from puking all over the place. Grab a drink and take a seat.“ I announced, handing Katara a glass of hard wine. I gave the others a moment to get settled in their seat before explaining what was happening.

"So, this will be more on the bride-to-be than anyone else.” I started. “Basically, I asked Aang a series of questions, but Katara doesn’t know what he answered. So I’m going to ask the questions and if she answers the same as he did, you all take a sip from your drinks. But if she doesn’t, she has to take a sip.”

"Ha!“ Katara laughed confidently. "Aang and I know everything about each other. I don’t think this game will get me to drink a lot.”

"We shall see dear sister.“ I cocked one of my eyebrows and unfolded the paper with the list of questions and Aang’s responses. "First up. Who’s the better kisser.”

"Easy. Me.“ Katara gave her self-assured answer.

I shook my head. "Apparently your fiance believes that he’s the better kisser.”

Katara scoffed and shook her head as the girls giggled. “That doesn’t sound like Aang. Are you sure that’s what he answered?”

"Positive.“ I nodded. Katara sighed, but still took a sip from her glass. Her face cringed a bit at the strong alcohol.

"Looks like you two don’t know each other as well as you guys thought.” Suki teased.

"Oh please, it was one question.“ Katara pointed out, still being confident about how she’d answer. "Next question.”

Holding up the paper again, I looked at the next thing on the list. “Who said "I love you” first?“

Katara smiled lightly, taking a moment to think back. "He did.”

"Correct-a-mundo.“ I nodded and turned to the girls. "Ladies take a sip.”

"Katara better get most of these right cause I’m trying to get wasted tonight.“ Toph commented before grabbing her glass.

"Me too.” Mai, surprisingly agreed. She was usually a light drinker, but I guess this was the one exception.

I chuckled at them and took a quick look at Suh. Noting that she was hesitant to drink and glanced out the window. Perhaps Zuko and I were right. Maybe she was anxious because she was supposed to be meeting the others tonight, but was here instead.

The night proceeded. I made sure to keep Suh in my line of sight. She avoided me for the entire night, which I was glad about. Instead she was speaking with Ty Lee, who was just a bit more chipper than usual with the alcohol in her system.

Suki and Toph were both talking with Katara. The bride-to-be was the most out of it compared to everyone else, followed by Suki and Ty Lee. Toph was the furthest from a lightweight, her words slurred a bit but for the most of it, she could hold herself up. Suh had barely drank anything since the end of the drinking game earlier.

Mai was slouched across the sofa and I sat on the floor beside her. I had to be completely sober to be able to properly manage everything. And Mai, despite being a bit tipsy, could still hold a decent conversation. The alcohol made her more giggly than talkative, which I admit was a bit weird.

"Ama, are you even listening to me?“ She frowned with a whine.

My head snapped to look up at her. She held her head up with her hand and looked at me with confusion. "I’m sorry, what?”

"I was talking about how Kei Lo’s mom absolutely hates me.“ She stated and glanced over to where I was just looking. "You’ve been looking over at Suh a lot tonight. You really are jealous.”

"Am not.“ I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again._

Mai repositioned herself to lay on her stomach and rest her chin on her hands. "Ama literally one week ago, you and Zuko were cuddling up on the couch. No one asked what happened that night, but-”

"We told you all, we were reading and just fell asleep.“ I interrupted to remind her.

"Okay.” She huffed an unbelieving laugh. “You’re just lucky Suh wasn’t the one who found you guys like that. I don’t think I’d be able to handle another one of her screeching rants.” Mai rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. “I really don’t want to deal with her. As a Zuko’s advisor I’m bound to run into her at least once a week.”

I wanted to tell her that she wouldn’t have to worry about that because Suh was a fake. But then again, while Zuko and I were almost positive of it, it was just a conspiracy. “Good luck.” I told her instead, getting her to chuckle.

Loud shrieks caught our attention. I was almost ready to get into a fighting position, but it was just Suki and Katara. Their arms were wrapped over each other’s shoulders and their glasses were held high up in the air as they sang loudly.

"Horror, let’s talk about the horror!“ They sang incredible out of tune. Toph sat beside them with her hands covering her ears. "I’m the melancholy one! I live my life as if I’m yearning!”

Mai and I laughed loudly at them. Katara and Suki couldn’t even finish the song because their giggling kept getting in the way. Katara set her glass of wine down and doubled over in laughter. Lucking they were sitting on the floor.

I shook my head at her and grabbed my glass of water to have a sip. Until a large crash interrupted everyone’s good spirits. The large living room window was crashed into by two large men completely dressed in black and ski-masks covered their face and hair.

I jumped up immediately, so did Toph and Mai, ready to fight. Suh scurried away, pulling the drunk Ty Lee with her. Toph stood in front of Suki and Katara protectively. The two girls were trying to get off the ground, but they had way too much wine and their stances were off. I found it ironic that the two girls who made it the most clear that they wanted to be drunk were the two most sober to fight off the intruders.

The men rolled on the floor and stood up. They used earthbending to pull up chunks of the stone floor up and throwing them at us. Toph, protected herself and the two girls behind her by creating a wall out of the stone floor. Mai and I dodged the chunk thrown at us. Each of us in different directions.

Mai being the prepared person she was, had her knives with. So while dodging the chunk of stone, she threw the knives at our attacker. It barely grazed his arm, cutting through the black fabric.

I was jumping in the direction of Katara and Suki. “Get behind the couch!” I ordered them.

"No, we can help.“ Katara claimed. But based on her slurred words and her weak waterbending beside her, I knew she was way too intoxicated.

"Get behind the couch!” I repeated, more violently and authoritatively. I’d be damned if I allowed her to fight in the state she was in. She could barely stand correctly and she wanted to fight?! She’d get hurt.

With a frown, Katara and Suki scurried behind the couch. I bent the water that Katara just had and held it by my side. I scanned the room for Ty Lee and Suh. But they were nowhere to be seen. They must have already hid somewhere.

Bending the water, I used it to create a chunk of ice and threw them at Mai’s opponent. He had his attention on Mai, throwing stone after stone at her while she gracefully dodged each of them. He didn’t see the large ball of ice and it crashed into his side and threw him on the ground.

Toph slammed her foot into the ground and the stone floor shot up, engulfing her attacker. He was unable to move, thus unable to bend. I took her example and bent my water to engulf Mai and I’s attacker completely in ice.

"Too easy.“ Toph said cockily.

"It was way too easy.” I grumbled skeptically as I walked to one of the glaring men.

Toph went over to the other with her arms crossed. “They overestimated themselves, obviously. A bunch of intoxicated girls in one place alone.” Her hands rested on her knees while she bent down to one of them. “We just need to know why they did it.”

I sighed but supposed she was right. At the same time, Toph and I removed their face covering. My breath hitched when I pulled the mask off. I knew this man. He had light brown hair, a wrinkled forehead, despite not being middle aged yet, brown eyes and an unmistakable deep scar that ran across his face.

I felt like I couldn’t move. He just looked up at me with a knowing smirk. He recognized me. He was getting joy from seeing me after he hurt me in the most painful way possible.

"Ama!“ Katara’s voice shouted fearfully. My head snapped around. My eyes widened even more when seeing Katara being held by none other than Azula. She stood behind my sister with one arm around her neck and blue fire in her other hand.

"You know, you should really invest in some better guards.” Her venomous voice said while Katara desperately tried to remove Azula’s arm. But the firebender only tightened her arm, choking my sister lightly.

"Let her go, Azula.“ I demanded with a glare. I wasn’t completely sure what the connection was between Azula and the earthbenders that just attacked. I just knew that Azula had my sister in a vulnerable state.

The woman snickered at me. "You saying that has no effect on what I choose to do.”

"And what if I caved your face in with a boulder.“ Toph growled, bending a large piece of stone beside her.

"But you won’t.” Azula confidently smirked. “Cause I have the Avatar’s finance in one hand, and a fire in the other. And it’s getting dangerously close to her face.” The fire only got closer to Katara’s cheek. “What do you say? Should I give her and Zuzu a matching scar?”

"Stop!“ I ordered, but it came out more like a beg.

Azula looked at me with the most menacing smirk on her red painted lips. "Drop your weapons and stop your bending. And free my friends.” She told us. Mai, Toph and I all shared the same questioning look, before dropping our knives, water and stone as well as freeing the two _demons_. “Thank you. I’m just here to talk.” Azula said, moving the fire away from Katara’s face, but keeping it ablaze.

"Is that why you sent two guys to attack us and now have my sister?“ I snarled the question.

"When was I ever one for a less than dramatic entrance?” She pointed out arrogantly. “I’m just a little offended that I wasn’t invited to the wedding. After all, if it weren’t for my threatening to capture you all, who knows if the bride and groom would even be in love today.”

"Get on with it, Azula.“ Mai grumbled at her ex-bestfriend.

Azula sighed and shook her head. "Mai. So impatient. I’m just here to leave a warning. To Ama” I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. “You remember when you chained me up all those years ago. You interrupted the Agni Kai between Zuko and I. That was cheating.”

"You lost that Agni Kai when you aimed for me. And I couldn’t just let you hurt Zuko more than you already did.“ I clenched my jaw, wondering where she was going with this?

"This isn’t about him. This is about you.” She scoffed. “You beat me. Hurt my pride a bit, I’ll admit. But no worries, cause I’m here to take it back.”

"You’re doing all this cause you got your feelings hurt?!“ Toph shouted.

"Well it’s not like I have anything better to do.” She laughed. _This absolute sociopath_. “Look, this doesn’t end here. I just need to give Ama a bit of insight about what I’m capable with. Remind her about what she still has to lose.” Azula started to move around the couch and moved towards the broken window, dragging Katara with her. The two men also walked closer to the window. “Your little girlfriend was just the beginning.”

Once that was said, Azula threw Katara on the ground and the three of them jumped out the window to escape. I skid over to my sister, holding her in my arms as she wept out of fear. Mai and Top ran to the window. Hoping to maybe take them on now that Katara was safe.

"They’re gone.“ Toph announced with confusion.

"They’re gone?” Suh’s voice came in, peeking her head into the living room from the hallway. “Spirits, that was terrifying.”

I was too concerned with Katara than to stress over Suh. Even though the annoying woman wasn’t involved in this little fight, I was somehow even more convinced that she was involved with Azula.

"I’m going to kill her.“ I grumbled with my jaw clenched and my arms holding Katara tightly.

.☽☼☾.

The boys finally got back sometime during the afternoon the next day. After Azula left, the bachelorette party was essentially over. No way was anyone able to get back to that festive and joyous feeling.

Appa landed in the courtyard and Sokka jumped out first. "Suki, I wrote you a song!” He announced with a grin. But the atmosphere was gloomy and no one smiled with him.

Katara ran to Aang, engulfing him in a tight hug. “Sweetie, what happened?” He asked her with so much concern.

"Zu-bear!“ Suh ran to Zuko and jumped on him for a hug. "It was so bad. Azula came in and…” She explained everything so rapidly.

Zuko looked over at me, but I was looking somewhere else completely. My jaw was clenched and I fiddled with my nails. My anger or nerves haven’t calmed down at all since last night. I barely got sleep. And I still didn’t completely understand what was happening.

I knew that Azula threatened my sister and basically just told me that she was behind Mulan’s death. But also. I looked at the face of Mulan’s killer. The man who took her from me. It was all too much too fast. I felt hurt and sad and angry and a thousand other emotions at once.

I refused to look at anyone and just headed back inside the palace. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

.☽☼☾.

_The night sky was filled with bright stars. Being a waterbender, I’ve always been drawn to the nighttime more than the day. And since a child, I’d stare up at the night sky, keeping an eye out for constellations and finding patterns._

_Mulan and I laid in a clearing together, our shoulders touching as we looked up. Her rough hand was intertwined with mine while my right hand was pointing up, showing her the constellations. “…and if you look there, you can see the twin badgermoles.” My hand outlined the stars._

_Mulan didn’t say anything for a moment as she tried to find where I was pointing. “I don’t see them.” She shook her head and her eyes shined in bewilderment._

_"Here.“ I said, I took my hand that was intertwined with hers and pointed up again. "It takes a moment, but focus more on the brighter stars.”_

_"I think I see it.“ Her tone was unsure. I couldn’t see her, but I was positive that she had one of her eyebrows cocked upwards and a lopsided grin on her face._

_"You think or you know?” I giggled, letting our arms fall back beside us._

_She giggled along with me and brought her hand up to her face. “I don’t know. I think I see it but I also might be psyching myself out.” I shook my head and moved to my side to wrap an arm around her waist, keeping my eyes up at the sky._

_"Hey, Ama?“ She started with a questioning tone. I hummed a ‘what’, allowing for her to ask her question. "What do you think about settling down soon?”_

_I moved off of her and rested my head in the palm of my hand. “What do you mean?” I wondered. I mean, I was sure she meant what I was thinking, which was stopping from fighting bandits all the time. But I didn’t want to just assume._

_Mulan moved into a more seated position to lean on her elbows and look at me. “Well not now, but maybe like next year or something. What if we moved on from this chapter of our lives. We could buy a house. I’ve always wanted a big one. Somewhere to house all the kids who’ve been kicked out by their parents.”_

_I grinned widely at her. She was so pure I loved it. Despite wielding a blade and having a fighting personality, Mulan never killed. She always had hope for people and always looking out for the underdog. Specifically children. I wasn’t surprised at her idea to house rejected kids. After all, at 13 her own parents kicked her out for her sexuality._

_She looked down at me, seeing my loving gaze. Her cheeks flushed red and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. “What?”_  
_I shrugged, moving to sit next to her. “I think that’s a great idea.” I told her, looking into her green eyes. “Someplace by a lake or ocean, preferably.”_

_"And fertile soil.“ She added, biting her bottom lip in a happy manner. "I want a garden. Or two. One for vegetables and one for flowers.” If there was one trait she took from her hateful parents, it was her love for nature and plants. She knew more about them than anyone I’d ever met. Other than Ursa, that is._

_"We can sell our harvests for money.“ I added, already planning a way to earn money._

_"Su Ga Village.” She grinned. “It’s out west, the beaches are so clear and blue, you’ll love it.”_

_"Sounds like a plan.“ I laughed excitedly._

_"Really?” A soft exhale left her grinning lips._

_I moved to sit on my knees and got closer to her. My hands cupped her cheeks and smiled contently. “Really.” I finalized and leaned down, pressing a chaste and loving kiss on her lips. Mulan’s hands cupped my cheeks as well, deepening the kiss._

_She pulled away first, with the happiest smile. “So it’s settled. One year from now, we’re going to get the house.”_

_"And we’re settling down.“ I finished. Or so I thought._

_"And I’ll finally meet your friends and family?” She gave me a hopeful shrug and pressed her lips into a thin line._

_I took a moment to think. I loved Mulan so, so much. It was time I got over this fear of not being accepted and introduced her to the other people that I loved. “Yeah.” I nodded. “It’s about time they knew about you.”_

_She squealed excitedly, peppering kisses all over my face as I laughed. “We’ll invite them to some sort of housewarming party! You can make your cookies and I’ll do the lemonade! Oh, I hope they like me.”_

_I chuckled at my girlfriend, pulling her face closer to me. “They’re going to love you. You know how I know?”_

_"How?“ She intertwined our hands together, leaning even more until our noses touched._

_"Because I love you.” I told her. “And if they don’t I’m just going to have to freeze their bodies until they do.”_

_She shook her head at me. Lightly pushing me back until my back was on the grass floor and she was on top. Our hands were still intertwined. “I love you.” She said softly, kissing me passionately. I responded blissfully. Slowly, her lips started to go down my neck and I moved my head back to give her more access._

_But a loud crash interrupted our moment. Mulan jumped off me and I sat up. We exchanged the same concerned look. It sounded like a small scale rock avalanche, which was already concerning as is because we were at a mountainside. But what made it even more terrifying was that it came from the campsite. Where everyone else was._

_The two of us jumped up and sprinted to the campsite. We were both incredibly shocked to find the scene. We were idiots to pick a place by a cliff. The entire side of it had collapsed, burying our entire site in its gray rock and yellow-brown dirt._

_I sucked in a sharp breath and started to look around for any sign of the rest of the Miraculous Bastards. “Masha!?” Mulan shouted. Getting no response. “Bono!? Taon!?” I ran to the rubble, digging through the rock and dirt._

_They can’t be gone. They can’t. I’d never have another taste of Masha’s meals. Bono would never share his poetry with me. Taon and I wouldn’t go on another adventure. They still had lives to live. Masha and Taon were going to get married!_

_I breathed heavily, ignoring the light jabs from the small rocks. Mulan skidded next to me, digging through the rock and dirt with me. She already had tears streaming down her face. They were her family. She knew them since her teen years. They were outcasts together._

_Neither of us saw it coming. A rock about the size of my head was hurdled at us. Luckily, it didn’t hit either of us. We jolted our heads up, seeing two men standing at the top of the fallen rock. Both were quite buff. One had light brown hair while the other pitch black hair._

_They had disgusting grimances on their faces while they bent more chunks of earth by their side, throwing them towards us. Mulan and I had to jump away from the rubble to avoid the rock._

_The men jumped down towards us, each landed a few feet away from us. I opened my waterskin, bending the water out, and created ice bullets from it. One by one, I shot them at one of the men while Mulan had her katanas out and fought the one with light hair._

_The man I fought with shot columns of earth out at me, but I dodged each of them. My feet stepped lightly from one place to another in a spinning motion as I maneuvered through the moving rock and towards the attacker. Once I got close enough, I created ice claws around my fingers and threw them at the man. They stuck into his bicep and he cried out in pain._

_I sprinted even faster. The man used his good arm to create a wall of earth between us. I almost crashed into it, but stopped just inches away. I grumbled in anger and used a jet of water to push myself off the ground and over the wall. Jumping down the wall, I used the jet of water and forced it onto the man._

_He didn’t see it coming and it pushed him back. He fell on the ground and I created an ice sword, pointed it over him. “Where are my friends?!” I demanded to know, refusing to believe that they were dead. The man clenched his jaw, looking at me like I already knew._

_A screech caught my attention. Mulan. She was in trouble. I immediately abandoned the man there and ran in the direction of the cry. Using a water jet to push myself over the wall I ran to the scene._

_Mulan was stuck in between the ground and a boulder pressing on her. The earthbender had a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw her struggling against the rock. He saw me running over and in the last moment, before I could waterbend at him, he raised the rock a few feet above the air and then let it fall._

_It seemed to be in slow motion. Mulan let out a blood-curdling cry while the boulder fell through the air. I made an attempt to save her, sending a forceful push of water, turning into ice at the ends to push the rock away. But it was too late. It crushed her, hitting her chest and gut more than anything else._

_I let out a horrifying shout at the impact while Mulan’s voice stopped. In anger, I turned to the man who just crushed her. Light beads of sweat dripped down his face and a pleasurable smile was on his face. I used up all of the water from my waterskin, but there were still the trees._

_I focused on bending the water out of the trees, and the bark and wood broke off, killing the piece of life. I sent ice spears at the man. His smile went away real quick and he jumped back. And I sent more spears while he jumped back more and more until he tripped over a tree root and fell._

_"A-ama…“ A weak voice called for me. I immediately stopped my bending, but kept my arms out. This was my chance to get back at him. Bu Mulan needed me more._

_I glanced at the man. "Run.” I growled at him. And he did. He scurried up from the floor and ran away._

_I sprinted over the Mulan.The boulder still pressed on her. I bent the water from the ice spears towards me and turned them back into ice under the boulder. I created it like a ramp and the giant rock rolled off of her. I immediately turned the ice back into water and let it float beside me._

_I knelt down to my girlfriend and pulled her weak body onto my lap. “Hold on, okay.” I held the tears in. I bent my water over her chest and it glowed over her while I tried to heal her. But even I, a moderate healer, could feel that there was so much damage in her chest. “Hold on.”_

_"Ama.“ Her voice was raspy and choked up. I looked from her chest to her face. There were cuts and bruises on her once rosy cheeks. Scarlett blood dripped slowly out of her mouth. Her rough, bloody hand reached for my wrist, removing it from her chest and pulling it instead to her cheek. "It’s okay.” She assured me with a weak smile._

_"No. No.“ I shook my head and tears already spilled from my eyes. My thumb lightly wiped across her cheek to make her feel safe with my touch. "We have a plan. We need to get that house. The kids, they need us. And your garden.”_

_She gave me a tiny smile, her green eyes looked at each of my features as she took me in one last time. “Maybe in my next life.” She told me. Her hand that held mine on her cheek got noticeably weaker. "Ama, I love you.“_

_I tried to speak. I tried to tell her that I loved her too. But instead I was choked up and a sob escaped my lips instead. Mulan dragged my hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on my palm. I shook my head. I couldn’t let her leave me. We just planned our future. "I love you, too.” I finally choked out._

_The redhead smiled that lovely smile, her teeth shining and everything. And then her hand spilled off of mine and her body went limp. I held her in my arms as her soul left her body. “No!” I sobbed. My heart broke right then and there. I hunched over and cradled her into me._

_I shook my head. My tears were making my hair stick to my cheeks. All I could think was that this couldn’t be real. The woman I loved couldn’t have just died in my arms. But she did._

_I wept for what felt like hours. Finally, I set her body down on the ground. Her eyes were still open. The once bright green eyes were now dull and painful to look at. Another sob forced its way out. My hand covered my mouth as I reached over, closing her eyes._

_This was all his fault. He killed her. Murdered her and then I had to watch the life leave her body. This wasn’t fair. Everyone was gone. I was alone. But all I saw was red._

.☽☼☾.

_It was only nights later. I spent my days tracking them. The two men responsible for my pain. My heart was broken and they were about to feel my pain in a different way._

_They were sitting by a fire. Having casual conversation and drinking beer like they hadn’t just murdered four people nights before. They were truly monsters. I clenched my jaw and my blood boiled at the sight._

_I jumped out from behind the tree, a curved ice sword in my right hand. They both jumped up at my surprise attack, I kicked the dark-haired man back. And my sword swung to the light-haired man. I didn’t realize how close I was to him, because my sword cut his face. It went from his forehead down to his opposite cheek, being deeper at the cheek. Really, it worked in my favor._

_I breathed heavily in anger. The man touched his cheek, and looked at the blood on his fingers. “You bitch!” He growled and looked at me. His brown eyes glared at me, and I glared back._

_"I’d rather be a bitch than a monster like you.“ I snarled. He and his friend both levitated chunks of rock to hurdle at me. I frowned and took in deep breaths, knowing that I had the upper hand._

_Not only was it the middle of the night. But it was also a full moon._

_I created two large walls into a triangular shape in front of me to shield me from the rock they threw at me. While being temporarily protected I got into my stance. And when I was ready, feeling the energy of the moon, I let go of the shield and they splashed into the ground._

_I focused on the water into the men’s blood. My eyes were closed, hands were out in front of my and my fingers straight. The grunts of pain from the men confirmed that I was indeed bloodbending. I opened my eyes, seeing them hovering over the ground with stiff bodies._

_"You will pay,” I said through gritted teeth. My left foot moved to step in front of my right and my hands went down, my fingers curling slightly to suffocate them lightly at first. I could only admit this to myself, but I enjoyed seeing them like this. Terrified expressions and slightly trembling. Completely at my mercy._

_"Please.“ The dark-haired one pleaded. "We can explain.”_

_I shook my head. “I don’t need an explanation. I need revenge.” Venom spilled from my lips. They killed Bono. They took away the lives of Masha and Taon. They murdered Mulan._

_I was about to do it. I was about to crush their disgusting bodies and rid the world of these horrid excuses for men. But I couldn’t. I thought back to what I said just moments before. That I’d rather be a bitch than a monster. Would I be a monster if I killed them?_

_This technique itself was invented by a woman so unethical, that it’s now illegal. But even Hama never killed anyone. Just imprisoned the citizens of the FIre Nation. Now I was planning to take someone’s life with it._

_They deserve it. My own voice told me. And they probably did. But Mulan wouldn’t want me to._

_I didn’t realize that I was hyperventilating until I let go of the bloodbending. The stress on their bodies for so long made the men pass out the moment they hit the floor. I fell to my knees, more tears of grief and terror escaping my eyes._

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there was enough angst. I haven’t written fanfic for like a year because of school, so I think I’m starting to get the hang of it again, but even before my writing was trash.
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	13. Shame and Guilt

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

"We’re pushing back the wedding.“ Katara firmly said. After calming down and letting everything process from last night, she went from being quiet and frightened, to loud and furious.

"Is that really the best way to go about this?” Aang tried to rationalize with his fiancé. He was definitely angry at Azula, but he still kept a cool head.

"Azula just interrupted my bachelorette party and threatened Ama.“ She motioned her hand at me.

"She threatened you.” I corrected her. I’d been silent the entire conversation and let the others tell the story of how Azula crashed the party. But I couldn’t let Katara pin me as the only victim here.

I looked around the meeting room since the living room was still being cleaned up. Seeing the faces of my longest friends and family. “She’s threatening all of you to get to me.” I tore my eyes away and got up. “It’s best I just leave. You all can just enjoy the wedding without worrying about Azula and be safe without me here.” The others immediately started to protest against my suggestion, but I ignored them all. Allowing for my feat to take to wherever it chose.

My breathing was getting more rapid. Each time I closed my eyes, I’d picture Mulan’s lifeless eyes. Then I’d blink again and see the cold eyes of her murderer. I just needed a moment. A moment to understand everything. A moment to let out my frustrations.

Their killers were in my house. _He_ looked right at me. And somehow, they were working with Azula, who also claimed responsibility for Mulan’s death. And in some way, that I’m not understanding, was connected with Suh, who might not even be the real Suh and was instead her insane sister Leiza. And Azula’s motive was that I beat her in a fight that happened roughly 7 years ago?! None of it made sense.

I had absentmindedly brought myself to the training yard. My body knew better than my brain what I needed. There was still a line of human-shaped dummies left out from the warriors training earlier.

_Perfect._

I went over the opposite side of the yard, shaking my arms to prepare to let out all of my frustrations. Widening my stance and holding my arms out next to me, I began to bend the water in the snow.

I turned it into an ice spear and flung it at one of the dummies, hitting it in the chest. But it wasn’t enough for me. I sent another ice spear to the next dummy. And then another. It turned into an endless stream of ice spears, one after the other sticking roughly into the hay-filled figures.

In one final move, I bent an entire row of spears beside me. My hands were up to my chest, palms facing the targets. With a rough skip forward and pushing my arms out in front of me, and the ice spears flew forward, sticking into the fake heads. The poor dummies were pierced with multiple ice spears. Some in the chest, arms, neck. There wasn’t a single body part left untouched.

My breathing was fast as I tried to catch my breath and I felt beads of sweat dripping down my forehead, despite the freezing temperatures.

"I was always told that I was the one with anger issues.“ Zuko’s voice came from behind me.

I sighed and turned my body to see him standing by one of the blue pillars. He still wore his more casual, warm attire, and his long hair fell perfectly on his shoulders. He looked a little unsure whether he should come over to me or if I should go over to him. I decided to make it easier for Zuko and walked over to him.

My arms were crossed over my chest and I avoided any eye contact. "Did the others send you here to talk to me?” I grumbled the question and sat down on the wooden bench.

Zuko took a seat next to me, leaning his elbows on his knees. “No, I just thought you could use a friend.” He said sincerely. “You’re picking at you nails again.” I looked down, seeing that I was indeed picking at the dirt – that wasn’t even there – underneath my nails. A nervous habit I’ve had since a little girl. I immediately stopped and dropped my hands on my lap. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

I nodded, moving aside some of my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I figured the two of us would be here for a while and got comfortable, leaning on the backside of the bench and bringing one leg up, hugging it to keep it in place.“Last night wasn’t the first time I’ve seen the two men who attacked us.”

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down, somewhat taken aback but that new piece of information. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

"Because…“ My shoulders raised and I shook my head. "It’s a… sensitive subject.” Zuko stayed silent, leaving me room to either continue speaking or for anything else I needed. “Mulan didn’t die because she was sick. She and three other friends were murdered by the same men who just broke in.”

My friend sat up, leaning back and crossed his arms. He looked puzzled, obviously. Not only did I tell a lie about Mulan’s death, but I also failed to tell anyone about the rest of the Miraculous Bastards. “Why did you lie?”

"Because I’m ashamed of myself.“ I answered truthfully, keeping my eyes focused into the distance to avoid seeing his reaction. "After they murdered them, I held so much anger and pain I didn’t know what to do with it all. I eventually tracked them down… and I bloodbent them. I almost killed them.” I paused, recalling that horrid night was not something I liked to think about, much less talk about. “I would have been a monster, just like them.”

"But you didn’t.“ Zuko slid closer to me, our shoulders just barely grazed against each other.

"No, Zuko.” I said in frustration, letting my leg fall off the bench and shut my eyes tightly, a lame attempt to hold it tears of shame. “It’s not that I almost did it. It’s that I wanted to. I loved the feeling of being able to kill them right then and there.” I clenched my jaw, my anger being direct to myself. “Even today, I wish I did it. And I hate myself for it.”

"Don’t do that to yourself.“ Zuko’s warm hand grabbed mine, and kept it on my thigh. I swear my heart skipped a beat when that happened. "The grief of losing someone can make people feel and do things they never thought they could. It’s how you choose to better yourself that matters. Speaking from personal experience.”

A light smile tugged at my lips and I rested my head on his shoulder. “I was at the Eastern Air Temple for eight months trying to, I don’t know, be more in touch with myself? Achieve peace? I just couldn’t move on like nothing happened or come back to the South.”

"Did it work?“

Did it? Being at the temple helped me come to terms with the deaths of my friends. But the guilt hadn’t exactly all gone away. And then with the murderers coming back to haunt me, all of the negative feelings that I’ve been working of getting rid of were just coming right back.

"In some ways more than others.” I came to the conclusion out loud. “I think knowing that Azula is also involved, it’s a little more aggravating.”

Zuko let out a long sigh, like he wasn’t expecting for our little investigation to get this messy. Well, neither of us really expected for this to happen. “Don’t forget about Suh. She’s been a little more on edge lately.” He reminded me.

"Do you think it might be time that we told the others about Suh?“ I asked. It was a valid question. There’d be more eyes on the woman, especially since there were threats made. The others deserved to know that there was a [possible] mole in our mists.

"Pretty sure we have to at this point.” He replied. I took my head off his shoulder and nodded slowly. It was a quiet for a moment. I don’t think either of us wanted to go back inside yet. The cold air was tolerable, but Zuko’s hand was still on mine, and I didn’t really want to move.

"You know, Zuko, I think you’ve gotten easier to talk to.“ I stated turning my head to look at him.

Zuko chuckled with that damn smile that was as bright as the sun. "Well I hope so. I’ve been told my social skills have improved a lot over the last couple years.” I nodded in agreement. He spoke more naturally than years ago when there was a slight hesitation in each action or choice of words. “I have to say, it seems easier to talk to you also.”

"Shit, is this what getting older is like?“ I quipped, an intrigued smile on my face as I moved my body to face Zuko better. I tucked one leg under the other and my side leaned on the backside of the bench. "Aang and Katara are getting married. Soon it might be Sokka and Suki.”

"Mai and Kei Lo have also been going strong.“ Zuko added, pointing at me like he was reminding me. "I wouldn’t be surprised if there was an engagement sometime soon.” I smiled fondly and placed a hand over my heart.

My nose scrunched up at a new thought. “And not long after kids.” I giggled while Zuko shook his head with a chuckle.

"One adventure after another.“ He was right there. "But if all kids are like Kiyi I’d be incredibly grateful.” Wow. It honestly didn’t feel like it’s been years since Zuko found the other half of his family. I mean, Kiyi was 6 when we met her. Now she was 12.

"I think you’re forgetting about the baby part.“ I raised an eyebrow at him, getting a huff of a laugh. "Like the diapers and waking up in the middle of the night. You know, the nightmare parts.”

Zuko groaned and threw his head back. “That sounds like a wife problem.” He joked.

I scoffed and punched his shoulder. “I pity the woman who marries you.”

"Yeah, me too.“ He responded with a dismal and sort of sarcastic tone.

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. "Oh-uh. I thought you were done with the self-depreciation.”

"I was just joking. I think I’d make a great husband.“ He cockily raised an eyebrow, like he was teasing me. "And the lucky woman would ideally be beautiful, smart, maybe a little bit competitive.” _Is he? Flirting?_ I wasn’t really sure, after all. It’s been a few years. Not to mention, Zuko’s my ex. We had a sort of teasing relationship because of it. But the way he said that. It was kind of like he was directing it at me.

"I hate you.“ I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"No you don’t.” _Why does he do that?_

How did we even get to this point in the conversation? Marriage and babies? Now he’s teasing me. He knows that he was making me flustered. He has to. I wasn’t exactly good at hiding my emotions all that well. There must have been a light blush on my cheeks at the least.

Zuko and I were looking right at each other. The silence was comfortable. I found myself looking over his golden eyes and then my eyes flickered to his pink, smirking lips. I gulped. _On Tui, I hope I don’t regret this._

I leaned in quickly, placing my lips of Zuko’s. And for a moment, I thought he was kissing me back. But he pulled away a moment later. “Ama…”

I sucked in a breath and covered my mouth with my hand. “Spirits. I am so sorry.” I’m most definitely blushing deeply at this point.

"It’s okay…“

"I read the signs all wrong. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” I completely ignored him and stood up from my seat. I was so ready to leave in embarrassment. “Let’s just forget that I even did that-”

I felt Zuko’s hand grip my wrist and turning me around, but I covered my eyes with my other hand so that I wouldn’t have to look at him. “You can uncover your eyes, Ama.”

"I’d prefer not to.“ My voice was small, one that I don’t recognize all that much. It only came out when I was embarrassed or sad. And at the moment, I was probably both. Just mix in some self-hate.

I heard his fruity voice chuckled lightly at me. "Then just listen when I say that I want to kiss you. It just doesn’t feel right if I’m still with Suh.”

I removed my hand and gave him a puzzled look. “But you don’t even like her.”

"That is true, but she’s still under the impression that I do.“ He said matter-of-factly. "No matter how bad she might be, I can’t do that to her.”

I was sort of taken aback. A small part of me didn’t really care. Suh was so rude that it didn’t matter to me how she would feel. Except this wasn’t as much about Suh as it was about Zuko. He had his principles and morals; and he’d be damned if he strayed from them. “I can respect that.” I nodded, but kept my gaze away from him.

Zuko’s hand reached to the side of my neck, his thumb skimmed on the curved of my jaw tenderly. He made me look up at him, instead of being fixated on a pillar in the distance. “But I promise you that once this is all taken care of, I will kiss you one hundred times to make up for it.” His forehead leaned on mine. It was such a small gesture, but it left me longing for more of him.

I bit my bottom lip lightly in a mixture of delight, nervousness, excitement, probably a few other emotions. I just felt like things were starting to fall into place. It’s kind of funny considering only thirty minutes ago things felt completely opposite of that. “I’m going to have to remember that.”

Zuko grinned and then glanced at the palace entrance. “We should probably get back to the others.” I nodded in agreement. “And maybe keep this between us.” He motioned between the two of us.

"Sounds boring, but alright.“

"I just think it might be a bit overwhelming to tell them that Suh is a spy and then that we’d be getting back together.” Again, he had a point. But I knew that he was probably just trying to refrain from any teasing or feeling flustered.

We headed back inside together, just standing a few feet apart to avoid any suspicions. The meeting room was much quieter than when I left, but still as tense. Everyone perked up once seeing the two of us enter the room.

Katara muttered something to herself and stood from her seat to heartily walk over to me. “Spirits, Ama. You can’t just walk away from us like that.” She groaned, wrapping her arms around my shoulders to hug me.

I hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly. “Okay, sis. I appreciate the concern.” Katara pulled away from me when I said that and gave me a weird, skeptical look. Probably because my mood had changed since I left.

"Where’s Suh?“ Zuko wondered and I perked up. I turned, scanning the room. Everyone was seated at the rectangular table, except for Suh.

"She left shortly after you did.” Sokka half-cared, shrugging his crossed arms. “I think it was something about how all of this stress was going to make her breakout and needed to go on a walk.”

Zuko and I gave each other a side glance and then looked back at the group. Zuko sighed loudly and the two of us went over to our seats from earlier. “Yeah, we need to talk about Suh.” he started.

"I was right about her this entire time and she’s a huge fucking bitch.“ I couldn’t help but spill, lightly slamming my hands on the table. Katara groaned and rolled her eyes, tired of hearing me voice my opinions of her. And I could hear Ty Lee and Suki giggle from a few seats away.

"Ama, how many times are we going to have to tell you. Suh is not evil.” Katara sighed, shaking her head disappointedly.

I sucked in breath out of frustration. “Okay, listen. Suh is a spy who has been working with Azula for years. And Suh probably isn’t even her name. She killed her family and took her sister’s identity. She’s a master manipulator and liar.”

"Do you have any proof of this?“ Aang asked with an unbelieving tone and a concerned look for me.

I huffed and fell back into my seat before motion towards my –technically still– ex. "Zuko, you explain cause they all think I’m a liar.” Everyone’s eyes turned to the Fire Lord who was faintly shaking his head at me.

Zuko leaned his arms on the table, prepared to explain the deal with Suh. “I have a theory that Suh has been working with Azula since the kemurikage incident. I’ve been keeping her close for the past couple of months to try and find Azula.” He turned to give Katara and Aang an apologetic look. “I never thought that it would lead Azula here. I’m sorry.”

"But the kemurikage incident was years ago.“ Aang pointed out. "Would they really work together for so long?”

"Suh is a determined person. Whatever she wants she gets.“ Zuko informed. "There’s a possibility that Suh’s took her sister’s identity, making her Leiza. Leiza was taken to the same mental institution as Azula with a severe obsessive personality. She’s controlling, manipulative, calculating. She and Azula needed each other to each their goals.”

"So if Azula’s goal was too get to Ama, what’s Suh’s?“ Katara wondered.

Zuko shook his head and shrugged. "My guess is to be Fire Queen. After all, I met her through the Council’s matchmaking attempt.”

"Her obsession might be with you also.“ Mai added in her usual dry tone.

"I don’t think a person would go through that much trouble just to marry a guy they’ve never met.” Suki disagreed with a questioning undertone.

"Right, what would I know. It’s not like I’ve been around the two for the past six months.“ Mai shot back sarcastically and then gave Zuko a deadpanned look. "She’s been hanging off your shoulder since you two met and you said she’s clinically diagnosed as obsessive. It’s not that hard to piece together.”

"Or a mixture of both wanting to be Fire Queen and to be with Zuko.“ Ty Lee proposed the thought, her finger rested on her chin investigatively. "Either way, I can believe the theory of her working with Azula. Suh kept looking out the window before the attack and was quick to get us out of the way from the crash. I can’t explain it, but it felt like Suh was trying to protect me last night.”

"There’s one more thing.“ I sighed. "The attackers who were working with Azula were the same ones who killed Mulan and some of my other friends.”

"What!?“ Sokka gave a shocked reaction. "Sis, how much have you been hiding from us.”

"Look, there’s a lot to unpack! Okay! I’ll explain later. But now we know that there’s a connection between Azula, Suh and the guys who killed the people closest to me a years ago! They’re pulling strings on me and I want to stop them. So can we please gloss over that for now?“ I snapped. Already regretting it because of the silence in the room.

"So what now?” Haru spoke up. Damn it, Haru’s so quiet I always forget he’s here.

"We confront Suh and force her to tell us everything she knows.“ Toph slammed her fist on the table. She was fuming, and honestly, it scared me. It was probably over the fact that Suh had been able to lie and Toph couldn’t detect it. But Suh didn’t just lie. She knew how to word things so strategically, that she didn’t even need to lie half the time.

"We can’t do that.” Zuko refused.

"Why not?“ Toph raised her voice. "We can force her to tell us what Azula is planning and be one step ahead of her.”

"She won’t spill anything.“ The firebender said more firmly. "She’s been able to avoid any questions directed to her about her personal life. She was able to lie to you. Are you forgetting the part where I said that she’s manipulative and calculating?”

"So we just wait for Azula to crash in again?“ Katara tensed, running her hand through her hair and pacing the floor. I hated seeing my sister so stressed. She should be nervous for her wedding next week. Not worrying about some deranged women who could crash it and hurt people.

Aang stood from his seat, the wooden chair scraped the floor loudly, getting some attention towards him while he walked over to my sister. He took her hands into his and made him look at her. "Inhale.” He directed to breathe in deeply and she followed his example. “Exhale.” He let out a long breath after a moment.

Katara turned to look at everyone with a more composed demeanor. Walking back to the table, she and Aang took a seat. “The wedding is still happening as planned.” She gave her decisive decision. “But we need more guards around the palace and at the wedding until this is dealt with.”

"Sound’s like a job for me.“ Sokka pridefully pointed at himself with his thumbs.

"You don’t think.” I gasped sarcastically, letting my arm fall on the table. “Didn’t know that was the kind of thing a commander of the tribe could do.” There was a few faint giggles at my remark while Sokka gave me an unamused frown. I couldn’t help giggling at myself either.

"Haha. Very funny, sis.“ He rolled his eyes and only sat up in his seat straighter to give off some sort of authoritative attitude.

Katara’s hand shook her head disappointingly at us. "And I want at least one person to keep an eye on Suh at all times.” She requested, or more like demanded.

"I think Zuko’s already got that part covered.“ Sokka firmly hit Zuko’s back and gave him a thin, amused smile. Zuko just rolled his eyes at him and turned his head away. Our eyes locked and I lightly shrugged, communicating that I didn’t know what Sokka was hinting at.

"So, should we be worried about where Suh is right now?” Haru reminded everyone that while we were hear talking about the obsessive woman, who had excused herself a while ago. We all shared a concerned look. Because the answer was probably yes. We should be concerned.

.☽☼☾.

 ** _~ Azula_** ϟ **_~_**

"Azula!“ I heard the obnoxious voice of Suh shout at me. I didn’t flinch, though. Even if I was surprised that she was here; disturbing my meditation. "Azula, you were right.” I could hear her step beside me and plop down on the floor.

I sighed irritatedly and keeping my eyes closed to keep a semi-meditate state. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Suh. I’m right about a lot of things.”

"Ama still has feelings for Zuko. She kissed him.“ She informed me with her angered and distressed tone. The news was interesting to me. Interesting enough to urge me out of my meditation and open my eyes.

"Oh did she?” I cocked an eyebrow up and gave Suh an interested look. I couldn’t say I was surprised. Ex or not, those two were eventually going to end up with their tongues down each other’s throats.

"Zuko didn’t kiss back. Obviously.“ Suh rolled her eyes with disgust for Ama but confidence for herself.

I found that hard to believe but didn’t want to sit through Suh’s confident rants that Zuko loved her. "And what happened after the kiss.”

"I didn’t stay long after.“ Suh shrugged like it didn’t matter. "Zuko pulled away from her and that was enough proof for me that he’s way over her.”

My eyebrows raised and I scoffed at her. “You’re joking, right?”

"No, I’m not.“ Suh tilted her head and leaned back on her arms as she sat like she was challenging me. "I trust Zuko. It’s Ama that I don’t trust.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Suh was a smart girl. How could she not stay and get more information? But not only that. This wasn’t the first time that I’d been put second because of Zuko. I wanted to shout at Suh. Knock some sense into her even. She was too self-assured for her own good.

I didn’t think for a second that Zuko would have any emotional attachment to Suh. She was just a pawn in _my_ game. I would be the last person to admit that even Zuko had half a brain. He’d keep Suh around to get to me, thinking I wasn’t on to him. Ha! I’d always be one step ahead of him. Suh was only needed to get me inside information that would get me to Ama. To get a peak at what could break her.

I took in a deep breath and avoided looking at Suh. “Did you at least hear what they were talking about before you so idiotically left?”

"Ama recognized one of your goons.“ Suh half-cared, primarily focusing on her nails. "She also expressed that she liked bloodbending. She still want to kill them for killing Munal.”

"Good to hear not all of your poor eavesdropping went to waste.“ I sneered. The information was good. It meant that things were going to plan. All of the information was probably sinking into the winey waterbender’s head right now. It was finally settling that I was behind her friend’s and girlfriend’s death.

Well, to be fair, that was an accident. How was I to know that Bohan and Puha were two bloodthirsty criminals who were more than angry to have a heist ruing by Ama and her group? I thought they were just regular criminals. Not that it matters. It’s not like I had any guilt about it or that the guilt from a years of fear mongering was getting into my head.

I was stable, clear-headed, and perfectly fine. I’ve accepted that I’m a nuisance. I took pride in it even. I’d planted the seed of doubt into Zuko’s brain years ago. Now it was Ama’s turn.

She had the chance years ago to kill me, but she chose the more honorable path. She could have given in to those desires that she’s feeling now. Turns out I just wasn’t pushing the right buttons. The waterbender had the potential to be cruel and ruthless. To be a killer. She just needed to give in. Then she’ll live a life of misery, just like me.

The weight of all her wrong doings. Of taking a life. That’s what she was missing. I was almost there. Of achieving my goal. And once that happens. I’ll be done here. For good.

.☽☼☾.


	14. A Promise

_**~ Ama**_ ☾ _**~**_

A long and deep sigh escaped my lips the moment I trudged back into my room after a long, hot bath. Last night was traumatizing, but today just sucked all the energy out of me. 

Suh came back, eventually. She claimed that she just took a long walk and got lost in the city. But we all were suspicious of the claim. The thought of Suh just made my blood boil. For many reasons. Like insulting my culture and being involved with murder, just to name a few. But also because I hated seeing her with Zuko.

I’d finally admitted to myself that I still had feelings for him and it was like I was diving headfirst into a jealous ex-girlfriend state. If you’d even call it that. The way she was able to wrap her arms around his waist and cuddle into him while he had to pretend to be madly in love with her made my stomach drop.

Not like I’d ever express that it bothered me. Suh was still under the impression that Zuko loves her. Plus, can you imagine the embarrassment on my behalf. My friends have already been teasing me constantly about my jealousy since they got here and I wasn’t about to let them be right about my dislike for her.

In fact, I was still waiting for an apology from them. How I was right all along. 

Running my fingers through my damp hair, I eyed the katanas over my bed. The two blades were crossed to make an ‘X’ shape with the dark green sheaths over them to protect the metal.

I hadn’t touched them since placing them in the spot over my bed. I was scared to ruin them or lose one. Mulan always took such good care of her blades. Almost like they were her own kids. They were her pride and joy. I kept them to keep her memory with me. Remind me about what I fight for. And in the moment of anxiety and stress, I needed the reminder.

Kneeling on the bed, I reached up on the wall and removed just one of the katanas. I carefully slid the sheath off, revealing the reflecting and clean blade. I could vaguely recall the feel of Mulan’s hand over mine while she tried to teach me how to wield it. But I could barely even picture it. Just like how I could barely recall her face. It’s only been a year, but I’ve spent so much of that year trying so hard to move on that she was starting to disappear from my memory.

"No, gorgeous, you slice with a katana. Not jab.“ I could still remember her voice though. "And your grip is all wrong. Move it closer to the guard.” She could pick up anything I did wrong. Every movement and imperfection was called out and then fixed, until I’d mess up again.

I examined my tired eyes through the reflection of the blade. And when I thought of what I was fighting for, I didn’t see the blinding smile of Mulan like I would before. But instead I saw the golden eyes of Zuko.

A soft tug pulled at my lips and my stomach fluttered. Something about falling back in love with the firebender made me dreamy. It was different than we were 18. We were trying to hold together a relationship that neither of us were ready for. Now it was different. We were adults who knew ourselves better and ready to complete another half.

A tiny knock sounded at my door, getting my attention. My eyebrows furrowed curiously while I turned my head to the door. “Who is it?” I asked loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear. I was far too exhausted to get up from my comfortable position.

“It’s me, Katara.” My sister’s soft voice was heard.

I thought she’d have gone to bed by now. Like me, she barely got any sleep last night and looked mentally drained all day. “Come in.”

The door barely made a sound as Katara came in and locked the door behind her. “You need to lock your bedroom door.” She told me tensely. I was about to ask what why but then realized that the palace was broken into and that Azula was out to get me. Katara’s arms were wrapped tightly around herself while she walked over to me. “Whatcha looking at?” She sat beside me, her reflection coming into the katana’s blade.

"This was Mulan’s signature weapon. She was very protective of it. Never let anyone touch it.“ A wistful chuckle left my lips, remembering how she’d shout at everyone to get their hands off the katana. "Except for me, of course. Just once, though, before she yelled at me because I almost dropped it.”

My sister giggled while I sheathed the blade. “She sounds like quite the perfectionist.” Katara remarked as I crawled to the frame of my bed.

“Oh, she was.” I carefully placed the weapon with it’s other half and then fell back into the bed, my head falling into my pillow. “She woke up the same time everyday, always had a plan for the day, always corrected people.”

Katara laid down on her side facing me. “Sounds like we would’ve gotten along.”

"I firmly believe that the two of you would have worked against me in arguments.“ I pointed a sardonic finger at her. I could just imagine Mulan and Katara instantly clicking and then being on my ass about little things like timing. There’d be no escaping it.

"Maybe we’d help you with your little procrastination problem.” Katara smirked, still a bit ticked off that I put off many of my bridesmaid duties. Really, I just put off the least important things. Not the fun things like making arrangements for Katara to try on wedding dresses or helping pick decorations. But those little things did eventually catch up to me and left me stressed for weeks.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. “So… are you going to tell me what really happened?” Of course Katara would be one to confront me about this. I was thankful for it really. I was never exactly the person to call out for help or to go to others to talk it out. But since we were kids, my sister always made sure that I could confide in her. Even if I didn’t always believe it.

I let out a soft exhale and moved to my side to face my sister, resting my head on my arm. “After 3 years of travelling and learning, there was just something missing, you know? I didn’t know what that was until I met Mulan. She saved me from a group of bandits.”

"Oh, so you were the damsel in distress and she was your hero?“ She teased, making me giggle and shake my head in humiliation.

"Okay, yes. I was in distress, but it was like 5 of them against one of me. Two of which were earthbenders.” I held up two fingers and then allowed my hand to flop back on the bed. “Anyways, she was a part of this group that protected villages and people from bandits and gangs.”

"Yeah, those have been on the rise lately.“ Katara frowned.

"And that is why the Miraculous Bastards existed.”

A questioning snicker spilled out of Katara’s mouth at the name and she tilted her head with an amused expression. “The Miraculous Bastards? And I thought Sokka’s nicknames were bad?”

"Taon’s idea. He was kinda like the ecstatic and reckless one.“ I told her, somehow feeling that there should be some sort of explanation for the odd name. "There was also Masha and Bono, they were siblings. We all had our own strengths and fighting styles. We were basically unstoppable.”

I could vaguely picture the nights after heroically saving a village. We’d sit around a campfire in our filthy clothing and our bodies feeling weak. Masha would prepare something to eat while Taon would sleepily shower her with compliments. Mulan’s head would lay in my lap while she “rested her eyes” and Bono would write in his journal.

My adoring smile for them fell. “I don’t even know if they realized that they were going to be killed. The rock avalanche buried them all in moments. And Mulan was killed right in front of my eyes.” My voice cracked and tears started to form in my eyes.

Katara pulled me into her arms while she cradled me and I wrapped my arms around her. Her hugs were so comforting. “Katara I wanted to kill their murderers and I almost did in the most _horrid_ way…”

Katara was silent. I didn’t need to say it, but she knew. Bloodbending was something neither of us took lightly. The way I reacted and the shame I felt, Katara could already understand it. While she used it to get almost revenge for Mom’s death, I used it for Mulan.

"And you didn’t tell us because you didn’t want to bring that part of yourself here.“ She put together like the people-reading person she was.

"I guess it was going to come back to me no matter what.” I somberly replied and shrugged to the extent that my shoulders allowed while I was in the cuddle.

Katara shifted in the bed a bit, dragging one of the pillows down to rest her head. “I also need to apologise for not believing you about Suh.”

Finally, this was addressed. A light giggle left my lips. “I love being right.” I felt my sister shake her head through the top of my head where her chin rested.

"Can’t you just accept the apology?“ She complained and her shoulders tense up a bit.

"Who said I didn’t? I just needed to make it clear that I love being right. You guys should really listen to me more.”

"You know I would agree with you but listening to you has led to many bad situations.“ I moved away from the hug for a moment with a challenging look, ready to ask her to name some of these said 'bad situations’. But she was already one step ahead of me. "It was because of your crush on Jet that we trusted him, eating those berries that left us all sick for days, Sokka almost broke his arm once when you dared him to climb that one tree. Shall I go on?”

Katara was right. I had my good moments, but thinking about it, there were also a lot of less than ideal ones that proved I wasn’t to be followed blindly. At least, I shouldn’t have been trusted then. “Okay, but that was years ago.” I retorted. Still my sister chuckled at me with an unbelieving espression. "Shouldn’t you be with your fiance?” I wondered since Katara isn’t usually one to just come in to chit chat right before bed.

"I felt stressed. Aang is great at cuddling, but I think I just needed some sister bonding time.“ She claimed, but it felt deeper than that. The fact that the first thing she did was lock the door, how her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, and now were locked around me. She was scared.

No, not scared. Concerned. This was supposed to be her week. The one where she’s nervous and just waiting to walk down the aisle to the person she’ll be spending the rest of her life with. Not anticipating an attack to kill her sister. Not to mention, Azula threatened to burn Katara on the night of her bachelorette party.

I tightly hugged Katara, rubbing her back. "I’m going to be fine, Katara.” I assured her. “I beat Azula once before and I can do it again.”

Katara sucked in a breath and held it, like she was contemplating what she was going to say next. “Just promise me that you won’t let your emotions get the best of you.” She asked me quietly.

"What do you mean" I wondered just as quietly.

"Sis, Azula is the reason that Mulan is dead, she threatened me… She’s playing some sort of sick game and you can’t fall for it.“ She spoke in a hushed tone. Behind her plea, I could understand where her fear was coming from. She was scared I’d kill.

The room fell silent in a thoughtful moment. I was positive that we would be able to beat Azula, I was just scared that she’d hurt someone. She had a list of people to choose from. There was also Zuko, Sokka, Toph, literally anyone close to me. I didn’t want to think that I’d do something so evil, but if Azula even touched them, I don’t know if I’d hold to that promise.

"Ama.” Katara pleaded after the quiet minute. “Promise me.”

A soft breath of air escaped my lips. I needed to restrain myself from anything I may regret. “I promise.”

.☽☼☾.

The days passed quickly. Sokka and dad spent the days barking orders. The amount of guards they placed around the palace was honestly a bit much. Every turn I’d make there was a Water Tribe warrior, in all their traditional furs and armor, posted at attention. I could only imagine how many of them would be at the wedding.

Suh was indifferent. Everyone tried their best to stay nice to her so that she wouldn’t catch on that we were on to her. And Zuko kept her as far away from the wedding planning as possible so that she wouldn’t get a whiff of where the guards would be placed and also to keep her from sneaking off.

Sucked for me. The firebender and I would only see each other at dinner. And even then, we couldn’t really have our own conversation.

I continued with my duties in helping Katara the best I could. Confirming the seating, the cake, the marriage officiant and quite literally everything else. Katara spent so much time second guessing everything she and Aang had previously decided, it was getting annoying. The pre-wedding jitters were getting to her. And it was bad.

But when we weren’t working on the wedding, the two of us would practice our waterbending. It killed two birds with one stone, because it both helped us calm down and prepared us for whatever Azula had planned.

This morning, though, Katara didn’t show up. Sitting on the bench in confusion, I just gave up on waiting for her. _Maybe she’s with Aang or slept in_. I went to the middle of the training yard, and manipulated some water to my sides, moving it from side to side.

Since it was just me, I was kind of limited with what I was able to do. I started with a water gimbal, two rotating rings of water around my body, and shot it at two practice dummies, the force of the water made the two fall back. I then spun my arm, taking more water from the snow and threw it at another dummy. The water turned to sharp ice at the end to strike it, but it missed and skimmed the neck of it.

I stood there in surprise. _I missed?_ I haven’t missed in years. With a frustrated grunt, I took more water and did the same move. But throwing it with more force. The ice hit the dummy hard and it skidded back before it fell to the ground.

A pair of fast and heavy footsteps coming in my direction caught my attention. My face twisted in confusion as I looked over seeing Sokka run towards me with his arms out beside him. “What are you doing?” He stressed the question.

I took a second to observe what he was wearing. His formal dark blue Warrior getup that made him look more muscular and his hair was slicked back tightly into his wolf tail. I cocked an eyebrow at him and put my hand on my hip. “What am I doing? What are you wearing?”

My brother’s jaw dropped and he stopped in front of me. “Are you stupid woman!?” His arms flung out in front of him when he asked the question. I glared at him lightly and crossed my arms to give him a threatening look. “Uh, I mean. What are you wearing? We are supposed to be at the airship docks in literally thirty minutes.”

The color drained from my face and my arms fell at the realization. “This has to be some sick joke, Sokka.” I denied, nervously laughing as I shook my head. He always played jokes. This had to be one of them. “The guests are arriving tomorrow.”

"The wedding is tomorrow!“ Sokka grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "They’re! Arriving! Today!”

"Shit!“ I threw Sokka’s arms off me and spirited back inside.

"Run! Run like the wind!” Sokka shouted in the background. My legs carried me through the halls. I almost ran into a few maids. I probably would have if all of them were actually working here in the palace instead of setting up for tomorrow.

_How did I forget this? I’m the fucking maid of honor!_

I swear the running from the training yard was probably more of a workout than I thought I was going to be getting.

I turned one corner, and immediately jumped to my left to avoid crashing into the blur of a person. “Sorry!” I called the apology but didn’t bother seeing who it was.

"What the fuck, Ama!“ Toph’s annoyed voice shouted back.

My hand gripped the head of the staircase pillar, my body swinging to turn and sprint up the stairs. I had to make another right turn at the top. This time I wasn’t so lucky and bumped right into a firm chest. Thanks to momentum, I started to fall back, but whoever I just crashed into grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up.

Once I got my balance back, I looked up to see who I now had to apologise to now. Just my luck, it was Zuko. Not alone, however, because Suh was right there, sending me the deadliest of glares. Because how dare I bump into her boyfriend. His face was scrunched up in confusion and he opened his mouth to question me.

As much as I wanted to hear his gorgeous, fruity voice, now was definitely not the time. "My bad!” I hopped around him and continued with my mission.

Approaching my room, Suki luckily stepped out of her and Sokka’s room in her Kyoshi uniform. “Suki.” I gasped for air and realized that there was no way I’d be able to form a coherent sentence. “Help. No time. Clothes.”

She took one look at me, seeing that I was in old, workout clothing and got the idea. An amused laugh came from her lips. “Oh my Spirits, Ama. You have five minutes tops.” She commented, the two of us hurrying into my room.

I gave her a thumbs up and scurried to the bathroom for the quickest shower I’ve ever taken in my life. Suki was turned away from me when I stepped out of the bathroom naked. But she had my undergarments, dress, and everything else laid out on the bed for me.

I threw the lavender dress on and then the long purple fur coat. “You decent?” Suki asked just as I pulled my hair out from under the layers.

"Yep.“ I responded and scurried over to the end of my bed. She handed me the hair brush and waited til my hair was smoothened out to start putting my hair into a traditional style as I put on my fur boots, trying not to bother her.

"You are a mess.” She giggled at me, moving to the other side of me, grabbing another chunk of hair from the underside of my hair.

"Tell me about it.“ I rolled my eyes with a deep sigh.

"But you look good, despite taking four minutes to get ready.” She wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing way. _And here comes the taunting_. “I don’t think Zuko’s going to be able to take his eyes off of you.”

I froze for a fraction of a second. The entire week, not one person taunted me about Zuko. Which was ironic. So I was kind of caught off guard. A nervous laugh left my lips. “What? No, that’s false.”

"Oh please, Ama. Every chance he gets he takes a peak at your gorgeous self.“ Suki shook her head, finishing up the last tie in my hair. "And with Suh being, well evil, I think the two of you have a chance.”

I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud and telling her that she’s on hundred percent right. Well, not saying that Zuko and I were going to fall back in love and then la-di-da we get married, just that there’s a chance.

"I’d make a comment, but we really need to get going.“ I reminded her. Suki nodded rapidly and we raced down to meet the rest of the group at the front of the palace.

Everyone was already sitting in the two separate carriages, just waiting for us to get on so that we could head to the docks. "Finally!” Katara stood from her seat to shout at us.

"Sorry!“ I called back. Suki and I jumped into the carriage with Sokka, Toph and Haru. We let out a simultaneous breath of relief that we weren’t late, which was a miracle.

Sokka shook his head in disappointment at me. "Sis, you have a problem with time.”

“Shut up.” I grumbled and just let my body relax into the leather seats. The carriage lightly jolted forward as the buffalo yak started to move us away from the palace and to the docks.

“Snowcone, don’t you have a schedule or something? I mean, you are the maid of honor.” Toph pestered me with her signature smirk.

“We all make mistakes, people. Just give me a break.” My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose. I love my friends dearly. But sometimes, I’d prefer if they didn’t tease me so much.

“I don’t think you’ll be getting a break anytime soon, girlie. Cause Suh is staring daggers straight at you.” Suki giggled and bumped her shoulder to mine. I kissed my lips, clearly annoyed, and straightened my posture in my seat. 

The way the carriages were made was so that four people could sit in each of the seats and there were two long seats facing each other on both sides. Suh sat facing the back, and I sat facing forward. So she was able to stare right at me without even having to move her neck.

Zuko sat next to her, engaged in a conversation with the others. The malicious woman was the only one who wasn’t even trying to interact with the others.

The two of us made eye contact, and I couldn’t help but narrow my eyes hatefully back. Sending her an even sharper glare. A tiny and mischievous smirk played at her lips. She hand slithered up Zuko’s and rested it on his bicep. The firebendered paused in his conversation to give his clingy girlfriend attention. His soft smile turned into a grin, seeing her imploring eyes.

I clenched my jaw and looked away from the couple and at the snowy landscape of the South. Despite being fully aware that his grin was fake, it still bothered me to see them together. Which was exactly why Suh felt the need to showcase that she was the one dating the Fire Lord.

And sickening enough, I felt comfort knowing that Zuko was loathing her touch. That he was probably imagining that it was my arm wrapped in his. My lips curved ever so slightly at the thought.

Before I knew it, the carriage came to a stop. I turned my head to the opposite side, realizing that we were already at the airship dock. I was the last person to step out of my group’s carriage and was already being approached by an irritated sister.

Katara’s hands rested on her hips with an irked head shake. “How could you possibly forget that people were arriving today? Did you also forget that the wedding was tomorrow?” She fumed. I flinched a bit at her tone. “They’ll be here any minute, we were almost late!”

“I thought today was thursday.” I gave her my pathetic excuse with a nervous smile and shrug.

Katara sucked in a deep breath and her glare gave me the idea she was just about to strangle me. Aang came up behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly. “Sweetie, why don’t you go greet your dad.” He suggested quietly to calm her down a bit. His fiance nodded as she let out her breath slowly. Katara walked faster in front of us while Aang and I took a moderate pace to the greeting area.

The airship dock was huge. The snow and ice was cleared away from the slabs of rock for a safe landing and so that everyone could walk without slipping. Since not everyone was as accustomed to the natural snowy ground of the Southern Water Tribe. A line of pine trees were planted on the sides and two large ice sculptures with the Water Tribe insignia on top stood off to the side.

“She’s more anxious than I thought.” I worried for my sister out loud.

Aang let out a deep chuckle while we both looked over at her, blabbering about something to dad while pointing in various spots. “Can’t blame her. I mean she has both a wedding tomorrow and Azula to worry about.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” I apologized for probably the thousandth time in the past week.

Aang kissed his lips and shook his head at me. “Can’t blame you for something Azula is doing.” He, yet again, assured me. “We’re going to be ready for whatever she has to throw at us.”

I gave Aang a thankful smile. “I’m really glad that Katara is marrying you.” I meant that genuinely. Aang always treated my sister with respect and as an equal. Never looked down upon her. Instead, they always picked each other up and encouraged each other to be their best selves. They were perfect for each other.

“But if you ever hurt her, not even the Avatar state will be able to save your ass.” Aang’s grateful grin fell as fast as he could run. His face flushed at my threat and he nodded rapidly. “Good talk!” My expression changed completely and I gave Aang a cheerful grin and firmly shook his shoulder.

“The first ship is arriving, people!” Sokka’s commanding voice announced. “And by the looks of it, it’s Earth King Kuei!”

At a fast pace, everyone got into formation. Aang and Katara stood up front and in the middle with their arms linked, Dad, being the Head Chieftain, stood close by with Malina. I stood on Katara’s side, along with Sokka, Suki and a couple others. On Aang’s side, stood Zuko and the rest of the group.

I smoothened out my dress and fixed my posture. Shoulders back, head up, a welcoming smile. My excitement grew each second. I hadn’t seen my old friends in so long. I wondered how much of their lives had changed.

I glanced to my side, seeing Zuko glancing back. I bounced my eyebrows in an attempt to communicate my excitement. His chest rose in his quick chuckle at me before we focused our attention back onto the dock.

The first Earth Kingdom airship landed delicately. The gold insignia on the green material of the blimp already screamed Earth King. The ramp lowered and King Kuei happily walked down, but shivered at the sudden cold air. Beside him walked everyone’s favorite bear, Bosco. And someone new was at his side as well, with her arm locked onto his. The woman was dressed in regal clothing and a heap of jewelry.

“Welcome, King Kuei.” Hakoda bowed his head and the Earth King bowed as well. “A pleasure to have you here. Earth Queen Lina.” He bowed to the woman.

“Oh course!” The king exclaimed. “Wouldn’t miss the Avatar’s wedding for the world!” He turned to Katara and Aang and bowed to them. “Congratulations, you two.”

And the greetings went on. More Earth Kingdom blimps brought Haru’s mother, the Kyoshi warriors, Bumi. Overall, everything was pretty formal. More bowing and congratulations. Katara and Aang looked so happy seeing all their friends arriving and being in one place.

Then the Fire Nation ship arrived. Iroh stepped out first, followed by Ursa, Noren and Kiyi. The next family to exit the ship was Mai’s mother and little brother. Iroh wore a large grin of his face and had a skip in his step while he approached us.

“Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. It is a pleasure to have the rest of the Fire Nation royal family joining us.” My dad bowed.

“The pleasure is all ours.” Iroh responded with a rumbling chuckle. “After all, it would be a terrible mistake to pass up the chance of witnessing such a beautiful marriage.” He, and the others, bowed to Aang and Katara.

“Ama!” Kiyi’s bubbly voice exclaimed and she ran towards me.

“Woah.” I chuckled in surprise at her sudden hug. “Hey, kiddo.” I had to bend down a little in order to hug the girl back, but she was still significantly taller than 6 years ago. “Look at you, you’re so tall!” She kept her hair short, cut at shoulder length, and still had those inspiring, innocent brown eyes.

Kiyi stepped back with a bright, childlike smile. “I know I’m twelve now! You missed so much! Zuko’s been teaching me firebending and I started school like a while back, obviously-!”

“What, you won’t say hi to your older brother first?” Zuko interrupted the pre-teen with an amused smirk.

Kiyi’s hand went up to block her brother. “You’re insignificant to me right now.” She rolled her eyes. Zuko and I’s jaws dropped and he faked a scoff. His mother stepped forward to him with a loving smile to hug her son. “Anyways, Zuko was writing to me about the polar bear dogs and that there’s a whole stable of them?”

“Oh yeah.” I nodded. “I’d be more than happy to take you to see them before you guys leave, if your mother allows it.”

Kiyi turned to look at Ursa with a pleading look. Her hands were placed under her chin and she pulled out the most impressive puppy eyes I’ve ever seen. “Please, mom. I promise I’ll be good.”

Ursa let out a motherly sigh and glanced at Mai’s mother. “Take Tom-Tom with.” She concluded. Both Kiyi and Tom-Tom jumped up in excitement with a loud ‘yes’.

****“And I’ll go with.” Zuko joined in. Suh furrowed her eyebrows, being slightly taken aback by his volunteering. He turned to his girlfriend. “You can spend an hour or two with Mai, right?” As soon as he said that Mai’s head fell into her hand.

“Perfect.” Ursa gave me a pleased smile.

My stomach exploded in butterflies. Finally. A moment with Zuko. Even if we were technically babysitting and he was probably offering because he needed to protect his sister if Azula showed up. It was a moment nonetheless. We just had to hope that Azula didn’t try anything before then.

.☽☼☾.

**_~ Azula_** ϟ _**~**_

I sat on the highest chair in the unpleasant cavern. It was no throne, but it did well to get me the respect I deserved. One leg was crossed over the other and my fingers intertwined dominantly. A satisfied smirk grew on my painted lips as I looked over yet another piece of my puzzle. 

A group of perhaps 30 men and women sat in the old ice cavern, gobbling up their food like the greedy, yet desperate people they were. Some spun small knives, while others swung a sword side to side. Then there were other who’d rotate small chunks of rock in their hands or manipulating fire or water.

“I must say, Bohan, Puha. I didn’t know you two could pull it off so well. I’m impressed.” I hummed with pride. With just a cocked eyebrow and a tilted head that screamed my curiosity the two glowed in self-satisfaction. “How did you do it?”

Bohan’s chest rumbled in a boastful chuckle. “You have any idea how many people are out there who hate the Avatar?” He questioned me. I knew that there was definitely a large number, but for them to find so many in such little time, it baffled me. 

I looked out at them all again. Benders and nonbenders all in one place with a hate for the Avatar. Here to serve me in my quest. Just for the pleasure of ruining a wedding.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey though. I wrote some of this while tipsy and the part with Ama and Suki I wanted to write “Ama and Suki kiss and left Sokka and Zuko to live in a cottage with tons of flowers and baked every day.” Lmao.
> 
> If you liked the chapter please consider giving it a kudos, it always brightens my day. I love you all liked it! I loved writing it!
> 
> Hang Loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	15. Wedding Crashers

**_~ Ama_** ☾ **_~_**

Marriage. Probably one of the most exciting and terrifying things in a person’s life. It might take couple’s years to finally come to the conclusion that they were ready for it. For some others, it might take less time. It was a life-changing decision. And then once you make that decision the planning starts.

It would be a stressful few months. The two main participants may be met with hesitation during the time or just the opposite. Their trust for their partner could get stronger. In the end, if the couple chooses to go through with the union, they’d spend the rest of their lives together.

They’d share incredible moments that they just couldn’t do with family or friends. It was the married couple that would share that moment if or when they have a child. They’d share the joy of having a family. They’d live and grow old together.

Growing up in the patriarchal society of the Water Tribe, many of us women longed for marriage since we were little girls. We’d dream of falling in love and then having as many kids as we could. Mom used to tell Katara and I the story of how she met dad on repeat. She described her marriage ceremony as one of the most incredible moments of her life and that having us was the most fulfilling part of her life.

So as kids, my sister and I would plan our weddings. Talk about our dream guy and then describe what our dress would look like in detail. I’d even go as far and plan how I’d want the reception to go. We couldn’t wait to find romance.

Years ago, when I was with Mulan, I gave up on the plan for marriage. Not because I wanted to, I just didn’t think it would have been possible. It wasn’t like the Earth Kingdom allowed same-sex couples to marry each other. So that huge ceremony and reception was going to be traded by buying our house. And having kids was to be traded with housing the rejected ones.

During those years with the gorgeous warrior bastard, I had an epiphany that younger me didn’t understand. Marriage wasn’t about the decorations or the dress. Not even about the people that were attending. It was about two people wedding each other. About declaring to each other and themselves that they were wholeheartedly given themselves to the other.

And that was what today meant for Katara and Aang.

With the wedding just a few short hours away, there wasn’t a single person who wasn’t tasked with something to do. Servants were running around with last-minute touches and the chefs were already busy preparing the appetizers and dishes.

But the worst, most heartbreaking part of the morning of the wedding day, is that the bride and groom have to be separated; according to Aang and Katara. Those two were attached at the hip. I didn’t know if it was just because I’d been gone for so long, but those two somehow became even clingier. In my mind it shouldn’t have to be such a big deal. I mean, it was only a couple hours then they’d be together as a married couple. They’ve been apart for longer than that.

But they were in love. It was their day. Their moment. They had every right to feel however they wanted. And if I was being honest, I could use some of Aang’s magic touch right about now. Because Katara was beyond jittery.

"Sis, you made sure that the dress was cleaned and everything?“ She hustled across the bridal prep room with a brush in her hand. The room was extravagant. It was one of the very few things that Katara let Malina take care of. And my step-mother truly outdid herself.

The soft blue themed prep room was set in one of the guest bedrooms of the palace. Along one wall, a long table was set and multiple mirrors were placed across each of the six plush chair. The bridesmaids dresses were hung on a silver dress rack, whereas the bride’s dress was hung in a separate rack more delicately.

Most of us bridesmaids were already prepared with our makeup and hair, since Katara’s paranoid ass kept needing to check something, she ended up being the last one to get seated for her makeup.

I let out a soft sigh, letting my head fall into my hand. "For the tenth time today. Yes, Katara. You just need to relax.”

My sister let out a peeved scoff, sitting in her chair for Ty Lee to style her hair. “Relax.” She grumbled like that was an impossible task. “I’m very relaxed. Totally not like this is one of the most important days of my life and there’s a large possibility that we might get attached by some psycho.” Her nervous, forced laugh worried me.

"Katara, your aura is very, uh, dark blue. Are you sure you don’t just need a breather before I start your hair?“ Ty Lee gave my sister a concerned look through the mirror as she ran her hand through Katara’s chocolate hair.

Katara tensed up and she already started to stand up. "Well if we’re going to have a break then I’m going to go over the-”

“Nevermind.” Ty Lee firmly seated Katara back down.

"Hey, Katara,“ Toph started to question as she nibbled on a cookie. "The kale cookies are great and all, but why couldn’t we get some of that seal jerky as a pre-ceremony snack.”

"Because they make your breath smell bad.“ Katara stated matter-of-factly.

"Aren’t mints a thing?” Mai wondered. She sat at one of the makeup stations, fixing her eyeliner for the fifth time. Which made me realize that everyone was feeling some nerves for today. Because if Mai was putting so much detail into something so small, she was worrying about something.

Suki pointed at Mai in agreement. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

"Oh, well I’m sorry if I decided that kale cookies were a better choice than seal jerky. It’s not like I had a million other things on my mind.“ Katara snapped. Everyone’s jaws dropped and Ty Lee paused with the hair.

"Okay.” I mumbled softly to just myself. I set down my tiny glass of champagne and went over to my sister. “I think we need to have a quick chat.” I grabbed my sister’s hand and led her off the seat. Luckily Ty Lee had only been brushing her hair and didn’t start on the actual hairstyle. I dragged Katara to the bathroom, which was conveniently attached to the room. “Need to vent?”

Katara closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and then letting it out. “I don’t think I can do this.” She said suddenly, leaning her body on the sink. She let her head hang slightly, making her hair hide her face.

My eyes widened in shock. “What?”

"I just.“ She groaned in frustration and balled her hands into fists. "There’s other things to worry about, like Azula. And everyone else is pushing it under the rug like it isn’t a big deal. Is it even right to be having a celebration when we’re almost positive that she’s planning something for tonight.”

I grabbed my sister’s straining fists and forced them open to hold her hands. “Katara, listen to me. If you call off the wedding, you’re giving Azula the satisfaction.” My sister turned her head to look at me. “She wants people to be scared. By going on with the wedding you’re showing her that no matter what she throws, she can’t shake you.”

Katara kissed her teeth. “Well, I don’t want her to think that she scares me.” A light chuckled left our lips.

With a comforting smile, I continued to speak. “But it’s also your day. If you want to have it without worrying about Azula, that is okay. But it’s your choice.”

Katara looked away in thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No. Aang and I decided together to go through with this. Azula or not. We love each other. And… I don’t want to wait another day.”

"Alright then.“ I nodded, pulling her off the sink counter by the hand. "Shall we finish getting ready?” I motioned back into the room.

Katara nodded with a thin smile and led the way back out. She went straight to the seat in front of Ty Lee. “Okay, ladies. Let’s get a move on.” Ty Lee grinned happily and immediately went back to work.

"And we,“ I pointed to the other three girls, cocking up an elated eyebrow. "Should get into our dresses.”

Toph groaned loudly and threw her head back. “Already?” She asked, shuffling unenthusiastically to the dress rack.

"Yes, already.“ I responded in a mocking tone as I took my dress off the rack.

None of us girls felt uncomfortable getting undress and slipping on our formal apparel in the same room. But I still faced away from them. Despite knowing the group for so many years and fighting by their side, the last thing I wanted was to make any of them feel uncomfortable now that I was out.

My outfit was more proper than it was yesterday to greet our royal and close guests. My medium purple dress floated just barely above the floor with dainty, silver spiral stitchings on the skirt. The formal dress would eventually be paired with a traditional deep blue parka, just not to be worn inside do obvious reasons.

I gently smoothened the skirt, to busy myself for a moment. "Is it safe to turn around?” I wondered out loud, fixing my eyes on the wall.

"We’re all dressed, if that’s what you want to know.“ Suki responded. I nodded and finally turned around in a casual manner. My jaw almost dropped at how elegant and gorgeous they all looked.

Everyone wore respectable attire from their own nation. Katara didn’t like the idea of having all of us in the same gowns. In fact, she despised it entirely. Instead, my sister found it more appealing to have everyone wear clothing from their own cultures to represent the harmony of all nations during this occasion.

"You know you didn’t have to turn around, Ama.” Suki claimed while she hustled to the makeup table where she had previously set her things down.

I shrugged and followed her halfway till I took a seat beside my sister. “I know, I just don’t want anyone to feel awkward about it.”

"I wouldn’t mind if you checked me out, though.“ Toph smirked in all her self confidence. "I don’t know what I look like, but I do know that I look good.”

The room echoed our giggles and laughs. I shook my head at her with an amused grin. “I will say Toph, you are very good-looking.” I told her. The earthbender shook her fist in the air proudly.

"Hey, Ama. Can you hold Katara’s hair while I pin it?“ Ty Lee asked me. The girl’s attention was almost completely focused on Katara’s hair as she finished the last touches on the bun. I nodded immediately and got up from my seat to assist her. "Right here.” She instructed, and I held the braid that was wrapped around the tight bun.

Only the top half of Katara’s hair was put up while the rest of it fell down freely in it’s flowy curls. And in front of each of her shoulders rested segments of her hair with Water Tribe medallions tied near the bottom.

"Alright, done.“ Ty Lee grinned in satisfaction and took a gentle leap backwards.

Katara took a minute to stare at her hair in awe. "Ty Lee, this is beautiful.” She expressed her appreciation quietly and her hand went up to cover her mouth. Her face already started to scrunch up as she was about to cry.

"Nuh uh, honey.“ I shook my head and pulled her out of her seat, deliberately ruining her touchy moment. "The waterworks are going to have to wait till later tonight.” Katara nodded in response and looked up to keep the building tears from ruining her makeup.

"You haven’t even put your dress on yet.“ Mai commented dryly.

"Which you should probably put on right now because we have a wedding ceremony to be at soon.” I pointed out. My sister leveled her head back to laugh nervously.

In a hasty walk, I grabbed the bride’s gown from the rack and brought it back to my sister, who’d stripped to her undergarments. We were quick but cautious when slipping on the white shirt and the silk blue accented top layer. The dressed hugged Katara around the waist and flared lightly at the skirt. Suki passed me the white, blue stitched parka and I helped Katara into it. I then went around back, laying out the short dress train on the floor behind her before standing to the side.

Katara smoothened out the few creases and then looked up to see herself in the full length mirror. This wasn’t the first time she’s seen herself in the dress, obviously. But given that it was the first time seeing herself being completely glammed up, she was likely to feel a bit emotional. Not to mention, she looked exactly like she was going to when she’d walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be-husband.

Katara let out a dreamy sigh and smiled in the mirror. I lightly bit my lip and stepped next to her, viewing the two grown sisters that stood in the reflection. “You look just like mom.” I noted softly. Katara turned to look at me with her bright, but doleful smile. “She would have loved to be here.”

With one swift movement, my sister pulled in into a hug. “But you’re here.” She whispered. I was left speechless for a second. Katara was always the one who was the most motherly. The caretaker. I regrettably, would spend less of my time helping around the village and more time getting into trouble. But it never occurred to me that even then, I was the older sister that Katara looked up to. I was the one who’d tell her not to let others push her around and to stand her ground no matter what. I had a different ‘motherly’ style that only Katara could understand.

I hugged her back even tighter. And when we let go, Katara leaned her head up, dabbing her fingers along the bottom of her eyes. I laughed at her loudly at her and shook my head.

"Hate to break up the very touchy sister moment, but we have a wedding to get to.“ Toph’s assertive voice reminded us while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Katara exhaled shakily but smiled cheerfully. "Let’s get me married.” The room erupted in cheers before we all grabbed our fluffy coats and headed down to the carriage.

The entire ride there, Katara couldn’t shake off her cheeky grin. Or her blush when we teased her about how she couldn’t stop smiling. And for a moment, we forgot about Azula. We grinned and laughed while Katara probably felt a flood of nerves.

The wedding ceremony was taking place on one of the cliff sides. It had the perfect view of the ocean from one side and of the Water Tribe city from another. The ceremony was attended by no one other than Aang and Katara’s closest friends and family. Everyone agreed that they didn’t want any rushed portraits or questions from reporters or the loud crying from some aunties.

The carriage came to a stop a few feet from the entrance. The arched passageway was entirely made of ice with swirling carvings that made the sunlight reflect off of it divinely. There were guards on every corner, standing still and on high alert. The two groomsmen, Sokka and Haru, stood by the entrance eagerly along with dad and two of our little cousins, one held a tiny basket of rose petals and the other a small pillow with the rings, awaiting our arrival.

"Right on time.“ Sokka smoothly came over offering his hand to escort Katara down.

"Yeah, Ama didn’t hold us up this time.” Suki just had to bring that up as she slipped her hand into her boyfriend’s to step down. Sokka pressed a gentle kiss on her hand before holding his hand out for me.

I sighed loudly and let him escort me down. “You guys aren’t going to let this go anytime soon are you?”

"No, never.“ Sokka chirped. I kissed my teeth in annoyance and rolled my eyes.

"Milady.” A voice surprised me, making me jump away slightly. I looked to the voice, seeing Haru hold out a bridesmaid bouquet to me.

I took it and gave him an awkward flat smile. “Thank you.” As soon as I took it, I moved away. Haru was a nice person, it was just painfully awkward to be around him. We just never talked where we were younger, and now it was like there was no way we’d become close friends.

I spotted my dad a few feet away, dressed in his best head chieftain coat. I headed over to him, letting him embrace me in a hug. “You and your sister look stunning.” he complimented me.

I huffed a laugh and pulled away. “Yes, well, despite it being Katara’s day. I still outshine her with my beauty.” I quipped with an overdone posh accent.

My dad laughed with me and then glanced at the aisle entrance. “Hopefully, your own wedding day won’t be too far from now.” He had a hint of hope in his eye. “I will gladly welcome any man or woman you bring into the family.” My lips tugged into an appreciative smile.  
But, like many moments that day, it had to be ruined.

"Okay, people. Get into formation. It’s a go on the wedding.“ Sokka directed with a grin. Katara came over to link her arm with dad while I took my maid of honor spot in front of her. My two little cousins skipped over to stand in front of me. And the rest of the group took their spots.

I looked back at Katara. Her smile, reasonably held many emotions. Anxiousness, joy, hope. The sound of music was my cue to look back in front of me. My friends walked down in pairs, pacing themselves and giving each other a good distance. All eyes were on us. Well, more eyes were on the tiny children who were in awe with throwing the rose petals and walked a bit slower than the others.

I giggled at them lightly while they unevenly scattered the red petals. When I looked up, I noticed Zuko standing beside Aang. The poor airbender was shifting anxiously, waiting for Katara to step into the aisle.

Zuko, well, he stood there calmly in all his Fire Lord glory. His smile widened a bit more seeing that I met his gaze. My heart sped up just a touch and I wasn’t sure whether I was blushing or not.

Spirits, if I was blushing I hoped no one took notice.

Not that I had to worry about that for much longer. Because the second Katara stepped out in her magnificent gown and with her glowing complexion, she was the center of attention. Aang froze in his spot and his face softened. I swear I saw a tear in his eye. It was beautiful.

That was the story my mom would tell us. How all eyes were on her, but it felt like it was just her and dad. I wondered if that was how Katara was feeling. If that anxiety she was feeling vanished once seeing the love of her life standing at the altar.

.☽☼☾.

There was a momentary pause in the joyous feeling as the guests from the ceremony transferred to the reception. The venue was packed with extended family, village friends, reporters. Some kids were even running around in their little games of tag.

The place was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were decorated with traditional animal skins, the lanterns and tiny lights reflected off of the ice sculptures. The combination of the Water Tribe and Air Nomad culture into one place gave the room a unique feeling to it. It wasn’t a bad feeling in the slightest. It was a more comforting and harmonious one.

My aunties immediately pulled me to the side to compliment my dress and hair. And then, of course, asked when my wedding would be. Interesting how they didn’t ask Sokka these questions, but I just let it go.

"You are a beautiful, young lady Ama.”

“And well over the age of 16, when will you allow one of these fine men to sweep you off your feet.”

"Or that handsome Fire Lord. You two made such a good-looking couple.“

I’d just laugh nervously and tell them that I just wasn’t ready for any of it quite yet. I was starting to feel overwhelmed with the constant nagging and questions. I mean, what were they expecting me to say? That I was desperate to get married and just waiting for the perfect man? I was half tempted to tell them that I never planned to get married just to get them to stop. Sure they’d gossip, but I didn’t want the conversation to continue.

I felt someone slide their hand on my upper back. The touch was so delicate that it was almost like a feather. Turning my head up to see who if was, I wasn’t disappointed. Zuko stepped in, kindly smiling at all my aunts. "Pardon the interruption, ladies, but Ama and I are needed.”

I nodded in agreement, remembering that he was talking about the married couple’s arrival. “Of course, take her for as long as you need.” Auntie Ashuna swat her hand for us to shoo and the other women giggled.

I sighed heavily as Zuko and I walked away from the table and towards the venue entrance. “Thank you.” I chuckled.

"Why, of course.“ He gently bumped his shoulder to mine. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you continue getting tortured by overbearing aunts.”

I smiled at him and leaned my back on the wall right beside the door, giving me a good view of the outside so that I’d be able to tell when Katara and Aang would be arriving. “Who’s watching Suh?” I wondered, peering outside.

"Suki and Ty Lee.“ He glanced over to where they were seated. "So far, she hasn’t been showing any signs of Azula’s arrival.”

"Right.“ My brows bounced in an unbelieving way. "The night of the bachelorette party she kept looking out the window. Has she not done anything like that?”

Zuko took a moment to think back. “She’s been avoiding the appetizers like the plague.” He said with a straight face, being completely serious.

"How helpful.“ I deadpanned and rolled my eyes. Zuko scrunched up his face when he looked at me. What an absolute buffoon. But an adorable buffoon. My brow cocked up and I crossed my arms. "Suh only eats meals, thought you’d notice that after 6 months. Keep thinking.”

The firebender scoffed and vexingly shook his head at me. “You know, I don’t see you keeping an eye on Suh. Why don’t you look after her if you’re so good at finding red flags.”

"Don’t know if you know this, Zuko. But my sister is got married tonight.“ My tone was expressionless and I kept my eyes on the outside. The sun was just starting to set, giving the sky an orange tint. "Besides, isn’t she your girlfriend?”

I didn’t see Zuko’s facial reactions, but I heard his chuckle and I felt his hot breath right by my ear. “You’re jealous.” He teased in a low whisper. It almost sent shivers down my spine. But I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me bothered.

"Jealous?“ I scoffed back and narrowed my eyes roughishy at him. "Please, the only thing I’m jealous about her are her lips. They’re very full and pretty.” That wasn’t a lie, technically. Suh was a gorgeous woman, and her lips were definitely a beautiful feature.

"Maybe. But I think I’d prefer having your lips on mine than hers.“ Zuko smirked proudly at his smooth remark. And if I wasn’t blushing before, I definitely was now. "Already got you blushing, love?” He was far too confident. All those years away must have really helped him grow away from that awkward teenage mentality.

I snapped my attention back on the outside, avoiding his gaze. “Let’s just focus on Suh and Azula for now.” Wow, I really was out of the loop on the whole flirting thing. Then I saw them. Katara and Aang flew down on Appa’s saddle and settled into the snow. “They’re here.” My feet scurried to the drummer, signaling for him to declare the arrival.

He in turn raised his arm high up in the air before letting it fall on his instrument once. The low vibrations of it resonated throughout the large celebratory room. Then he banged the drum again. And by the third time, everyone’s eyes were anxiously on the door.

When Katara and Aang walked with their arms linked, the room exploded in cheers and claps for the newlyweds. Katara blushed immediately and leaned into her husband. The two were glowing in jubilance.

Zuko and I approached them, taking their parka’s off. “How do you feel?” I had to ask my overjoyed sister.

"Happy.“ She sighed dreamily in her confident response. Her eyes sparkled like a diamond.

Aang held his arm out to Katara once his coat was off. "Shall we?”

She in turn hooked her arm in his once again. “We shall.” She giggled. They walked forward to the middle of the dance floor, where they’d have their first dance.

The band started the song softly. Aang held Katara close while he slowly spun her and swayed to the sides. Their focus was only on each other for the romantic song. Of course, the guests stood around the dance floor, giving them their space, while they awed and whispered about how perfect they looked.

My hand went over my heart as I smiled blissfully at the scene. Just this morning my sister was hustling from corner to corner, concerned about every tiny detail and was so close to canceling everything. And now here she was with a cheeky smile and looking into the eyes of the man she loves.

The celebration went on beautifully and so far without problems. The traditional katajjaq was performed by my aunts. The impressive throat-singers imitated the sounds of water and air with low humming and heavy breaths. Young waterbenders performed beautifully with a flowing dance.

During dinner, Zuko and I gave our toasts. Of course, the Fire Lord gave some emotional speech about how much he appreciated the airbender. How Aang was one of the first people to trust him to save the world together. Whereas Katara was the last person to trust him. The two balanced each other out and were perfect for one another.

My speech was a bit less formal than that. I couldn’t pass up the chance of telling a short story about Katara’s first crush, who I completely forgot was attending the reception. My sister’s face turned scarlet red in embarrassment the entire time. But even I could get a few tears in when I expressed how glad I was that she found someone who could make her so happy.

Soon enough, the real party started. The music became more upbeat, more alcohol was being consumed, and the dance floor was packed. I stood off to the side, watching my friends dance in pairs. Toph jammed to the music with her just as rambunctious boyfriend, Kanto. Even Mai was having a good time being spun by Kei Lo. 

I wasn’t really in the dancing mood. And it totally wasn’t because I didn’t have anyone to dance with. Instead, I would occasionally do a perimeter check or quickly chat with one of the guards about anything suspicious. Anything to make myself feel useful.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist to pull me onto the dance floor. I was taken by complete surprise when they spun me into them. But once seeing who it was, I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Sokka, you could have just asked for a dance.”

My brother just shrugged while he took my hand to lead me in a dance. “Yeah, but it’s funnier to see how your face scrunches up when caught off guard.” He laughed in amusement and I lightly punched his shoulder. “Have any of the guards seen anything?” His expression turned more serious, but he kept a smile on for the appearance.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” I answered and as Sokka turned me, I took a peek in Zuko and Suh’s direction. They were having a normal conversation as they swayed side to side. Nothing about it looked malicious.

“It’s weird right?” Sokka asked me with a wry look.

“Huh?” My brows pinched together lightly and my head tilted in a questioning way.

My brother discreetly pointed his chin in the direction of Zuko and Suh. “Seeing Zuko act all in love with a girl he doesn’t even like. I mean, I’ve never even seen him dance before.”

I huffed a laugh but nodded in agreement. “I think the only time he danced was that one time with the dragons.”

“Not even with you?” Sokka was in shock, but I didn’t see how that was such a surprising thing. Zuko was a pretty awkward person as a teen. I mean, he wouldn’t even touch my boobs until months after we started dating. I just shook my head with a thin smile.

“I’m back.” Suki announced herself right beside us. I smiled at her and stepped away from my brother to let his girlfriend go back to dancing.

“I’m going to go look around again.” I pointed my thumb in a random direction away from the dance floor.

Sokka threw his head back and groaned loudly. “Ama, just dance for a bit. There’s a reason we got a bunch of guards around.”

“You’re brother is right, loosen up a bit.” Suki agreed with her boyfriend. Shaking my head, I started to back away from them, ignoring their judging looks.

“Ama!” I heard a young voice call out to me as I was making my way out. Curiously, I scanned my surroundings for the voice. “Ama!” They called again just closer. Then I spotted the source. Kiyi was maneuvering herself through the sea of people.

I grinned at her once she finally got to me. “Kiyi! What can I do for you?” I asked in a cheery tone.

The twelve year old smiled cheekily and grabbed my hand, pulling me back into the crowd. “Dance with me!”

I laughed and put my free hand over my heart. I adored Kiyi. And it made me glad that she still had that ecstatic personality with me, even though it’s been years since seeing her. I even took notice of the woven bracelet she wore, which was the one I sent her and her mother years ago.

I gave in, following her willingly into the dancefloor again. The tween had a more flamboyant style to her dancing. She’d jump and bounce her head, absolutely ruining her pinned up hair. I moved my hands in a wave motion, bobbing my head to the beat. Occasionally I’d give Kiyi a little twirl.

I looked over at my friends closeby. Katara left Aang’s grip and danced over to us. Bopping her head and bouncing her shoulders. Kiyi let out a melody of a giggle, grabbing Katara’s hand and twirling herself.

I grinned widely at the moment, enjoying every moment. Looking to the side, I spotted Zuko looking over. He smiled at me and pointed at Kiyi with a questioning, yet amused, look. Her arms were flying all over the place and she jumped up into the air, incredibly off beat. But she had the attitude, which was what mattered most.

I turned my head, glancing through the crowd. My heart fell in moments. Just outside of the dancefloor, I saw him. His scar stuck out like a sore thumb. He was completely expressionless as he walked from one side to the other. But, the most chilling thing was that he was looking right at me. Our eyes locked for just one horrifying moment.

But as quickly as I saw him, he disappeared behind the crowd.

I stopped my dancing and was completely oblivious to the rest of my surroundings as I walked out into the sides of the crowded floor. The outside of the dance floor was pretty empty. There were the round tables where some of the guests were sitting and talking. So I should have been able to spot him quickly. But he was gone. My heartrate picked up and I started to breathe more heavily as I continued to walk further into the sea of tables.

Katara emerged from the crowd, looking at me with wide eyes. My eyes stayed glued on the direction he disappeared in as I walked towards her at a fast pace and shaking my head.

“Sis, what is it?” She demanded to know, gently placing her hand on my exposed shoulder.

“I thought I saw Mulan’s killer.” My tone was exasperated and breathy. “But he’s gone now.”

My sister immediately went on high alert and scanned the room. “Okay. I’m going to get Sokka and the others. You stay here and keep an eye out.” She promptly and hastily went back into the crowd to get the others.

_Stay here. Keep and eye out. Control your breathing._

With a hard and dry gulp, I kept my eyes open and alert. I didn’t realize how dry my throat was until now. I knew that Katara told me to stay there, but if I walked around a bit then maybe I’d spot him again. Plus the bar wasn’t that far.

In a quick walk, I made my way to the tall bar. There was only was person working there, which was odd because there should have been at least two people at the bar at all times. I kept a wary look and approached it carefully. The man working had his back turned to me, but once I was close enough he turned around. His pitch black hair and devilish smirk made me step back quickly.

They weren’t planning to just attack unannounced. They infiltrated the wedding. And now they weren’t even trying to hide anymore.

With wide eyes, I grabbed the skirt of my dress, pulling it up a bit to sprint back to where Katara said to wait. I needed to warn her. That was when everything went to chaos. The ice sculptures collapsed into water, the fire in the lanterns progressively got bigger and more frightening and a bolt of lightning was shot into the center of the room. It didn’t hit anything or anyone, it was just for the fear factor.

The venue erupted in screams and everyone immediately started to scatter to different directions. I kept my eyes peeled for any of my friends throughout the blur of people. The front doors shut loudly, preventing anyone from leaving.

I didn’t know what to do. So I pressed on towards the dance floor, since that’s where everyone was running from. “Ama!” A hand grabbed me and pulled me towards them. _Okay, how many times is someone doing to grab my wrist and almost pull my arm off tonight?_

Whoever grabbed me had armor under their clothing, because their chest was hard. I knew because I was pulled right into them. “Zuko!” I exclaimed in relief. “Where’s everyone else?”

He opened his mouth to respond but a flash of lightning made us both flinch back and cover our faces. The high-pitched screaming in the background wasn’t helping the building anxiety I was having.

I removed my hand from my face, and my jaw immediately clenched. Azula stode right to the opposite side of the now cleared dance floor. A vast majority of the guests quivered under the tables or were huddled together; the men typically stood on the outside to defend anyone.

Azula no longer looked like royalty. Her matted dark clothing made her look like she was just another criminal. The only thing that stood out about her attire was the bold red lipstick. But the way she moved and smirked villainously, it commanded for people to respect and listen to her.

Azula scanned the room with a scowl. “I must say I expected my entrance to be a bit more… dramatic.” She placed a hand on her hip and then her gold eyes locked onto mine. “Ama, you don’t look thrilled to see me.” She stated the obvious.

I didn’t realize how much my hatred for the woman had grown since our last encounter. Just the sight of her made my blood boil. She was the one behind my friend’s deaths. She was behind Mulan’s death. And then threatened the people close to me. I was prepared to deal with whatever she had to throw at me; and prepared tot throw it back harder.

A malicious chuckled let her lips at my narrow glare. “Well, maybe you’re thrilled in a different way. In a more _bloodthirsty_ way.” She was reading me like a book. But then again, she’s been manipulating me this entire time.

“Azula, please.” A pleading voice called from the sides. It grabbed everyone’s attention. Ursa stood a few feet away from us, her hands up to show that she was nonviolent. “I’m sorry for how I treated you as a child. Please don’t hurt anyone.”

The ex-princess rolled her eyes in irritation. “Well someone obviously thinks they’re the center of attention.” Azula motioned her hand like she was telling Ursa to shoo. “I have a goal in mind. And Ama, here,” She gave me an intentful smirk. “Is my ticket.”

“Not happening, Azula.” Zuko snarled at his sister and stepped in front of me in a protective manner.

“Must you make this harder, Zuzu?” Azula snapped her fingers and the two men, her henchmen perse, stepped forward to stand next to the villainous woman. The two were bending large chunks of rock beside then and their stances said that they had every intention to engage in a fight.

“Here’s your flaw, Azula.” Sokka’s confident and threatening tone joined in as he and the rest of Team Avatar stepped up next to Zuko and I. “It’s four of you against,” He paused his boast to start counting how many people were going to stand against Azula. But eventually he just shook his head. “Anyways, it’s four of you against a lot of us.”

“Where did you get the number four from?” Azula asked, but her eyes said that she already knew what we were talking about. Myself and the rest of the group stole unknowing glances. “Oh, you mean Suh?” Azula brought up.

I didn’t know where the spyful woman was, but I really don’t think she would have appreciated Azula ratting her out. She might be angry just at the fact that we’ve already known about her.

“And, it’s not just us. I have a team of my own.” Just when Azula revealed the information, people in dark clothing started to emerge from every corner of the room. And the guards were nowhere to be seen. “They have their reasons for being here and I have mine. Ama-”

I couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure on my chest was getting too much. The only thing that I was getting at the moment was that Azula murdered the people close to me before, and she’d do it again. Mulan died in my arms because of her! I didn’t want to have another person die in my arms tonight. Azula needed to go!

The moment she addressed my name to try and speak, I snapped. My arms beside my flew up, the fallen water from the ice sculptures following my lead to make a water jet. It was a forceful shot. Enough to throw Azula into the air and push her through the glass window.

My friends beside me flinched at my lack of patience and the lack or restraint I had. “Ama!” Katara exclaimed with her hand over her mouth.

“You guys protect the people in here. If Azula wants a fight, then that’s what she’s going to get.” My deep, brooding tone surprised even me. No one had a chance to object to my command, because I’d already created an ice slide to go over the heads of everyone in my way. I tuned out everyone’s calls for me to go back. My focus was Azula and keeping her away from everyone one.

The air was chilling and had already been giving me light goosebumps. When I landed on the snowy ground, Azula was just getting up, wiping the snow off of her clothing. The half moon and the lights from inside the venue illuminated our surroundings, so there was no problem with seeing. My hands were out beside me, waiting for her to respond in some sort of way.

The woman cocked her head to the side and had a satisfying smirk. “Well you responded better than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” I shouted. My voice cracked slightly. That probably should have been one indicator that I wasn’t exactly emotionally stable to fight. But I was craving a fight.

“Doesn’t matter.” She said it softly and etched with pain that she wanted to hide or ignore.

Azula acted first. A whip of bluefire came at me. I reacted quickly with a summersault over it. And once I landed my hands commanded the snow before Azula’s spike up into sharp icicles of ice. Azula jumped just in time to avoid it and landed to the side.

I manipulated the water to then strike Azula’s head, but she blocked it with a wall of fire, turning the water to steam. She manipulated the wall into a stream of fire towards me. I created a wall of ice in front of me and jumped to the side before the hot fire could melt the ice.

I shot water bullets at her. Not strong enough to kill her, but definitely enough to hurt or even to leave a bruise. Only one of two hit her before she put up another defensive fire wall. But then once the firewall was out, another jet of water hurdled at her, throwing her back several feet.

Azula rolled in the snow, her hands and knees on the ground, she looked up at me while I stomped towards her. “Oh please, Ama, that can’t possibly be all you have in you.” She egged me on. “I murdered the love of your life! How do you feel!?”

_I feel like shutting you up for good._

My hand flickered, entrapping Azula’s hands and feet to the ground, and slowly, the ice crawled up her body. Azula’s eyes widened in surprise and in fear. She tried to move, but her body wouldn’t budge.

Then my arms stuck out to my sides, ice spears forming beside me. My hands came to my chest, palms facing her and I forcefully pushed them forward. Azula stared at the ice, ready to be penetrated with a narrow, dismal expression. But the spears were redirected and forced into the ground. Not by me, but by someone else.

Azula and I snapped out heads in the direction of the sound of crunching snow. I should’ve known it was Katara who had bent the ice. But she should’ve been inside, protecting the guests. I turned my head a little bit more, seeing that the venue now had a very large whole in it and some of my friends were now outside battling Azula’s misfits.

“Ama, this isn’t how we do things!” Katara shook her head in concern. Her brows pinched together and her lips slightly parted in a frown. “Remember what you promised me!”

“No, I’m protecting you all!” I shouted tensely, forcefully pointing at Azula. “Are you forgetting that she almost killed Aang, your husband? She is the reason that my friends are dead. She hasn’t and will not change, Katara.”

“If you kill her, you will change.” Katara strongly retorted. “I felt the same way with mom! I know it hurts, but you will regret it, Ama. You can’t kill her!”

There were pros and cons on both sides. Pros to killing her: Azula would no longer be a problem and I’d have my revenge for my friend’s deaths, for Mulan’s death. Cons: I’d break my promise to my sister and I could live the rest of my life in regret.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I lowered my hands calmly. “You’re right.” I sighed. My sister smiled graciously, before a water tentacle unexpectedly wrapped around her waist and pulled her back towards their fight. “Katara!” I reached my arm out for her and was about to go after her. But the sound of shattering ice grabbed my attention.

Azula broke free from my ice, and stood up. Her hair was a mess and she darkly glared at me. “No more distractions!” She shouted. “Maybe you just need one more push!” Her arms made large arches as she generated lightning. “So many people to choose from. But which one of them would be strong enough to survive lightning?”

She aimed the lighting at my group of friends, who were outnumbered and too busy to take notice. It didn’t matter to me who she was aiming at. There were all my family, I couldn’t let her do anything.

“No!” My hands went out in front of me in desperation and before I knew it, Azula’s hands shot up, the lightning shooting up into the sky. The woman stood there bug-eyed and stiff like ice, except I didn’t shoot her with any ice. I didn’t shoot anything at her.

“What the hell are you doing to me!?” She let out a horrified shout.

I sucked in a breath, realizing that I was bloodbending. I glanced at the moon, just to make sure it was a half-moon like I’d originally thought. And indeed it was.

_I’m bloodbending? During the half moon?_

I looked back at Azula’s scowling face and my jaw clenched. “You could have killed someone!” I shouted in fury, stepping forward and forcing her on her knees. “You are never going to change, are you?”

Azula nervously laughed at me. “I know I’ve done some terrible things, but I needed one more life to destroy before I’m gone.”

I scoffed, but then it all clicked in my mind. I shook my head in disgust; and in pity. “The only person you intended to have dead was yourself.” Azula kept silent, her way of agreeing with me. “And I was the way to do that.”

“You could have killed me in that battle years ago.” Azula recalled with a chuckle. “But you didn’t and that makes you have morals? No, Ama. You’re going to kill me and you’re going to like it. You loved the feeling a year ago. Why not really love it and in the process rid me of this world?”

My brows furrowed tightly and I grimaced. My fingers curled ever so slightly, just starting to press her body in on itself. Azula let out a small grunt of pain, but this was what she wanted. Right? Was this a part of her that was so evil she’d let herself die to hurt me? Or was this just a woman so regretful of the pain she’s caused in the past that she felt she needed to be gone. To rid herself of the burden she’s had to live with.

Azula was raised to be used as a weapon by her own father to fight for the Fire Nation. But the Fire Nation was no longer at war. This woman was practically shunned by her only family and given no new purpose in life. She was lost and alone.

“No!” I let go of mu hold on Azula completely and the girl grunted while she fell forward. Her hands kept her up as she knelt. “I refuse to believe that you want to die, Azula.” She kept her focus on the ground in front of her, refusing to show me any of her emotions. “You can have a life again, a purpose, maybe. You don’t need to live in your own regret.”

“You don’t know me.” She said through her bared teeth.

“I don’t think you do either.” It was silent. But the sound of the battle my friends were in was still in the background. I was waiting for Azula to respond in any way. I was prepared to either keep fighting, or to stand with her in having her thugs stand down.

I wasn’t paying attention, though. I wasn’t expecting it. I didn’t know who did it or if it was serious. I knew one thing only. I felt a sudden, stinging pain in my upper abdomen. A loud, sharp gasp was sucked into my lips. It took me a moment to process and in shock I slowly lowered my head. The sharp tip of the bloody sword stuck out through my front.

I hissed at the stinging pain as whoever just struck me through abruptly pulled the sword back through. My body collapsed, suddenly feeling too weak.

“Ama!” A distant shout reached my ears.

My body laid on it’s side. The only person I could see was Azula. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were open wide in complete shock. Whoever slayed me walked around my body and stood over Azula.

“We need to go! Now!” Suh shouted in a seething tone. But the firebender stayed put, shutting her eyes tightly in a pained expression. “Azula!” Suh glanced over to the separate battle. And with a grumbling curse, she bolted away. Leaving my dying body and the overwhelmed Azula.

I felt somebody skid beside me and pick up the top of my body. Sitting me upright. It was Zuko. Terror had overtaken his face as he looked at my pale face. “Shit, Ama.” An exasperated grumble slipped his lips. The man frantically grabbed the end of his royal cape, pressing it onto the backside of my wound and pressing his hand onto the front of it in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Z-zuko…” His name came out in a strutter.

“I’m right here. Hold on.” He begged me, pathetically trying to be calm for my sake. He turned his head to the side. “Katara!” His blood curdling shout called for my sister.

A light chuck left my lips. “Zuko, your girlfriend is insane. Kinda like an unstable… ostrich horse.” My brain wasn’t exactly thinking correctly. My thoughts felt like they were scattering and jumping from one corner of my brain to another. Even my jokes weren’t making sense.

My body suddenly cringed in a rush of cold. “I’m c-c-cold.” I shivered, leaning further into him. At each passing moment, I would feel weaker and less aware of everything happening.

Zuko’s pressed a firm kiss on top of my head. “I know, waterlily. I’ll keep you warm.” He assured me. But it wasn’t the South Pole’s frigid air that left me shivering.

A couple tears streamed down my cheek and I had to force myself to gulp, clearing my throat. “I don’t want to die, Zuko.” I managed a whisper.

“You’re not going to die, Ama. Katara is on her way.” He pressed hard on my wounds. But the blood was still seeping out, only reddening his cape more and blooding his hands. His voice was fading in and out, like he was getting further away or I was listening from under the water

“I’m so sorry.” I wanted to speak a little bit louder but my body could only allow a raspy whisper. Slowly and stagerdly with the little energy I had, my hand dragged up and over his bloody one.

Zuko furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Sorry? For what?”

_I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for barely visiting. For not thinking things through like I should._ “Everything.” My eyelids started to get heavier. But I fought against it for just another moment. One more chance to say “I love you.”

“Ama!?” He shouted, but I barely heard it. And a second later I just saw his lips moving with no words coming out. It felt like a rush of cold air raked through my body. A bright, white light clouded my vision. It was just starting out as a tiny dot in the distance, and gradually got bigger until it was all I saw.

The blinding light turned softer moments later. My brows furrowed in confusion as I took in my new surroundings. I spun in circles and I looked up, down, left, right. It was like an endless room of just, white. I wasn’t in my bloodied dress anymore. Instead I was clothed in a silk, cream colored dress that ended at my ankles. And I wasn’t wearing any shoes. I was grateful that I wasn’t still in my previous clothes, because the blood was getting sticky on my skin, but cream wasn’t exactly my color.

_If this was the afterlife how do I make a complaint about how boring it is…? Spirits, Ama. You’re dead and thinking about the color of your dress?_

“Ama.” An angelic, soft voice said from behind me. It was so familiar, like it was from a distant memory. Yet despite not being able to recall it, it made me feel safe and warm.

Turning around stagarly, my hands immediately went up to cover my mouth with one palm. “Mom!” With an exasperated sigh, I ran towards her. Immediately being engulfed in a hug. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly after thirteen years.

My family and friends always gave me wonderful hugs. But nothing could compare to the comforting warmth of a mother’s hug. It was the kind of hug that told me everything was alright, that she was here with me now and was always with me.

Pulling away, my mom cupped my cheeks to look at me. “You’re so grown up.” She said emotionally while she studied my face. She hasn’t changed in how she looked at all. Her eyes still held that glimmer and her soft face didn’t have a single wrinkle. Well, I supposed that everyone looked young in the afterlife.

Her thumbs rubbed my cheeks soothingly as she exhaled a pent up breath. “I am so proud of you.”

I huffed a disagreeing laugh and looked down at my bare feet. “I almost killed a woman today.” I told her, despite her probably knowing that. “How can you be proud of me if I almost did something like that?”

My mother smacked her lips and placed her hand under my chin to lift my head up. Her kind blue eyes held no judgment for me. Her parted lips smiled at me with pride. “Because, it’s what you did in the end that mattered. You gave that woman hope to be a better person. No mother can ask for a better daughter.”

I wondered if I did help Azula. If she’d try to do better tomorrow or if she’d continue to let her own guilt consume her until she couldn’t just wait for someone to kill her. I wanted to think she’d somehow try to make amends with her family and redeem herself. Would the others even give her a chance to do that?

“You don’t think it’s too late for her?” I wondered out loud. My mom was always a caretaker. She saw the good in anyone, but she never gave someone the benefit of the doubt. If anyone would know whether Azula could change, it was her.

“Of course not.” She assured me.

I sighed in relief. “Thank you, mom.” I didn’t forgive Azula for what she’d done. Intentionally or not. And I don’t think I would forgive her for a while. I mean, I had an eternity to do that now. But maybe, just maybe, she’d find her peace. And we’d be able to talk about things if we met in the afterlife.

My eyes darted around the white space and my lips curved into an unimpressed grimace. “Is this what death is like?”

My mom giggled at my expression, rubbing her thumb on my cheek. “No, snowflake. It’s much more lively than this.” It almost made me feel like a kid again when she called me by my old nickname. Kind of ironic considering I was dead. “Someone is going to be leading you to the afterlife.”

My head tilted curiously. “You?” She shook her head ‘no’ and removed her hands from my face. Her eyes left mine to focus on something, or someone, behind me. With a timid yet poised turn, I looked to see who’d be my guide into the rest of eternity. Taking a sharp intake of breath, my eyes widened with contentment.

“Hey, gorgeous.” _Mulan_. Sending her a emotional smile, I took soft steps towards her.

It was comforting to see her clothed in clean, light clothing in contrast to the usual dirty and heavy clothing we’d use as the bastards. There wasn’t a hair out of place in her exquisite updo. But while she looked different and graceful, there was one thing that was missing. Her smile. The one that made me fall in love with her.

My mother was delighted to finally see me. But Mulan was crestfallen. With her brow pinched upwards and her cheerless frown, the tall woman licked her lips to speak. “It wasn’t supposed to be your time yet.” Her honeyed voice said quietly.

With a thin smile and a light shrug, I took my final step to stand in front of her. “Yeah, I always thought I’d die while doing something stupid with Taon.” I quipped with a gentle snicker.

“Like surfing during a hurricane.” She cocked an accusatory brow at me. She reminded me of the one time there was a hurricane while we traveled to some islands.

“I’m a waterbender, I would have survived.” I claimed, throwing my hands up beside me.

Mulan scoffed and rolled her eyes amusingly at me. She bit her lip lightly while her green eyes scanned my face. “He’s still waiting for you to wake up.” She informed me and my smile fell a tinge. “They all are waiting for you to wake up.”

“But I’m dead. They can’t keep waiting forever.” I gulped and shifted my weight to my left leg uncomfortably. My hand went up to wipe underneath my eye, expecting a teardrop of two. Expect there was no water leaking from my eyes. My face twisted in confusion.

“You can’t cry in the afterlife.’ Mulan pointed out with an awkward tone.

I groaned in frustration and shut my eyes tightly. “Ugh. I hate it here!” I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair. “I don’t want to be dead, Mulan. I want to be with my family.”

“And with Zuko.” She added simply. I paused at the addition and avoided eye contact. Mulan chuckled at me, catching me off guard. “Ama, I know you still love him. There’s no hiding that.”

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

“Don’t apologize.” She smiled. “You should be there with him.”

“Well, his psychopathic girlfriend stabbed me. Can’t exactly survive that.” I reminded her.

“You can wait for them all here.” She extended her hand out for me to take. To lead me to the rest of death. I stared at her soft pale hand. They were no longer calloused from the years of wielding her weapons.

I guess I didn’t exactly have a choice. I’d have to wait for them. But they wouldn’t wait for me. They had to move on with their lives. Zuko would fall in love with someone else. Katara and Aang would have kids together. I wouldn’t be around for any one it. But we’d have a lot to talk about.

Daintily and nervously, I started to reach for her hand. The light behind her continuously got brighter and brighter the closer my hand was to hers.

I’d wait for them. However long it took them.

.☽☼☾.


	16. Restless

_**~Zuko**_ ☼ _**~**_

“I love you.” Her raspy voice trembled to tell me. She looked up at me with a blank expression. I yelled her name for her to hold on. But the light in her eyes disappeared and then her body went completely limp in my arms. Her head which was previously looking up at me weakly felt heavier on my chest. Every muscle in my body froze. It felt like I couldn’t even breath for a split second.

“Ama?” My voice was questioning and quiet. I was in disbelief. She couldn’t be gone. Not like that. Ama was too strong, too stubborn to let herself die like that. But each passing moment where she didn’t move or where I didn’t hear her breathing, it just confirmed my fear more and more.

I trembled while I moved her body from its upright position to just barely tilt her backward. Her face. It was too pale, too lifeless. Her blue eyes didn’t sparkle and her cheeks didn’t have their rosy color. But I still didn’t, I couldn’t, believe she was gone. “Ama!” I shouted this time in desperation.

Tears started to stream down my face. There was no fight to hold them back. “You- you can’t go yet.” I sobbed. I turned my head towards the fight my friends were still engaged in. “Katara!” I screamed. She was the only one who could heal her. Bring her back to me.

Moments later the sound of snow crunched under someone’s feet was heard until Katara slid up on the other side of her sister. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her palm, seeing Ama so limp in her bloodied dress. The dark red clashed with the purple in a horrific way. Katara reached for Ama’s wrist, using two fingers to find a pulse. And when she wasn’t satisfied with the lack of movement, she checked in the spot just under her jaw.

With tears already dropping from her eyes, Katara shook her head. Bowing her head to avoid seeing her dead sister. “No!” I refused. “Katara there has to be something you can do. Just try, please.” My voice was very clearly cracking while I sobbed.

“There’s nothing I can do, Zuko. She’s dead.” Katara cried. Her sentenced came out in a breathy whimper.

My chest tightened even more and another sob ripped out of me. “Please. She can’t be gone. We have to try!” I begged. I refused to let it sink in fully. Even if there were a slim chance she was still alive, we couldn’t just give up on her. I’d never do that.

Katara looked up from the snow, seeing my broken expression. Without a word, she whipped the tears from her face and shifted to sit on her knees. Katara first ripped the hole in Ama’s dress even larger, exposing the ugly stab wound. Bending some water she brought it to Ama’s injury, letting it sink through to heal her. The liquid glowed a bright blue as it worked it’s magic. Slowly but surely, the wound was healed. Leaving behind a pink scar.

Letting her hands momentarily hover over Ama, Katara held her breath. We both stared at her, waiting for a sign, anything to let us know that she was still alive. But her entire being was still… dead. Katara’s hand shook as she reached towards her sister’s face, closing her departed eyes which were staring up at the starry sky. She heavily sat onto the ground, burying her face in her hands to bawl.

I just sat there in despair. Breathing heavily while I stared at her. I didn’t want to believe it, but she was gone. I’d never get the chance to heat her tea after she’s neglected it for too long. I’d never get to kiss her lips or tell her how lovely she looks in purple, or in any color for that matter. All those moments just slipped through my fingers.

I let my head fall, shutting my eyes as the tears dripped down.

“I-” A third person spoke with hesitation, not being able to get a word in. My eyes snapped open and with a sullen look, I turned my head to Azula. I’d completely forgotten that my sister had been laying in the snow this entire time with her awestricken expression. She quickly changed to an impassive one, masking her feelings. “Maybe there’s something I can do.” She muttered to herself with a contemplative look.

Azula began to drag herself towards us. But Katara jumped protectively between Azula and her sister. “Don’t you dare touch her.” She hissed. I’ve never seen Katara say something so darkly, so venomously, and mean it.

“She can’t get more dead.” Azula deadpanned with a light scoff. But Katara wasn’t moving. She continued to glare daggers at my sister. “She spared my life, now let me try to save her,” Azula said quietly like she was ashamed to show any sympathy or emotions. Katara turned her head to look at me, asking without speaking whether we should let Azula try whatever it was she had in mind. I didn’t see many options. Even the Avatar couldn’t bring back the dead. If Azula could really save her… “Well, we don’t have all night,” Azula grumbled quickly.

“Alright,” I responded with a snap. Katara scurried to the side, letting Azula sit on her knees over Ama. Not one ounce of her trusted Azula, but she trusted me enough to even give in to my sister’s ideas

“Lay her down,” Azula ordered me. Typically, I wouldn’t let someone tell me, the Fire Lord, what to do, especially with a tone like that. But that didn’t matter. Azula positioned her hands over Ama’s chest, generating electricity while Katara and I looked curiously. Suddenly, the electricity she generated zapped Ama’s chest.

Katara and I flinched back. “What the hell was that?!” Katara shouted in disgust, ready to engage in another fight.

“I’m restarting her heart, give me a minute,” Azula grumbled her answer, generating more lightning in her hand.

Katara turned to me with a grimace. “Zuko, are we just going to let her shoot electricity at my sister?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer. Katara was only looking out for Ama, she’d do anything for the people she cared about. But this could work. “Do it again,” I told Azula, ignoring the betrayed look Katara sent me. Azula didn’t waste another second to zap the waterbender again. Her body lightly jolted up at the sudden shock. Still, there was no sign that she was alive. “Again.” Azula generated more lighting and shocked her.

The moment the electricity hit her, Ama sucked in a thin, quick breath through her nose, followed by multiple other deep inhales to steady her breathing. Katara gasped and placed her hand over her chest in relief. I let out the breath I’ve been holding and lifted her unconscious, but alive, body off the ground, cradling her in my arms. I looked at Azula and her relieved look. “Thank you,” I whispered genuinely.

Who knew what happened between Ama and Azula. Whatever it was, it brought out a side to Azula that I hadn’t seen since we were kids, before all of the manipulation and the hate was instilled into us. Believe it or not, Azula and I didn’t always have a bad relationship. We would chase each other playfully in the gardens and mom would read to us. I missed it, in a sense.

Still, I didn’t trust her. She may have something else up her sleeve. But she saved Ama. That was enough to give me some hope that maybe one day I’d have my sister back.

Azula sucking in a short breath at my thanks and grimaced at the sentiment. “Well don’t get all mushy about it,” she rolled her eyes. “Honestly Zuzu, hanging around these people has made you far too soft.”

_Okay, maybe it’ll take some time._

.☽☼☾.

The atmosphere was a mixture of somber, relieved, angry, and plenty of other things. Katara only let a few people in Ama’s room at a time in case she woke up. No one wants to wake up after almost dying to have 10 pairs of eyes staring right at you. It’d probably overwhelm her. Katara said she didn’t know when she’d wake up, but it’d happen eventually.

There were only two seats against the wall facing the bed. Sokka preferred to stay on his feet, leaning on the wall by the bed as he carved something into a piece of wood. Something both he and Ama would do if they had the tools and were anxious. I kept to one of the seats. Lighting and extinguishing a small flame in the palm of my hand in a continuous loop. “Patiently” waking for the unconscious girl to awake.

There were thousands of other things I should be doing. Preparing to head back to the Fire Nation, signing important documents, making sure that Azula wasn’t causing any problems. But I wanted to be here next to her when she wakes up.

Sokka nor I talked, keeping the quiet of the room. Just a few short words when we both came in. Now the only noise came from the flame and the scrapes of Sokka’s knife on the wood. They were both like ticking clocks. But as annoying as they were, the on and off of the flame kept me from losing my mind. And I’m sure it went the same for Sokka.

After lightly blowing some of the wood shavings off the unfinished carving, Sokka gave up and stuck the knife into its small sheath before setting it and the carving on the bedside table. “So what do you think happened out there?” He wondered while he stared at his sister. “What did she say that got Azula to suddenly want to save her life?”

My hand closed into a fist, completely having the flame snuffed out. “Not sure. Even if I did talk to Azula about it, I doubt she’d confide in me.” I looked over at Ama’s peaceful figure. “We’ll just have to wait till she’s awake and ready to talk about it.”

“She’s taking too long.” Sokka huffed. He rested his hands on his knees and leaned over her. “Hey, sis. Wakey Wakey. It’s been over twenty-four hours.” His coaxing with a singsong voice was unsurprisingly met with no response, making Sokka frown. “If you wake up I’ll bake you some cookies.”

“Sokka, that’s not going to work,” I grumbled in annoyance and crossed my arms.

“Says who?” He countered and then turned around with a hopeful grin. “I know! Zuko kiss her!”

“What?” I responded with wide, surprised eyes and flinched back. “Why would you suggest that?” Did he know something about that Ama and I were planning to get back together? Maybe she told him something about it and didn’t mention it to me? Or maybe he was just taunting me for a reaction?

Sokka chuckled at my immediate response and casually sat down into the chair next to me. “When we were little my mom used to tell this fairytale story about a princess who falls unconscious from some spell. The only way to wake up was from true love’s kiss and one day her prince came and woke her up. It used to be Ama’s favorite story.”

I smiled softly at that. It was always a joy to hear about what Ama enjoyed as a kid. She loved to tell me tons of stories, and boy were there hundreds of them. In her own words “growing up in a small, boring village just called for me to get into some trouble.” But she never mentioned anything about this story. I made a mental note to ask for a more in-depth version of it later.

“She’s going to be traumatized after this,” Sokka said softly, a dismal look in his eye. “Dying and then coming back to life, it’s… a scary thought. And she actually lived it.” Sokka turned to give me an asking look. “She’s going to need you, Zuko.”

My jaw dropped slightly at what he said. _Okay, he definitely knows something._ “How…?”

Sokka shook his head in amusement. “I saw it the first day you got here. That look you gave her. It was a short glance, but it was the same look I give Suki after the weeks or even months we’re apart. And it just got more obvious as time went on. Most of the others started to take notice while you guys continuously glanced at each other at dinner. Plus there was that one time you two were cuddling on the couch.”

“We weren’t cuddling….” I flushed just remembering the morning I woke up on the large couch with Ama. How she snuggled closer to me in her slumber. It was probably the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. But the embarrassing part came the morning after when we both woke up by loud whispers and giggles.

Sokka laughed loudly, slapping my shoulder firmly and keeping his hand there. “Zuko, blushing? That’s not something you see every day.” I lightly clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes as Sokka teased me. “In all seriousness though,” He started while his laughter died down to just a mild smile. “You two care about each other deeply. And while I will never forget that you broke her heart six years ago, I approve of your relationship.”

“Thanks, Sokka.” I gave him an appreciative smile. Reciprocating his action, I placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “That means a lot.”

“Just promise me you won’t hurt her again. Especially not now.” Both our heads turned to the bed, the mood of the room got a lot bleaker. I couldn’t help but admire her. She looked stunning with the midday sunlight shining on her through the window, outlining her soft facial features. And her brown hair laid beside her head like silk. I could admire her all day. If only the circumstances were different.

I sighed heavily, a thin smile appearing on my lips. “You have my word, Sokka,” I promised him.

Suddenly the room door opened, grabbing Sokka’s and I’s attention. Katara stepped in with Aang and closed the door once they entered. “Any change?” She asked, anxiously walking to the bed.

“No,” Sokka responded with a frown. But he kept his voice light and tried to have a cheerful tone so that Katara wouldn’t worry more than she already was.

The room was silent again while Katara checked her sister’s pulse in her neck, then touching her forehead with the back of her hand. Making sure that everything was normal. “All good.” She sighed in relief to herself. Katara took a seat on the bed while she kept an eye on Ama.

“Any signs that she might wake up soon?” I wondered, furrowing my eyebrows in a way that was curious and uneasy.

Katara shook her head “no” as she brushed through her sister’s hair. “Just give her time. She’ll come around.” Even though Katara answered the question, I could tell that it was said absentmindedly. Her full attention was on her sister in concern. Not that I could blame her her. A part of me wondered if she accused herself for getting there too late and was now wondering what may have happened if Azula didn’t offer to help. It wasn’t my place to ask. Besides. Her husband was always better at talking to her and calming her down.

Aang stepped beside Katara, rubbing her back in a slow circle. “Zuko, maybe we should leave the siblings alone for a bit.” He suggested quietly. I nodded in understanding and stood from my seat, following Aang out of the room. Neither of us said a word until Aang shut the door behind him and let out a tense sigh.

“Are you doing alright?” I wondered. The two of us started to walk down the blue-accented hall slowly and heavily.

Aang nodded but kept his eyes ahead of him. “Katara’s just been really worried. We agreed to push back the honeymoon until Ama’s better.”

“I’m sorry. This never should have happened.” I responded disappointedly in myself. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for everything that happened. I didn’t know that all along, I was playing into Azula’s trap to get to Ama. I thought I was being smart for keeping an eye on Suh, but I was so obviously wrong.

Aang turned her head to raise his brow at me. “It’s not your fault Zuko. No one knew what to expect. If anything, it’s Azula’s fault.” Couldn’t argue with him there. “Have you figured out what to do with her yet?”

And there was the question everyone repetitively asked. Everyone else had already stated firmly that they thought she should serve life in prison. But ultimately it was up to me. And I wasn’t sure what to do. I wanted so badly to believe that she could change. And I had hope that she had that potential. After saving Ama’s life, she didn’t fight against being restrained and put in a jail cell. Not one snarky comment was made while we were questioning her.

There was only one more opinion that I needed when it came to Azula’s fate. Ama’s. I needed to know what happened before Suh stabbed her. But Ama was also incredibly effected by Azula’s actions. She needed justice for it all. In my mind, she should have the greatest say.

“Not yet,” I told Aang straight-faced.

Aang blandly rolled his eyes at my simple answer but knew better than to push it. “Anyways,” He dragged the word. “How are you holding up?”

I almost stumbled at the question. That was something no one has asked me yet. And quite frankly, I haven’t even asked myself that question. It wasn’t exactly easy to answer. I didn’t like to dwell on my feelings. And I definitely didn’t want to dwell on these. Because every time I started to think about it, my mind would take me back to the other night. Seeing her eyes dull and feeling her soul leave her body. I didn’t want to think about it.

Usually, I’d focus my time and energy on something else. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything. My thoughts kept drifting to her and wondering when I’d be able to actually see her again. And when I was in the room next to her, it grounded me. I didn’t want to think about how I felt.

I didn’t answer Aang. But he must have noticed my hand clench into a fist and my face harden. “Zuko, if you aren’t going to talk to me about it, please talk to someone. Anyone. It’s not healthy to keep everything to yourself.”

“Yeah, okay,” I mumbled. But I didn’t mean it. I didn’t need to talk. I needed to redirect my focus for the time being. “I have things to do. I’ll see you at dinner.” My pace quickened leaving Aang to walk by himself. I heard his frustrated sigh, but he made no efforts to follow me or persuade me to talk.

.☽☼☾.

Thick, hot flames erupted from my fists. I violently punched the air before stepping forward with my other foot, bursting flames from my other fist. Despite the freezing temperatures, the fire and my rapid movements made me sweat. My shoulders ached and my hips started to feel tightened. I’d lost track of the hours I’ve been out here.

I tried doing official Fire Lord business. But I was so distracted with other thoughts I wouldn’t even process the words I was reading. I eventually just gave up and tried to sleep, but that only made things worse. I’d close my eyes, and my dreams took me back to the other night. Holding her in my arms then losing her. That brought me out here. Vehemently spewing fire in every direction in the dead of night.

A strong, cold wind blew through the air, hitting my back. I could feel it through the two layers of clothing. As a firebender, I don’t usually get cold. But the freezing air sent a shiver up my spine. My fire extinguished quickly and my arms fell to my side. My body was too tired, but my mind was restless. There was only one thing that could possibly calm me.

I rushed back into the palace, eager to get out of the cold. And soon enough, I found myself in Ama’s dimly lit room. The windows were closed, hiding the moon. But there were only two candles placed on her bedside, being the only lighting in the room. She was still asleep. Her arms rested outside of the blanket, laying on her stomach. She still looked so unnatural laying like that.

I grabbed one of the chairs by the top, moving it to sit directly next to the bed before I took a seat in it. Letting out a deep sigh, I intertwined my hands together. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not. But I just wanted to talk for a minute.” I started with my gaze was fixed on my hands. “I know Uncle Iroh would probably hear me out and give his ever so wise advice, but I don’t need advice, I just need… I need to talk it out. I guess.”

“I miss you, Ama. A lot. These past 6 years have been so dreadful without you.” I scoffed at myself and pinched the bridge of my nose as I shut my eyes. “That probably sounds super dramatic.” _Damn it, Zuko. Just get it off your chest. Who cares if it’s dramatic?_ “It felt like I’d just gotten you back and then you were gone. I watched you die and it tore my heart apart. I felt so empty.”

I cleared my throat just as the quiet tears pooling at my eyes fell down my cheek. “I would have given anything to take your place. I don’t know what I would’ve done if Azula didn’t do what she did. But I still keep seeing you. Dead. Every time I close my eyes. I can’t even sleep.” I looked over at her, seeing her still sleeping figure. I felt more peaceful just seeing her there. Safe. “I need to remind myself that you’re okay. Hence why I’m here.”

“I can’t help but blame myself for what happened. Aang and Katara say that it’s not my fault for their wedding being interrupted like that. And Uncle Iroh has told me that none of this is my fault. But I feel the most guilt just thinking about what I could have done to stop Suh. I should’ve kept a closer eye on her.”

I brought my hand up to her face, just barely stroking her cheek with my thumb. “I’m just glad you’re okay. And I’m going to be here for you. No matter what you need.” I stood up from the seat and gently leaned over her. “Because I love you, too,” I whispered, pressing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

I was still hovering over her when I pulled away. My hand softly cupping her face. My eyes trailed to her lips as I thought back to what Sokka said. About the story. I doubted that true love’s kiss was a real thing. Just a fairy tale. But what if it was? Would she wake up? Or what if I wasn’t her true love? None of it was real anyway, what did it matter? Still. My greed took over. And I found myself leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips.

Disconnecting my lips from hers, I pulled away just slightly and opened my eyes. I marveled at her for another moment. Wishing that she’d wake up soon. And while I was gazing at her, I could’ve sworn I saw her lips twitch into a smile. I thought it was just my imagination. Until her eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes immediately met mine and she smiled instantly. All while I probably looked like an awestricken fool; leaning over her with my jaw dropped and my eyes wide.

"Well, that’s one way to wake up.“ She giggled. Her hand went up to stroke the side of my face.

It took a moment for me to react with a wide smile. “You’re awake.” I sighed gratefully. _She’s here. She’s smiling. She’s healthy._

“And you’re sweaty.” She huffed a laugh as she noticed the thin layer of sweat that still stuck to my forehead.

I shook my head at how that was completely unimportance, yet she still took notice in the small details. “I was just training outside for a bit.”

Her brows furrowed together and her head turned to look out the window but found them closed. “Sprits, what time is it?” She wondered as she tried to sit up on the bed, breathing in sharply in pain at the sudden movement.

“Hey, hey. Careful.” I scolded her softly. Immediately moving the pillows behind her and helping her lean back into them comfortably. “It’s like midnight. Something like that.” I answered her question.

“Spirits, Zuko. What are you doing up training? It’s freezing out.” She worried as she leaned into the pillows slowly.

I didn’t respond. I could come to the conclusion that she didn’t hear my little rant while she was unconscious. I didn’t know whether I should feel relieved or not. But I pushed it all aside and shook my head at her question. “That doesn’t matter. What does is that you’re awake and you’re okay.” I continued to smile, cupping both of her cheeks again and grinning happily. But then that smile faded at a realization. “Ama, do you know that you-”

“Died?” She finished flatly. “Yeah, Zuko.” Her expression was generally unreadable. She gave me a flat smile and her eyes were indifferent.

I didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable with the subject, but if she was hurting and didn’t want to tell me I’d want to let her know that she could talk to me. “And how are you feeling?” I wondered, sitting next to her on the bed and leaning into the pillows.

Ama shrugged her shoulders quickly and lightly. Her left hand slid into my right one, intertwining her fingers in mine. “I feel fine. My whole body feels sore, though.” She grumbled, leaning her head back into the pillows.

“Other than that?” I pressed. The last thing I wanted was for Ama to feel pain. She’d already been through so much. And in a few hours or so, the others would immediately start to throw all these arguments and questions in her face about Azula. She shouldn’t have to carry all those burdens by herself.

Ama turned her head to look at me, giving me a content smile. “Feeling great.” She smiled. But it felt like it was a lie. She died and came back to life. However, knowing Ama, she’d probably bury her feelings in order to keep herself from inconveniencing anyone. Even though she wouldn’t be inconveniencing anyone.

“Ama, you know you can tell me anything-”

“Zuko, I’m fine.” She laughed, shaking her head like I was the one exaggerating. I raised an unbelieving brow at her. Her smile fell a bit, but she quickly looked away from me. Instead, she rested her head on my shoulder. “I do have a million questions, though.”

I sighed, unsatisfied with the fact that she wasn’t confiding in me. She was a strong person, mentally and physically, so maybe she really was fine. I wouldn’t know. Maybe she just hadn’t processed it all, yet. I had to give her time. “And I will happily answer them all,” I responded quietly. A yawn leaving my mouth as sleepiness started to overtake me.

A gorgeous giggle left Ama’s lips. I felt her hand delicately find my jaw turning my head to look at her. Her sparkling eyes met my tired ones. “You should get some sleep.” She whispered.

“I’d much rather stay here,” I responded just as quietly. Ama opened her mouth to say something but no words came out as a slight blush crept up her face. A low chuckled left my lips at it. Seeing her get flustered always made me feel a bit prideful. With most others, she’d find a quip or answer back confidently. But with me, she’d cower back bashfully. Even if she didn’t like to admit it.

“Fine.” She huffed with a shrug. She removed her hand from mine to move her body to the other side of the bed. A low grunt sounded from her nose while she did so.

“Should I get Katara?” I wondered. I knew it was most likely normal to feel sore after that fight and then sleeping in the same position for over a day. Still, I didn’t want her to be in pain. And Katara wouldn’t mind in the slightest to check on her.

Ama shook her head. “Let her rest.” She told me, rearranging the pillows behind her. “Knowing her, she hasn’t had a lot of sleep.” Her hand patted the spot next to her, telling me to get in bed.

Now it was my turn to feel a bit flushed. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and awkwardly. “I’m still kind of sweaty,” I said, not wanting to dirty her sheets. She opened her mouth to comment, but stopped herself. Instead, an amused giggle fell from her lips and she leaned her head into her hand. “What?” I asked, confused as to what she found funny.

“Nothing, I was about to say something, but I really shouldn’t.” She continued to giggle. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. Ama saw the pondering look I had on my face before giving in to my question. “When has being sweaty stopped anyone from sleeping in bed.” She softly remarked, throwing using her head back in laughter and running her hand through her hair.

I was still confused. Wondering what she meant but that. Was she referring to my firebending? No. It didn’t make sense. _Sex, Zuko. She’s talking about sweaty people and sex_. My mouth immediately went into an “o” shape once I understood. Quickly transforming my expression, I gave her a smirk while climbing into bed. “Well, I thought you’d want me to be sweaty for different reasons before sleeping together.” I played into her reference roguishly.

Despite another blush creeping up, Ama snorted a laugh. “You wish.” She countered, holding her head high. I didn’t quite get into the covers yet, still making my way into the bed. Ama’s body stiffened a bit, seeing me get close to her on my knees. Her smug smile turned into a desiring one; her lips slightly parted. My hand went under her chin, guiding her a bit closer to me.

Our lips were inches away until I stopped. Taking the moment to admire how close we were. “I missed you so much,” I whispered.

Ama placed her hand on the side of my neck, rubbing the spot beside my jaw. “I missed you too.” She reciprocated. Leaning up to get rid of the inch between us, Ama connected our lips again. It started chaste and gentle, but quickly turned more eager and thirstful. The burning sensation in my chest only grew every second that her lips were on mine. Suddenly, I wasn’t tired anymore.

Greedily, my tough swiped her bottom lip, asking for more permission. Ama quickly granted it. Her hand slid behind my head, tangling her fingers in my hair pulling me closer. My hands found their way to her waist, trailing down to her hips slowly and carefully. Once feeling the curve of her wide hips, I gripped them ever so slightly. But it was enough to get a low, quiet moan from her.

My lips curved up into a smile in the kiss. Ama’s hands pulled me down into the bed. A light thud sounded when she hit the pillows. Leaving her lips, I started to create a trail of worshiping kisses on her jaw. A content sigh left Ama’s lips and she tilted her head up, allowing me to go further.

But just as things were getting interesting, there was a knock on the door. I jumped off Ama as she scrambled to sit up. We shared the same surprised and sort of embarrassed look. “Who’s up?” She whispered first, eyeing the door.

“Not sure,” I responded lowly as I slowly and carefully got off the bed while Ama remained where she was. But we were both preparing mentally for a fight. No one else should be up at this time. Other than the guards of course, but they never had reasons to go into anyone’s rooms. And who’d knock if it was known among everyone in the palace that Ama was unconscious? Well, until just now.

My hand curved around the cold, metal doorknob and turned it slowly. When I opened it, I was met with the last person I thought I’d see. “What are you doing here?” They immediately asked.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* None of this is medically correct. I know that electricity doesn’t bring a person back to life. I wrote this for the purpose of the fic. I’m an environmental science major, not pre-med or any of that. I don’t watch Grey’s Anatomy (What am I? Straight?). I don’t know medical stuff. This is a fanfic, please don’t take it too seriously. I try to make things as realistic as possible, but then again, bending the elements isn’t exactly realistic is it?  
> Love you all! Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


	17. Let’s Refrain from Throwing Anything at Anyone, Please

_**~ Ama**_ ☾ _**~**_

The only source of light were the two candles in my room, on my bed stand. And let me tell you, the dusky setting did not help the overly cautious and alert war veterans that were Zuko and I. I sat up in the bed, slowly slipping my legs over the side to prepare for an attack while Zuko was at the door. I had no clue who was on the other side. At this hour especially, it was a bit frightening.

 _Was it Suh? Was she here to finish me off?_ My mind jumped to a terrifying conclusion. My heartbeat picked up and my jaw clenched. I held a tight breath as Zuko carefully twisted the doorknob and opened the door enough to just see who it was.

“What are you doing here?” The all too familiar voice of my brother asked Zuko. I let out my breath and almost wanted to laugh loudly at myself for getting so worked up. “Ama!” Sokka noticed me awake and sitting up. He excitedly sprinted over at full speed with the biggest grin. I barely had time to react and could only hold my arms out defensively when he practically jumped on me, pulling me into a tight hug.

Aching pain shot through my body at both the sudden movement and his strong arms crushing. “Ow. Sokka. That hurts.” I grumbled through my teeth. In the back of my mind, I scolded myself. _Didn’t seem to mind the pain a few moments ago._

My brother immediately pulled away, and yet again, his jolting movements to push himself off me only hurt me more and I groaned lightly. “Sorry.” He apologized with an apprehensive side smile. He kept his hands on my shoulders, his eyes studying me like I was some sort of extraordinary creature. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” Even though he used his humorous expression, I still saw a tear forming in his eye.

“Me? An idiot?” I faked a bewildered tone and dramatically placed a fanned hand over my chest. “I believe a proper description would be an unimaginably attractive and remarkable nincompoop.”

Sokka scoffed and shook his head at me. “She’s making jokes. Of course, she is.” He mumbled to himself, etched with disbelief, amusement, and a tinge of disappointment. “You had us all worried. Katara and Aang even postponed their honeymoon.”

“What?” My shoulder slumped and I frowned. “They were so excited for Ember Island. They didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, okay. So the next time someone almost permanently departs from the living, everyone else should just go out and enjoy themselves.” My brother crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a chiding look.

My brother was naturally a grumpy, glass-half-empty kinda guy. I was used to his little taunts and nonsense scoldings, but there was always some humor laced in everything he’d say. But right now, there was none of that. He showed nothing but deep concern. It was starting to anchor me to the gravity of my situation. How I quite literally almost died.

My face softened but the rest of my body tensed up. I inhaled deeply, internally hoping that the subject changed quickly.

Luckily, Zuko was still in the room. With his arms crossed and a perplexed frown, he approached the bed but stood beside us while my brother and I were still seated on the side. “Sokka, what are you doing up?” He redirected the conversation. I wasn’t sure if it was because he saw my dejected look or because he was just curious as to why Sokka was here.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Sokka shrugged. “Spent most of the night tossing and turning. Then I heard some talking in here, thought my big sister had finally woken up.” He ruffled my hair. I just rolled my eyes at him and raked my fingers through my smooth hair. Katara must have made sure I was cleaned and well taken care of. “What about you, mister Fire Lord? What are you doing up? Specifically in my sister’s room.”

Zuko and I glanced at each other. His face flushed nervously and he opened his mouth unsurely. “Uh… just talking,” Zuko answered stiffly. I wanted to slap my own forehead at him. _This gorgeous buffoon_.

“How convincing.” Sokka mumbled, glancing away from Zuko and I in disgust. His mind probably just went to the worst possible thought.

“Not like that. What I mean to say is that we were just discussing things and then you came in-” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he talked quickly.

“I don’t need to know.” Sokka interrupted him, his hand out in between him and Zuko. I chuckled lightly at the interaction. “Anyways, I should go get Katara and the others! They’ll be so happy to know that you’re awake.” My brother excitedly jumped up from the bed.

My hand immediately grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away. “Sokka, no.” My firm tone made him look at me with confusion. “Let them sleep, I’ll see them tomorrow and can get the rundown of everything.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, they won’t mind.” He shrugged and tried to leave again. But my grip only got tighter. Sokka wasn’t fighting against my hold, afraid that he’d hurt me.

“Please, Sokka. Just don’t tell anyone I’m awake till tomorrow.” I didn’t want to, but my voice was small and begging. I hated it. And I hated the pitiful look my brother was giving me.

He nodded quietly and when my grip softened he slipped his hand away. “Fine. But if Katara complains, you’re to blame.”

“I can handle that.” I forced a small smile on my lips. I’d rather deal with her scolding than to have to deal with so many people in my room at the moment.

Tapping Zuko’s bicep, Sokka cocked his head towards the door and asked “You coming?”

“In a minute,” Zuko replied. His focus was on me while I placed with my fingernails. Sokka looked like he wanted to say something but instead decided against it. Looked between Zuko and me skeptically while he backed away towards the door without another word. Once the door was shut, Zuko sat down next to me, placing his rough hand over mine, effectively making me stop fidgeting. “What is it?” He asked softly, rubbing small circles on the top of my hand.

“What do you mean?” I asked back, pretending to be absolutely clueless.

“I saw the way you tensed up. How you’re refusing to see anyone. You can talk to me, you know?” His other hand came up to cup my cheek. I nodded gently, fluttered my eyes closed, and leaned into his hand affectionately, adoring the warmth that radiated from his fingertips.

It was a gift and a curse really. How he was able to read me like that. On one hand, it could push me to seek help or to talk it out. But that’s also why it was a curse. I wasn’t ready to talk about what I was feeling. I wasn’t even sure what it was myself.

“I know. Honestly, I just need a moment to myself. If you don’t mind.” I sighed, opening my eyes to directly see Zuko stiffen slightly.

He nodded rapidly. “Yeah, whatever you need.” He stood up, smoothening out his red tunic from earlier wrinkles. I smiled, gazing at him as he nervously did that. No matter how suave he got, there was still a tiny bit of that awkward part of him that I fell in love with all those years ago. Leaning down with a soft smirk he pressed a delicate kiss on my forehead. “Please don’t hesitate to come to talk to me when you need it.” Hid lips grazed over my skin delicately while he spoke, barely hovering over my forehead.

I bit my bottom lip. My heart fluttered at his touch and his vocal expression to be there for me. It was ironic how a few years ago the roles were reversed. “Alright,” I whispered. His tender touch left me entirely, suddenly making me feel so cold. He walked away backward half the way out, keeping a warm gaze on me the entire time before he was out the door.

I was left completely alone. In a dimly lit room. With just my thoughts. A shaky breath escaped me. It’s been itching to come out since I woke up. I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep, quivering breath in.

I… died. But how was I still here? I wanted to ask, but that would mean having to talk about it. Call me selfish, but I’d prefer not to talk about how I died and then was revived only minutes after waking up. Not if I was only just grasping the fact.

My inhales and exhales went on for a while. Until I realized I needed to get out of this bed. Swinging my legs over the side, I stood up. But, I wasn’t prepared to put so much weight on my legs, and stumbled back on to the mattress. I moaned in discomfort. My sore muscles ached everywhere. Like they were being pulled and tugged in every direction. Once the pain subsided, I stood back up, more slowly than last time, and carefully made my way to my bathroom.

A hot bath was just what I needed. I was only in my nightgown. Making it simple to painlessly slipped it over my head and discard it on the floor. Standing there, completely bare and in front of a large mirror, I felt vulnerable.

Even with my clothing on, a person could tell that I was toned. I wasn’t overly muscular, but not scrawny. Overall I looked healthy. But once the layers of clothing were removed, my scars were revealed. The unhealed scabs from when I was a kid, the training mishaps, the acne scars on my back. And now, two new ones decorated my skin. On my upper abdomen, a light pink and sharp oval scar painted my skin. And the second was on the opposite side of my body, on my back.

I had no problem with scars. I liked to think that they told stories about people, whether good or bad. And sometimes they showcased just how beautiful a person was. Zuko’s scar was a prime example. What once made him feel disgraced and like a failure now meant more. It showed how he was able to change into a better man and to lead the world into a new era. He took his father’s horrific mutilation and turned it into a symbol of who he was. It was beautiful in my eyes.

But the new one in the mirror… It made my stomach drop. My fingers hesitantly tracing over the soft skin. The memory of the sword sticking through my body flashed in the mirror. The feeling of blood sticking my clothing to my skin. The knowledge that I was dying and didn’t want to. Trying so desperately to stay alive.

A wave of lightheadedness flooded me. I sank backwards, gripping the side of the bathtub to steady myself. The sound of running water got louder and louder as the truth settled in.

I died.

.☽☼☾.

Just as expected, my room was crowded the very next morning. Extra chairs had to be moved in to provide seating for everyone who was deemed useful to help tell the story of the other night and to discuss the situation at hand. I was almost completely clueless. I still didn’t know how I was alive. I didn’t know what happened to Suh or Azula. There were so many questions and even more sub questions to them. But, I supposed they would all be answered in a minute.

I sat in my bed, leaning my back against multiple pillows while I was anxiously waiting for everyone to get here. Currently, the only people missing were Zuko and Aang. The others made small talk, their voices low like how one would speak at a hospital.

“Are you comfortable?” Katara asked me quietly, placing a soft hand over mine.

I nodded at her with a small smile. “Yes, Kat. I’m comfortable. But we really didn’t have to host a meeting in my room.” I raised a half-amused brow at her.

My sister shrugged her shoulders and avoided eye contact with me. “Just being precautionary.” She mumbled, pulling away from me to stand comfortably, with her arms crossed and leaning on one leg.

A quiet and short knock at the door resonated through the room, letting us know that either Aang or Zuko was here. Without waiting for a response to come in, the door opened and they both entered. Aang went straight to Katara while Zuko strolled behind him, but instead was trying to get to me. Flashing me a handsome smile and carrying a cup of tea.

Stopping next to Katara, he handed me the ceramic, blue accented cup. “Uncle Iroh made it for you.” He told me. Smiling widely, I gladly took the drink. The heat of it almost instantaneously warmed my hands and the herbal aroma of it gave me instant comfort.

A pleasant sigh left my lips. “He didn’t have to, but I’m not complaining,” I commented as the cup came up to my lips for a sip.

“Alright, now that we’re all here,” Aang got right down to business, clasping his hands together. “We should probably address… everything.” Zuko backed up to the last seat available. It was further from me than I’d like, but it was probably best for Katara to be directly next to me, anyways.

“Yes. I need to know everything that happened.” I enthusiastically agreed. Pushing away the growing feeling of anxiety. It felt like a thick bubble was growing in my chest, making it difficult to pace my breathing. But I managed to play off like nothing was wrong. Keeping a curious expression and keeping an eye on Aang, letting him know that I was listening.

“Okay, so I guess I’ll start with when you threw Azula out of the venue.” Aang’s voice was etched with wariness. Like he was walking on eggshells.

“Honestly, if anything good came out of that night, it was watching Azula get thrown out of the window.” Sokka chuckled. Breaking some of the uneasy tension of the room.

“Other than your sister getting married?” Katara refuted. Her eyes narrowed at our brother and crossed her arms over her chest like she was challenging him.

“Ohhh.” My voice progressively got higher while I brought my tea up to drink again.

“Okay, let me backtrack. It was one of the good things that came out of that night.” Katara huffed at her brother’s poor attempt to save his ass. But she didn’t push it any further.

Aang cleared his throat, getting the attention back. “Moving on. After you went after Azula, the rest of us were left with the others working with Azula. We were able to get most of them outside so that the guests wouldn’t be in as much danger.”

“Were there a lot of them?” I interrupted. Remembering that I didn’t get a good look at exactly how many people Azula recruited. My focus was solely on her. Seeing nothing but red at the time.

Aang shrugged. “We couldn’t get an accurate count. Maybe 30 or so.”

“We have 26 of them in custody, but we’re almost positive that some of them were able to escape,” Sokka added, his humorous personality was put aside to join in on the seriousness of the situation.

The room got silent; perhaps one of the oddest things for this particular group of friends. They were dancing around anything that was related to my death. Like I’d crack at any moment. I realized that I’d need to push them a bit in order to have my questions answered rather than just get them told to me naturally. “Okay, so what about Suh? Was she apprehended?”

“Suh escaped,” Zuko answered me regrettably while no one else wanted to. He hunched over in his seat, leaning his elbows on his thighs and intertwining his fingers.

I held my breath for a moment. On the exterior, I nodded understandably and looked composed. But on the interior, I was stiffening. Fear engulfed me at this new knowledge. The woman that I simply thought was just a weasel snake and posed no real threat, was now someone who’s name made me quiver.

“Cool cool cool,” I responded while softly nodding my head. “Any leads on where she might be?”

A loud and irritated huff came from Toph as the woman lounged in her chair like she had no care in the world. “Nope. The wench disappeared in the snow like the coward she is.”

“She could be on a boat to the Fire Nation or maybe even the Earth Kingdom for all we know,” Sokka added in exasperation. His jaw clenched slightly and his hand ran through his loose hair. Suki took notice in his annoyance, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

My eyebrows furrowed as another question came up. “Why didn’t anyone go after her?” I tried to hide the bothered, hurt tone in my voice, but it still spilled ever so slightly.

“We were kind of preoccupied. Ya know with you dying and 300 plus guests to protect.” Katara looked at me with her eyes narrowed and a frown in a baffled expression.

“Alright, so what are we doing to find her then?” I stressed. My shoulders hardened and my face twisted in frustration.

“We have guards placed all around the South Pole on the lookout for her and we’ve sent out messages to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom that she is to be brought into custody,” Sokka answered.

My first instinct to shout at them, tell them that’s not enough. But reason kept me from doing that. Sokka was good at planning and organizing things like these. I trust that he knows what he’s doing. “And Azula?” I moved on. The room was quiet again. “Oh, for the love of Tui and La, can you all please stop dancing around each subject and just tell me everything,” I grumbled a bit too angrily.

“Ama…” My sister softly started, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Do you need a minute, we can discuss this later-”

“No! I don’t want to discuss this later.” I exclaimed in exasperation. “I died! Okay! Moving on. Give me the rundown, we figure out the next steps and move on with our lives. The sooner this conversation happens, the sooner that can happen.”

“Are you sure? You seem a little… emotional.” Commented Aang in a nervous matter, noting my paler than usual complexion.

“For once, I agree with Twinkle Toes. Ama, you’re acting differently and it’s actually kind of concerning.” Toph repositioned herself in her seat, sitting up more intensively.

I composed myself quickly, burying the boiling anxiety deep inside. “Yes, I’m sure,” I answered calmly, with a light smile. Doing my best to act like I normally would.

Everyone in the room looked a little hesitant, sneaking quick and confused glances at each other. “Alright.” Aang sighed. “Well, Azula’s currently locked up. She’s been interrogated and everything. There’s just one thing we don’t know.”

“What did you say to her?” Zuko finished. His brow curving upwards slightly, matched with a curious but hopeful glint in his eye.

“What do you mean?” My face twisted and my head tilted in confusion.

“Ama, Azula was the one who saved your life,” Katara informed me smoothly, also giving me an inquisitive look.

My jaw fell and my eyes widened. “Azula saved me?” I repeated in a whisper; more to myself than to anyone else. “How?”

Katara sat next to me on the bed, placing her hand over mine. “I was able to heal your wound after you died, but Azula was somehow able to use electricity to restart your heart. Bringing you back to life.”

"I always knew there was a soft side to her.“ Ty lee commented quietly. She was gazing at the floor in deep thought. Her ever so chipper smile was absent from her expression and instead looked glum and distressed.

"But that doesn’t excuse everything she’s done,” Mai added, louder than Ty Lee, and with more anger and hurt. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed. “Ama, you’re the last person who needs to place your vote in what to do with her. Because someone,” she glared at Zuko. “Still hasn’t made any definite decisions on whether to do the reasonable thing and put her in an isolated prison or some other absurd idea.”

“I don’t want to do anything drastic just yet,” Zuko spoke with a grumble like he’s explained that a thousand times before. Straightening up in his seat in defense.

“Killing her would be drastic, not throwing her in jail. But then again, it’s not like she doesn’t deserve it.” Toph commented in a mumble.

“How is making Azula pay for her crimes drastic?” Sokka embitterly and loudly wondered. “Not only did she have people murdered, but she also committed crimes against the Fire Nation. Against you, Zuko.”

“Azula didn’t have anyone killed.” I corrected him. Everyone looked at me with worry. To they’re knowledge, Azula ordered for her henchmen to murder my friends and Mulan. And while it was her associate, Suh, who tried to kill me. I was almost positive that Azula didn’t really want anyone dead. “I need to talk to Azula,” I said suddenly, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to get up and leave.

Katara immediately stood up as well, placing her hands on my shoulders to keep me on the bed. “Ama, you need to rest!” She forcefully told me.

“I slept for like 2 days, I don’t need rest.” I countered matter of factly, swiping her hands off my shoulders. I would only admit to myself that my arms ached at the movement. But my stubbornness kept me going and I tried to stand up.

Yet again, my sister forced me to sit down again. “Yes, you do. Your wound might be healed, but we really don’t know how your body is. After all, you were… dead,” She hesitated to say the word. “For a good few minutes.”

“You weren’t like this when Aang woke up after he died.” I pointed out, motioning my hand to her husband and looked over at him. The poor man looked so terrified in his current position. Aang was great at solving problems, being the Avatar and all, but he seemed to have no clue how to help solve this particular debacle between his wife and her headstrong sister. “Sorry to use you as an example, Aang. But your the only other person I know who’s died and came back to life so-”

“Will you stop treating this like dying and coming back to life is something normal.” Katara tensely sucked in a breath and shook her head at me. She may have just exploded right then and there based on how her body shook in frustration and the vein that almost popped out of her forehead.

“Well, it has happened twice in Team Avatar,” I commented, bouncing my brows and shrugging nonchalantly.

Everyone in the room collectively sighed. They were all so in sync I might have thought it was planned. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly, her other hand resting on her hip. “Snowcone, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut.” I heard Toph sigh deeply. I kept my eyes on my sister, already knowing she had something to say.

"First.” She started, now crossing her arms and giving me a stern look. “Aang was in a coma for weeks in comparison to you waking up after two days. Second. We had Spirit Water. It works and we knew it. We don’t know anything about how the lightning worked or how your body is reacting. You can’t just jump up, go on runs, or in general just use your body like you normally would.”

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. “I can’t train?” I worried. My breathing was already starting to get irregular and heavy. Beating the absolute shit out of training dummies was my favorite and reliable way to relieve stress. It kept me active and alert. Without it, I was left with what? I didn’t even know.

“Give your body time.” My sister’s voice was comforting and her hands came up to rub the sides of my arms. The simultaneous up and down motion and the small circles she made with her thumb was enough to calm me down before I started to get too emotional. “For now just go on walks, rest more often. Don’t push yourself physically.”

“Fine.” I let out an exasperated sigh and gave my sister a heavy expression. “But, I still need to talk to Azula, though.”

“Why?” Mai wondered dully, but behind her dank tone and her languid face, there was a deep dislike for Azula. Maybe even hatred. I understood why. It was Azula who had manipulated her father to have her brother and many other kids kidnapped. In their childhood, it was Azula who’d tormented her friends.

I definitely still held hatred for the malicious woman. But the other night I saw something else too. A lost woman who had no one to turn to. Guilt was consuming her. So much so that she planned an elaborate suicide attempt. I needed to know more. Especially since she saved my life. “She said something the other night. I just need to know what she meant.” I told them the bare minimum. Because Azula said a lot of things. There were some things she said that were more concerning than others. But overall, her entire plot was loosely lined up. There were gaps that needed to be filled and actions that needed justifications. “After all, if it weren’t for her I wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Toph giggled loudly, shaking her head and resting her forehead on her hand. “If you think Azula is capable of some sort of redemption, you’re even more blind than I am.”

Furrowing my brows and crossing my arms over my chest. “I never said that!” And with a light shrug and my eyes softening, I avoided making eye contact with anyone as I focused my gaze at the still-hot tea while I grabbed it off the bedside table. “But perhaps there may some a smidge of hope that-”

“Ama!” Katara interrupted, her eyes staring down at me with concern and her tone a tad bit high-pitched like she was offended by my words. “After everything she’s done in the war, crashing _my_ wedding, she had Mulan killed! She’s also responsible for you dying!”

“She had my brother kidnapped!” Mai added. This time she wasn’t expressionless when she looked at me. Her lips curved down and slightly parted in disgust, her brows curved up like she was puzzled. This may have been one of the few times I’ve seen her express multiple emotions at once.

“Suh attempted murder, not Azula. And it was Azula who saved my life!” I defended the woman who I never thought I’d advocate for. “As for everything she’s done years ago, she was still a teenager. At her age, Zuko was still a bratty and spoiled prince. She just didn’t have the guidance he did with Iroh.” I scanned the room. Each person had their own expression. Whether it be contemplative, like Aang, or irritated, like Mai.

There was only one person who I couldn’t read. Zuko.

The Fire Lord sat at the edge of his seat, back into his hunched over position. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin rested on his intertwined hands. His eyes were kept on me and when I looked over, our eyes met. He didn’t look expressionless or dull. Maybe calm. Maybe hiding disgust. Maybe something else.

My sister’s long, tired sigh broke the silence. My eyes tore from Zuko’s to give Katara my attention. “Well, I suppose if you need to talk to Azula, I’m okay with it.” She caved. “But not now. This morning has been draining enough and you need to rest.” I rolled my eyes and huffed at that. But if I argued against her, I don’t know if she’d still clear me to even leave the room. “If _everyone_ else is okay with it, you can go after lunch.”

I looked towards the group with begging, hopeful eyes. “I think it’s a good idea to talk to her.” Aang nodded, giving me a kind smile.

“Fine.” Sokka irritatedly answered, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat. “I’ll be ready to say ‘I told you so’ when the time comes.”

“Mai?” I shrugged my shoulders curiously at her.

The reserved woman let out a long sigh and her long, black nails tapped the armrest while she rolled her eyes. “Whatever. As long as you’re just talking and not pardoning her for all the crimes she’s committed.”

“Of course not, Mai,” I assured her. I may have been able to give Azula a chance at redemption, but no way was I about to forget everything she’s done. From tracking down Aang and the rest of the team to ruining Katara’s special day, Azula was guilty. Yet despite all of that, I wanted — no — needed an explanation from her. To hear Azula express her intentions in full detail.

Ty Lee jolted out of her seat, her chair made a painfully cringing screech as it rubbed against the floor. “Excuse me for a moment.” She said meekly, avoiding all eye contact while she walked towards the door. Just before stepping out, she looked over her shoulder. “And I think talking to Azula is a great place to start.” She quietly made her input and left the room.

Everyone stared at the closed door in surprise. Ty Lee was a small person with a big personality. To see her act so shy was completely out of character. Something was bothering her. And it had to do with Azula. But what? That was the question. Ty Lee adored the firebender since they were kids. She valued her relationships with others wholeheartedly. But Azula betrayed that friendship long ago. I wondered what Ty Lee was feeling. Seeing her old friend again. It must have taken a toll on her just like on everyone else.

Mai worryingly stood up moments after Ty Lee left. “I’ll go see if she’s okay.” She mumbled hastily, walking the steps Ty Lee took out the door.

“Well that was weird.” Toph commented, bouncing her eyebrows and then slouched in her seat. “I suppose you need my blessing now. Sure, go talk to the crazy lady. Tell her ‘Toph sends her regards’ and throw a rock at her for me, would ya?”

I couldn’t help laughing at the thought of chucking a rock at Azula. “Tempting, but I think she’d be less inclined to talk to me if I threw a rock at her.” I replied while my laughter died down.

“Do it after.” Toph shrugged, completely unbothered.

Suki giggled slightly and Sokka snorted a laugh, looking at the ceiling dreamily. “That would be a sight.”

“Let’s refrain from throwing anything at anyone, please.” Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Zuko, Suki. We’ve still yet to hear from you guys.”

“You guys know me.” Suki shrugged her shoulders, giving us all a thin smile. “If taking to Azula is the best course of action for the time being, I’m okay with it.”

All eyes were now on Zuko. He kept his eyes on me, rather than paying anyone else any attention. A small smile played on his lips. “Azula is my sister. I know that what she’s done is inexcusable, but I’d like a more in depth explanation from her. So yeah. I think you should go.” His eyes flickered to his hands and then back at me. He wanted to say something else, I knew it. Maybe it was the fact that there were still so many of us in one room or maybe he was still mulling it over. Either way, he held back. And left his words at that.

“Alright then. I guess, it’s settled. Ama talks to Azula later today and a definite decision on what happens to her will come short after.” Katara concluded the conversation. “Did we miss anything? Is there anything else we need to know?” She pondered glancing at everyone.

My lips parted slightly. Do I mention that I bloodbended the other night? Without the full moon? Yes, it was important information, but it still felt so surreal to me. And no one really needed to know about it, right? It’s not like I’d use it ever again. But then again. The rush I felt when I had full control over someone else. It was exhilarating. Made me feel powerful. But I shouldn’t feel that way. It was a horrid thing to do. The other person went through excruciating pain. But I still revealed the feeling I got. Would the others judge me for it? No one would hate me for bloodbending, I knew that much. But for enjoying it…

“Nothing? Okay, good.” Katara spoke before I even had the chance to speak. I let out a relieved sigh. I didn’t have to come clean about anything just yet. “Alright everyone, out. Ama needs to rest.” I rolled my eyes in a playful tone at her overcautious procedures. But I appreciated it deeply.

Zuko took the few steps to the side of the bed, beside me, with a gentle smile. I beamed at him as the tall man leaned down, pressing a short and simple kiss on my lips. “I’ll come by for lunch.” He told me, pulling away from me.

“Would you? I hate eating alone.” My fingers intertwined together and went under my chin as I looked up at him with begging eyes.

He chuckled lightly at me, never letting his eyes leave mine. “Can’t think of anything else I’d rather do. I’ll see you soon.” I could hardly contain my smile at the promise. Walking around the bed, Zuko headed to the door, where everyone else had been watching with wide eyes, smirks, or grins.

Katara’s jaw was dropped, her eyes flickering between Zuko and I as a light blush found my cheeks and the Fire Lord grinned. “Haha! I knew it!” Suki triumphantly punched her fist in the air.

“Next time wait until we leave the room.” I heard Toph grumbled, following Suki out.

Katara’s surprise face morphed, and she now looked at us with amusement. “Maybe a warning next time you guys get back together.” My sister giggled. “Was not expecting that.”

Zuko just shrugged at her and then looked over his shoulder to wink at me before he walked out the door. Aang also chuckled at the scene, but right before he stepped out with everyone else be pause. “Actually.” He mumbled and then looked over at me with his brows slightly furrowed. “Ama, may I talk with you for a minute. Won’t last long.”

“Yeah, of course.” I smiled at him positively. The door closed behind him as he walked over to the stop that Katara spent most of the meeting.

His grey eyes and smile were soft as he looked down at my sitting figure. “I just want to say how much I admire your ability to try and give Azula a chance to change. I know it’s hard given everything she’s done. But it shows a lot of growth on your part.”

“Thank you, Aang.” I nodded appreciatively. “Means a lot coming from you.”

“As the Avatar, I know.” He grinned proudly.

I huffed a laugh and shook my head, “As a part of the family.”

Aang’s face turned crimson. “I’m family?” He goggled, his smile only getting wider.

“Aang.” I chuckled, lightly punching his arm to avoid hurting myself. “You’ve been family for years.”

“Yeah, but now it just means more.” He rugged the back of his neck, still as red as a tomato. “Anyways, I’ll let you get some more rest. And just let me know if you need anyone to talk to. Like you said before, I’m the only one who’s died and come back to life before.”

I bounced my eyebrows at the reminder, giving him a forced, flat smile. “I’ll keep it in mind, Aang.” I told him.

Flashing me one more smile, the Avatar left the room. Leaving me alone. At least, until noon. Biting my bottom lip, I felt my face heat up at the thought of Zuko coming in later for lunch. Our friends just found out we’re back together and we’ve made it pretty clear that our old feelings are back. And while Suh was still out there, she was no longer a part of the equation. There’s nothing stopping us from being together.

.☽☼☾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! College is kind of a pain. I really tried to post last week but I got a lot of work and given that I haven’t done schoolwork in months, it’s been rough. Let me know what you guys think! I love feedback and constructive criticism. Please don’t be shy!
> 
> Hang loose, amigos 🤙🏼


End file.
